Seda y Acero
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: Levy Mcgarden era una joven de la nobleza, tenia un futuro privilegiado, hasta que su tío decidió internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico a fin de tener su fortuna. Levy logra entrar en el coche de Gajeel Redfox, quien escucha su historia con sospecha y recelo. La intuición de Levy le dice que él es un hombre de honor y su única salvación por lo que decide seducirlo y casarse con él
1. Capitulo 1

Bien estaba leyendo este libro de Kat Martin cuando me dije que ganas de adaptarlo a un fic, pensé en todos las parejas que me gustan, estaba por hacerlo ichiruki cuando al final me gano las ganas de hacerlo gale, me dije "oh por Dios, Gajeel quedara un poco occ, pero que mas da" y aquí me tienen adaptando un libro, espero que les guste y bueno no hablomas y mejor lean...nos veos abajo ;)

Aps y decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y el libro es de Kat Martin

* * *

**L**ady Levy Mcgarden se ocultó sin hacer ruido entre las sombras tras la puerta del viejo establo de piedra. Se estremeció; el camisón raído la protegía poco del frío, y la paja del helado suelo de tierra le arañaba las plantas de los pies descalzos. Delante del establo veía a un mozo de cuadra, flaco y pecoso, y el brillo negro de un carruaje caro.

Se acercó más a la puerta y observó que el vehículo estaba a punto de partir y que lucía el blasón dorado de un noble: la cabeza de un lobo sobre una espada plateada. Dos lacayos charlaban con el conductor un poco hacia la izquierda y, mientras escuchaba su conversación, el corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. El carruaje no se dirigía a Crocus, sino que se disponía a volver al campo. ¡Por Dios, se alejaba de la ciudad! ¡Si encontraba donde esconderse, estaría a salvo!

Su nerviosismo aumentó, y la respiración se le aceleró y formó un vaho helado en el aire frío de la mañana. Tenía que irse cuanto antes. El carruaje era la solución perfecta.

Miró un poco más para valorar las líneas elegantes y bien definidas del lujoso coche, con una incontrolable sensación de esperanza. El compartimiento trasero para el equipaje serviría si dentro había espacio para ella. Rogó que lo hubiera, respiró a fondo para calmar el temblor que la sacudía y se dispuso a moverse deprisa, antes de que los lacayos volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el vehículo. Cuando oyó que los hombres reían y vio que prestaban atención a un par de perros que ladraban, corrió hacia la parte posterior del coche y los pies parecieron volar sobre la tierra enlodada mientras la enredada cabellera azul ondeaba a su alrededor y le rozaba los hombros.

Abrió con rapidez la cobertura de piel y se metió en el compartimiento, donde se acomodó entre los baúles y las bolsas, a la vez que procuraba tranquilizar los latidos furiosos de su corazón y rezaba para que no tuvieran que añadir más equipaje antes de la partida del carruaje.

Pasaron los segundos. El pulso le resonaba en los oídos. Aunque la mañana era fría, el sudor le empapaba los cabellos en las sienes y resbalaba por las mejillas. Oyó que los hombres se acercaban y ocupaban su lugar en lo alto del coche. Notó que se inclinaba con el peso. Después, los cuatro caballos negros tensaron los tirantes y el carruaje emprendió la marcha en dirección a la parte delantera de la posada.

Se detuvo sólo un momento, lo suficiente para que su único pasajero subiera y se acomodara en el asiento de piel. Luego, el conductor fustigó a los caballos e iniciaron el viaje.

Oculta a salvo en el portaequipaje, Levy suspiro de alivio y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la madera lacada en negro. Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta. La noche había sido agotadora. Corrió y después caminó kilómetros sin nada más que su camisón sucio, con las piernas doloridas y los pies llenos de cortes que sangraban, temiendo todo el rato que la encontraran. Cuando llegó a una carretera y a la posada cubierta de hiedra, dio gracias a Dios y se dirigió con cuidado al establo de la parte posterior.

Varias horas después dormía entre un montón de paja cuando la despertó el ruido de arneses y de caballos al ser enganchados a los tirantes. Levy supo en el acto que era su oportunidad para alejarse sin peligro.

Ahora, mientras el día frío de otoño comenzaba a caldearse, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del espacio de la parte trasera del carruaje y empezó a dormitar. Se dormía y se despertaba, como en una ocasión en que el coche se detuvo en una taberna junto a la carretera al final de la tarde y su ocupante bajó, seguramente para comer algo. Levy ignoró cómo le gruñeron las tripas ante esa idea y se relajó de nuevo cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, demasiado cansada para notar siquiera los bandazos de las ruedas en los baches del camino.

Las horas pasaron despacio. Tenía calambres en las piernas debido al limitado espacio del portaequipaje. La espalda y los hombros le dolían, y un dolor sordo la molestaba en la nuca. Mientras el carruaje seguía su ruta, casi estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de comer o beber, ya que no tenía forma de bajar para hacer sus necesidades.

El ritmo del carruaje aumentó su necesidad de dormir. Con un sueño más profundo, la cabeza le cayó hacia el pecho y empezó a soñar.

Volvió a verse en el hospital "_torre del paraíso_", acurrucada en el suelo frío de piedra de su celda, sucia y mal ventilada. El miedo la envolvía como una densa niebla matutina y le agarrotaba la garganta. Se acercaba a un rincón y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared gris, deseando poder desaparecer tras ella. Podía oír a las pacientes de las otras celdas y se tapaba los oídos con las manos para aislarse de los gritos y fingir no escucharlos.

El corazón le latía irregular y resonaba en el silencio que ella se había creado en su interior. Por Dios, vivía en el mismísimo infierno, o por lo menos en su versión humana. ¿Qué demonio había ideado un lugar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo? Oía el ruido de pisadas y cadenas que se acercaban en su dirección y deducía que los guardias devolvían a alguna desdichada a su celda.

O quizá venían a buscarla a ella.

Levy se hacía un ovillo y deseaba desaparecer. Los había eludido durante un tiempo; se mostraba silenciosa y dócil para que la dejaran en paz. Pero tarde o temprano irían a buscarla como hacían con las demás.

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. El corazón le latía de miedo. Dios mío, que no me busquen a mí. A otra persona. A cualquier otra. ¡A mí no! ¡A mí no! Y los veía: uno, alto y delgado, con lentes de marco oscuro y sucios cabellos plateados apartados de la cara con un peinado hacia atrás; el otro, robusto y alto, el estómago le sobresalía de los pantalones marrones y manchados de grasa.

Levy reprimía un sollozo cuando se detenían en la puerta de su celda. El hombre gordo llevaba unos grilletes de hierro en el brazo. A través de los barrotes de la puerta, le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva.

- Buenas noche, señorita. Ya es hora de que demos un paseo.

- ¡Nooo! - Empezaba a retroceder, desesperada, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún medio de huir. Sabía lo que querían, lo que les hacían a algunas de las otras mujeres. Había escapado de ellos hasta entonces, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué - ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense de mí! Se lo advierto, ¡váyanse y déjenme tranquila!

El hombre con lentes se limitaba a sonreír, pero el gordo soltaba una carcajada fuerte: un sonido rudo, cruel, hiriente, que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Levy y la despertó de su sueño.

El corazón parecía a punto de salirle del pecho y tenía el camisón empapado en sudor, pegado al cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared del portaequipaje y se recordó que el sueño no era real, ya no. Por algún milagro del destino, o quizá por intervención divina, había engañado a los dos despiadados guardias, se libró del destino que le tenían reservado y logró huir de Torre del Paraíso.

Levy se obligó a no pensar en ello, a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente y a concentrarse en conservar esa libertad que tanto le costara conseguir. Se encontraba fuera del hospital, fuera del manicomio donde permaneció encerrada casi un año.

De momento eso era lo único que quería, lo único en que podía pensar. El futuro se extendía ante ella, pero ya habría tiempo de planear, de decidir qué hacer. Lo importante era evitar que la capturaran.

Volvió a dormirse. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado cuando la despertó un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la sacó tambaleante del carruaje. Habría aterrizado en el barro si un segundo lacayo no le hubiera agarrado el otro brazo y la hubiese levantado con un tirón seco que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Suélteme! - Levy forcejeó con él para intentar soltarse de la fuerte presa - ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

- ¡Esta mocosa viajaba escondida! - exclamó uno de los hombres, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercar la espalda de Levy contra su pecho - Seguro que es una ladrona.

Cuando oyó esa palabra, Levy le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y el hombre dio un respingo hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar sobar la zona afectada tratando de mitigar el dolor.

- Maldita mendiga, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás.

- Vuelva a golpearme, señor, y le prometo que será usted quien se arrepentirá - replicó Levy, muy erguida.

- Muy bien, ya basta - La voz grave se abrió paso entre el tumulto y ambos hombres se detuvieron al instante. Por primera vez, Levy observó al hombre alto, imponente, que estaba entre las sombras y que supuso que sería el propietario del carruaje. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una levita negra y un chaleco a juego y con un fino filete plateado. Por delante, le asomaba el volante de la camisa de batista blanca, y de cada manga colgaba un poco de puntilla. Tenía la piel oscura y los cabellos todavía más oscuros y algo desordenados, recogidos detrás con una ancha cinta negra atada en un lazo - Suelte a la chica, Kurohebi. Parece poder expresarse bien. Dele la oportunidad de hablar.

Los dos hombres obedecieron con cierto pesar. Le soltaron los brazos y dieron un paso atrás.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el hombre alto - ¿Y qué rayos hacías en la parte trasera de mi carruaje?

Levy se puso derecha e intentó no pensar en la lamentable imagen que ofrecía con su camisón sucio, manchado de tierra, y los cabellos sueltos y enredados que le caían sobre la cara. Soltó la mentira que había inventado para la ocasión y las palabras le salieron de los labios con una facilidad sorprendente:

- Me llamo Levy Vastia y le diré una cosa, señor: No soy ninguna mendiga, y tampoco una ladrona. Soy una dama que ha sufrido un problema infausto. Si es el caballero que parece ser, le suplico que me ayude.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las cejas negras y unos extraños ojos escarlatas que, bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, parecían poseer un brillo aun mas impactante. La examinó de arriba abajo, captando hasta el último centímetro de su aspecto desastrado. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, Levy se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

- Entre en la casa. Hablaremos en mi estudio.

Su consentimiento sorprendió a Levy. Iba sucia desde la punta de los cabellos grasientos hasta la planta de los pies desnudos y fríos. Sabía que debía de rezumar el hedor nauseabundo del manicomio por todos sus poros. Se armó de valor, no prestó atención a las miradas incrédulas de los lacayos y lo siguió hasta la casa, que era de hecho un enorme castillo de piedra al que se habían ido añadiendo partes con los años. Levy se detuvo justo al cruzar el umbral.

- Le agradezco su cortesía, milord, pero querría pedirle un favor.

- ¿Todavía tiene que explicarse y ya me pide un favor? Quienquiera que sea, no se anda con rodeos. ¿Qué favor desea?

- Un baño, milord. No puedo comentar bien mis circunstancias con lo sucia que voy y vestida de un modo indecente. Si me permitiera bañarme y me prestara algo de ropa para cambiarme, estoy segura de que ambos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Él la contempló un largo rato mientras sopesaba sus palabras y contrastaba el modo educado de hablar con el aspecto harapiento. Levy lo observó a su vez y vio los ángulos bien definidos del rostro y la complexión ancha de hombros y estrecha de caderas. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero mostraba una dureza, un aspecto de voluntad de hierro que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

- Muy bien, señorita Vastia, puede tomar un baño. - Se volvió hacia el mayordomo de nariz larga, que permanecía a escasa distancia - Llame a la señora Land, Obra. Pídale que atienda las necesidades de la señorita y después acompáñela de nuevo aquí abajo. - Se giró de nuevo hacia Levy y añadió - La esperaré en mi estudio. - Su mirada se intensificó - Y le advierto que, si lo que me dice no es la verdad, será expulsada de aquí como si fuera basura, señorita Vastia. ¿Me explico con claridad?

- Sí, milord. Con toda claridad - respondió Levy con un escalofrío. Él asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse - ¿Milord?

- ¿Sí, señorita Vastia? - murmuró con un suspiro de exasperación.

- Me parece que no sé su nombre.

El hombre arqueó las cejas e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

- Gajeel Redfox, quinto marqués de Litchfield, a su servicio. - Una media sonrisa burlona le asomó a los labios - Bienvenida al castillo Metalicana.

Se volvió y se alejó, y esta vez Levy no lo detuvo. El ama de llaves, la señora Land, apareció unos momentos después y la condujo a un elegante dormitorio situado en el piso de arriba. Levy ignoró la mirada de reproche de aquella mujer metida en carnes y se dirigió tras el biombo para vaciar la vejiga con un suspiro.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se acercó a la ventana para aguardar el baño. Desde ahí se veía el patio interior. El castillo era magnífico, de cientos de años, con torres almenadas y una buena parte de la muralla exterior aun intacta alrededor de lo que en su día debió de ser el patio bajo.

La casa en sí se hallaba muy bien cuidada. El dormitorio que Levy ocupaba estaba decorado en azul marino y marfil, acentuado con elegantes piezas orientales. El gusto del marqués era impecable.

La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- Su baño está preparado. No sé quién es usted ni cómo logró imponerse a su Excelencia, pero le aconsejo que no trate de aprovecharse. Su caridad se debe a la generosidad, no a la debilidad. Más le vale recordarlo.

Lo recordaría, seguro. Le había bastado una mirada a esos duros ojos granate para saber que el marqués no era nada débil.

- Yo, que usted, no me demoraría - prosiguió la mujer - A su Excelencia no le gustaría.

"Y no le gustará verlo enfadado", fueron sus palabras implícitas.

Levy aceptó el consejo en silencio, se quitó el camisón manchado, contenta de que fuera uno de los suyos, bordados, y no uno de los del hospital con el cuello ribeteado con una amplia cinta roja. Avanzó desnuda hacia el baño con sólo un poquito de vergüenza, se metió en la humeante bañera de cobre y, al sumergirse en el agua, dejó extasiada que el calor penetrara en sus músculos doloridos, que el hedor y la suciedad se diluyeran bajo la fragancia de rosas. Se recostó sonriente en el metal, disfrutando de ese placer simple, tan distinto de las restregaduras mensuales que había soportado en Torre del Paraíso.

La señora Land se fue mientras ella se lavaba la cabeza con el jabón con aroma de rosas que le había llevado para que lo usara. Después, se la aclaró y volvió a acomodarse bien. En unos instantes se vestiría con la ropa que el ama de llaves le hubiera conseguido y se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros. Antes de bajar, ensayaría la mentira que tenía preparada. De momento se permitiría el placer de quedarse allí en el agua jabonosa y caliente, un placer que no había experimentado en casi un año.

Sentado tras el amplio escritorio de caoba de su estudio, Gajeel Redfox, marqués de Litchfield, se reclinó en su silla de piel. Juntó las manos pensando en la mujer de arriba, en realidad poco más que una niña, pues no tendría más de veinte años. Aun sucia y desarreglada tenía algo..., algo que lo intrigaba. Quizá fuera el modo en que se comportaba, más como un miembro de la realeza que como la mendiga que parecía.

Era más baja de lo corriente, más delgada de lo que debería haber sido, con el pelo azul y unos senos pequeños y firmes que su camisón harapiento no hacía mucho por ocultar. Pero hablaba como una dama. Se preguntaba quién demonios sería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El mayordomo, Obra, hizo pasar a la chica al estudio en cuanto les ordenó que entraran. Apenas capaz de creer que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma persona desaliñada que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje, Gajeel se levantó de modo instintivo.

Incluso vestida con una simple blusa blanca y la falda de algodón marrón de una sirvienta, no había duda de que era una dama. La postura de sus hombros y la mirada de sus ojos marrones hablaban por sí solos.

Y vio que era preciosa. Tenía cejas finas y bien arqueadas, rasgos delicados, nariz recta, y labios carnosos y de forma perfecta. Lo que no había visto de su cara bajo la suciedad era ahora más que evidente: una piel del color de la leche mezclada con miel y unas mejillas rosas.

- Quizás tenía razón, señorita Vastia. Su aspecto ha mejorado. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me cuenta qué sucede?

Levy hizo lo que se le decía y se sentó en la silla situada frente a él, con la espalda erguida y las manos juntas en el regazo. Gajeel observó que parecían ásperas y algo enrojecidas, en contraste con la feminidad suave del resto del cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero lo dejó correr y le dedicó a ella toda su atención.

- Como le he dicho, me llamo Levy Vastia. Vivo en un pueblo cerca de Acalypha, no muy lejos de Magnolia. Mi padre es el párroco de la iglesia local. Estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos cuando me secuestraron.

- ¿La secuestraron? - Gajeel se inclinó hacia delante - ¿Me está diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó?

- Exactamente, milord - asintió - Por ese motivo llevaba puesto el camisón. No sé quiénes eran, de dónde salieron o por qué me eligieron a mí. Lo único que sé es que tenían planes perversos para mí.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué planes eran ésos?

La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara.

- Oí como uno de ellos decía que iban a llevarme a..., a una casa de citas. Por supuesto, al principio no supe a qué se refería el hombre, siendo como soy la hija de un párroco. Pero, al cabo de un rato, empecé a comprender de qué hablaban. Mi padre había predicado sermones contra tales lugares, así que pude deducir sus intenciones.

- Ya entiendo. - Había algo en su relato que le daba que pensar, pero estaba fascinado por el control con que lo había contado y detectaba una nota inconfundible de desesperación. Dadas las circunstancias, suponiendo que dijera la verdad, resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz de ocultarla tan bien - Continúe, señorita Vastia.

- Esos hombres querían venderme. Supongo que por eso me dejaron... en paz. Al parecer hay mercado para tales cosas.

- Eso tengo entendido - dijo el marqués, tras efectuar un ligero gesto con los labios.

Estaba seguro de que habrían obtenido un buen precio por ella. Por un instante tuvo la enojosa idea de que no le habría importado ser el dueño de esas casas. Le hubiese gustado pasar una noche en brazos de la enigmática señorita Vastia.

- Por fortuna, escapé - siguió Levy, de ese modo frío y controlado que le hacía preguntarse al hombre qué emoción herviría bajo la superficie calmada. Su distinción era evidente en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Si ella no le hubiese dicho lo contrario, habría estado seguro de que pertenecía a la nobleza - Corrí lo más lejos y rápido que pude -continuó hablando Levy - Me había escondido en los establos cuando...

- ¿Cómo? - le interrumpió Gajeel - ¿Cómo escapó?

- ¿Cómo? - soltó, nerviosa por primera vez.

- Eso es lo que le he preguntado. ¿Cómo escapó de los hombres que la secuestraron? Es una dama y sin duda no es rival para ellos. ¿Cómo logró huir?.  
Las manos le temblaron un momento en el regazo. Inspiró a fondo y se enderezó, de nuevo controlada.

-Habíamos pasado días viajando, hospedándonos en un lugar inmundo tras otro. La noche antes de llegar a Crocus, nos detuvimos en una posada. Uno de los hombres, un tipo gordo y con mal aliento, me llevó a una habitación detrás de la cocina. Él y su amigo, un hombre delgado con los cabellos plateados y sucios, debieron de decidir que me..., que me... - Se humedeció los labios, perdiendo un poco el control - El tipo gordo me metió en esa habitación mientras el delgado esperaba fuera. Empezó a maldecir porque no conseguía desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Cuanto estaba distraído, le golpeé la cabeza con un orinal y huí por la ventana.

- Muy hábil - comentó Gajeel, reclinándose en su silla.

- Estaba desesperada - prosiguió Levy - Tenía que escapar. Anduve toda la noche y, por fin, llegué a los establos de la posada. Estaba exhausta. Me escondí en la paja y dormí un rato. Al despertarme, vi su carruaje y..., bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

- Sí, supongo que sí. - Gajeel se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para detenerse frente a ella - Supondré que me cuenta la verdad, señorita Vastia. Es así, ¿verdad? -La miró con dureza y hubiera jurado que detectó una ligera vacilación en la joven.

- Le digo la verdad, milord - aseguró Levy entonces, levantándose también - Y le pido, como el caballero que sin duda es, que me ayude.

Gajeel reflexionó un momento. Había decidido ayudarla en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su estudio, quizás incluso antes.

- Muy bien, señorita Vastia. Por la mañana dispondré que un carruaje la conduzca a su casa junto a su padre. Ordenaré que una de las doncellas la acompañe y...

- Por favor, milord - le interrumpió Levy a la vez que le ponía una mano en el brazo - Mi padre no está en casa y me daría miedo volver mientras él esté ausente. Quizá podría usted avisarlo y, mientras tanto, yo esperaría aquí hasta que él viniera a buscarme. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, pero...

- ¿No puede acudir a nadie más para que la ayude?

- No. - Sacudió la cabeza - Mi padre volverá en unos días. Si lo avisa, estará encantado de venir a buscarme.

Gajeel la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se creía su historia. Había algo que no encajaba en la mujer del carruaje, en la que estaba en el estudio y en la que Levy acababa de describir. No, no se hallaba convencido de que le contara la verdad, aunque por lo menos algunas partes sonaban muy convincentes. Aun así, como caballero, se veía obligado a ayudar a cualquier dama en apuros, y no había duda de que ésta lo estaba. Y el misterio que la envolvía seguía intrigándolo.

- Que se quede aquí no es ningún problema. Mi tía llegará por la mañana. Así no estaremos solos. Mientras tanto, mandaré aviso a su padre a Acalypha - Le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona - ¿Será eso suficiente, señorita Vastia?

- Sí, milord, será más que suficiente. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

- Cuando llegue mi tía, le encontrará ropa más adecuada. Son más o menos de la misma talla. Mientras tanto, viajar en el carruaje tanto rato como hizo usted no debió de resultar nada cómodo. Puede ocupar el dormitorio que usó para bañarse. Volveremos a hablar por la mañana.

- Gracias, milord - dijo ella con una sonrisa de evidente alivio. Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

Se giró para mirarlo y de repente perdió la compostura. Por primera vez, Gajeel se dio cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha había necesitado para mantener el control.

- No sabría decirle con exactitud - Gajeel maldijo en voz baja.

- Le haré subir una bandeja al dormitorio

- Gracias.

- Duerma un poco, señorita Vastia. Y no se preocupe. En el castillo Metalicana está a salvo.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y a Gajeel le pareció haber visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Inspiró a fondo para calmarse y cerró la puerta del estudio. ¿Qué había aceptado al dejar que se quedara? No estaba seguro y, aun así, no lo lamentaba. Esa mirada rápida bajo su cuidadoso control le había indicado lo mucho que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Los días siguientes serían interesantes. Se preguntó qué diría su prometida al descubrir la presencia de ese nuevo huésped.

* * *

**Y** otra vez nos encontramos...que les parecio? Levy tiene unos cuantos secretitos y Gajeel comprometido con quien sera?

Sinceramente espero sus review para saber si seguir adaptando este libro o si alguna de ustedes lo ha leido y si no cambie el "marqués de Litchfield" porque no se me ocurrio por que cambiarlo...marques de Hierro?


	2. capitulo 2

**Y** primero q nada ya supe que poner en " marqués de Litchfield", ahora sera marqués de Phantom :) y creo que eso es todo...iba a subir este cap el martes pero no me aguante y lo subi antes xD

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**L**evy durmió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. La noche anterior había comido hasta casi reventar, después se metió bajo las limpias sábanas blancas, que olían a lavanda y a almidón, y descansó la cabeza en una mullida almohada de plumas.

Su dormitorio en Fairy Tail, el hogar donde vivió hasta ser recluida en Torre del Paraíso, era más elegante aun. Su ropa estaba confeccionada con las sedas y los encajes más finos y la comida que tomaba era abundante y cara. Su padre era el conde de Tail y, como hija suya, ella daba por sentados todos esos lujos. Después de entrar en el mundo nauseabundo y brutal de Torre del Paraíso, comprendió lo afortunada que había sido.

Echó un vistazo al vestido prestado de batista de color verde musgo y estampado con unas florecitas amarillas, que llevaba puesto, y se le humedecieron los ojos. Era precioso y, salvo sobrarle un poco en el busto, le quedaba casi perfecto. Un año atrás, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero ahora..., ahora veía la vida de un modo totalmente distinto. Se sentó en un escabel tapizado, frente a un espejo con el marco de marfil y dorado, y se cepilló los largos cabellos mientras le daba gracias al giro afortunado del destino que la había llevado al castillo Metalicana.

Y al relato que convenció al marqués alto y sombrío de hospedarla. La historia de ser vendida a la prostitución tenía más de real que de ficción; era un relato que le contó una de las mujeres del hospital. Por desgracia, a diferencia de lo que Levy había contado, la joven no logró huir de sus secuestradores. En lugar de eso, perdió un poco la razón, debido a la crueldad a la que se vio sometida en el burdel al que la llevaron, y acabó en el manicomio.

Levy se estremeció al pensar en ello, o en la parte de la historia que era cierta. Escapó de los guardias como lo había explicado: el gordo la metió en una habitación junto a la cocina para violarla mientras el delgado esperaba fuera su turno. Cuando el primer hombre se peleaba con los botones de los pantalones, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con un orinal y salió por una ventana de la cocina hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Se obligó a guardar ese desagradable recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. Como el marqués había dicho, en el castillo Metalicana estaba a salvo y se quedaría en él tanto como la providencia y su Excelencia permitieran. Imaginaba que sería una semana por lo menos. El viaje en posta de correo duraba un mínimo de tres o cuatro días de ida y otros tantos de vuelta y eso era lo que tardaría el mensajero de Phantom en llegar a Acalypha, descubrir que no había ningún párroco llamado Vastia en la iglesia local ni en ningún otro lugar de los alrededores y volver al castillo con la noticia.

Para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

De momento, tenía intención de disfrutar de la comodidad y la seguridad del castillo Metalicana. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de los terribles meses que había pasado en Torre del Paraíso y, lo que era más importante, para planear el futuro. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero de algún modo encontraría la forma de salir adelante por sí misma.

Por desgracia, sin un lugar adonde ir ni dinero para llegar, la idea de marcharse no la entusiasmaba. Pero temía mucho más enfrentarse al marqués de Phantom cuando descubriera que lo que le había contado era falso.

Tomó una horquilla y la hundió cerca de la cinta anaranjada que se había puesto para que el pelo no la molestase mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a su Excelencia en el comedor del desayuno, a donde él le había pedido que fuera para conocer a su tía. Observó que le temblaba la mano. Cada persona que conociera suponía una amenaza a su seguridad, cada una era un enemigo que podía hacerle regresar al manicomio. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

No conocía a la tía del marqués, no sabía qué clase de mujer sería ni si se creería la historia que había inventado. Si no..., ¡oh, Dios! Si convencía al marqués de que llamara a las autoridades...

Se obligó a no pensar tal cosa. Interpretaría su papel lo mejor que pudiera y, si la señora era tan compasiva como su sobrino, seguro que podría quedarse.

Inspiró a fondo, temblorosa, se alisó la tela del vestido prestado, valorando su tacto lujoso como nunca antes, y se dispuso a bajar.

Gajeel Redfox la estaba esperando, vestido para montar con unos ceñidos pantalones marrones y una camisa de batista blanca y manga larga. Colgada en el respaldo de su silla había una chaqueta de delicada lana marrón. Cuando Levy entró, se levantó, le sonrió a modo de saludo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la atractiva mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

- Me gustaría presentarle a la prima hermana de mi padre, Juvia Loxar; vizcondesa de Bozu, te presento a la señorita Levy Vastia.

Levy hizo una reverencia. Le sudaban las manos y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

- Encantada de conocerla, lady Loxar.

Lady Loxar sonrió. Era una mujer que no aparentaba para nada los cuarenta y pocos años que tenia, con el cabello cobalto, y unos ojos hundidos, claros y de color azul que parecían albergar una gran compasión, como si deseara poder compensar a Levy de algún modo por lo que hubiera sufrido. La ternura se reflejó en su rostro y eso afectó a Levy, que por un momento se sintió mareada. Le vino a la cabeza la cara hermosa de su madre y durante un segundo horroroso creyó que se desmoronaría, se lanzaría a los pies de la pobre mujer y le revelaría la verdad.

La noche anterior se había mostrado fuerte. No tenía otro remedio si quería sobrevivir. Pero esa mujer de ojos llenos de dulzura le hacía pensar en el hogar y la familia y desear que hubiera alguien a quien poder recurrir, alguien que la ayudara.

Le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad calmarse, limitarse a devolverle la sonrisa.  
- Por favor, acompáñenos, señorita Vastia -la invitó lady Loxar, que la observaba con sus ojos sabios y educados - Mi sobrino me ha contado lo que pasó. Pobrecita, me imagino lo que habrá sufrido.

"No" - pensó Levy – "No puede imaginárselo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas."

- Doy gracias a Dios por haberme encontrado con lord Phantom y porque él es tan amable de ayudarme - comentó Levy mientras el marqués la sentaba junto a él, frente a su tía. Casi podía notar esos fascinantes ojos rojos fijos en ella.

- No podía dejar de ayudarla. Gajeel es un caballero. Quizás intimide un poco al principio, pero cuando se lo conoce mejor se ve que es bastante inofensivo.

- ¿Inofensivo? -soltó el marqués con una ceja arqueada - No me parece una descripción nada halagadora, tía Juvia.

Ni correcta, de eso Levy estaba segura. El hombre alto y de cabellos negros, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con las mandíbulas fuertes y unos severos ojos granate, era cualquier cosa menos inofensivo. Se estremecía por dentro al pensar lo que pasaría cuando averiguara que lo había engañado.

"Me habré ido" -se dijo con firmeza-. "Para entonces estaré a kilómetros de distancia."

- Coma algo, querida. Está pálida y demasiado delgada. Necesita sustento después de lo que le ha pasado.

Levy sonrió. A cada momento que pasaba, le gustaba más esa mujer, pero seguía sin saber si podía confiar en ella.

- Tiene un aspecto delicioso -aseguró al recibir el plato que un lacayo llenó y le entregó.

Era una comida más consistente que la que solía servirse tan temprano, y Levy la atacó como si no fuera a probar bocado nunca más, olvidando por completo dónde estaba. Levantó la vista y vio que el marqués la observaba con unos ojos llenos de duda, mientras que la mirada de lady Loxar rebosaba lástima.

- Lo siento, yo... -Dejó la servilleta a un lado; había perdido el apetito de repente-. No me daban demasiado de comer.

Eso era cierto. Unas gachas aguadas y un poco de pan duro con alguna que otra tajada de carne con gusanos.

- No se preocupe -la tranquilizó el marqués con una dulzura sorprendente-. Mi tía tiene razón. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Miró los huevos que quedaban en el plato y la suculenta tajada de perdiz asada y se le hizo la boca agua. Tomó otro bocado y luego otro, con cuidado de comer más despacio esta vez, más como la dama que había sido en su día. Aun así, se terminó hasta la última migaja del plato.

- ¿Más? -preguntó Redfox.

- Ya he comido más que suficiente, gracias -contestó Levy sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Muy bien -dijo lady Loxar-. Si ya ha acabado, iremos a pasear por el jardín y podrá contármelo todo sobre usted.

A Levy se le revolvió el estómago y pensó por un momento que iba a vomitar la deliciosa comida que acababa de tomar. ¡Por Dios, pasear con esa mujer y conversar sobre sí misma era lo último que deseaba hacer! Tendría que volver a mentir y no quería. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido a que los nervios le agarrotaban la garganta. Quizá todo iría bien. Quizá, si se acercaba a la verdad sólo hasta donde se atreviera. La noche anterior le había funcionado.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía atemorizado, se obligó a sonreír y responder:

- Me encantaría.

- El castillo tiene unos jardines preciosos. Tal vez Gajeel quiera acompañarnos.

El marqués sonrió con indulgencia, se levantó y las ayudó a las dos a ponerse en pie.

- Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de negocios. -Su mirada se desvió hacia Levy y pareció entretenerse en su boca - Disfrute de su paseo, señorita Vastia.

- Gracias, milord. Lo haré -dijo Levy, que se humedeció inconscientemente los labios mientras el corazón se le aceleraba de un modo extraño.

Cuando volvieron a la casa unas horas después, estaba mucho menos tensa y podía sonreír con cierta sinceridad. Lady Loxar le había hablado como si fueran viejas amigas e insistió en que Levy la llamara tía Juvia igual que su sobrino. Le habló de su marido, que había fallecido un par de años atrás, y, al mencionar su nombre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Levy también había llorado. Intentó no contar demasiado y procuró decir generalidades, pero las preguntas sobre su familia la llevaron a hablar de su madre y su hermana, muertas desde hacía diez años, lo que le recordó a su tutor, el despiadado tío Purehito, y su año infernal en Torre del Paraíso. Le caían las lágrimas a borbotones y lady Loxar la abrazó, convencida de que lloraba por los sufrimientos a los que se había enfrentado con sus secuestradores.

Pero en realidad no importaba. El interés de la mujer le sirvió a Levy de consuelo y, para cuando regresaron a la casa, se estaban haciendo amigas.

Los días se esfumaron. Levy veía al marqués en el almuerzo y a menudo en la cena, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con tía Juvia o sola. Como había dicho lady Loxar, los jardines eran preciosos, así que se pasaba en ellos todo el tiempo que le era posible.

La biblioteca del castillo era amplia, y el reconfortante mundo de los libros la atrajo como siempre. A Levy le encantaba leer: poesía, novelas y, sobre todo, filósofos, como Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y Descartes. Un día dio con una sección de la biblioteca que contenía obras médicas, con libros de medicina, curación y hierbas, y a partir de ese día pasaba todas las horas libres enfrascada en ellas.

Al cuarto día de estancia en el castillo, el marqués la encontró ahí. Al ver su silueta alta en el umbral, Levy cerró con rapidez el libro que estaba leyendo, se lo escondió bajo la falda y tomó otro.

Cuando Redfox leyó el título del que sostenía, arqueó sus finas cejas negras  
- ¿La filosofía de Descartes sobre la existencia del hombre? No es corriente que una mujer se interese por estas cuestiones.

- La filosofía me ha interesado siempre. -Se encogió de hombros-. Platón dice: "La vida que no se analiza no vale la pena vivirla."

-"Sólo hay una cosa buena, el saber, y sólo una mala, la ignorancia" -replicó el marqués con una media sonrisa.

- Sócrates -supuso correctamente ella devolviéndole la sonrisa-. También dijo: "Sólo sé que no sé nada."

El marqués se rió con eso. A Levy le pareció una risa agradable; nada brusca, sino grave y melodiosa; una risa fluida, como si la usara siempre que lo deseaba.

- ¿Y ese otro libro que está leyendo?

- ¿Qué..., qué otro libro? -Se puso tensa.

- El que esconde bajo la falda. Más vale que confiese, señorita Vastia. Sé que hay algunos libros aquí que se considerarían poco adecuados para que los leyera una joven, pero no creo que haya nada tan inaceptable como para que me escandalice saber que usted lo lee.

No había más remedio que entregarle el libro. Y así lo hizo, aunque muy renuente.

- ¿Sobre el movimiento del corazón y la sangre en los animales, de William Harvey? -Parecía sorprendido.

- Tiene una colección muy buena de libros de medicina y hierbas curativas. Sé que el libro del señor Harvey está algo anticuado, pero pensé que quizá me serviría para comprender... -Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando el marqués arqueó aun más las cejas.

- Pensó que le serviría para comprender ¿qué, señorita Vastia? ¿Por qué iba a interesarle leer un libro como éste? No se puede decir que esté de moda.

Notó que se ruborizaba. El desagrado del marqués era evidente en la postura de sus hombros, en la mirada fría de sus ojos. Leer un texto tan gráfico era algo que, sencillamente, no hacía una mujer.

- Mi hermana y mi madre murieron de unas fiebres cuando yo tenía diez años - explicó y, al contarle la verdad, esperaba que la entendiera - Me quedé destrozada, por supuesto. Me sentí totalmente inútil. Ninguno de los médicos pudo hacer nada por ayudarlas. Nadie podía. Unos años más tarde, empecé a estudiar las hierbas y sus aplicaciones curativas. Mi interés por la medicina viene de ahí.

- Ya veo.

Pero Levy se preguntó si veía algo aparte del hecho de que era un tema muy poco adecuado para una mujer. La mera mención de las partes del cuerpo estaba mal vista. Que una joven soltera estudiara diagramas de anatomía y leyera artículos sobre las arterias, los vasos y el bombeo de la sangre era sin duda sospechoso, como ella había estado segura de que lo sería.

- Bueno, supongo que sobre gustos no se puede discutir - comentó el marqués devolviendo el libro - Mi biblioteca está a su disposición mientras esté aquí, señorita Vastia.

- Gracias, milord.

La dejó sola y no volvió a verlo hasta la cena. Como lady Loxar no se encontraba muy bien, comieron solos. Por suerte, cuando Levy llegó al salón y el marqués la acompañó al comedor, él volvía a estar de buen humor y le sonrió con una nota de indulgencia.

- Espero que haya disfrutado con los libros.

- Sí. Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer.

- Creo que es usted única, señorita Vastia. Rara vez conoce uno a una mujer cuyos intereses abarquen desde Descartes hasta la anatomía.

La ayudó a sentarse en la mesa larga y tallada, iluminada por un candelabro de plata.

Levy tomó un sorbo del exquisito vino tinto que el lacayo le había servido.

- Aparte de la filosofía, ¿qué le interesa, milord?

Gajeel se quedó con la copa de cristal en la mano a medio camino de sus labios. Su mirada descendió hacia la turgencia de los senos de Levy y se entretuvo en la piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote. Ella contuvo la respiración y sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Entonces, el marqués se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cara de Levy.

- Me interesan bastantes cosas, señorita Vastia. Me gusta gestionar mis propiedades. Me resulta apasionante hacer mejoras en las tierras y observar cómo las cosechas responden a ellas. Me gustan las carreras de caballos. Me gusta cazar. Seguía el deporte del boxeo hace algún tiempo.

- Un hombre de gustos variados.

- Sí, me gustaría creer que sí.

- Parece ser un hombre muy ocupado.

- Pues sí, muy ocupado.

- ¿Demasiado para tener esposa y familia? Su tía me dijo que no está casado aun.

El marqués tragó el bocado de codorniz asada que tenía en la boca.

- ¿No le dijo también que esa situación iba a cambiar pronto?

- No, debió de olvidársele -respondió Levy, que se incorporó un poco en la silla.

- El caso es que estoy comprometido con lady Michelle Lobster. Contraeremos matrimonio en menos de dos meses.

Levy sonrió, lo que le resultó sorprendentemente difícil.

- Felicidades, milord.

- Gracias. Lady Michelle y yo nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Hace poco, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar cónyuge y dedicarme a la tarea de tener un heredero. A lady Michelle le pareció bien la idea.

Que le pareciera bien no era como ella describiría lo que podía sentir quien se casara con el atractivo e interesante marqués de Phantom. Se preguntó si los sentimientos de la dama por su futuro marido serían tan lánguidos como los de éste parecían ser por ella.

Lo descubrió al día siguiente.

A primera hora de la tarde llegó un carruaje. Al oír un alboroto en el exterior, el corazón de Levy empezó a latir con fuerza. Por Dios, ¿la habrían encontrado? Su primer impulso fue remangarse las faldas prestadas y correr hacia la puerta. En lugar de eso, ignoró su pulso acelerado y permaneció donde estaba sentada, en el sofá de brocado de color melocotón.

Durante la última media hora había estado sentada en el salón con lady Loxar tomando una taza de té y escuchando historias sobre la juventud del marqués, sobre las desventuras que compartió con su mejor amigo: Natsu Dragneel, el duque de Hargeon.

Ahora las palabras de lady Loxar se perdían, sepultadas bajo el miedo que recorría las venas de Levy y el sonido de voces en el vestíbulo.

Juvia levantó la vista hacia la puerta.

- Deben de ser lady Michelle y su madre, la baronesa Ángel. Visitan el castillo bastante a menudo, ya que la propiedad del barón está a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

La tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Levy, que casi se mareó de alivio. No le sonaban los nombres, así que no había forma de que la conocieran.

- No sabía que esperaban visitas.

- Supongo que debería haberlo mencionado - suspiró Juvia, sacudiendo la cabeza - pero me parece que esperaba que no viniesen. Me pongo enferma con todas esas risitas sobre la boda, qué clase de decoraciones habrían de elegirse para las mesas del banquete, de qué color tendría que ser el vestido de lady Michelle. Chismes sobre los invitados, quién debe asistir y quién no. No son más que tonterías, pero el pobre Gajeel se lo consiente. Aunque, en realidad, preferiría estar recorriendo sus propiedades.

- Lady Michelle es su prometida. Estoy segura de que a él le gusta pasar el tiempo con ella.

Juvia le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Si la conociera no diría eso". Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Sé que debería ser más discreta, pero esa chica sólo es un bomboncito con un lazo. Mi sobrino se arrepentirá de unirse a ella y así se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

Levy reflexionó un momento mientras sorbía el té.

- Tal vez está enamorado de ella - sugirió.

Juvia entornó los ojos y se sopló un mechón de cabellos azules que le colgaba en la frente.

- Mi sobrino no sabe el significado de esa palabra. No ha estado jamás enamorado y, tal como lo educaron, dudo que sea algo que desee experimentar. Por si no lo ha observado, lord Redfox prefiere una existencia ordenada. Es un hombre con un dominio de acero y está decidido a seguir siempre así. El amor logra que el hombre pierda la cabeza. Es lo que le pasó a su padre, con resultados desastrosos, y mi sobrino no lo ha olvidado nunca, Al casarse con lady Michelle puede cumplir sus deberes como heredero sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Levy no respondió, pero la idea le pareció muy triste. En cuanto a ella, siempre había soñado con enamorarse. Esperaba casarse algún día con un hombre que la amaría tanto como ella a él. Ahora sabía que era probable que eso no llegara a ocurrir, puesto que la mera supervivencia exigía su total atención.

- Vaya por Dios, vienen hacia aquí - dijo lady Loxar.

Levy se armó de valor. Había pensado que el marqués no querría que se supiera que estaba allí, pero, al parecer, no tenía tales reservas. O quizá sí, porque, cuando las mujeres entraron, lord Redfox no las acompañaba.

- Lady Loxar, qué gusto verla.

Vestida con una creación de seda rosa y encaje blanco sobre un miriñaque ancho, que le levantaba la falda hasta los tobillos enfundados en unas medias, la joven rubia y con carita de porcelana parecía una muñeca hecha de azúcar. Era más alta que Levy, más redondeada y tierna en todos los lugares indicados. Con su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrosadas, encarnaba la imagen de la perfección femenina.

Levy sintió una punzada no deseada de celos. Siendo más baja y de complexión demasiado delgada, se sintió sin curvas y torpe en comparación. La chica era sin lugar a dudas una belleza. No resultaba extraño que el marqués la hubiera elegido como futura esposa.

El mayordomo pidió el té y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Levy fue presentada como la señorita Vastia, una amiga de lady Loxar, de Magnolia.

Incluso así, la baronesa la observaba con cierto recelo. Era más baja que Michelle, o quizá fuera su complexión voluminosa lo que la hacía parecer así.

- ¿Entonces no está aquí para visitar a su Excelencia? -preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado perspicaz.

- De hecho, lord Redfox y yo apenas nos conocemos -aseguró Levy, que se obligó a sonreír- Ha estado ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo cierto es que casi no lo he visto.

Por primera vez, lady Ángel sonrió. Aceptó la taza de té que Juvia le entregó y la dejó en la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? Esperaba nuestra visita. Supuse que estaría aquí cuando llegáramos.

- Mis disculpas, señoras - Gajeel cruzó la puerta, tan sombrío e imponente como siempre - La reunión con mi administrador duró más de lo previsto - explicó, y se inclinó para besar la delicada mano de la baronesa - Espero que me perdonen.

- Por supuesto, milord -le sonrió encantada lady Michelle - Un hombre de su posición tiene muchas responsabilidades. Mamá y yo lo entendemos.

Gajeel le lanzó una de sus sonrisas indulgentes. Por un instante, levantó los ojos por encima de la cabeza de su prometida y los fijó en Levy. Su mirada era sombría e indescifrable, pero la sostuvo un segundo más de lo debido y Levy sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Acto seguido, él volvió a dedicar su atención a la belleza vestida de rosa:

- En su nota indicaba que quería comentar un asunto importante. Quizá prefiera hacerlo en privado. Si es ése el caso...

- Oh, no, milord -le interrumpió lady Michelle, dejando la taza con el borde dorado en la mesa - Se trata sólo de la cuestión de lord Toby Horhorta. Lo que ha hecho no es ningún secreto, de modo que no es necesario ser discretos.

- ¿Horhorta? ¿Qué tiene que ver Horhorta conmigo?

La baronesa se inclinó hacia delante y su busto se tensó contra el corpiño ajustado de su vestido de seda azul. Su complexión delgada y su pose rígida exudaban un aire de autoridad.

- Seguro que ha oído la noticia. Horhorta ha perdido su fortuna al invertir en un proyecto de gran envergadura para extraer plata del plomo, que resultó ser una estafa. Sus acreedores se han presentado para reclamar el pago de las facturas, pero al parecer el hombre está en la miseria. Seguro que le prohibirán la entrada en el Crocus Garden. Nadie querrá tener nada que ver con él.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Lo hemos invitado a la boda! -exclamó lady Michelle, como si el hombre fuera un asesino convicto en lugar de alguien simplemente sin fortuna.

- Ya se han enviado las invitaciones - intervino la baronesa- Lady Michelle esperaba que usted, como hombre discreto, se pondría en contacto con lord Horhorta y le sugeriría que estuviera demasiado ocupado para asistir al evento.

- Si lord Horhorta asiste o no a la boda no puede considerarse importante -discrepó Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido - Ha perdido su fortuna, pero sigue siendo miembro de la aristocracia. Han invitado ustedes a medio Crocus. Su presencia o su ausencia apenas se notará.

Sentada junto a él en el sofá, lady Michelle le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Por favor, milord. ¿Dónde lo sentaríamos en el banquete de bodas? Tal vez alguien se ofendiese y se produjera un incidente. Algo podría malograr la celebración y no queremos que eso pase.

Por un instante, Levy pensó que el marqués cedería a la súplica ridícula de lady Michelle y empezó a reconsiderar su opinión sobre él. Pero Gajeel dio unas palmaditas en la mano enguantada de su prometida.

- Lo siento, querida. Todavía es usted joven. Con el tiempo aprenderá que la cantidad de dinero que posee una persona no es siempre lo más importante a tener en cuenta. Puede recurrir a su padre si lo desea, pero imagino que él pensará como yo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que se dedique a asuntos más importantes que la falta de dinero de Horhorta, que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer yo.

Se levantó, lanzó una última mirada rápida a Levy y se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía:

- Espero que me disculpen, señoras.

No esperó respuesta. Cruzó la habitación con sus largas piernas y abrió las puertas del salón. El sol le brilló en los cabellos negros, que llevaba recogidos en la nuca. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en el vestíbulo. Al oír cómo se alejaban sus pasos, Levy sintió un creciente respeto por él y tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que la valoración de lady Loxar sobre el inminente matrimonio era muy sagaz.

**G&L**

Gajeel no lograba dormir. No dejaba de soñar con la indigente andrajosa que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje. La veía una y otra vez, sucia y desaliñada y, aun así, enfrentándose a él con la dignidad de una reina.

Después, la ensoñación cambiaba y la veía con su aspecto posterior, la preciosa cara limpia y reluciente, los ojos de un intenso marrón y la boca carnosa y tentadora. Llevaba un vestido de seda y aparecía sentada en un salón lujoso, como si estuviera en su ambiente. Sólo lo que leía, un libro grueso de anatomía sobre arterias, vasos y sangre, resultaba incongruente con la imagen.

Se despabiló sobresaltado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, alterado por las imágenes contradictorias, preguntándose por qué no encajaban. Se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro, todavía con la cara de Levy en el pensamiento. ¿Qué partes del relato faltaban? ¿Cuánto se había callado? El instinto le decía que la joven sólo contaba parte de la verdad. Se preguntó qué cantidad sería mentira.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía intención de averiguarlo. Había enviado a su mensajero un día antes de lo que le dijo a Levy. Sabría las respuestas, y pronto.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas. El frío de mediados de mayo empezaba a dejarse notar. Una luna escuálida lucía en medio de un cielo negro como el azabache, oculta tras una capa fina de nubes. Desnudo, como solía dormir, se levantó y se puso el batín de seda negro. Ya que no podía dormir, leería algo.

Encendió el candelabro del tocador y bajó por las escaleras. Al ver la línea amarilla que asomaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se detuvo. A tía Juvia no le gustaba demasiado leer. Sólo otra persona estaría ahí a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras con los ojos examinaba el interior, tenuemente iluminado, hasta encontrar la figura delgada que, con la bata de raso de su tía, se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el asiento junto a la ventana. Abierto y descansando a su lado bajo la luz de una sola vela, había un libro viejo, encuadernado en piel y con páginas de bordes dorados.

- ¿No podía dormir, señorita Vastia?

Levy soltó un grito ahogado al oír su voz y levantó de golpe la cabeza del libro que estudiaba. Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no le había oído entrar. Los cabellos, sueltos, caían sobre los hombros y apenas le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Eran abundantes y relucientes, y, por primera vez, él observó que estaban realzados con un rojo brillante.

- Tuve una pesadilla - respondió Levy - Decidí que prefería leer a repetirla.

Gajeel se acercó a la joven, captando las puntas firmes de sus pequeños pechos, que se perfilaban bajo la bata, y la faja que marcaba la circunferencia del diminuto talle.

- ¿Ya había tenido antes ese sueño?

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

- Antes era real - respondió tan bajo que casi no se oyó.

- Se refiere a su secuestro.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco demasiado rápido, y desvió la mirada.

- Por supuesto. - Pero sus palabras no sonaron ciertas.

Gajeel se detuvo junto a ella y le observó la cara, desde tan cerca que el raso de la bata de la joven le rozaba la seda negra del batín. La imagen era erótica y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir rigidez. Maldijo para sus adentros y se alejó un paso.

- ¿Qué está leyendo ahora, señorita Vastia?

Notó el cambio en sus rasgos, en su expresión. Quería esconder el libro. Podía verse en sus ojos. Gajeel alargó la mano y lo cerró para leer el título, con cuidado de usar el dedo índice a modo de punto.

- La comadrona inglesa, ampliado - leyó, y siguió con el subtítulo en letras más pequeñas - Con instrucciones para las comadronas. Se explica lo más necesario para practicar, sin riesgos su ciencia - Frunció el entrecejo y dirigió la mirada al rostro de Levy. Una decena de pensamientos le cruzó por la cabeza, pero destacaba uno inquietante - Dijo usted que los hombres que la secuestraron no.. que la dejaron en paz. Si no fue así, no es culpa suya. Si le preocupa poder estar embarazada, no tema decírmelo, señorita Vastia.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la vela, vio cómo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban.

- Esos hombres no... No sucedió nada de eso. - Levy se enderezó un poco en su asiento y levantó el mentón - Sólo estoy interesada en el tema, eso es todo. Como ya le dije, la ciencia médica me interesa desde que era pequeña. Vi estos libros y quería leerlos. Usted dijo que podía hacerlo.

El la observó un momento largo, en silencio, preguntándose si eso sería verdad o una mentira más.

- Es cierto. Léalos si lo desea, señorita Vastia. No se lo impediré. Y tampoco le advertiré que sea discreta. Parece saber que no está bien visto que una mujer estudie tales cosas.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo - asintió ella enderezándose un poco más - Creo que cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, debería poder estudiar lo que le interese. Pero tendré en cuenta su consejo y seguiré actuando en consecuencia.

Gajeel asintió a su vez. Su atención había empezado a desviarse de lo que le estaba diciendo hacia el pie delicado, desnudo, que asomaba ahora bajo la bata de raso. Era pálido y estaba bien formado, con el tobillo esbelto, hermoso y si subia un poco mas podía ver sin tapujos la pierna delicada y delgada. Volvió a sentir la excitación que reprimió con anterioridad, así que se volvió, rebuscó entre los textos del estante, encontró el libro que había ido a buscar y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Quizás esos libros sean el origen de sus pesadillas, señorita Vastia.

- Supongo que sí - dijo Levy con una ligera sonrisa - Pero también son mi salvación.

Gajeel no contestó. Era una muchacha extraña. Demasiado inteligente para gustar y, sin embargo, tenía un atractivo extraño. Lo molestaba que, en los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo Metalicana, hubiera empezado a desearla cada vez más. Estaba prometido a otra mujer; tenía que recordarlo.

Tan sólo deseaba que Michelle Lobster fuera capaz de excitarlo con tanta facilidad como Levy Vastia con sólo verle parte de su pierna.

* * *

**M**ichelle es la prometida, queria poner a Flare pero Michelle entraba mas en el papel xD y ahora Gajeel le pasan muchas cosas con Levy, pero todavia no sabe que tanto le oculta :c

Muchas, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los review pocos, pero valiosos ahora si que el prox cap lo subiré el martes

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	3. Capitulo 3

**H**olas ya estamos a martes y como prometí aquí esta el nuevo cap, por un momento pensé ueq no podría subir los cap el día martes, pero mi horario de clases quedo bastante libre el martes :)

Espero que disfruten el capitulo

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**P**or Dios, qué poco le apetecía irse. Levy repasó con los dedos la seda azul del cobertor y los colgantes de terciopelo que rodeaban la cama de columnas donde había estado durmiendo.

Echaría de menos la dulce vida de privilegios que antaño daba por sentada, algo que no volvería a hacer nunca. Añoraría la amistad de lady Loxar, incluso sus conversaciones a menudo desconcertantes con el atractivo propietario del castillo. Pero sobreviviría sin ellos. Mientras tuviera su libertad, podría sobrevivir a casi todo.

Retiró la funda blanca bordada de la mullida almohada. La usaría para transportar la comida que había estado escondiendo los últimos tres días. Tendría que llevarse uno de los vestidos que lady Loxar le había dejado, junto con un par de zapatos y el camisón prestado, pero no podía evitarse.

Le hubiera gustado tener dinero para pagar la ropa o por lo menos unas cuantas monedas para el viaje, pero se negaba a tomar nada más de las únicas personas que habían sido amables con ella. Se juraba que encontraría trabajo por el camino, algo para seguir adelante.

Tenía decidido ir a Clover, una zona rural donde podría encontrar algún tipo de empleo y ganar lo bastante para vivir y desaparecer. Se iría esa noche, ya tarde, en cuanto estuviera segura de que los demás dormían. Antes afirmaría tener dolor de cabeza y cenaría con una bandeja en su dormitorio. Necesitaba tiempo para reunir valor, tiempo para aceptar lo que debía hacer y prepararse para ello.

Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió al armario crema y dorado del otro lado del elegante dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse el vestido más sencillo de los que le habían prestado, uno de lana verde oscuro y adornado con encaje de color crudo, pero una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió.

El mayordomo de nariz larga, Obra, estaba en el umbral.

- Lord Phantom solicita su presencia en su estudio.

- Es bastante tarde - objetó con un escalofrío - ¿Está seguro de que quiere...?

- Desea verla. Eso dijo.

Levy asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir sus temores.

- Dígale que bajaré enseguida

El mayordomo no se movió.

- Dijo que tenía que esperarla - insistió.

El miedo la invadió. Había algo implacable en la pose del mayordomo, algo que le advertía del estado de ánimo de Gajeel. Pero todavía faltaba un día por lo menos para que volviera el mensajero. Tal vez se tratara de otra cosa, algo simple, como planear una excursión para el día siguiente. Esperaba que fuera eso. Rogaba con todo su corazón que fuera eso.

Bajó las escaleras con no poca inquietud. El corazón parecía salir de su pecho y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Cuando entró en el estudio, el marqués estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, con las piernas un poco separadas. La tensión en los hombros era evidente, aunque Levy ansiaba estar equivocada.

Gajeel esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara la puerta, que sonó como al ponerle la tapa a un ataúd. Entonces se volvió, y sus ojos brillaban con una cólera inconfundible cuando fijó su vista en el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Había tal amenaza en esa voz que, sin darse cuenta, Levy dio un paso atrás. Quería echar a correr. Quería estar en otra parte, en cualquier otro sitio, en lugar de en ese estudio. Se humedeció los labios, pero no parecía lograr que se movieran.

- Permitió que enviara a mi mensajero a perder el tiempo por medio país - la acusó él - Me mintió. Aceptó la amabilidad de mi tía y se aprovechó de mi generosidad. Ahora quiero saber quién es y por qué está aquí.

Entonces sí corrió, abrió la puerta de golpe y huyó como un cervatillo por el vestíbulo. Redfox la atrapó antes de que llegara a la entrada. La agarró por la cintura e hizo que se volviera, con lo que Levy se estampó con fuerza contra su pecho.

- No irá a ninguna parte - pronunció en un tono sombrío y bajo, mucho más terrorífico que si hubiera gritado - No hasta que me diga la verdad.

Levy notaba la forma de sus músculos bajo la camisa de volantes blanca, la firmeza de los muslos contra su cuerpo, y empezó a temblar. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza y contempló los rasgos duros de aquel rostro.

- Siento haberle mentido. Iba a marcharme esta noche. Mañana ya no estaría aquí. Dios mío, no quería mentir, en especial a alguien que me ha ayudado. No quería engañarle. ¡No tuve otra elección!

- Ahora la tiene - afirmó con una sonrisita implacable. Se separó de ella, aunque sin soltarle la mano, y la llevó por el vestíbulo hacia el estudio - O me cuenta la verdad o la entrego a las autoridades. Ésa es su elección, señorita Vastia.

Levy forcejeó un momento para intentar liberarse, pero la agarraba con fuerza. No la soltó hasta que volvieron a estar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Giró la llave y quedaron encerrados los dos. Después, se volvió hacia ella.

-Muy bien, señorita Vastia, ¿qué elige? ¿La verdad, o las autoridades? - Se cruzó de brazos, lo que le hacía parecer todavía más alto e imponente que antes - Puede estar segura de que hablo en serio. Y sabré de inmediato si me cuenta otra historia falsa.

Levy miró esos rasgos duros y decididos, y una sensación de derrota se apoderó de su ser.

-¡Dios mío! - exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de piel marrón enfrente de donde estaba él, y contra su voluntad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - ¿No puede dejarme marchar? Más adelante, ganaré el dinero para pagarle lo que he comido. No tengo ropa, pero seguro que podría darme algo viejo que...

- Escúcheme - la interrumpió el marqués con algo más de dulzura - Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, no puede ser tan malo. Si ha robado algo, si ha herido a alguien, dígamelo y encontraré el modo de ayudarla.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

- Tengo que saberlo, Levy. Dígame qué ha hecho - insistió él.

Levy se puso de pie de un salto, con los puños cerrados y temblando.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Nada!, ¿me oye?

- ¿Y por qué huye?

Se mordió el labio tembloroso. Quería contárselo, quería con toda su alma confiarle la verdad. El marqués la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

- ¡Hable, maldita sea! - la apremió.

- Muy bien. - Levantó la mirada hacia él, con un peso terrible en el pecho - Le diré la verdad con una condición.

- No estoy de humor para aceptar condiciones - soltó Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido. Levy no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo firme - De acuerdo, ¿qué condición?

- Después... - Se humedeció los labios temblorosos - Después de escuchar mi historia, si decide que no quiere ayudarme, me dejará ir.

- ¿Espera que la deje marcharse de aquí, sin dinero ni ningún lugar a donde ir?

- Sí.

Gajeel apretó las mandíbulas. Se veía que no le gustaba nada la idea, pero por fin asintió:

- Muy bien, le doy mi palabra.

Levy tomó aire y se obligó a recuperar el valor que la había abandonado.

- No soy Levy Vastia, sino lady Levy Mcgarden. Mi padre era el conde de Tail.

- ¿Tail era su padre? -se sorprendió el marqués.

- ¿Lo conocía?

- De oídas. Sus pares tenían muy buena opinión de él.

- Era un buen hombre, un padre maravilloso - aseguró Levy con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de tristeza - También era muy rico. Cuando murió hace cinco años, dejó un patrimonio enorme. Por desgracia, yo era su única heredera.

- ¿Por desgracia?

- Me temo que sí. - Empezó a formarse un nudo en la garganta.

- Continúe, lady Levy. - Hizo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó él en una silla frente a ella - Cuénteme su historia.

Levy se alisó la falda y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía en el regazo. Al empezar a hablar, le salió una voz áspera, quebrada:

- Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre ya estaba muerta, lo que implicó que mi herencia precisara un fideicomisario. Esa tarea recayó en las manos de mi tutor, el hermano de mi madre, Purehito ORT, conde de Grimoire.

- Grimoire - repitió Redfox, que se inclinó un poco hacia delante - Sí, lo conozco bastante bien.

"Nadie lo conoce" - pensó Levy - "No como es en realidad." Se limitó a mover la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Oír su nombre le había llevado la imagen de ese hombre a la cabeza y tuvo que suprimirla.

- Al principio, le concedí un control ilimitado de mi dinero. Jamás se me ocurrió ni tan sólo preguntar qué hacía con él, cómo lo gastaba. Vivíamos en Fairy Tail e incluso yo sabía que mantener ese lugar sería carísimo. A medida que crecí, empecé a recelar. Descubrí que estaba despilfarrando la enorme fortuna de mi padre y que, si no hacía algo para detenerlo, acabaría con todo el dinero.

- Siempre pensé que él tenía mucho dinero propio - comentó Gajeel.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. Lo cierto es que el dinero que está gastando es mío y, cuando empecé a enfrentarme a él, a pedirle cuentas de mis fondos, me mandó lejos.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- Hace diez meses.

- ¿Adónde la mandó? - preguntó el marqués con los ojos fijos en su cara.

La respuesta se le atragantó y tuvo que esforzarse en pronunciarla:

- Al hospital Torre del Paraíso.

Phantom abrió unos ojos como platos; su expresión se volvió incrédula.

- ¿Grimoire la recluyó en allí?

- Sí - asintió Levy desviando la mirada, temerosa de lo que vería reflejado en la cara del marqués.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué adujo para ello?

- Les dijo que estaba loca. - Levy parpadeó y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas-. Dijo que lo hacía por mi propio bien, que él no podía manejar a una demente.

Eso fue todo lo que se atrevió a contarle. Rogaba a Dios que él no descubriera nunca la última prueba que había decidido su futuro. El marqués se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Levy, se agachó y le tomó la mano. Ella se dio cuenta de que le temblaba.

- Es usted única, Levy, pero decir que está loca... -Le oprimió la mano y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían lúgubres y adustos - No puedo imaginar que un hombre le haga tal cosa a una mujer a su cargo.

- Por favor, lord Redfox, le suplico que me ayude. No estoy loca. Nunca lo he estado. El tío Purehito tiene amigos influyentes y dinero suficiente a su disposición con el que pagar lo que haga falta para lograr sus objetivos. Si me encuentra, me obligará a volver a ese lugar y..., y... - Tragó saliva con dificultad - Esta vez, no podría soportarlo.

Se puso a llorar en serio, con unos sollozos incontrolables que le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Sintió que el sofá se hundía bajo el peso considerable del marqués cuando éste se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- No se preocupe, no llore. Aquí está a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

Notó que sus manos le acariciaban los cabellos; unas manos delicadas, con dedos largos y gráciles. Sentía la fuerza robusta de sus brazos y del tórax y la calidez reconfortante de su cuerpo. Pasaron los minutos. Gajeel no intentó calmarla. Simplemente la sujetó, dejó que se desahogara y, al cabo de un rato, el llanto cesó.

Levy tomó aliento como pudo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

- No tengo ningún otro sitio adonde ir. ¿Me ayudará?

- Conozco a Purehito - dijo el marqués con el rostro adusto - Jamás lo imaginé capaz de algo así, pero no es un hombre que me inspire confianza. Contrataré gente para que estudie el asunto, veré qué averiguo. Mientras tanto, puede quedarse aquí.

- Se lo pagaré. Si encuentra el modo de protegerme de mi tío, le pagaré todo lo que cueste. No podré hacerlo en cierto tiempo, ni en unos cuantos años. Pero cuando cumpla los veinticuatro, Fairy Tail y la fortuna de mi padre por fin me pertenecerán y le pagaré la deuda.

- El dinero no es importante - Gajeel esbozó una leve sonrisa - Lo que importa es que usted esté a salvo. Se quedará aquí, en el castillo Metalicana, hasta que este asunto se resuelva.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias - Levy se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas - No sabe lo mucho que su generosidad significa para mí.

Redfox asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, pero la mirada de aquellos ojos duros se había vuelto férrea. Levy se alegró de que esa mirada estuviera reservada para Purehito y ya no se dirigiera a ella.

-**G&L-**

Gajeel estaba sentado en una cómoda butaca de piel en un rincón de su estudio. Frente a él, su mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel, el duque de Hargeon, estiró sus largas piernas. La chimenea estaba encendida y caldeaba la habitación para combatir el creciente frío de mayo.

- Y así es como la chica acabó aquí - terminó de contar Gajeel, recostándose en su asiento.

- Cuesta creer que incluso Purehito sea capaz de hacer una cosa así - comentó Natsu - Se me ponen los pelos de punta de sólo pensarlo.

Era un hombre vigoroso, un poco más bajo que Gajeel y más esbelto, con el tórax y los hombros un poco más estrechos. Tenía el pelo corto, desordenado y rosa. Gajeel y él eran amigos desde niños, ya que las propiedades de ambas familias no estaban a demasiada distancia. Gajeel sabía que contaba siempre con Natsu. No tenía miedo de confiarle sus secretos y ni siquiera su vida, llegado el caso.

- Si hubieras visto a esa pobre muchacha el primer día, te habrías hecho idea de lo que debe de haber sufrido. La pobre chiquilla...

- ¿Chiquilla? - lo interrumpió Natsu - Creí que habías dicho que tenía veinte años.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que no es ninguna chiquilla, pero prefiero pensar en ella de ese modo. Hace las cosas... más simples.

- Lo que supongo que significa que te sientes atraído por ella.

- Es preciosa - suspiró Gajeel no muy convencido de haberle revelado eso a su amigo.

- ¿Debo recordarte que la chica con la que vas a casarte sólo tiene diecinueve años?

- Michelle es distinta. Yo no...

- ¿Qué? ¿No la deseas como a lady Levy? - Natsu sonrió burlón - Quieres acostarte con ella, pero, como es pura, estás obligado a ignorar la atracción.

- No estoy seguro de que todavía sea tan pura como hace diez meses. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le hicieron en ese lugar. Pero el caso es que se trata de una dama y está fuera de mi alcance. Además de eso, estoy comprometido con Michelle y muy pronto nos casaremos.

- Eso no te ha alejado de la bonita viuda del pueblo.

Gajeel soltó un sonido áspero, antes de decir:

- Un hombre tiene necesidades y todavía no estoy casado. Y últimamente he dejado de verla incluso a ella.

- Quieres decir desde que llegó lady Levy.

No lo negó, aunque no le gustaba oírlo expresado de esa forma. Lo cierto era que la viuda Flare no le interesaba desde la aparición de Levy Mcgarden en el castillo Metalicana. Inquieto ante esa idea, volvió al problema que tenía entre manos:

- No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella. En una ocasión visité Torre del Paraíso. Era una escena sacada del mismo infierno.

- Ya lo sé. De hecho, hay visitas a la ciudad de Caelum que te llevan a verlo. Dios mío, ¿puedes imaginar que haya gente que paga dinero para ver ese tipo de sufrimiento?

- No. Ni el terror que esta chica debe de sentir todos los días, angustiada por si van a volver a mandarla ahí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Lo que haga falta. Primero, necesito reunir toda la información posible.

- Quizá Lucy pueda ayudar.

La esposa de Natsu, un ciclón de mujer de estatura promedio y cabellos rubios, era el gran amor de su mejor amigo. Que Natsu perdiera la cabeza por Lucy Heartfilia, algo que casi lo condujo al desastre, fue lo que había convencido aun más a Gajeel de no querer enamorarse nunca.

- Viejo, Lucy tiene un amigo - prosiguió Natsu - el jefe del colegio de Médicos de Crocus. De hecho, es un amigo de su abuelo. Tal vez él tenga forma de obtener de Torre del Paraíso el historial de Levy.

- ¿Está segura de poder confiar en él? Si se filtra el paradero de Levy antes de que estemos preparados, no tendremos forma de evitar que se la lleven de vuelta.

- Lucy conoce al doctor Roubaul desde que era pequeña. Es un amigo de confianza de la familia desde hace años.

- Muy bien, empezaremos por ahí. Mientras tanto, he pedido a mi abogado que averigüe qué camino podríamos seguir para lograr cambiar el tutor de Levy.

- Buena idea. ¿Dónde está la dama en cuestión? Me gustaría conocerla.

- Ya me lo imaginaba - suspiro Gajeel - Está en el salón con tía Juvia. Hemos quedado para tomar el té con ellas, aunque creo que puedo arreglarlo para tomar algo más fuerte.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? - dijo Natsu, sonriendo.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo hacia el Salón Verde, el favorito de tía Juvia, y encontraron a las dos mujeres conversando animadamente. Juvia sabía ya la verdad sobre la situación de Levy y había adoptado una posición todavía más protectora que Gajeel.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada al entrar ellos. Natsu se detuvo un momento en el umbral para examinar con sus ojos verdes a Levy Mcgarden de pies a cabeza y vio la misma belleza inusual que estaba viendo Gajeel. Incluso vestida como iba, con un traje de seda rosa, prestado y de corpiño demasiado grande, debido al pecho más generoso de la tía, Gajeel podía apreciar la forma pequeña y elegante de los senos de la joven, que poseían un atractivo distinto, más exquisito, incluso más apetitoso. Era evidente que Natsu también lo veía.

Gajeel frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. Avanzó hacia las mujeres y se detuvo delante de Levy, cuya expresión se había vuelto precavida al entrar Natsu. El marqués le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y parte de la tensión desapareció de los hombros de Levy. Por una cuestión de cautela debido a los criados, la joven fue presentada como Levy Vastia. Era una estratagema que seguirían usando hasta que ya no estuviera en peligro.

- Señorita Vastia - saludó Natsu haciendo una reverencia muy formal sobre su mano delgada, enguantada- Gajeel me ha hablado muy bien de usted. Como rara vez suele emplear términos tan elogiosos, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

- Lady Loxar me ha contado varias historias sobre usted y su Excelencia - correspondió Levy sonriendo - Es como si ya le conociera. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a su esposa.

- Yo también estoy ansiosa por conocerla - dijo una voz alegre desde la puerta. Lucy Heartfilia entró en el salón con la energía de un remolino - Encantada..., señorita Vastia, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Mi esposa, la duquesa de Hargeon - completó Natsu la presentación.

Lucy la observó de un modo distinto. La evaluó y después contempló fijamente a Gajeel, que desvió la mirada. Lo que fuera que viese en el semblante del hombre hizo que la mujer sonriese.

- Sí, señorita Vastia, yo también estoy encantada. Gajeel es un amigo querido y leal. Estoy segura de que nosotras también seremos muy buenas amigas.

- Eso me gustaría muchísimo - afirmó Levy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Gajeel pensó lo mucho que apreciaría una amistad así una mujer que había pasado casi un año alejada del hogar y de la familia, aunque esa familia fuera Purehito.

- Creía que habías ido al pueblo - Natsu tomó la mano de su esposa y, en un gesto medio inconsciente, se la llevó a los labios.

- Regresé a casa poco después de que llegara la nota de Gajeel, pero ya habías salido hacia el castillo - le explicó Lucy sonriéndole - Como hacía bastante que no nos veíamos todos, pensé que podría venir a reunirme contigo.

"Y después de leer mi nota, que mencionaba un asunto de máxima urgencia, tu curiosidad no te habría dejado mantenerte alejada", se dijo Gajeel sonriendo para sus adentros. Incluso tras el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, Haru y la pequeña Elie, Lucy seguía siendo la misma joven impetuosa de siempre. No era la clase de mujer que él querría, pero ella y Natsu estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Gracias a Dios que se había casado con el único hombre que podía manejarla.

- ¿Por qué no cerramos la puerta? - sugirió tía Juvia interrumpiendo el ambiente de compañerismo que había surgido de modo espontáneo - Gajeel nos ha reunido a todos con una finalidad. Sé que Levy acaba de conocer a Natsu y a Lucy, pero nos ha pedido ayuda y ahora debe confiar en nosotros para que se la brindemos del mejor modo que podamos.

Agradecido a su tía por ir al grano de la forma menos desagradable posible, Gajeel cerró la puerta y dijo:

- Como mi tía ha expresado con tanta elocuencia, estamos aquí con una finalidad - Fijó los ojos en Lucy - Dado que el tema es sin duda desagradable para la señorita Vastia, se los resumiré brevemente. Después, uniremos esfuerzos para buscar la mejor forma de ayudar a nuestra dama en apuros.

Levy levantó la mirada hacia él con tanta gratitud y esperanza en los ojos que Gajeel sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se dijo que cualquier hombre en su lugar estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. No tenía nada que ver con el deseo que sentía cada vez que la miraba. No era porque quisiera acostarse con ella, aunque eso se revelaba cada vez más cierto.

Se trataba simplemente de que Levy lo necesitaba a él. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, a nadie con quien contar salvo él. Lo necesitaba como ninguna otra mujer antes y él no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara. Ni Purehito ni nadie.

-**G&L-**

Al volver de una breve estancia en el castillo Metalicana con su doncella al día siguiente, lady Michelle Lobster se desabrochó la capa, forrada de raso, y se la lanzó al mayordomo. Cuando entró veloz en el salón donde su madre estaba sentada redactando una carta, todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas por la cólera que la invadía. Sus dedos se clavaron en la bolsita de seda que llevaba en una mano.

Esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara con discreción las puertas del salón y su madre levantara la vista del pliego que escribía en su escritorio portátil. Una mirada a los angustiados ojos azules de su hija bastó para que la mujer devolviera la pluma al tintero.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te ha alterado tanto?

- Oh, tú tenías razón, madre. Pasa algo. El marqués estaba fuera con esa..., esa mujer cuando llegué. Estaban hablando de filosofía. ¡Filosofía! ¿Qué mujer habla con un hombre de algo así? Eso no se hace.

Michelle cerró los ojos y todavía podía ver a la mujer delgada y de cabellos azulados, Levy Vastia, paseando con Gajeel por el jardín. Ella decía una broma y él se regocijaba.

Gajeel decía que si Demócrito siguiera vivo se reiría. Y la mujer repetía el nombre de Demócrito como si todas las mujeres de Inglaterra lo conocieran. Y añadía que ése era el filósofo risueño y que Gajeel no hacía sino citar a Horacio. Y entonces Gajeel le sonreía con una admiración evidente... y algo más, una expresión que Michelle estaba segura de no haber visto nunca en su cara cuando la miraba a ella.

- ¡Oh, mamá! ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Vamos, vamos, cielo. Estoy segura de que lo que viste era inofensivo. Lord Phantom es un hombre de honor. Te ha pedido en matrimonio. No creo que sus intenciones hayan cambiado.

- Tú siempre dices que una mujer deber protegerse contra las traiciones de los hombres.

La baronesa enderezó su esbelta figura, de modo que la hacía ver con aun mas autoridad

- No te estoy diciendo que no seas precavida. Lord Phantom es un hombre atractivo y rico. Sería un excelente partido para una insignificante campesina sin título. Hasta que estéis casados como Dios manda, lo mejor es prevenirse frente a tal amenaza. - Lady Ángel se levantó con gracia - Tengo amigos en Magnolia. Les escribiré. Veremos qué saben de esa señorita Vastia de Phantom.

- Gracias, mamá. - Michelle sonrió; siempre podía contar con su madre. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla suave de su madre, cuyo sabor a polvos de arroz le hizo arrugar la nariz - Creo que subiré a cambiarme para el té. Todavía tengo que estrenar el vestido amarillo, el de las enaguas de seda a rayas. Creo que me quedará muy bien.

- Seguro que sí, querida.

Cuando Michelle salió del salón, sus pensamientos volvieron a la mujer del castillo Metalicana. Ahora que su madre se encargaba de ello, lo averiguarían todo sobre Levy Vastia; sobre su familia y sus amigos, sobre su pasado, quizás incluso sobre sus planes para el futuro. A su debido tiempo, todos los secretos quedarían al descubierto. Michelle sonrió. Su madre sabría cómo tratar a una mujer que sin duda tenía los ojos puestos en su futuro marido. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. En absoluto.

Se dirigió a su habitación pensando en el nuevo vestido de seda que iba a ponerse y si no tendría que haber comprado también un par de zapatos amarillos.

* * *

**L**a verdad a medias de Levy y la aparición de Natsu y Lucy :D

Se que a algunos le sorprendió que Michelle sea la prometida, pero ya verán porque la puse a ella y no a Juvia, ademas Juvia es mas cercana a Gajeel casi como si fueran familia (a mi parecer)

Nos vemos el próximo martes

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	4. Capitulo 4

**H**olas hoy me atrase perdón u.u pero aquí esta el capitulo...sin decir mas a disfrutarlo

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**L**evy contempló el precioso vestido de seda esmeralda que Juvia le había llevado a la habitación. Insistía en que se lo pusiera.

- No puedo aceptar otro de sus preciosos vestidos - objetó Levy a la vez que admiraba el exquisito corte de la tela y su intenso y reluciente tono verde.

Tía Juvia se limitó a reírse. Luego, dijo:

- Tonterías. La mayoría de los vestidos que te he dado se me han quedado pequeños, aunque lamente decirlo. Sin embargo, a ti te quedan espléndidos ahora que les hemos achicado el pecho.

- Todavía me siento culpable. Quizás un día...

- No seas tonta. Ya te he dicho que me vienen pequeños. Éste ya me lo había tenido que arreglar y tengo encargados unos cuantos vestidos nuevos. Me alegra que estos viejos tengan alguna utilidad.

"Viejos." Vestida frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, Levy alisó el corpiño de seda verde, cuya parte delantera tenía forma de uve. Las mangas, ajustadas hasta la mitad, se abrían en hileras de encaje blanco que caían en cascada del codo a la muñeca, y la falda flotaba a su alrededor, dispuesta sobre el miriñaque. El escote cuadrado se ajustaba sobre sus pequeños senos y realzaba los dos montículos pálidos y delicados que dejaba al descubierto.

Esa noche, el marqués tenía invitados: los duques de Hargeon. Cuando Levy bajó para reunirse con ellos, se enderezó los plisados bajo la uve de la falda y notó que estaba un poco nerviosa. Trató de decirse que era debido a la presencia de los duques, pero sabía que no era cierto.

Era por el atractivo marqués, con ese brillo carmesí en sus ojos, una chispa que parecía abrasar todo lo que tocaba. Siempre que estaba con él, se encontraba mirándole los labios, preguntándose si serían tan severos como parecían; de algún modo creía que no. Se preguntaba cómo serían sus besos y, después, la avergonzaba haberlo pensado. Estaba comprometido con lady Michelle. En menos de dos meses, estaría casado.

Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de oír su risa profunda, aterciopelada, no podía dejar de ver la expresión sombría y ardiente que adoptaba cada vez que miraba en su dirección. Le hacía contener el aliento y se le resecaba la boca, como en ese mismo momento, tan sólo de pensar que iba a verlo esa noche.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo dorado y comprobó el grupo de rizos empolvados junto al cuello y la mancha negra en forma de corazón junto a la boca. No había ido nunca vestida tan formalmente en presencia del marqués y no podía negar que estaba nerviosa ni que esperaba gustarle.

Respiró a fondo una vez más y entró en el salón, donde sus nuevos amigos se encontraban de pie charlando mientras esperaban para ir a cenar  
Gajeel fue el primero en verla. Por un instante, esa luz carmesi pareció brillar en sus ojos.

- Señorita Vastia - dijo. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó con garbo para besarle la mano - Empezábamos a preguntarnos si habría encontrado usted una compañía más grata.

- Lo siento. No quería llegar tarde. Se me ha pasado el tiempo sin darme cuenta. - dijo

- Apenas llega tarde. Además, ¿no fue Pepys quien dijo aquello de "mejor ahora que nunca"? - Levy sonrió.

- Sí, aunque suele estar mal citado. Creo que eso viene en su diario.

Gajeel esbozó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que su mirada descendía hacia la parte superior de sus senos.

- Está deslumbrante..., señorita Vastia.

Una punzada de emoción la recorrió, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

- Espero que un poco mejor que cuando nos conocimos - bromeó.

Gajeel soltó una de esas carcajadas suyas tan atractivas.

- La capacidad de reírse de uno mismo es la mayor de las cualidades.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Levy con el entrecejo fruncido - no logro recordar quién dijo eso.

El marqués sonrió encantado, y los rasgos angulares de su rostro parecieron más suaves, menos severos.

- Eso es porque soy yo quien lo dice. Es usted una mujer asombrosa, señorita Vastia.

Levy notó que se sonrojaba por el cumplido. No recordaba la última vez que un halago le había causado tal efecto. Incapaz de dar con una respuesta adecuada, agradeció que tía Juvia llenara el hueco:

- Si mi sobrino está decidido a acaparar la atención de la señorita Vastia, sugiero que nosotros pasemos al comedor.

- Buena idea -la secundó Natsu - Me muero de hambre.

Se prepararon a degustar una suntuosa comida compuesta de cisne asado y ostras, mollejas de ternera, patatas rellenas y un delicioso pudin de naranja y manzana. Levy se encontró sentada junto a Phantom, lo que era extraño porque tendrían que estar dispuestos según el rango. La duquesa debía de tener la culpa del cambio, ya que, cuando el marqués se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. Contenía una expresión divertida, empañada por una nota de advertencia.

Por un momento, Levy sintió que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, pues le gustaba estar sentada a su lado.

- Tal vez su Excelencia ha hecho bien al sentarnos juntos - comentó el marqués con soltura - Quería hablar con usted. Hoy he tenido noticias de mi abogado. Ha estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones con discreción sobre su tutela. Uno de los jueces del Tribunal Supremo es amigo suyo. Cree que podría convencerlo de apartarla a usted del control de lord Purehito.

- ¿Me está diciendo que podría disponer que tuviera otro tutor? - preguntó Levy esperanzada.

- Sí.

- Nada me gustaría más, por supuesto. Desgraciadamente, no se me ocurre nadie dispuesto a aceptar esa posición.

- ¿Qué le parece los duques de Hargeon? - le propuso Natsu sonriendo, a la vez que se inclinaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Levy podría haber gritado de alegría. En cambio, sintió un inesperado brote de lágrimas.

- Eso sería fantástico – exclamó - No sé cómo agradecérselo.

- Todavía no tiene que darnos las gracias - le contuvo Natsu-. La opinión de un juez no es bastante para efectuar ese tipo de cambio si Purehito se opone.

- Lo que es muy probable - sentenció Gajeel de modo lúgubre.

- Con el testamento de su padre apoyando su posición, no será fácil de lograr - apuntó la duquesa - Pero estoy segura de que, con el tiempo, lord Phantom lo conseguirá.

- Hasta entonces, aquí, con Gajeel y conmigo, estás a salvo - intervino Juvia - Hemos disfrutado muchísimo con tu compañía, ¿verdad, Gajeel?

- Sí - respondió éste con cierta brusquedad tras mirarla a los ojos un instante - Por supuesto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la duquesa miró a su marido, que fruncía el entrecejo, pero ella sonreía.

Después de la cena, las señoras se retiraron al salón mientras los hombres permanecían en el comedor para fumar en pipa o tomar rapé y disfrutar de una copa de brandy.

Levy pasó casi una hora hablando con lady Bozu y la duquesa, quien insistió en que prescindiera de la formalidad y la llamara Lucy y evitó con delicadeza hacer preguntas sobre los meses que Levy pasó en Torre del Paraíso. En lugar de eso hablaron de hijos y de matrimonio, y Levy admitió que no tenía esa clase de pensamientos desde el día en que la encerraron.

- Bueno, ahora ya te has librado de ese lugar tan horrible - dijo Lucy con sentimiento - Y Gajeel se encargará de resolver el asunto para siempre. Es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

A Levy le vino a la mente una imagen del marqués como lo había visto esa misma mañana, cabalgando con una elegancia total por los campos, como si el esbelto caballo negro formara casi parte de él.

- Yo diría que el marqués es muy bueno en muchas cosas - afirmó.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? - preguntó Lucy, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Lord Phantom ha sido muy generoso conmigo - contestó sonrojada.

- Sí, es un hombre generoso. - Lucy sonrió - También es atractivo, inteligente e increíblemente varonil.

Levy se puso más colorada todavía. Había pensado en eso más de una vez. Dirigió los ojos a lady Loxar, que, como la duquesa, parecía estar interesada en su respuesta.

- Sí, supongo que lo es.

Lucy miró a Juvia, que arqueó un poco las cejas.

- Gajeel es un buen hombre - aseguró Lucy - Uno de los mejores. También puede ser testarudo, severo y malhumorado. Mi marido y él son hombres acostumbrados a salirse con la suya. Dan órdenes sin cesar y esperan ser obedecidos. Eso ha cambiado mucho en los años que Natsu lleva casado conmigo, claro. - Soltó una carcajada y se quitó un hilo de la falda de raso dorado mientras medía sus siguientes palabras - Gajeel, aun más que Natsu, espera que su vida sea metódica y tal como la ha planeado. Cuando las cosas no salen así..., bueno, puede ponerse muy difícil.

Levy frunció el entrecejo, tratando de entender la conversación.

- ¿Me estás haciendo algún tipo de advertencia?

- Supongo que sólo estoy diciendo que la amistad de Gajeel puede costar cierto precio, pero sea cual sea ese precio, si lo que sientes es suficiente, habrá valido la pena.

Levy contempló a ambas mujeres intentando descifrar esas palabras enigmáticas, pero incapaz por completo de hacerlo. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando el mayordomo apareció para anunciar que los caballeros se reunirían con ellas para tomar té y pastas.

Unos minutos después, su alivio se desvaneció cuando el marqués entró en el salón. Desde el momento en que llegó y durante el resto de la velada, notó su mirada puesta en ella. Y siempre se obligaba a apartarla, como si lo sorprendiera haberla dirigido de nuevo allí.

Cuando por fin terminó la noche, Levy se alegró. pensó que tal vez lord Phantom también se habría alegrado.

-**G&L-**

La tarde siguiente, Gajeel caminaba arriba y abajo por su estudio. Daba unos pasos amplios, enojados, que lo llevaban de una punta a otra de la alfombra oriental y dejaban una marca en el estampado coloreado de la lana. El fuego de la chimenea estaba medio apagado, con sólo unas cuantas llamas temblorosas, de color naranja y rojo, que se levantaban de vez en cuando hacia la campana. Al otro lado de la ventana, soplaba un viento fuerte que golpeaba las ramas contra los cristales y se colaba por el alféizar, pero Gajeel no notaba el frío. Estaba demasiado enfadado.

Nada más oír que llamaban a la puerta, cruzó la habitación y la abrió de golpe. La cabeza de Obra se enderezó ante la expresión adusta de su rostro.

- ¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor?

- Traiga a la chica – ordenó - Tráigala aquí enseguida.

- Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor. Volveré en un santiamén, su Excelencia.

- Hágalo y más vale que ella le acompañe.

- Sí. Por supuesto, milord.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que llamaran de nuevo a la puerta y ésta volviera a abrirse, aunque a Gajeel le pareció una hora. Obra hizo pasar a Levy Mcgarden a la habitación y se retiró, cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

Gajeel le dedicó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

- Qué amable al reunirse conmigo, señorita Mcgarden. -Se acercó a donde estaba ella, con una mirada tan dura que pudo ver cómo palidecía.

- Está enfadado. ¿Qué he hecho?

- No es lo que ha hecho, milady, sino lo que no ha hecho.

- No lo entiendo. Le dije la verdad. Le conté quién soy. Le expliqué dónde he estado y cómo fui a parar ahí.

- Quién es y dónde ha estado, es cierto. No del todo cómo fue a parar ahí.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Levy mientras empezaba a retorcerse las manos, que se sujetaba de modo inconsciente delante del cuerpo.

- Quiero decir que olvidó la parte en que intentaba envenenar a su prima, la hija de lord Grimoire. Eso quiero decir. También olvidó mencionar que el motivo por el que su tío la internó fue haberla encontrado mutilando un cadáver.

Levy tenía los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa, lady Levy? ¿Le ha dejado de funcionar de repente la lengua? ¿O está tan sólo tratando de inventar otra mentira? Si se trata de lo segundo, ya es demasiado tarde. Un amigo médico tuvo la amabilidad de obtener su historial. Lo tengo sobre el escritorio. Esas cosas pasaron, ¿no es cierto, lady Levy? Esta es la causa real de que la mandaran a Torre del Paraíso.

De la garganta de la joven salió un sonido de dolor que atravesó por un instante el pecho de Gajeel. Pero la lástima no tenía cabida en aquella conversación y el marqués suprimió ese sentimiento sin piedad. ¡Maldita sea, había tenido tanta fe en ella! Estaba furioso y se sentía traicionado porque esa mujer a la que había llegado a admirar le había vuelto a mentir; o, peor aun, porque quizás estaba loca en realidad.

- No me importa lo que ponga en esos papeles - aseguró Levy por fin, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirarlo - La cosa no fue así. Da lo mismo lo que digan, no fue así.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no trató de envenenar a lady Laki?

- ¡Claro que no! Laki tenía fiebre palúdica y le di una poción para curarla, pero el medicamento la perjudicó y le trastornó mucho el estómago. Nadie había reaccionado nunca así en ninguna de las ocasiones en que utilicé esas mismas hierbas. No intentaba matarla, sino ayudarla. Lady Laki lo sabía y su padre también.

- ¿Debo suponer entonces que el cadáver que mutilaba no era el de alguien con quien tuvo usted más éxito al matarlo?

Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Levy, pero, aun así, de las pupilas parecían saltar chispas de cólera.

- Se trataba de un estudio, nada más. En nuestro pueblo había un médico, el doctor Yajima. Como hacía algunos años que me interesaba la medicina...

- Desde la muerte de su madre y su hermana.

- Exacto. Debido a eso, el doctor Yajima y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Teníamos un interés en común. Yo había estado estudiando las hierbas medicinales. El doctor me enseñó otras cosas. Me enseñó anatomía, cómo funciona el organismo humano, formas de tratar distintas enfermedades. A cambio, yo lo ayudaba con sus pacientes cuando podía escabullirme de la casa.

Gajeel reflexionó un momento. No le gustaba lo que oía, pero por lo menos era verosímil.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese cadáver con el que la encontraron? ¿Dice que formaba parte de un estudio?

Levy bajó los ojos hacia la puntera de sus zapatos de tacón bajo y, después, volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

- El doctor Yajima era en realidad quien diseccionaba el..., el individuo. Conocía a algunos hombres que le suministraban... medios para proseguir sus estudios.

- Es decir, saqueadores de tumbas. Ladrones de cadáveres. ¿O eran asesinos consumados a quienes su amigo médico pagaba un importe considerable para que le suministraran medios con los que proseguir sus estudios? Se han dado casos así.

- No... No sé de dónde lo sacó. Pero el doctor Yajima es un hombre de honor. Como quiera que obtuviese el... cadáver..., fue de un modo honesto. Me interesaba aprender más cosas sobre el funcionamiento del organismo y el doctor me dejó observar. - cerró los ojos un instante para intentar ocultar el terror que sentía, el miedo por lo que él fuera a hacer.

Gajeel vio que le temblaban las manos. Estaba blanca como el papel y, por un momento, se sintió culpable. Pero se armó de valor para ahuyentar la culpa. Estaba harto de sus mentiras y medias verdades. Si iba a ayudarla, tenía que saberlo todo, sin importar lo temible que fuera.

- ¿Me está diciendo que usted, una mujer joven, fue sorprendida a la tierna edad de, cuántos, veinte años diseccionando un cadáver?

Levy palideció aun más. Se balanceó sobre los pies y el marqués tuvo que alargar una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Ella se apartó y se esforzó en enderezarse.

- Yo sólo quería...

- No me lo diga. Proseguir con su formación - finalizó Gajeel.

- A algunas mujeres les gusta pintar o bordar - se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, y Gajeel vio también miedo en ellos - A mí me gusta aprender formas de curar. ¿Por qué es tan terrible?

- ¿Si sólo participaba en un estudio, por qué no salió en su defensa ese tal doctor Yajima?

- Lo intentó. Mi tío lo amenazó. Purehito le hizo la vida tan difícil que, al final, se marchó del pueblo. No he vuelto a tener noticias de él.

- Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, ¿qué más ha olvidado contarme?

- ¡Nada! - aseguró tras levantar con rapidez la cabeza con las pestañas llenas de lágrimas - Se lo juro. No hay nada más. Le habría contado... lo demás, pero temía lo que pudiera pensar. Sé lo que opina de mis estudios. Tenía miedo de que no me ayudara y necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente. - Fijó los ojos en los de él; unos ojos cafés llenos de dolor y desesperación - Todavía la necesito.

Algo en esa mirada le llegó al alma a Gajeel. Levy Mcgarden era, sin duda, la mujer más fuera de lo corriente que había conocido, pero le creía. Y sabía con certeza que no estaba loca. Era distinta, decidida, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, pero no estaba loca.

- ¿Y lady Laki? ¿Qué opina ella de todo esto?

- Nunca le gusté. Soy cuatro años mayor que ella y siempre ha sentido celos de mí, aunque no tengo la menor idea de por qué.

"Tal vez porque es usted bonita e inteligente y se entrega a sus creencias sin importarle adónde puedan conducirla", pensó Gajeel.

Era extraño. Aunque desaprobaba por completo que una joven distinguida se implicara en un tema tan inadecuado, la admiraba todavía más que antes.

- ¿Hay algo más que desee añadir? - preguntó, y la miró con tal intensidad que Levy no sabía dónde meterse.

- No, milord. - Sacudió la cabeza y añadió en voz baja - Sin embargo, me gustaría recordarle que, si decide que ya no desea ayudarme, aceptó dejarme marchar. Le pediré que cumpla su palabra.

En la mente del marqués apareció una imagen de Levy como la vio por primera vez, sucia y andrajosa, hambrienta y exhausta. No soportaba pensar que sufriría así otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta, que tenía agarrotada y le dificultaba hablar.

- Se quedará aquí como habíamos decidido. Con estos factores adicionales en su contra, Grimoire tendrá argumentos de mucho más peso, pero tarde o temprano encontraremos el modo de derrotarlo.

- ¿Va a seguir ayudándome?

- Sí, lady Levy. Voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Cree que estoy loca? - preguntó más erguida aun que antes - Tengo que saber la verdad.

- No importa lo que piense. Lo que importa...

- A mí me importa, milord.

- No, Levy -aseguró Gajeel sacudiendo la cabeza - no creo que esté loca.

Algo parecido al alivio se reflejó en el semblante de la joven. Asintió y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Gajeel se encontró mirándole los labios y la respiración empezó a acelerársele. Observó cómo un mechón de los finos cabellos azulados, acariciaba los montículos suaves de carne que el escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto. Empezó a sentir cierta rigidez bajo los pantalones y maldijo para sus adentros.

- Eso es todo, señorita Vastia - dijo en un tono neutro, aunque nada más lejos de cómo se sentía en realidad.

- Gracias, milord.

No contestó. Mientras contemplaba cómo se iba, no dejó de pensar en aquellos lindos labios rosados y en los senos, pequeños y exquisitos, y lamentó el día en que esa mujer subió a su carruaje.

-**G&L-**

Levy estaba acurrucada en el asiento junto a la ventana, su lugar favorito en la biblioteca. Se hallaba enfrascada en un libro titulado Sobre las heridas en general, de un hombre llamado Jean di Vigo. Muchos libros de la biblioteca tenían más de un siglo, pero los tratamientos médicos habían cambiado muy poco en los últimos cien años y todos los volúmenes contenían algo interesante que podía resultar útil.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron del libro que tenía en el regazo y se centraron en el marqués y su conversación de esa tarde. Aunque Phantom la apoyaba de nuevo, algo por lo que le estaba de lo más agradecida, su desaprobación era más que evidente. Quizá su Excelencia tenía razón. Nunca sería médica, por mucho que estudiara, y en realidad no quería serlo. Lo único que quería, lo único que quiso siempre, era estudiar esa ciencia que había captado su interés de niña y ser capaz de ofrecer ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

Repasó las páginas del libro, que hablaba de que las armas de fuego provocan heridas venenosas debido a la pólvora y es preciso cauterizarlas con aceite de saúco hirviendo, mezclado con un poco de triaca. Un libro posterior que había leído, de un hombre llamado Pare, advertía de que no debían utilizarse estas medidas y sugería, en cambio, que se vendara la herida con una mezcla de yema de huevo, aceite de rosas y trementina, un procedimiento mucho menos doloroso. Deseaba que el doctor Yajima estuviera a su lado para aconsejarle cuál era el mejor tratamiento.

Pero, bien mirado, un disparo no era algo que fuera a encontrarse pronto.

Siguió leyendo. El tictac del reloj sobre la repisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que se iba haciendo tarde y le entraba sueño. Debió de dormirse, porque en algún momento, entre los escritos médicos de Vigo y sus pensamientos sobre Pare, empezó a soñar.

Volvía a estar en la celda mal ventilada de Torre del Paraíso y había un niño con ella, el pequeño PhanterLily, un escuálido huérfano de pelo azabache de siete años que llevaba el nombre de Phanter por una pantera, ya que una de las mujeres aseguraba la había visto la noche en que el niño nació, pues esa mujer estaba segura de que el pequeño era una pequeña pantera enviado a la Tierra y no cabía duda de que lo parecía, con sus cabellos oscuros y sus profundos ojos grises, y al crecer, se portaba como tal.

Levy le alborotaba los cabellos y notaba cómo el niño alargaba la manita para agarrar la suya. Su madre había muerto unos días después del parto y lo dejó al cuidado de una mujer llamada Sue, una paciente del manicomio, que acababa de perder un bebé y todavía tenía leche. En su humilde piso de Crocus, su hijo se había ahogado durante la noche, con la carita sepultada en el colchón de cáscara de maíz en el suelo. Sue enloqueció por completo. Se arrancó la ropa, se mesaba los cabellos y corrió desnuda por las calles de Crocus hasta que acabó en Torre del Paraíso.

Hizo de madre del pequeño Lily durante los primeros cuatro años de su vida y, después, se retrajo por completo, negándose incluso a hablar con el niño al que consideraba su hijo, y dejó que las pacientes lo criaran

Levy no sabía por qué Lily se sentía atraído hacia ella. Pero le parecía una suerte que así fuera.

- ¿Has oído eso? - le preguntaba Lily, levantando la vista hacia ella - Creo que se acercan los guardias.

- ¿Qué? - Levy se estremecía - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Es viernes - refunfuñaba Lily – Ok, vienen a bañarnos.

- ¡Dios mío!

Levy odiaba el último viernes del mes, aunque ése era el único modo que tenía de contar el tiempo. De un terrible viernes al siguiente, un mes después. Era el último viernes de abril. Había marcado la fecha en la pared. Las llaves sonaban en la cerradura y la puerta pesada de roble se abría. Lily era el único al que se le permitía deambular con libertad por los pasillos y las celdas, así que salía disparado para escapar al destino que ella no podía evitar.

- Levanta el culo, encanto - le ordenaba una matrona corpulenta - Sabes muy bien qué día es hoy.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto estar limpia y detestar tanto el procedimiento para estarlo? Se comprendía cuando la matrona la desnudaba a ella y a las otras mujeres y las obligaba a recorrer el pasillo con dos guardias fornidos hacia la sala donde restregaban a las mujeres.

- ¡Quíteme esas sucias manos de encima! - le gritaba a uno de los hombres, cuya manaza le había apretado "sin querer" un pecho cuando no se desprendió lo bastante rápido del camisón.

- Calma, mujer, que sólo quería ayudarte. Más te vale ser educada, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Levy apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse y no soltar la blasfemia que le subía a los labios. En lugar de eso, caminaba por el pasillo en fila con las demás mujeres hacia las bañeras, donde la matrona les restregaría la piel y los cabellos hasta que tuvieran la piel enrojecida. La tocarían como si fuera un pedazo de carne y, por mucho que intentara que eso no la afectara, se sentía muy humillada.

- No - protestaba a la vez que sacudía la cabeza - Soy una persona. Puedo lavarme sola. No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerme esto.

Soltaba un grito al recibir un sonoro bofetón que le quemaba la mejilla.

- Harás lo que yo te diga y, si vuelves a abrir la boca, fregarás el suelo de rodillas cuando hayamos terminado.

- No - susurró Levy mientras el sueño seguía, y empezó a agitarse y moverse en el asiento junto a la ventana - No puede hacerme esto. No se lo permitiré.

Gajeel la observó desde la puerta sólo un instante. Después, cruzó la biblioteca y se sentó junto a ella. Sabía que estaba soñando y era evidente que tenía una pesadilla desagradable.

- Despierte, Levy. - La zarandeó con suavidad - Tiene una pesadilla.

- ¡No! - gritó ella en cuanto la tocó -. ¡Quíteme esas sucias manos de encima!

Se incorporó titubeante, pero Gajeel la agarró por las muñecas y la atrajo con firmeza.

- Tranquila. Está soñando. Soy Gajeel. No voy a hacerle daño.

Levy abrió los ojos, parpadeó y se recostó despacio en él.

- Gajeel... -Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, que sonó entrecortado y gutural en sus labios. Jadeaba y tenía la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Temblaba.

- ¿Quiere contármelo?

Ella suspiró, pero no se apartó, sino que siguió recostando la cabeza en su hombro, como si eso le diera fuerzas de algún modo. Gajeel esperaba que fuera así. Esperaba poder ayudarla, por poco que fuera, a olvidar su doloroso pasado.

- Había un niño, un niño de pelo negro que lo llamaba Lily. Era amigo mío.

- ¿Estaba Lily en el sueño?

Asintió con la cabeza y él notó el movimiento de la cabeza contra su pecho. Algunos cabellos le rozaron la mejilla.

- Lily estaba allí cuando venían los guardias. Era final de mes. El momento del baño para las mujeres. Yo no soportaba ir sucia, pero detestaba todavía más lo que nos hacían.

Gajeel no dijo nada. El corazón le latía con fuerza. No quería oírlo, pero no la detuvo. Una perversa parte de él tenía que conocer el infierno que ella había soportado.

- Nos desnudaban ante los hombres. Nos trataban como si fuéramos ganado. Si discutíamos con ellos, nos golpeaban. - Tragó saliva con fuerza y Gajeel notó el movimiento contra su hombro - Algunas mujeres se vendían para que las trataran mejor. La mayoría no estaba lo bastante coherente como para saber dónde estaba o para importarle lo que le hacían. - levantó los ojos hacia él con una mirada sombría y atormentada - No puedo volver ahí, Gajeel. Nunca. Preferiría la muerte.

Él sintió un peso en el pecho que le oprimía los pulmones. La sujetó con más fuerza, le acarició los cabellos, con el deseo de poder hacer algo para que olvidara. Levy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y reclinó la cabeza en su hombro.

- No tendrá que volver. Se lo prometo, Levy – le aseguró Gajeel.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo inspiraba aire de modo entrecortado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de su abrazo, se separó, algo sonrojada.

- Lo siento. No quería molestarle con mi pasado.

- No es ninguna molestia.

Al fijar sus ojos en la cara del marqués, algo pasó entre ellos. Levy se levantó y se alejó un paso. Gajeel sabía lo que ella sentía: el ambiente cálido y dulce que había surgido a su alrededor, la sensación que de repente vibraba como un ser vivo entre ambos; unos sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con el consuelo y tenían todo que ver con el deseo.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Daba lo mismo que la deseara. Él tenía obligaciones, compromisos. Su vida estaba organizada tal como había planeado. Su futuro era tan inamovible como si estuviera escrito con tinta indeleble.

En él no había lugar para Levy Mcgarden. Y, aunque pudiera haberlo, él se negaría. No era la clase de mujer con la que deseaba casarse. Él quería una mujer dulce, dócil y manejable, como Michelle Lobster.

- Se hace tarde - dijo Levy casi en un susurro - Será mejor que suba a mi habitación.

- Sí, creo que haré lo mismo.

Pero se preguntó si conseguiría dormir. O si yacería en la oscuridad imaginando el tacto de los pezones firmes de Levy Mcgarden, cuando se apoyaron contra su pecho, y la mirada tierna en sus ojos cuando pronunció su nombre.

* * *

**Q**ue les parece?...Gajeel sabe toda la verdad, Levy le mintió, aun así quiere ayudarla y eso que odiaba las mentiras

Creen que Gajeel cumplirá la promesa, de que ella no volverá al manicomio?

Ahora si el próximo martes nos vemos ;)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	5. Capitulo 5

**H**oy me sentí dadivosa y me dije "porque no subir un cap y hacer felices a quienes leen esta adaptación?" y bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo :)

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**J**uvia Loxar miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. En el jardín, Gajeel caminaba por los senderos de grava con lady Levy Mcgarden. Juvia sabía que la chica atraía a su sobrino y comprendía esa atracción. Ambos eran personas inteligentes, tenaces; personas que sabían lo que querían, y no les daba miedo tratar de conseguirlo.

Levy estaba decidida a proseguir sus estudios médicos, aunque la sociedad prohibiera algo tan poco adecuado. Su infancia, la pérdida de su hermana y de su madre, habían despertado en ella una fascinación que no podía ignorar. Ya llevaba sufrido mucho por culpa del camino elegido, pero Juvia creía que ni siquiera su experiencia terrible en el manicomio bastaría para acabar con su sed de conocimientos.

Los deseos de Gajeel eran igual de fuertes. Quería proteger el título de los Phantom, aumentar la productividad y el valor de sus tierras y propiedades y construir un futuro para sus hijos. Había hecho planes con tal fin y, por muchos problemas que surgieran, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Que Levy no encajara en la imagen de esposa que su sobrino se había creado servía sólo para que le resultara más fácil seguir el curso que él mismo se había trazado. Gajeel desaprobaba el interés de la joven por lo que él consideraba temas indignos de una dama. Juvia creía que quizás, en el fondo, seguía albergando cierta animadversión hacia Ikaruga su madre quien también fue una joven inteligente que se negó a seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

Su singularidad había despertado el interés del padre de Gajeel desde que la conoció, y se enamoró loca y perdidamente de ella. Pero, a diferencia de Levy Mcgarden, Ikaruga era egoísta y malcriada. De niña quiso ser actriz, una idea escandalosa si se tenía en cuenta que era hija de un conde. Pero Ikaruga ansiaba tanto ser el centro de atención como alguien sediento anhela beber agua, y habría hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Al final, se fugó con un conde italiano, abandonando a un hijo de doce años y a un marido enamorado que se volvió adicto al opio y murió demasiado joven.

Lady Loxar pensaba que cuando Gajeel miraba a Levy veía la clase de mujer fuerte que su madre había sido, sentía la misma atracción que su padre por ese tipo de mujer, recordaba las terribles consecuencias e, inconscientemente, se rebelaba.

A Juvia le parecía una lástima, sobre todo al recordar el amor que ella misma encontró con su esposo. Aunque su marido no era un hombre apasionado y su sobrino sí, aunque nunca le lanzó esas miradas ardientes que Gajeel dirigía a Levy Mcgarden, fueron felices juntos. Juvia añoraba la intimidad, la unión que jamás tendría con otro hombre.

Se alejó de las cortinas de terciopelo con un suspiro. A su propio modo, llegó a querer a su marido. De joven, incluso se había enamorado una vez.  
Al mirar a Gajeel, pensó en Michelle Lobster y se preguntó si su sobrino llegaría a saber nunca el significado de la palabra amor.

-**G&L-**

Gajeel desmontó del semental árabe negro y entregó las riendas al mozo de cuadra que se acercó con rapidez a él.

- Ya me encargo yo, milord.

Gajeel dio unos golpecitos en el cuello esbelto del animal, todavía húmedo de sudor tras su galopada de la tarde.

- Ha sido un día largo para él, Cobra. Refréscalo bien y dale una ración extra de grano.

- Sí, milord.

El caballo relinchó mientras Gajeel salía de los establos, ambos contentos de estar de vuelta tras pasarse el día visitando arrendatarios y supervisando los campos. Se estaban cosechando los últimos rastrojos de maíz para cebar a las ocas y a las demás aves de corral. Se mataba a los puercos, por cuyas cerdas se pagaba un buen precio para hacer cepillos y cuya grasa era también un producto valioso.

Gajeel se dirigió a la casa, dispuesto a disfrutar de una buena comida caliente y de una tarde tranquila. Quizá jugaría al ajedrez con Levy. Había descubierto que ella jugaba bien y el día antes, de hecho, le había ganado.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que una mujer le ganase al ajedrez. Miró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Obra corría hacia él y los faldones de la librea aleteaban. Tenía la cara colorada.

- ¡Venga deprisa, milord! Hay unos hombres en la casa y... - se detuvo para tomar aliento, con la empolvada peluca medio ladeada.

Gajeel lo agarró por el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué se trata?

- Un policía. El y sus hombres han venido a buscar a la señorita Vastia. Intenté...

No esperó a oír el resto. Corrió y cruzó a toda velocidad la puerta de roble; el corazón le sonaba con tanta fuerza como las botas, y tenía los puños cerrados por la cólera. Cuando llegó a la entrada, la casa era un caos. Levy se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de cinco hombres, la tía Juvia estaba junto a ella y la tenía sujeta del brazo para impedir que se la llevaran. Uno de los policías intentaba levantar los dedos a Juvia para que la soltara.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - La voz de Gajeel cayó como el disparo de un cañón sobre el tumulto. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del hombre fuerte que parecía estar al mando - Están invadiendo mi hogar - siguió diciendo con su tono más severo - Están atacando a una invitada mía. Suelten enseguida a la señorita Vastia.

Todavía no había mirado a Levy y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía el terror que vería en su rostro y cómo eso lo afectaría. No podía permitirse un momento de debilidad. Necesitaba toda su concentración

- Perdone las molestias, Excelencia. Soy Gemma, de la policía - se presentó el hombre fuerte de ojos grises y duros y cabello muy empolvado - El hombre a mi derecha es Midnight, el jefe de ingresos del hospital de Torre del Paraíso - era más delgado, con la nariz larga y fina y pelo de punta, negro en la parte superior, y más largo, pelo blanco en la parte inferior, realzando una cara demacrada y algo cetrina - Esta mujer es lady Levy Mcgarden. Hace cierto tiempo que la estamos buscando. Tras un esfuerzo considerable descubrimos que estaba aquí. Hemos venido para volver a llevarla al hospital.

Levy emitió un gemido, pero Gajeel siguió sin mirarla.

- Esta mujer se llama Levy Vastia. Es una invitada de mi tía. Como parece evidente que ha habido un error, les aconsejaría que se marcharan.

- Lo siento, Excelencia, no podemos hacer eso. El doctor Midnight conoce a lady Mcgarden desde hace más de diez meses. La ha identificado como la mujer que usted conoce por Levy Vastia.

Entonces la miró y vio cómo se inclinaba hacia la tía Juvia, que la seguía tomando del brazo. Dos vigilantes la retenían prisionera entre ambos mientras un tercero se situaba a unos pasos de distancia. Levy tenía la cara lívida y los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, como una piedra en el fondo de un arroyo.

- Le digo que hay un error. Le exijo que se marche ahora mismo. - Los hombres no se movieron ni soltaron los brazos de Levy. Gajeel quería arrancarla de esas manos y alentarla para proporcionarle seguridad. En lugar de eso, aplacó su formidable genio y conservó su cuidadoso control - Se lo advierto, caballeros. Si persisten en su intento, no les gustarán las consecuencias.

- Me temo que no lo entiende, milord. Esta mujer es un peligro para usted y para su familia. Casi mató a la hija del conde de Grimoire. Por su bien y por el de ella misma, tiene que volver a Torre del Paraíso.

- ¡Nooo! - la voz de Levy, aguda y quejumbrosa, retumbó en el vestíbulo. Forcejeó con los vigilantes y Gajeel cerró los puños sin darse cuenta - No intentaba matarla - gritó Levy - Se puso enferma, eso es todo. Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

- Llévensela - indicó Gemma a sus hombres.

- ¡No! - Gajeel se situó delante de la puerta - No se la llevarán a ninguna parte. Es una invitada de esta casa y no se irá.

- Somos cinco, lord Phantom - advirtió Gemma con una expresión dura - Le reduciremos si es preciso. Esta mujer es un peligro para la sociedad. Tenemos órdenes de devolverla al hospital y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Gajeel? - la cara preocupada de la Juvia se volvió hacia él buscando una solución. Aparte de pelearse con un policía, un médico y tres vigilantes experimentados, a él no se le ocurría ninguna. E incluso, aunque llamara a los sirvientes, los hombres volverían otro día. Era mejor enfrentarse al asunto y resolverlo de una vez por todas. Se dirigió hacia Levy, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, derrotada.

- No permitiré que se quede allí - le prometió - Iré a Crocus enseguida. La sacaré del hospital en uno o dos días.

Levy contemplaba el suelo como si él no hubiera hablado, con los ojos más vidriosos que antes. La agarró por los hombros.

- Escúcheme, maldita sea. No permitiré que la lastimen. Iré a buscarla. La sacaré de ahí en cuanto pueda arreglarlo - insistió él.

Aunque ella lo miró, no parecía verlo.

- No soportaré estar otra vez en ese lugar - susurró y clavó sus ojos en los de Gajeel - Prefiero la muerte a volver. ¿Me ha oído? ¡Prefiero la muerte!

El significado de sus palabras estaba más que claro. Un miedo que no había sentido nunca oprimió el pecho de Gajeel. Sabía lo que la joven quería decir y le creía. Volver a aquel lugar sería su muerte, aunque tuviera que provocársela ella misma.

Gemma hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para ordenar a sus hombres que se la llevaran. Cuando empezaron a avanzar en esa dirección, Gajeel se situó delante de Levy impidiéndole el paso. Le sujetó el mentón con las dos manos, le levantó la cara y le dio un beso apasionado y feroz en los labios.

- Escúcheme, Levy . Iré a buscarla, le doy mi palabra. No haga nada hasta que yo vaya, ¿entendido?

Levy se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó el sabor de Phantom en ellos. Lo miró por primera vez como si lo viera realmente.

- Encuentre la forma de sobrevivir - le rogó Gajeel - La sacaré de ahí. Le prometo que encontraré la forma.

Levy miró fijamente y, por fin, asintió con la cabeza. Después, desvió la mirada. Gajeel oyó que su tía lloraba de fondo y eso acabó con el poco control que le quedaba.

- Le hago personalmente responsable del trato que reciba esta mujer - le soltó con una durísima mirada de advertencia a Midnight - Si le pasa algo, cualquier cosa, iré a buscarle. Y ni una brigada de vigilantes le salvará de mi ira.

El rostro del médico adoptó un color tan gris como el de sus cabellos empolvados, pero asintió.

- Me encargaré de que reciba los mejores cuidados posibles, Excelencia.

Lo que en un lugar como Torre del Paraíso no significaba nada. Gajeel sintió náuseas. Mientras veía cómo Levy subía al carruaje, quería estampar el puño en la cara pretenciosa y moralista de Midnight. Se volvió hacia Obra, que estaba entre las sombras del vestíbulo con un aspecto casi tan consternado como el de su tía.

- Disponga que traigan mi carruaje. Esta noche saldré para Crocus.

- Sí, milord.

La Juvia se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Iré contigo. Levy puede necesitarme y, si es así, quiero estar allí.

Gajeel no la contradijo. La mirada en los ojos de Juvia y las lágrimas en sus mejillas le advirtieron de que no serviría de nada.

**-G&L-**

Con un vestido raído de algodón blanco, que lucía una banda roja en el cuello, Levy recorrió el pasillo hacia su celda. No prestó atención al hedor fétido de cuerpos sucios, orina y excrementos. Mantuvo la cabeza alta para combatir el peso aplastante de la derrota que se había instalado en su pecho. Se juró no llorar, ni entonces ni nunca. No les daría esa satisfacción.

- Muévete, muchacha - le espetó la matrona con un empujón - No tengo todo el día para cuidar de la gentuza como tú ahora que has vuelto a donde debes estar.

Levy no le hizo caso y siguió andando.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Excelencia? ¿No hay sirvientes que la lleven en una maldita silla de manos? ¿Ningún mayordomo que le sirva la comida en bandeja de plata? - continuó la mujer.

Le propinó otro empujón y Levy tropezó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, irguió los hombros y siguió adelante. Ya casi llegaban a su celda cuando oyó el ruido de unos pasitos apresurados y que alguien gritaba su nombre:

- ¡Levy! ¡Has vuelto, Levy! - En aquel universo inmundo y deprimente, era ése el único sonido que le alegraba oír.

Se volvió delante de la puerta de su celda y recibió el pequeño peso que se arrojó en sus brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazarla y esta vez casi cedió, pero eran lágrimas de alegría al sentir el cuerpecito cálido de Lily abrazado a ella con fuerza. Por Dios, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

La matrona retrocedió unos pasos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero les concedió un momento. Ni siquiera la señorita Lilica era inmune a Lily. Levy lo estrechó con fuerza y después se separó para examinarlo de arriba abajo.

- Dios mío, Lily. ¡Mira cómo has crecido!

El pequeño le sonrió encantado, con un mechón de cabellos oscuros de punta en lo alto de la cabeza. Le habían vuelto a cortar el pelo, muy corto alrededor de la cara para que no se le enredara.

- ¿De veras lo crees? - preguntó.

- Creo que eres unos cinco centímetros más alto por lo menos - contestó Levy con una sonrisa.

Lily se rió a sabiendas de que era mentira, pero con el deseo de que fuese verdad.

- Cuando haya crecido - afirmó lanzando una mirada a la matrona - me iré de aquí y no podrán detenerme.

- Si no te largas ahora a ocuparte de tus asuntos, recibirás un coscorrón – soltó la matrona, pero no había cólera en su voz. Eso lo reservaba para Levy.

La señorita Lilica la empujó hacia la celda y la puerta se cerró de golpe con un ruido estremecedor.

Levy se acercó a la ventana y miró entre los barrotes. La matrona se iba. Lily se quedó en el pasillo mirando a Levy desde más abajo de los barrotes.

- Creí que te habías largado – dijo - Creí que ibas a ser libre.

- Yo también, Lily - aseguró Levy, que parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa - Casi lo logré. Ojala hubieras podido venir conmigo.

La sorprendió lo en serio que lo decía. Quizá si el marqués conseguía liberarla sacara de allí también al niño.

Sintió que la invadía una sensación de opresión terrible. Había vuelto al punto de partida y la vida se extendía sin esperanza ante ella. Pero había hecho un amigo en el mundo exterior, quizá más de uno. Phantom le había dado su palabra de que la ayudaría, prometió sacarla de Torre del Paraíso. Quería creer que eso pasaría. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que quería creerlo. Pero la esperanza resultaba una emoción peligrosa, incluso mortal, en un lugar como ese. Era mejor resignarse, encerrarse en uno mismo para evadirse de los terrores del hospital.

Y, sin embargo, en el fondo conservaba la esperanza como nunca desde que fue encerrada. El marqués era el hombre más fuerte y más honorable que había conocido. Si alguien podía ayudarla, era él.

Recordó el modo en que se separaron, el beso inesperado y ardiente que logró conectar con ella como nada más lo habría hecho. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y pensó que, si cerraba los ojos, todavía notaría su sabor, todavía oiría sus palabras, su promesa de liberarla y la convicción de su voz al decirlo.

Esa promesa y el recuerdo de aquel beso la mantendrían viva, por lo menos un tiempo. Hasta que el dolor y la humillación fueran imposibles de soportar. Entonces, decidiría qué hacer.

**-G&L-**

Gajeel estaba sentado frente a su abogado, Gray Fullbuster, en el despacho de éste en Fiore Street. Eran las seis de la mañana. Llovía y una espesa niebla envolvía la ciudad con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Tras su escritorio, Gray tenía ojos soñolientos y llevaba la ropa arrugada como si hubiese dormido con ella, lo que Gajeel pensó podría ser el caso si se tenía en cuenta la presión a la que había estado sometido.

Cinco días atrás, Gajeel llegó a la casa de Gray, a una hora igual de intempestiva, lo sacó de la cama y le exigió que se pusiera a trabajar de inmediato para encontrar un modo de liberar a lady Levy Mcgarden de su reclusión en el hospital de Caelum.

Desde entonces, durante cinco días largos y difíciles sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

- Me gustaría tener algo positivo que decirle, milord. - Gray era un hombre atractivo, representaba cuarenta y cinco a lo mucho, de complexión fibrosa y alto, cabello negro. Unas arrugas le cubrían la frente - Lo cierto es que Purehito está totalmente en contra de la liberación de lady Levy, incluso bajo custodia de alguien tan respetado como usted y su tía. En cuanto fue informado de sus intenciones, empezó su propia campaña para frustrarlas. Es un hombre poderoso, Gajeel. Mientras que usted ha rehuido siempre la política y las intrigas sociales, Purehito se mueve con total desenvoltura en ellas. Tiene amigos en las más altas instancias y dinero para llenar los bolsillos de cualquier persona que pudiera oponérsele.

- Dinero de lady Mcgarden - puntualizó Gajeel sombrío, pasándose la mano por los cabellos para alisarlos hacia la ancha cinta negra que los recogía en la nuca.

- Quizá. No hemos podido averiguar el origen de los fondos del conde. Tengo a un hombre trabajando en ello, aunque en realidad da lo mismo de quién sea el dinero, siempre y cuando él tenga el control legal.

Gajeel sintió un ligero temblor. Se reclinó en la silla. Llevaba varios días sin comer bien. Cada vez que pensaba en Levy encerrada en ese sitio, sufriendo sólo Dios sabía qué, el apetito le desaparecía por completo.

No conseguía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imaginaba a los guardias desnudándola, los imaginaba mirando con lascivia sus senos pequeños y respingones. Recordaba su grito agudo pidiendo auxilio y el sonido lo atravesaba y lo despertaba si había logrado dormirse. Cambió de posición en la silla de piel.

- ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba? - preguntó.

- Por las habladurías de los sirvientes. Había varios la tarde que llegó al castillo. Por lo que usted me contó, fue un acontecimiento bastante memorable.

Gajeel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; él había llegado a la misma conclusión. Había creído, como un iluso, que nada llegaría a oídos de Grimoire hasta que él tuviera el asunto controlado.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - quiso saber, rogando que hubiera alguno.

- No estoy seguro. Cuanta más información tengamos más probabilidades hay de encontrar algo que nos sirva. He tratado de localizar a ese doctor Yajima que lady Levy mencionó, pero no hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora.

- Ha pasado casi una semana - comentó Gajeel, que tensó un músculo de la mandíbula - Tengo que verla, convencerla de que tenga paciencia. Necesita saber que no hemos abandonado el asunto, que todavía queremos ayudarla.

- No le dejarán. - Gray sacudió la cabeza - Purehito se muestra inflexible al respecto. No permiten ninguna visita. Es demasiado peligrosa; eso es lo que él y el doctor Midnight dicen.

- Midnight - repitió Gajeel apretando los dientes - Esa rata despreciable tendrá suerte si no la mato. En cuanto a Grimoire, todavía no he pensado un castigo que sea bastante cruel para él.

Gray relajo el entrecejo, junto sus manos y las depositó sobre los papeles que tenía delante.

- Tranquilícese, Gajeel. Usted y su tía son la única esperanza de esa chica. Tienen que mantener la calma. Purehito es astuto. Utilizará en su contra cualquier cosa que usted haga mal.

Gajeel suspiró. Se sentía totalmente exhausto.

- Creía que sería fácil. Creía que ya la habría sacado hace mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo más podrá resistirlo.

Gray se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos aun apoyadas en la mesa.

- Está haciendo usted todo lo posible. No se puede pedir más.

Pero no era suficiente. Ni mucho menos. Tenía que ayudarla de algún modo. No estaba seguro de cómo Levy Mcgarden había llegado a significar tanto para él. En cualquier caso, la consideraba amiga suya, y no era un hombre que abandonara a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaban.

- Gracias, Gray, por todo el trabajo que ha hecho.

- Faltaría más - respondió éste en voz baja - Las injusticias me gustan tan poco como a usted, en especial cuando afectan a una joven inocente. Y no me gusta Purehito.

Gajeel casi sonrió. En cambio, asintió en silencio y se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Lord Phantom.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

- Trate de dormir un poco - le recomendó Gray - Y quizá también debería comer algo. No podrá hacer demasiado por la chica si se pone enfermo.

Gajeel abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Gray tenía razón. Tenía que cuidarse mejor. Se dijo que visitaría ocho islas, su club, y comería algo.

La idea empezaba sólo a tomar forma cuando le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Levy, hambrienta y sucia, con los ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación. La apartó de su pensamiento y subió a su carruaje, pero no se dirigió a su destino.

De repente, la idea de la comida le revolvía el estómago.

**-G&L-**

Pasaron ocho días. Ocho días interminables, humillantes, sin noticias de Gajeel. Quizás el marqués se había olvidado de ella. Quizá no tuvo nunca intención de ayudarla. Quizás había hablado con su tío y Purehito lo convenció de que sí estaba loca.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, la esperanza a la que se aferraba empezaba a desvanecerse. Sólo el pequeño Lily la animaba. Su risa, que retumbaba en las salas sucias y mal iluminadas, le daba fuerzas y voluntad para seguir adelante. No entendía la desesperación que le pesaba como un yunque de hierro. ¿Por qué era mucho peor esta vez que la anterior?

Tal vez porque había vuelto a vivir la clase de vida que llevaba antes de la muerte de su padre. Se había despertado cada día entre amigos en una casa cómoda y cálida. O tal vez era tan sólo que su huida fallida la obligaba a ver la verdad. Aunque se escapara, por lejos que fuera, por mucho que corriera, su tío la encontraría. El no podía arriesgarse a perder el control. Necesitaba el dinero y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conservarlo.

Oyó pasos de hombres que se acercaban por el pasillo. No tenía miedo de los guardias como antes. El marqués había logrado algo el día de su separación, había aterrorizado al doctor Midnight con sus amenazas. A su vuelta a Torre del Paraíso, dio instrucciones estrictas para que ninguno de los guardias la tocara. Ya no tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos pudiera forzarla, lo que no significaba que no recibiera algún bofetón si se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba o que no tuviera que soportar la lengua afilada de la matrona.

O algo mucho peor, como descubrió el día en que protestó por el mal trato que uno de los hombres infligía al pequeño Lily. Trabajaba ella en la lavandería, encorvada sobre una enorme olla de hierro llena de agua hirviendo, para remover con un palo largo de madera la lejía con que se limpiaban centenares de camisones todavía más sucios que el que ella llevaba puesto, cuando oyó la voz aguda de Lily incluso antes de verlo:

- ¡Vete a la mierda, cabrón!

Levy se estremeció ante esas palabras. El pobre Lily se sabía todas las palabrotas del mundo. También había adquirido el acento barriobajero de los guardias. Se imaginaba lo que sería su vida si salía alguna vez al mundo real, al otro lado de las paredes del hospital.

A través de la puerta abierta, le vio doblar el pasillo y correr hacia ella. Un guardia fornido apareció tras él a toda velocidad y gritando insultos igual de ofensivos:

- ¡Ven aquí, gilipollas! Te voy a dejar el culo morado con el cinturón cuando te atrape.

Los pies de Lily siguieron moviéndose, pero su rostro palideció. Levy llevaba perdida la cuenta de las palizas recibidas por el pequeño, la mayoría por las travesuras más insignificantes. Siempre pensó que aquel hombre, Nullpuding buscaba una excusa. Parecía divertirse lastimando a alguien más pequeño que él. Y miraba a Lily de un modo extraño.

Como si quisiera algo del chico y estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para conseguirlo. Levy había oído hablar de hombres que preferían estar con otros hombres antes que con mujeres. No estaba muy segura de qué hacían exactamente, pero se preguntaba si Nullpuding sería de este tipo de hombres y si era posible que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos con respecto a un niño pequeño.

Lily corrió a su lado con la respiración entrecortada y se agarró del camisón con la manita mientras se escondía detrás de ella.

Nullpuding entró unos segundos después. El pecho se le movía con cada jadeo.

- ¡Ese jodido ladronzuelo me ha robado el monedero!

- ¡No es verdad, embustero de mierda! - soltó Lily, asomando su cabeza azabache desde detrás de Levy. Nullpuding fue a agarrarlo, pero Lily volvió a esconderse de modo que Levy quedara entre él y el hombre.

- Lily dice que no se lo ha robado - Levy se enderezó para obstruir más el paso a Nullpuding - ¿No será que usted no recuerda dónde lo dejó?  
Nullpuding la miró a ella.

- El mocoso se viene conmigo. Ya le enseñaré yo a no robar. - trató de rodearla, pero Levy se lo impidió.

- Estoy segura de que no lo hizo. Tal vez si volviera a mirar...

Nullpuding le golpeó la cara con fuerza.

- No te metas en esto, ¿me oyes? - Miró hacia abajo, en dirección a la cabeza de Lily y algo sórdido le brilló en los ojos - El chico se viene conmigo.

- ¡Nooo! - chilló Lily, y Levy pensó que él también había visto algo en la mirada del guardia. Estaba muy asustado y el temor que ella sentía por él empezó a resonarle en los oídos. Lo escondió aun más tras su cuerpo.

- No se lo llevará a ninguna parte. No se lo permitiré.

- ¿No me lo permitirás? - soltó Nullpuding con la sonrisa más malvada que le había visto - ¿Tú y cuántos más?

- ¡Y yo! - gritó Lily a la vez que le arreaba una patada al hombre en la espinilla.

Nullpuding gimió, se abalanzó sobre el crío y lo agarró de un brazo con tal fuerza que lo alzó del suelo.

- ¡Suéltelo! - le ordenó Levy.

Levantó el palo que había estado usando para remover la ropa en la olla y se lo estrelló en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre rugió como un león herido y se volvió hacia ella, con lo que Lily tuvo la oportunidad de zafarse. Nullpuding soltó una palabrota y la abofeteó. Lily chilló, soltó a su vez otro taco y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del hombre para golpearlo con sus puñitos huesudos.

Había brazos y piernas por todas partes. Se oyeron gritos y blasfemias por encima de los pasos rápidos de tres matronas que cruzaron veloces la puerta de la lavandería. Al ver a Levy blandiendo todavía el palo, empezaron a gritar órdenes y se apresuraron a actuar. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Levy estaba en el suelo de piedra, rodeada de matronas y guardias, y una de las mujeres se llevó a Lily, que no dejaba de vociferar.

"Por lo menos está a salvo", pensó Levy mientras forcejeaba para librarse del peso que la oprimía contra el suelo. Unas manos rudas le abrieron la boca y alguien le vertió algo amargo en la lengua.

No recordaba gran cosa después de eso, sólo vagamente cómo la condujeron de vuelta a su celda. Se desplomó en un rincón con una gran sensación de ligereza y algo mareada. Le pesaban los párpados. Lo veía todo algo borroso. Era extraño, por primera vez desde que regresó al manicomio se sentía bien..., casi contenta. Acurrucada en su camastro sucio de paja, le pareció que las paredes de la celda retrocedían y se vio en el césped suave de Fairy Tail. Los problemas y el dolor de Torre del Paraíso desaparecieron y sólo le quedó una vaga sensación de aturdimiento.

Se apoyó en la pared, sin notar la piedra fría en la espalda ni la paja rígida que le atravesaba el fino camisón de algodón. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a esa agradable sensación. Pensó en Gajeel y sonrió

* * *

**L**evy volvió a ese infierno :c pero a pesar de todo tiene un bálsamo y es ese beso que le dio Gajeel, aunque no fue uno romántico como a cualquiera le hubiese gustado :c

Y como la sacaran de ahí? como ven el tío de Levy no lo esta haciendo nada fácil

Ahora si el próximo martes nos vemos ;)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	6. Capitulo 6

**E**sta vez no tuvieron que esperan tanto, como había actualizado el sábado, la espera se hizo mas corta...como no les quiero volver a fallar, aqui estoy las primeras horas del martes actualizando para ustedes mis queridas :3

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**P**urehito, conde de Grimoire, estaba sentado tras el escritorio enorme de palisandro de su estudio. Fuera, el césped de Fairy Tail se extendía como una elegante alfombra y descendía hacia un río rumoroso que serpenteaba junto a la casa de ladrillos. Casi todos los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y un viento frío de junio soplaba entre las ramas, pero la casa conservaba un aire de esplendor que el clima no lograba mancillar. La belleza de sus líneas y la solidez de su fachada eran obra del arquitecto Warrod Cken y de un joven Jura Neekis, que la diseñaron ciento cincuenta años atrás.

Purehito se sacó la cajita de rapé tachonada de diamantes del bolsillo del chaleco y tomó un pellizco. Estornudó varias veces y alejó la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla de nuevo a los papeles que reposaban en la mesa. En casi todos ellos figuraba el nombre de su sobrina, Levy Mcgarden.

Con sólo pensar en ella, apretó los dientes. Hacía cinco años que se había convertido en su tutor; fue un golpe de buena suerte que el difunto conde, el padre de la chica, no hubiera empezado a sospechar de él cuando le otorgó ese honor. Desde entonces, la muchacha se mostró obstinada, terca e imposible de manejar. Pero su fortuna era inmensa y valía la pena el esfuerzo, y más si se tenía en cuenta que su exiguo patrimonio propio había quedado reducido casi a la nada.

Empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles el montón de cheques bancarios que su contable le enviaba con el fin de que los firmara, librados para pagar al sastre y al zapatero; una suma considerable, ya que él llevaba sólo la mejor ropa. Había un cheque por su nuevo carruaje y una cantidad importante gastada al jugar en el local de juego de madame Babasama.

Nadie le cuestionaba cómo usaba los fondos, nadie salvo Levy. Los demás estaban bien pagados para mirar a otro lado y, al fin y al cabo, su sobrina todavía poseía una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

Sonrió al levantar la carta que había recibido del doctor Midnight, el jefe de ingresos de Torre del Paraíso. A su regreso, Levy se había enfrentado a uno de los guardias y volvió a mostrar su naturaleza violenta e inestable. Pero la carta aseguraba que lord Purehito no tenía por qué preocuparse. Su sobrina fue sometida sin dañarla y ya se hallaba de nuevo bajo control. Midnight afirmaba que no volvería a producirse ningún otro incidente así y que lady Levy estaba bien atendida.

La carta no contenía la menor insinuación sobre otra "contribución" al médico en gratitud por sus servicios. Sabía que Purehito la enviaría ahora que la chica volvía a estar bien controlada. No hacía falta decir que no podría volver a escaparse del hospital.

La posibilidad había pasado y todos los intentos del marqués de Phantom a favor de la joven habían sido frustrados silenciosamente. "_Todo está en orden_", pensó Purehito satisfecho. Su mundo había recuperado la normalidad.

Oyó que llamaban con suavidad a la puerta y, al levantar los ojos, vio a su hija, Laki, de pie junto al mayordomo, que había ido a buscarla a petición suya y ya se retiraba despacio hacia el vestíbulo.

- Buenas tardes, querida.

- ¿Querías verme, padre?

Se movió inquieta y enderezó un poco su pose habitual. Era algo más alta que Levy. Tenía los cabellos lavandas y lacios, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unos finos lentes. No era delicada como Levy. Laki se parecía a la madre de su difunta esposa, pero se trataba de su hija, sangre de su sangre. Y, a diferencia de Levy, había aprendido a obedecer sus órdenes.

- De hecho, querida, sólo quería saber qué hacías en casa de Lissana Strauss la semana pasada con ese abominable chico de los Alors.

Laki se puso colorada.

- Max es sólo un amigo. Fue allí a visitar al hermano de Lissana.

- Muy bien. Me alegra oírlo. Después de todo, sólo es un segundo hijo. No tiene un centavo ni lo tendrá nunca. No es para ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron sólo un momento antes de que Laki la dirigiera al suelo. Era una chica retraída, no del tipo que estaba de moda, pero con sólo dieciséis años tenía las curvas definidas de una mujer y no había duda de que resultaría útil en la bolsa matrimonial.

- Ya puedes irte. - Alargó la mano para arreglar su pelo y, después, se quitó un poco de pelusa de la levita dorada - Recuerda que tengo planes para ti y que no incluyen a un don nadie sin título, como ese Max Alors.

Algo brilló en los ojos de su hija, aunque desapareció acto seguido. Por un instante, Purehito imaginó que era rebeldía, pero sacudió la cabeza ante una idea tan ridícula.

- Lo recordaré, padre -dijo Laki, muy dócil.

Se volvió para marcharse y Purehito se ocupó de nuevo de los papeles que tenía en la mesa. La vida seguía otra vez su rumbo, el futuro estaba otra vez asegurado. Ni siquiera lo inquietaba la intromisión de un hombre tan poderoso como Gajeel Redfox. Purehito lo tenía todo controlado.

**-G&L-**

Natsu Dragneel dejó atrás la niebla al entrar en la casa que Gajeel tenía en la ciudad. Los últimos tres días había estado lloviendo, de modo que el viaje desde Hargeon Hall resultó embarrado y difícil.

Se desabrochó el cuello de la capa, que ondeó hacia el mayordomo lanzando gotas de agua al suelo de mármol pulido.

- ¿Dónde está, Obra? -preguntó.

- En su estudio, Excelencia. Apenas sale estos días. Lady Loxar está muy preocupada por él.

Natsu asintió y apretó las mandíbulas. Dio media vuelta y recorrió deprisa el vestíbulo, llamó brevemente a la puerta del estudio y la abrió sin esperar a que Gajeel le diera permiso. A pesar de saber lo inquieto que debía de estar su amigo, se sorprendió al ver al hombre demacrado y desaliñado que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, encorvado sobre la mesa.

- Por todos los santos, tienes un aspecto terrible - dijo acercándose a él a grandes zancadas. Al llegar a la mesa, se inclinó y apoyó las manos en ella - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Por tu aspecto debe de hacer quince días. Y seguramente tampoco duermes demasiado. ¿Qué pretendes, matarte?

Gajeel se enderezó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, que en contra de lo habitual llevaba sueltos y le caían sobre los hombros. Se veían tan apagados como sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pretendo? Sea lo que sea, no lo estoy logrando. No he conseguido nada desde que estoy aquí.

- Por Dios, hombre. No es culpa tuya que esté allí. Tú no la encerraste; fue su tío.

- Le di mi palabra. Le dije que la sacaría de ahí. De eso hace casi dos semanas. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede haberle pasado en dos largas semanas? - Se reclinó en la silla con aspecto cansado - Por cierto, ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?

- He venido a verte. Tu tía Juvia nos informó de lo que pasó en el castillo. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías resuelto y estarías de vuelta en casa. Cuando no recibí noticias tuyas y vi que no habías regresado, pensé que quizá necesitarías ayuda.

- He contratado la mejor ayuda que se puede pagar con dinero. No ha servido de nada -

Natsu se sentó en la silla de piel frente a él y estiró las piernas.

- Es probable que Purehito tenga en el bolsillo a la mitad de las personas con las que tratas de negociar. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son todas, así que difícilmente podemos ofrecerles más dinero.

- No, supongo que no. Es una pena. - Gajeel se frotó la cara con las manos; llevaba barba de un día. En todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, Natsu jamás lo había visto tan cansado

- Te lo aseguro, Natsu, estoy desesperado.

- Sé que puede sonar algo extraño, ya que estás prometido a otra mujer, pero ¿por qué no te casas con ella y listo?

- Levy no puede casarse conmigo ni con nadie - replicó Gajeel sacudiendo la cabeza - Por lo menos en un año. Hasta que no cumpla los veintiuno, necesita el permiso de su tío y, teniendo en cuenta que su marido pasaría a controlar su fortuna, no creo que Purehito esté dispuesto a dárselo.

Natu se recostó en la silla y apoyó el mentón en los dedos entrelazados de ambas manos.

- De camino hacia aquí, tuve tiempo de darle vueltas a la cabeza – dijo - Pensé que, si tú no encontrabas el modo de sacar a lady Levy, Lucy y yo no podríamos hacer mucho más.

- ¿Lucy está aquí también? - Gajeel parecía sorprendido.

- Quería venir, te lo aseguro. Si el niño no hubiera contraído el garrotillo, no habría conseguido detenerla.

- No, supongo que no - asintió Gajeel con una media sonrisa.

- Llegué ayer por la noche. Sabía que eres muy madrugador y quería hablar contigo lo antes posible. Me alegró que Lucy no pudiera venir, porque quería hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿Desde cuándo le ocultas cosas a tu mujer? - preguntó Gajeel arqueando una ceja.

- Desde que decidí sugerirte que hiciéramos algo muy ilegal.

- ¿Ilegal? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de introducirnos en Torre del Paraíso y rescatar a tu dama.

Gajeel emitió un ruido áspero con la garganta.

- No es mi dama - lo contradijo - E introducirse en Torre del Paraíso es totalmente absurdo.

- ¿Entonces te resignas a dejar a Levy ahí?

- De hecho, estaba pensando en ir a ver a Purehito. Pensé que si lo amenazaba a punta de pistola...

- Eso sí que es absurdo.

- Ya lo sé. - Gajeel sonrió por fin - Pero cada día estoy más desesperado.

- ¿Lo bastante desesperado para unirte al antiguo Salamander, el tuerto? Si no recuerdo mal, tienes un pabellón de caza oculto en el bosque, bastante cerca del castillo Metalicana. Sería el lugar ideal para esconder a lady Levy hasta que encontremos el modo de librarla del control de Purehito.

- Hablas en serio - afirmó Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Tanto como si lo hiciera de una epidemia de peste.

- ¿De veras crees que puede hacerse? - Los rasgos marcados de Gajeel reflejaron una chispa de interés.

- No sería tan difícil como crees. No suele suceder que alguien quiera colarse en Torre del Paraíso. No esperan ese tipo de problema. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde tienen a Levy y sacarla.

- Seguramente estará encerrada. Necesitaríamos una llave.

- Iremos preparados. Quizá tardemos unos días en reunir la información que necesitamos, pero si Purehito consigue cohortes dispuestas a ayudarlo por unas cuantas monedas, nosotros también. Lo planearemos todo bien. Usaremos caballos para ir, pero tendremos un carruaje esperando en las afueras de la ciudad. - sonrió de oreja a oreja - Confía en mí, amigo mío. Puedo volver a interpretar el papel de caballero gracias a ti y a Lucy, pero un hombre no olvida las cosas que se ha visto obligado a aprender y éste es un tema que domino a la perfección.

- De acuerdo. - algo brilló en los ojos rubí de Gajeel - Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, yo también.

Y con esas simples palabras su expresión vacía y derrotada pareció esfumarse para quedar sustituida por una firme resolución.

- Preferiría no informar a mi esposa - dijo Natsu - No quiero que se involucre en esto. Ambos sabemos que podría ser peligroso.

- No le diremos nada, tampoco a mi tía - estuvo Gajeel de acuerdo - Tanto por su bien como por el nuestro.

- Muy bien, pues, manos a la obra.

Natsu lanzó una última mirada a su amigo, que parecía otra vez el hombre imponente, tenaz y seguro de sí mismo que era. Fuese lo que fuese lo que su amigo sentía por Levy Mcgarden, no era un hombre que faltara a su palabra y esta vez resultaba evidente que pensaba cumplirla.

Se sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose adónde conduciría la preocupación de su amigo por lady Levy, más seguro que nunca de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**-G&L-**

Levy volvió la cabeza y un poco del líquido oscuro y amargo le resbaló por el mentón hacia el cuello.

- No. No quiero... tomarlo.

- Cierra el pico y haz lo que te digo - ordenó la matrona, que le pellizcó sin piedad el brazo. Después, le apretó la mandíbula hasta que Levy abrió la boca.

El brebaje le cayó en la lengua y bajó por la garganta, lo que la obligó a tragar. Detestaba el sabor asqueroso del líquido, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba cómo se sentía tras tomarlo, tan lánguida y cálida, tan ajena a todo.

- Muy bien, así está mejor - aprobó la matrona secándole la cara y el cuello - Por fin aprendes a portarte bien. Con un poquito de ayuda - agregó levantando el vaso vacío que había contenido los polvos oscuros, mezclados con agua, que le daba a la reclusa todos los días - Tienes una visita; el pequeño Lily ha venido a verte.

Levy se esforzó en recordar el nombre. Poco a poco la imagen del niño moreno se formó en su mente.

- ¿Lily...?

Por un momento había creído que podría tratarse de Gajeel. Durante los últimos días lo veía en sus sueños. Revivía su beso, notaba su sabor en los labios. En el sueño, iba a buscarla. Aparecía entre la penumbra como un caballero andante para llevársela de Torre del Paraíso. En el sueño, la besaba una y otra vez. ¡Oh, qué bien le hacía sentirse eso!

Pero la alegraba ver a Lily. Lo había añorado los últimos días... o tal vez eran semanas..., no estaba segura. Los minutos y las horas parecían iguales. Tenía la cabeza demasiado aturdida, demasiado descentrada para saber dónde acababa un día y empezaba el siguiente. Y, la verdad, ya no le importaba.

- Levy - Lily se sentó en el camastro de paja junto a ella - ya nunca sales a jugar. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Levy?

- No..., Lily..., claro que no. - no le recordó que nunca había salido a jugar, que andaba siempre ocupada fregando suelos, haciendo la colada, remendando la ropa de las matronas o trabajando en la cocina. Pero sí que charlaban mientras ella realizaba esas tareas, y Lily jugaba a alguna cosa cerca - Es que estoy... un poco cansada..., nada más. La señorita Lilica... me ha dejado... descansar.

Junto a la puerta, la matrona farfulló algún tipo de respuesta.

- Golpea los barrotes cuando quieras salir, Lily - le indicó al crío antes de cerrar con llave la celda, aunque Levy no había pensado escaparse en ningún caso.

- ¿Quieres oírme cantar? - preguntó Lily, todavía sentado en la paja - He aprendido una canción nueva. Si quieres, te la canto.

Levy asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba que cantaban mientras ella trabajaba y así ahogaban los gritos de una de las pacientes al otro lado del pasillo. Ella le enseñó un trozo de la romántica Greensleeves y, en el pasado, la habían cantado juntos.

Lily empezó a cantar su nueva canción, con su voz aguda y titubeante, y supliendo cualquier posible gallo a base de su entusiasmo:

"**Había una doncella en Oak **

**que paseaba conmigo por el parque. **

**Le puse una mano en la rodilla, **

**ella me acarició la espinilla. **

**Nos echamos sobre la hierba, **

**me quedé con el suelo a mi espalda **

**y ella rió cuando le levanté la falda.**"

- Lily... - incluso en su estado confuso, Levy comprendió que la letra subida de tono no era del tipo de las que debía cantar un niño-. Lily..., no debes... cantar canciones como ésta. No está... bien.

- ¿Por qué no? - Levantó la cara para mirarla, con el entrecejo fruncido - me la enseñó Vijeeter Ecor - era uno de los guardianes - antes era marinero.

Levy intentó aclarar sus ideas, concentrarse en lo que el niño le decía, pero los pensamientos se le escapaban y volvían a dirigirse hacia Gajeel, volvía a recordar el sabor de su beso.

- ¿Quieres que juguemos a las cartas? - preguntó Lily tirándole de la manga del camisón.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres jugar a las cartas - se metió la manita en la camisa y sacó una baraja sucia y vieja - Vijeeter me enseñó a jugar. Dijo que puedo practicar con éstas. Seguro que te gano.

Levy no le contestó; tenía demasiado sueño para jugar a las cartas, estaba demasiado cansada para notar que Lily volvía a tirarle del camisón. - ¿No quieres jugar?

- Ahora no, Lily.

- Ya no quieres jugar nunca. Ya no eres divertida.

Le pareció que le oía golpear la puerta, que oía cómo la puerta se abría; pero le pesaban los párpados y no logró levantarlos lo suficiente para verlo.

Se acurrucó aun más en la paja sucia y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Llevaba el camisón enrollado por encima de las rodillas, pero no tenía fuerzas para bajarlo. Se notaba seca la boca. Se humedeció los labios, entumecidos de un modo extraño. Se miró las manos y vio que le temblaban.

Se sentía ligera y distante, pero sus sueños..., sus sueños eran muy agradables. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la cálida sensación del beso del marqués**  
**

* * *

**S**i quieren saber quien es el tuerto Salamander, busquen en la sección NaLu, dulce prisionera, alli esta la historia ;)

Levy ya lleva dos semanas allí, que tanto podrá aguantar? Y como y cuando se ejecutara el plan de Natsu? saldrá todo bien?

Ya saben mis pequeñas, el martes nos vemos ;)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	7. Capitulo 7

**M**is pequeñas me hacen tan feliz con sus review que como premio por hacerme feliz les daré una actualización y también en parte porque algunas m,e dijeron que el capitulo anterior fue corto, así que espero dejarlas satisfechas :3

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**V**estido con unos ceñidos pantalones negros, unas botas altas y negras y una chaqueta negra que le tapaba la camisa de batista blanca y manga larga, Gajeel caminó junto a Natsu, que también iba de negro, hacia los establos de la parte trasera de su casa en Crocus.

La luna menguante, apenas un hilo dorado, ocultaba su tenue luz tras una densa capa de nubes que cubría la ciudad. Ambos hombres montaron en silencio sus caballos: Happy, el gran caballo castrado de Natsu, y Frosch, el valioso semental negro de Gajeel. Tomaron las calles secundarias de las partes más sombrías de Crocus para dirigirse a Caelum donde se encontraba el hospital de Torre del Paraíso, una estructura inmensa de cuatro plantas que estaba situada en una loma de las afueras de la ciudad.

Más allá del hospital, en la carretera, los esperaba un carruaje preparado para llevar con rapidez a lady Levy Mcgarden a la seguridad del pabellón de caza de Gajeel en los bosques del castillo Metalicana.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era llegar a él.

Gajeel apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Con qué se encontrarían al llegar a Torre del Paraíso? Si habían maltratado a Levy... Si alguno de los supuestos guardias le había puesto las manos encima... Maldijo en silencio. Había hablado en serio. Si Midnight había permitido que la lastimaran de cualquier modo, se enfrentaría a la cólera de Gajeel y los resultados no serían agradables. No se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto ni pensó, ni siquiera por un instante, cómo había logrado Levy salvar la distancia que mantenía entre él y el resto de la gente. En ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba era sacarla de allí.

Frosch respingó cuando un perro marrón y blanco salió de un callejón con la cola entre las piernas. Un tabernero rechoncho apareció por una puerta, levantó una piedra y la lanzó a las ancas del perro, que gimoteó. Habían llegado a Caelum

- ¡Y no vuelvas, desastre de perro! - gritó el hombre, blandiendo un puño regordete en el aire antes de volver a meterse en la taberna y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Gajeel espoleó a su caballo y Natsu hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Los animales revolvían el barro con los cascos al avanzar por el piso de tierra. En esa parte de la ciudad no había adoquines, sólo callejuelas estrechas con baches y montones de basura. El olor a despojos putrefactos cargaba el aire y Frosch resopló a modo de protesta. Había mendigos apiñados en los umbrales y marineros borrachos que se tambaleaban por la calle entonando canciones subidas de tono.

Siguieron y, más adelante, la zona empezó a cambiar. Cada vez había menos edificios y las calles no estaban tan sucias. Al borde de la calzada crecía hierba. En la loma que tenían enfrente se elevaba una estructura enorme en medio de la noche: el hospital de Torre del Paraíso.

No era la primera vez que Gajeel lo veía. Dos días atrás habían ido de día para examinar el terreno y elaborar un plan. La puerta trasera del edificio parecía ser la mejor opción para entrar. Natsu señaló en esa dirección y Gajeel espoleó al semental. En la verja sólo había un guardia. Estaba apoltronado en su puesto, medio dormido. Como Natsu había dicho, no muchas personas tenían interés en colarse en el manicomio.

Natu desmontó, indicó a Gajeel que hiciese lo mismo y ataron los caballos bajo un árbol que quedaba fuera de la vista, entre las sombras.

- Cuenta hasta cincuenta - le ordenó Natsu. Su figura alta, con capa, parecía un espectro en la penumbra - Después, cruza la verja y sígueme. Para entonces, no habrá peligro.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y Natsu desapareció sin hacer ruido. Mientras empezaba a contar en silencio, Gajeel desató una capa de lana de detrás de la silla de montar y se la colgó de un brazo. Hacía frío y Levy necesitaría algo para abrigarse hasta llegar al carruaje. Terminó la cuenta y se sumergió más en la penumbra.

Cuando llegó a la verja, el guardia estaba sentado junto a ella con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, como si durmiera. Gajeel sospechó que seguiría así después de que ellos se fueran de Torre del Paraíso. Cruzó la verja y encontró a Natsu, que lo esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta de entrada al inmenso edificio de piedra.

- Nuestras fuentes estaban en lo cierto. No está cerrada con llave. Esperemos que el resto de la información también sea correcta – comento Natsu.

Gajeel esperó que así fuera. Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaban las probabilidades de que los pillaran. Se imaginaba el bochorno que sufrirían un duque y un marqués si los detenían por colarse en un manicomio. Peor aún sería saber que le había fallado otra vez a Levy.

Para ella, esta vez el incumplimiento de su promesa sería fatídico.

La puerta de roble se abrió sin ruido. Gajeel agradeció a quienquiera que mantenía las bisagras tan bien lubricadas. Se detuvo un instante en el vestíbulo y echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había peligro. El olor le impactó como un golpe en el estómago: hedor de cuerpos sucios, pestilencia nauseabunda a excrementos. Apretó las mandíbulas y trató de no pensar que Levy vivía cada día en ese lugar tan inmundo.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo y sus botas resonaron en la piedra gris, pero el ruido quedó mitigado por los sonidos fantasmagóricos que los envolvían.

Algunas de las celdas eran más espaciosas que otras. Los pacientes gemían y daban golpes; algunos hablaban, a pesar de que era bien entrada la noche y no había nadie que escuchara. Una mujer sollozaba en voz baja a la luz tenue de un farol. Un hombre que roncaba con fuerza se rascó dormido y entre convulsiones se hizo después un ovillo sobre la paja sucia de su camastro.

A Gajeel le vino a la mente la imagen de Levy y algo le oprimió el pecho. Estaba allí, obligada a vivir en ese sitio horroroso, indigno de cualquier animal.

El olor a orina y vómitos cobró más fuerza a medida que se adentraron en el edificio, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. La ira empezó a avivarse en él hasta quemarle las entrañas. Levy no se merecía eso. No creía que nadie lo mereciera.

¿Qué clase de hombre encerraría a una joven inocente en un lugar espantoso, asqueroso y hediondo, como Torre del Paraíso?

- Purehito - casi escupió la palabra. No se dio cuenta de que la había pronunciado en voz alta hasta que notó el sabor amargo en su boca - Juro que mataré a ese cabrón -

Natsu le dirigió una mirada; era evidente que estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Ya te encargarás de Purehito más adelante. De momento, tu dama es más importante.

Gajeel iba a corregirle, pero decidió que eso podía esperar. Habían llegado a la escalera que conducía al primer piso de celdas y un guardia vigilaba en la parte inferior.

- Déjame éste a mí - pidió Gajeel, y avanzó sin hacer ruido.

Natsu no lo detuvo. El brillo de furia en los ojos de su amigo fue suficiente para advertirle de que no lo hiciera. Natsu sabía que encargarse del guardia le serviría para desahogarse un poco.

Gajeel se acercó con pasos silenciosos a aquel hombre alto y delgado, de pelo castaño y con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y, cuando se volvió, le lanzó un puñetazo que le acertó en pleno mentón. El tipo se desmoronó como un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas y Gajeel lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Escondámoslo bajo la escalera - sugirió Natsu a su espalda.

Gajeel arrastró al hombre en esa dirección y lo depositó en la oscuridad que reinaba debajo de las escaleras. Subieron deprisa al primer piso y empezaron a recorrer la hilera de celdas. Levy se encontraba a la derecha, hacia la mitad. Ésa era la información que una de las matronas había proporcionado encantada, junto con una llave y a cambio de una bolsa repleta de monedas, a un hombre al servicio de Gajeel.

Se detuvieron en la puerta. El corazón le latía a Redfox de un modo alarmante y el sudor le empapaba la frente. Una mirada al interior le indicó que había alguien, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver quién era.

- ¿Levy? - la llamó en voz baja, pero quienquiera que estuviese dentro no contestó. Quizás estaba dormida - Dame la llave.

Natsu se la dio y Gajeel la introdujo en la cerradura de hierro. Pasillo abajo se oyó el ruido de unas cadenas y el lamento del hombre que las llevaba.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Gajeel hizo girar la llave. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Gajeel se sumió en la oscuridad y Natsu se quedó vigilando fuera.

- Levy soy Gajeel.

Seguía sin haber respuesta. Avanzó hacia la delgada figura que permanecía acurrucada en la paja sucia y vio que era una mujer, vio que era Levy, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. La luna asomó tras una nube y, por un momento, consiguió verla; el blanco camisón sucio y con la amplia banda roja, los cabellos largos y azules que caían enmarañados sobre la cara. Tenía el camisón enrollado hasta los muslos, con las piernas desnudas. Cuando la tocó, notó la piel fría como el hielo y maldijo en voz baja.

- Levy, ¿me oyes? - La zarandeó con cuidado y vio que abría despacio los ojos.

- ¿Gajeel...? -Se incorporó con lo que pareció ser un esfuerzo titánico, se balanceó y él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo - ¿Eres... realmente... tú?

Por Dios, se sentía como el peor de los villanos.

- Habría venido antes. Debería haberlo hecho. Creí que encontraría otro modo - se refería a un modo legal, pero, al verla así, la ilegalidad parecía carecer de importancia.

- ¿Vas a... llevarme... a casa?

Gajeel cerró los ojos para contrarrestar una punzada de dolor.

- Sí - dijo en voz baja - Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Tomó la capa que llevaba en el brazo, la extendió y se la colocó. Después la ató, no muy ajustada, y envolvió con la suave tela de abrigo el cuerpo de Levy. Cuando ella se recostó en su pecho, Gajeel notó lo débil que estaba y entonces, al recordar como había hablado, cayó en la cuenta del modo extraño en que arrastraba las palabras.

Lo traspasó otro ramalazo de ira. Midnight. También se encargaría de ese médico. Se inclinó adelante y con cuidado la levantó en brazos.

- Agárrate a mi cuello. Yo haré el resto - le indicó.

Le pareció que tal vez asentía. Notó los delgados brazos de Levy alrededor de su cuello y el roce de los cabellos cuando descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía los pies desnudos y helados. Quería calentárselos con las manos. Quería quitarle ese camisón sucio y comprobar si tenía magulladuras, asegurarse de que nadie le había hecho daño.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Natsu con el entrecejo fruncido en cuanto Gajeel salió de la celda.

- No estoy seguro. - se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula - Salgamos de aquí. Natsu hizo un gesto afirmativo y emprendió camino hacia abajo. Se deshizo en silencio de otro guardia y, en unos minutos, salieron por la puerta trasera en dirección a los caballos. Natsu sostuvo a Levy mientras Gajeel montaba en Frosch y, después, se la entregó a su amigo, que la sentó de lado en la silla, delante de él, y la envolvió con su capa sin olvidar cubrirle los pies.

Natsu montó en su caballo negro, que sacudió la cabeza, ansioso por emprender la marcha.

- Vámonos de aquí de una vez - soltó, y espoleó al caballo hacia la carretera con Gajeel pegado a sus talones.

En unos minutos galopaba por el camino con Levy recostada a salvo contra su pecho. La rodeaba con un brazo para sujetarla con fuerza y podía notar su respiración regular y el latido lento del corazón. La muchacha no habló en ningún momento, sólo abría de vez en cuando los ojos y parecía no verlo. Gajeel comprendía que le pasaba algo, y su inquietud aumentaba con cada kilómetro. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho? ¡Por Dios que se lo haría pagar, a todos ellos!

Siguieron cabalgando a un ritmo rápido y regular hasta llegar a su destino. Un carruaje sin distintivo alguno y con cuatro caballos negros les esperaba en la posada Galuna, exactamente donde Gajeel había ordenado que estuviera. Desmontó del caballo, bajó a Levy y la transportó con cuidado en sus brazos. El cochero, que estaba junto al carruaje, abrió la portezuela antes de que llegaran y Gajeel subió al estribo de hierro, agachó la cabeza y metió a Levy. Se sentó y la colocó sobre su regazo, la envolvió bien con la capa de lana y le puso una manta de viaje en las piernas. En cuanto Natsu estuvo dentro, golpeó el techo del carruaje. El cochero sacudió con las riendas a los caballos y éstos tensaron los tirantes y se pusieron en marcha.

Faltaban horas para llegar al pabellón. Habían decidido que Natsu los acompañaría hasta allí, por si se presentaba cualquier problema a lo largo del camino. Luego, regresaría a Hargeon Hall junto a Lucy. Gajeel tenía previsto regresar al castillo una vez Levy estuviera instalada. Enviaría a una criada para que permaneciera con ella hasta que tía Juvia llegara de Crocus, donde estaba decidida a quedarse mientras Levy no se hallara libre.

Llegado el momento, la avisaría, le diría que la joven se encontraba a salvo; pero aun no. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, y necesitaba tiempo para considerar qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Mientras tanto, seguía ahí sentado, sujetando su leve carga y preocupándose por ella, deseando saber qué le pasaba. Sentado frente a él, Natsu la examinaba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, al parecer con pensamientos muy parecidos.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- No lo sé. Deben de haberle dado algún tipo de poción para dormir - contestó Gajeel, que inconscientemente la sujetó con más fuerza. La miró y vio que tenía los ojos sólo medio abiertos – Levy soy Gajeel. ¿Me oyes?

- Gajeel... Soñé que vendrías - dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa. Se movió en su regazo, se inclinó y le besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Gajeel se sorprendió a la vez que un ligero calor le recorría el cuerpo - Rogué... que vinieras.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- De maravilla... - contestó arrastrando las palabras con un tono gutural - Ahora que estás... aquí.

Volvió a relajarse, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué rayos le han hecho? - se exasperó Gajeel.

- Opio - afirmó Natsu, con las mandíbulas apretadas - Lo he visto antes.

- ¿Opio? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le hará eso?

- Depende del tiempo que haga que se lo daban. Es muy adictivo. Mientras siga tomándolo, estará como ahora.

- Como una marioneta adiestrada, quieres decir. Alguien a quien se puede controlar.

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora que ya no lo toma?

- Con el tiempo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - quiso saber Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Y qué pasa entre ahora y entonces?

- Cuando se acaben los efectos, se pondrá enferma. Su cuerpo necesitará la droga y hasta que el organismo no la haya eliminado por completo lo pasará muy mal - Gajeel trató de contener su ira, pero ésta parecía dominarlo por completo

- ¡Malditos cabrones!

- La querían dócil, fácil de manejar. Podrían haberla tenido así durante años.

- Gracias a Dios que no esperamos más.

- Gracias a Dios que salió bien.

Gajeel miró por la ventana, pero las cortinas de terciopelo rojo estaban corridas para mantener oculta la luz del farol del interior del carruaje.

- Pensaba dejarla sola en el pabellón cuando llegáramos. Iba a enviarle una doncella por la mañana para atenderla.

- Me temo que no será tan fácil.

Gajeel bajó los ojos hacia la cabeza de Levy. Incluso sucios y enredados, los cabellos azules relucían fuertemente a la luz de la llama. Ella debió de notar que la observaba, porque inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y abrió despacio los ojos. Lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Me darás... un beso? Me gustó... cuando me besaste... antes.

Gajeel gruñó y Natsu se rió entre dientes y bromeó:

- Creía que sólo era una amiga.

- No fue lo que piensas. Se la estaban llevando. No lograba que me escuchara. Yo... ¡Oh, maldita sea, da igual! No lo entenderías.

- Gajeel... - susurró Levy, y el nombre sonó suave, grave y curiosamente atractivo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - soltó con brusquedad, aunque contrariado y arrepentido en cuanto las palabras le salieron de la boca.

Levy no pareció notar el tono.

- En mis sueños... me besabas... una y otra vez. ¿Lo harás... ahora?

Tardó un poco en contestar, porque incluso con el camisón sucio, con la cara manchada y los cabellos enredados deseaba hacerlo. Sentía los senos pequeños de Levy contra su pecho y la forma redondeada de sus nalgas en su regazo y notó que se excitaba.

- Esto es una locura - rezongó.

- Parece que te espera una noche interesante - comentó Natsu y soltó una carcajada - O lo que queda de ella por lo menos.

- No seas ridículo. No sabe lo que dice.

- Estoy seguro de que no. Pero el opio tiene tendencia a sacar a relucir la verdad.

Gajeel no le hizo caso. Levy necesitaba su ayuda, nada más. Le había fallado una vez, pero eso no volvería a pasar.

Viajaron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. Levy abría los ojos de vez en cuando y en varias ocasiones volvió a pedirle con dulzura un beso. Cuando llegaron al pabellón de caza, en el bosque de Clive, Gajeel tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Natsu no dejaba de sonreír de ese modo burlón que le daba a su amigo ganas de pegarle.

Por suerte, el pabellón estaba limpio y preparado como el marqués había dispuesto. Aunque la noche había llegado casi a su fin, en las ventanas brillaban velas y la chimenea estaba encendida. Jet Sarusuke, un muchacho alto y delgado que trabajaba para él desde hacía algunos años, esperó junto a la puerta mientras él metía a Levy. De rostro angular y pelo anaranjado, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en un joven atractivo.

- Todo está a punto, milord, como pidió.

Jet, hijo de un arrendatario, había cumplido los diecisiete y era uno de sus mejores mozos de cuadra y uno de los empleados de más confianza.

- Gracias, chico. Eso será todo de momento.

El muchacho salió en silencio y Gajeel acercó a Levy al fuego. Como recordaba su afición por la limpieza de cuando su primer encuentro, había dado instrucciones a Jet para que tuviera a punto un baño. Frente a la chimenea estaba instalada una bañera humeante. Sobre el fuego se calentaba más agua, y una pastilla de jabón con perfume a rosas descansaba en el suelo junto a la bañera y a un montón de toallas limpias de lino blanco.

- Parece que todo está a punto - comentó Natsu tras un rápido repaso de la habitación.

- Un baño... - dijo Levy con un suspiro nostálgico cuando Gajeel la dejó en el suelo - ¡Qué maravilla!

Se inclinó hacia la bañera y se habría caído dentro si Gajeel no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura y atraído de nuevo contra su pecho.

- Calma. No querrás meterte de cabeza.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados y las pestañas tupidas y tiró de la cinta del cuello del camisón, que le resbaló despacio dejando un hombro al descubierto.

- Estoy muy sucia. Tengo ganas de... estar... limpia.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia la bañera, pero las rodillas parecieron fallarle. Gajeel la sujetó con más fuerza y la volvió a poner de pie.

Natsu se rió entre dientes y su amigo le dirigió una mirada durísima.

- ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? - se irritó.

Natsu sonrió y dijo:

- Te he dicho que la noche sería interesante.

Abrió la puerta y, tras salir, la cerró con firmeza. Gajeel oyó cómo se reía mientras se montaba a lomos del caballo de refresco que lo esperaba en el establo. Se oyó el ruido de unos cascos y Natsu desapareció. Se habían quedado los dos solos.

Levy contemplaba ansiosa la bañera y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Parece que... tengo ciertos... problemas.

- Ya lo veo - soltó Gajeel con sequedad, intentando no fijarse en la cantidad cada vez mayor de piel que mostraba el cuello del camisón. La abertura era tan grande que, en cualquier momento, la dichosa prenda caería hasta la cintura.

- ¿Crees que podrías... ayudarme?

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula; sabía que no tenía otro remedio. Trató de dominar esa parte de él que se excitaba ante la perspectiva de verla desnuda. Por Dios, siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un caballero. No recordaba que nunca su atracción hacia una mujer hubiera alterado su cuidadoso autocontrol.

Levy se balanceó hacia la bañera. Gajeel logró sujetarla, pero el camisón se le escapó de las manos y resbaló hasta los pies.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Era ágil y flexible, de piel suave y formas curvadas; baja para ser considerada una mujer y no una niña, pero encajaba a la perfección sobre el cuerpo de Gajeel. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de éste para recuperar el equilibrio y él la sujetó por la cintura con las manos. Era increíblemente pequeña, con las caderas suavemente ensanchadas. Gajeel cerró los ojos un instante, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y la metió en la bañera.

El agua hizo sonreír a Levy, que se sumergió en el calor ronroneando suavemente de placer, y unas burbujitas le lamieron los senos. Gajeel vio que tenían forma cónica y eran más plenos por la parte inferior, con los pezones de color rosa oscuro, pequeños y tersos, de lo más erótico.

Logró dominarse. No era un hombre que se aprovechara, y Levy no se encontraba en un estado de ánimo apropiado como para ir más allá. Además, estaba comprometido con otra mujer; casi era un hombre casado. En realidad, no sabía cómo había permitido que su relación con Levy llegara tan lejos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por ella, salvo que Levy se había convertido de algún modo en su amiga y no se abandonaba a los amigos cuando tenían problemas.

Adoptó su aire más formal, enjabonó una toalla y le lavó el cuello y los hombros. Levy se lavó la cara, tomó algo de agua con la boca, la escupió al aire y, cuando cayó el chorrito en el suelo, le hizo una mueca pícara a Gajeel. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Será mejor que te lavemos el pelo - decidió.

Levy asintió con la cabeza y se sumergió con su ayuda bajo el agua. Gajeel enjabonó los cabellos con el jabón con perfume a rosas y la ayudó a aclarárselos.

- Qué... gusto - dijo Levy sonriendo.

Y tanto. Sus cabellos parecían de seda y la piel era tan suave como los pétalos de una flor. Para cuando terminó y la sacó de la bañera, Gajeel estaba excitado y ansioso. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por su impropia falta de control y disgustado con el destino, que lo había puesto en esa situación.

La sujetó con una mano mientras la secaba con la otra y comprobaba que el cuerpo no presentara signos de ningún daño que pudiera haber sufrido. No vio marca alguna, sólo las curvas redondeadas de las nalgas, las piernas largas y torneadas y la línea grácil del torso desde el cuello hasta las caderas. Era sumamente preciosa, de formas deliciosas y muy femenina. Se esforzó en ignorar la palpitación de su ingle y se le ocurrió pensar que era él quien sufría, y muchísimo.

- Me siento mucho... mejor - musitó Levy.

- Estoy seguro de ello - consiguió decir él tras aclararse la garganta.

Junto a la bañera había un camisón blanco y limpio. Se lo pasó por la cabeza con movimientos rápidos y eficientes y suspiro de alivio cuando la joven volvió a estar decentemente tapada.

- Y ahora... ¿me besarás? - le pidió ella con una sonrisa.

¡Por todos los santos!

- Escúchame, Levy. No sabes lo que dices. No quieres que te bese. Es algo que soñaste. Por la mañana verás las cosas con más claridad. Mientras tanto, te llevaré arriba para que duermas un poco.

- Pero... ¿y mi pelo?

- ¿Tu pelo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Tenemos que... desenredarlo.

Tenía razón, claro. Gajeel soltó un gruñido en voz baja. Tendría que cepillárselo, pasar las manos por los mechones mojados, ver cómo brillaba a la luz del fuego mientras se secaba. Sacudió la cabeza, furioso por el derrotero que seguían sus pensamientos. Depositó a Levy en el sofá, recostada en el brazo, y se puso manos a la obra. Tardó una cantidad considerable de tiempo, pero no lo notó, absorto como estaba en su tarea. Una vez quitados los nudos, cuando empezó a cepillar el pelo para secarlo, Levy soltó débiles gemidos de placer y él no pudo evitar sonreír encantado. Le peinó con los dedos los mechones ondulados y empezó a arder en deseos. Los sofocó y se apresuró a hacerle una trenza.

No estaba interesado en Levy Mcgarden, por lo menos en nada que no fuera acostarse una o dos veces con ella, maldita sea. Tenía la vida dispuesta como quería, como la había planeado durante años. Y, aunque no fuera así, sería la última mujer con la que pensaría en casarse. Era obstinada y tenaz, demasiado lista para su propio bien y demasiado independiente para ser mujer. No podía evitar pensar en su padre, en el terrible error que cometió al casarse con una mujer de ese tipo.

Él quería una esposa dócil, una palomita agradable y manejable, como Michelle Lobster. Michelle obedecería todos sus deseos, educaría a sus hijos como él lo creyera conveniente y le concedería a él libertad para vivir su vida como quisiera. Si eso significaba tener una amante, si significaba tener doce, lo haría si le apetecía. No se imaginaba a Levy Mcgarden aceptando sumisa ninguna de esas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, Levy volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

- Gajeel.

- ¿Sí, bonita?

Entraron en el dormitorio y la dejó con suavidad en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Vas a... besarme... ahora?

Se excitó de nuevo al instante y notó una presión terrible contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Levy le sonreía. Tenía los ojos cafés como madera oscura y el cuerpo suave y flexible donde estaba en contacto con el suyo.

"¿Qué daño haría eso?" - pensó él – "Un beso de nada. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?"

Inclinó la cabeza y le cubrió con suavidad la boca con la suya. Tenía labios carnosos y muy suaves, que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. Le tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes, le besó la comisura de los labios y éstos se separaron un poco, lo que le permitió introducir la lengua. No había previsto que eso sucediera, pero ahora podía saborear aquella dulzura de mujer, mezclada con el ligero gusto a cobre de su propio deseo.

Levy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso, y una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Gajeel, que intensificó el beso moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, primero hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó con más pasión aun. Un gemido de placer escapó de la garganta de Levy cuando él buscó sus senos, atrapó uno con la mano y la tela raspó el pezón donde él lo acariciaba con el pulgar. Gajeel notó un inmenso calor en el bajo vientre. La necesidad le bullía en la sangre.

Se apartó de un salto, como si se hubiera quemado, y lanzó una furibunda palabrota:

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo?

Levy frunció el entrecejo, como si se planteara la pregunta. Se tocó los labios húmedos e hinchados por el beso y lo miró.

- Creía que... querías besarme.

- ¡Claro que quería besarte, maldita sea! Eso es sólo el principio de lo que me gustaría hacer. - La tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla - Duérmete antes de que acabe de perder la cabeza y haga algo que ambos lamentaríamos por la mañana.

Se volvió, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, pero no pudo resistir lanzar una última mirada por encima del hombro. Levy tenía los ojos cerrados y le pareció que ya se había quedado dormida.

- Buenas noches..., Gajeel - susurró ella, con los ojos aun cerrados y una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Gajeel soltó el aire y se alisó los cabellos, que se le habían soltado de la cinta de la nuca. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte suspiro y se fue a buscar la cinta de terciopelo perdida, decidido a ordenar algo su persona y sus ideas.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba el modo en que deseaba a Levy Mcgarden. No le gustaban los instintos protectores que despertaba en él. Perdía el control como no recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido nunca, y eso era lo que menos le gustaba de todo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó.

¿Qué hacía mezclado en los asuntos de esa mujer? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto su relación con ella? Tenía sus propios problemas, una boda que preparar, tierras y propiedades que gestionar, una tía que dependía de él. Levy no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida de esa forma.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que seguiría ayudándola. Estaba sola y asustada y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Pensó en ella, arriba, en la cama, y trató de suprimir la imagen de su cuerpo tan femenino, de cómo le miraba los labios cuando le pidió que la besara.

No podía negar que la deseaba. Sólo esperaba que por la mañana la muchacha se despertara siendo la de siempre y él no tuviera que sufrir más la agonía de la tentación. Si seguía con su incitación inocente, Gajeel no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le duraría el poco control que le quedaba

* * *

**A** Levy le dieron opio por eso estaba tan ida...pero llego el principie azul a rescatarla y de paso a bañarla y a acostarla...pobre Gajeel teniendo que sufrir tanto despues de haberla salvado xD vamos yo se que les gusto o me equivoco?

Debo dar gracias a los review de dos personas que no tienen cuenta y no puedo mandarles MP

**Ana y Oryem: **muchas gracias por sus review, espero que este haya sido de su agrado ;)

Ya saben mis pequeñas, el martes nos vemos ;)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	8. Capitulo 8

**S**i lo se volví a atrasarme, lo siento :c pero ya saben para que me perdonen subiré dos capítulos esta semana, las quiero y las regaloneo

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**L**evy se despertó sobresaltada. Parpadeó varias veces, sin lograr enfocar, y miró lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en un dormitorio con el techo inclinado y de madera y el suelo también de madera.

Unas cortinas arrugadas de muselina colgaban en las ventanas y había una cómoda de roble junto a la pared, con una palangana de porcelana azul y un sauce dibujado y una jarra sobre ella. Pasó una mano por la colcha azul de la cama y, después, se miró el camisón y vio que la manga no estaba deshilachada, como recordaba. Estaba inmaculado, y ninguna banda roja ribeteaba el cuello como si estuviera manchado de sangre.

Dondequiera que estuviese, no era Torre del Paraíso, y una sensación de alivio borró su incertidumbre.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba reunir las piezas, los fragmentos de memoria que surgían aquí y allá. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenía las ideas borrosas y desenfocadas. Sentía la lengua como pegada a la boca y el estómago revuelto.

Se concentró más y recordó estar viajando a alguna parte en un carruaje. Retrocedió algo más y se acordó de los brazos fuertes de un hombre que cargaban con ella. ¡Gajeel! La certeza le llegó de golpe y una sensación extraña se apoderó de su corazón.

El había ido a buscarla. La había llevado a ese sitio para que estuviera a salvo. Seguro que andaría cerca,

Sin hacer caso de su corazón desbocado fue a levantarse, pero sufrió un mareo. Se quedó sentada un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía las extremidades débiles, con un temblor extraño. Hizo un repentino esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se fue detrás del biombo para vaciar la vejiga, apoyada en la pared para no caerse.

Cuando terminó, vertió agua en la palangana de la cómoda y se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Llevaba el pelo limpio y recogido en una trenza. Se preguntó quién la habría ayudado a bañarse.

Levantó el pestillo y salió de la habitación. Desde allí, contempló la acogedora sala única de la planta baja. Gajeel estaba frente a una gran chimenea de piedra, con la cabeza inclinada sobre una cacerola de hierro y removiendo algo.

Ella debió de hacer algún ruido, porque en ese instante él levantó la mirada y la vio.

- ¡Levy! - Corrió escaleras arriba y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio - No deberías levantarte. Estás demasiado débil.

- Viniste a buscarme - ratificó, observando la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Gajeel - Me sacaste de ese sitio horrible.

La mirada de Lucien se encontró con la suya para evaluarla de algún modo

- ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

- No mucho, sólo una imagen aquí y allá.

Parte de la tensión pareció desaparecer de los hombros de Gajeel. Sonrió a Levy, y los rasgos duros de su rostro se suavizaron.

- Tenía que ir. Te había dejado ahí demasiado tiempo - aseguró. Le levantó una mano para besarle la palma y un estremecimiento cálido le subió a Levy por el brazo – "Mi siempre valorado deber me impulsa a actuar"

Levy frunció el entrecejo intentando llevar el nombre del autor de la cita a la mente, pero sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos.

- Lo conozco, pero no consigo recordarlo bien.

- Shakespeare - dijo Gajeel con una suave presión sobre su mano - Ya lo recordarás más adelante.

- ¿Más adelante? ¿Qué me ha pasado, Gajeel? ¿Qué me hicieron? - De repente, una oleada de vértigo la hizo balancearse y se mordió el labio. Gajeel alargó el brazo para evitar que se cayera - Me dieron algo. Ahora me acuerdo. Al principio no quería tomarlo, pero pasado cierto tiempo me daba igual. En cierto modo, empezó a gustarme.

- Era una droga - le explicó Gajeel, que le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó para llevarla de vuelta a la cama - Con el tiempo se te pasarán los efectos.

- ¿Qué clase de droga?

- Opio. ¿La conoces?

- Se usa a veces para aliviar el dolor - contestó con el entrecejo fruncido - Debería haber sospechado algo así. Debería haberme imaginado qué era. Me habría resistido más.

- No pensabas con claridad. Y no podrías habérselo impedido aunque lo hubieras intentado - La dejó sobre el colchón de plumas, la ayudó a meterse bajo las sábanas y la tapó hasta el mentón.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi pabellón de caza. Es imposible de encontrar a no ser que sepas dónde buscarlo. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que te libremos de Purehito.

El tambor que le retumbaba en la cabeza sonó con más fuerza y Levy volvió a sentir náuseas.

- Sé lo que hace el opio en pequeñas dosis. No sé lo que le sucede a alguien que ha tomado tanto como yo

- Natsu dice que tu cuerpo necesitará la droga - le informó Gajeel tras sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama. Le miró las manos y vio que le temblaban - Me parece que ya la necesitas.

- ¿Quieres decir que me sentiré enferma? ¿Me pondré muy mal?

- Tendremos que esperar para saberlo - Se encogió de hombros - No sé demasiado sobre estas cosas.

- Oh, Dios mío. Ya te he causado tantas molestias...

- No es ninguna molestia. Y pronto estarás tan fuerte como antes.

Levy sacudió la cabeza, que seguía doliendo como si le golpearan con un ariete en su interior.

- Quizá tengas suerte -añadió Gajeel con una mirada de ánimo que le dio a ella algo de esperanza.

Era una persona sana. Tal vez su cuerpo eliminaría la droga sin demasiados problemas.

**-G&L-**

Pero no tuvo suerte y, a la mañana del día siguiente, estaba desesperada de dolor. Tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón le latía frenético. Jadeaba y sentía calor y frío sucesivamente. Le dolían los músculos, que se contraían. Estaba tan agitada que se retorcía en la cama sin poder estarse quieta.

Gajeel entró en el dormitorio varias veces, pero ella le pedía que se fuera, avergonzada de que la viera en ese estado. Unos minutos después, él regresaba con uno u otro pretexto y el semblante angustiado y reflejando lo que Levy creía que podía ser una especie de rabia muy arraigada.

De nuevo volvió a llamar a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar el consentimiento, al suponer acertadamente que no se lo daría.

- Tengo una taza de caldo para ti. Jet lo ha traído con algo de pan y carne. Lo siento, pero no sé cocinar nada de nada - Bajó la mirada a la taza, por la que ella no mostró el menor interés - Tal vez podrías tomar un poquito.

Levy sacudió la cabeza. El estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo, pero el marqués no le prestó atención, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le puso la taza en los labios. Levy apartó la cabeza. El vapor del caldo provocó que le empezara a gotear la nariz. Sorbió primero y después se secó con la manga del camisón. Estaba colorada de vergüenza.

Gajeel no hizo caso y se limitó a tomar un pañuelo del cajón superior de la cómoda, se lo entregó y esperó a que se sonara.

- Márchate, por favor.

- No estás en condiciones de quedarte sola.

Empezó una nueva tanda de escalofríos, que le sacudían el cuerpo con tal fuerza que apenas le permitían hablar.

- Estaré bi-bien en cuanto elimine la droga. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

- Seguro que sí.

- Entonces, déjame sola, por favor.

Gajeel se dio la vuelta, con los puños cerrados.

- Malditos sean. Malditos sean todos ellos - Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la cerró con fuerza tras de sí.

Levy se acurrucó acercándose las rodillas al mentón. Su cuerpo se retorcía espasmódicamente y los escalofríos volvieron con más fuerza. Esta vez ni siquiera el montón de mantas que el marqués le había colocado encima bastaba para mantenerla caliente. Le castañeteaban los dientes tan fuerte que estaba segura de que ese ruido fue lo que a él le hizo subir de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Gajeel. Frunció el entrecejo al verla tiritando en la cama.

- Te estás helando. Maldita sea, sabía que tenía que haberme quedado contigo.

- Te-tengo ma-mantas como para to-todo un regimiento de soldados. No pa-parecen servir de nada.

Gajeel reflexionó un momento. Después, se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y se quitó las altas botas negras.

- ¿Qué esta-tás haciendo?

- Darte calor, pero tendrás que moverte un poco para que pueda meterme en la cama.

Levy empezó a protestar. No le parecía correcto dejar meterse a un hombre en su cama, sobre todo alguien tan atractivo como el marqués de Phantom. Pero otra tanda de escalofríos la sacudió y Gajeel no le dio opción alguna; le instó con firmeza a desplazarse hacia el otro lado de la cama al tiempo que levantaba las sábanas y se acostaba junto a ella. Incluso a través de la camisa de lino y los ceñidos pantalones negros, Levy notaba el calor y la consistencia de aquel cuerpo. Redfox pasó un brazo por debajo de ella, la envolvió con su calor y tiró de las mantas para taparse ambos. Levy no había estado nunca tan cerca de un hombre, nunca tan apretada a uno de ellos. Estaba segura de que pocos hombres habría tan bien formados, tan bien musculados. Notaba el endurecido relieve de los músculos sobre las costillas y la plana hendedura del estómago. Los muy nervudos muslos presionaban los suyos y la musculatura de los brazos y los hombros se abultaba cada vez que él se movía. A pesar de lo enferma que se encontraba, aquella sensación provocó en ella un escalofrío de placer y se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían esos músculos libres de la ropa.

Era un pensamiento no deseado, así que lo reprimió para concentrarse en el calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo. En unos minutos, las convulsiones empezaron a ceder. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada, exhausta. Le pesaban los párpados, hinchados, y se le fueron cerrando hasta que se durmió.

Y soñó. Veía imágenes. Viajaba en el carruaje del marqués, sentada en su regazo mientras el vehículo rodaba con gran estrépito. Se vio pidiéndole que la besara no una vez, sino sin cesar. El sueño cambió y Gajeel la desnudaba y la metía en una bañera llena de agua caliente, enjabonaba una toalla y se la pasaba por el cuerpo. Soñó que la llevaba arriba y la dejaba en la cama. En el sueño, la besaba por fin, apoderándose de su boca, y le acariciaba con suavidad un seno.

La invadió una espiral de calor que se asentó en el bajo vientre. Se despertó sobresaltada, con la cabeza llena aun de imágenes inconexas. Gajeel ya no estaba a su lado ni en la habitación. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, todavía débil y algo aturdida, aunque parecía que la mayor parte de los efectos secundarios de la droga habían desaparecido. Se levantó con las extremidades pesadas y los párpados como arenosos.

Se puso la bata de seda que encontró a los pies de la cama, se lavó la cara, deshizo la trenza y se cepilló el pelo, aunque el revoltijo de ideas no desapareció.

"Sólo es un sueño" - se dijo - "Quítatelo de la cabeza."

Pero algo se lo impedía y, de repente, supo qué. Con repentina claridad comprendió que no era un sueño. ¡Era un recuerdo!

Un recuerdo dulce y cálido.

Un recuerdo de lo más embarazoso.

¡Por Dios!

Unos minutos después le oyó subir las escaleras y su cuerpo se tensó. La terrible idea le vino a la cabeza: le había pedido que la besara y él la complació. ¡Por Dios!,

¿Qué más habían hecho?

Redfox llamó a la puerta, pero no entró, sino que esperó pacientemente a que lo invitara. Levy se tragó la inquietud y abrió la puerta. Se sonrojó al verlo.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones ceñidos y una camisa blanca de manga larga, con volantes en los puños y en la pechera. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos por una cinta

La observó y se percató del color que teñía sus mejillas, del cabello, cepillado y recogido con una cinta amarilla que había encontrado en el tocador.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Levy desvió la mirada, pensando en su beso, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Era primera hora de la mañana y por la ventana se veía los rayos del sol atravesando las agujas de los árboles de hoja perenne del bosque.

- ¿Cómo me encuentro? - Le costó lograr que las palabras le salieran suaves - Como si me hubiera atropellado un carro lleno de carga. Aparte de eso, estoy bien. - Se obligó a mirarlo y vio que sonreía un poco.

- Me parece que estás mejor. ¿Te apetece comer algo?

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas. Al parecer, sí se encontraba mejor.

- Muy bien. Siempre que no sea nada fuerte - aceptó.

- ¿Unas gachas de avena y una taza de chocolate caliente? La madre de Jet es muy buena cocinera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero desvió de nuevo la mirada. Gajeel se marchó y volvió unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja, que dejó en la mesa que había junto a la cama. Del cuenco con las gachas salía humo y el chocolate parecía sabroso y espeso.

- Ven. Siéntate en la silla y come. - Alargó la mano en su dirección, pero Levy se alejó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lo miró a los ojos pensando en el beso, avergonzada, aunque decidida a saber qué más pasó que pudiera habérsele borrado de la memoria.

- Me besaste, ¿verdad? La noche en que me trajiste de Torre del Paraíso.

- Así que por fin te acuerdas - dijo él, con los pómulos colorados.

- Recuerdo que te pedí que me besaras, así que supongo que fue culpa mía, no tuya.

- No seas ridícula - con los labios apretados en un gesto de autorreproche -. No fue culpa tuya. Estabas drogada; no eras tú. La culpa es mía y te pido perdón. No quería aprovecharme. No sé cómo, pero sucedió.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa de preguntar más.

- No ... No hicimos nada más, ¿verdad? - quiso saber.

- ¡Por Dios, no! No creerás que yo...

- ¡No! No quería decir eso. Es que pensé... No estaba segura de lo que podría haberte animado a hacer.

- No niego que me siento atraído por ti, Levy - confesó Gajeel, mirando a otro lado -. Pero supongo que sabes que no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

Levy suspiró y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Se sentía mejor, segura de que el marqués era el caballero que ella creía. Al recordar su habitual control, sintió cierta satisfacción por haber conseguido tentarlo.

- Lo siento - se excusó -. Me parece que todavía no pienso con mucha claridad.

El pareció satisfecho con eso y volvió a sonreír.

- Te he hecho traer las cosas aquí, la ropa que llevabas cuando estabas en el castillo

- Gracias.

- Ahora que ya te encuentras mejor, volveré a casa. Enviaré a alguien para que te cocine y te sirva de doncella, alguien de confianza. Nadie te encontrará aquí. Estarás a salvo hasta que descubramos un modo de librarte del control de tu tío.

Estaba fuera de Torre del Paraíso y, por lo menos de momento, a salvo gracias al marqués de Phantom. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía triste? Porque Gajeel se iba. ¡Por Dios, quería que se quedara! "No niego que me siento atraído por ti, Levy." Y lo cierto era que ella se sentía muy atraída por él.

Quizá sí estaba un poco loca. Ese hombre no era para ella; estaba comprometido con otra persona. Y aunque no lo estuviera, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Gajeel desaprobaba todo aquello en lo que ella creía, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado.

- Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí. No podré pagarte nunca tanta generosidad.

- Verte a salvo es suficiente. – Sonrió - Sin embargo, quizá quieras darle las gracias al duque de Hargeon cuando todo haya terminado. Fue suyo el plan y su ayuda me permitió sacarte de ese sitio, con no poco riesgo para él.

- Y no poco riesgo para ti – concluyó Levy en voz baja, con la certeza de que era verdad y dándose cuenta por primera vez del peligro que debieron de correr - Podrían haberos detenido o quizás incluso matado.

- Bueno, no fue así y tú estás a salvo - replicó Gajeel sonriendo de ese modo suyo tan desconcertante. Después lanzó una mirada a la bandeja de comida - ya estás casi recuperada, lo que significa que deberías tomarte el desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

Levy asintió en silencio, tomó la cuchara y empezó a remover las gachas.

- Si no necesitas nada más, me iré. Jet está aquí. Trabajará fuera. Si necesitas algo, díselo. Te enviaré una sirvienta en cuanto pueda organizarlo sin peligro - agregó Gajeel.

Ella se sirvió chocolate en una tacita de porcelana.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? - preguntó, con los ojos puestos en la taza, y, acto seguido, levantó la vista - Quiero decir..., esto está bastante alejado y estaré muy sola. Tal vez podrías visitarme de vez en cuando.

- Seguro que mi tía vendrá en cuanto regrese de Crocus. Y yo me pasaré por aquí cada dos días.

Sintió un alivio enorme. Era sorprendente cuanto. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate, agradecida por tener algo con que disimular.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará solucionar el asunto de mi tío?

Gajeel suspiró antes de contestar:

- Me temo que podría ser bastante. Lo siento, pero las cosas están así.

Levy volvió a asentir en silencio. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba libre y pensaba seguir así. Pero el peligro al que se habían enfrentado sus dos protectores le recordó el peligro al que ella seguía enfrentándose cada día. Si su tío la encontraba, como la otra vez...

Se estremeció al pensarlo.

No podía permitirse esperar a que el destino se desviara en su dirección. Ya había seguido antes ese camino. Esta vez, tenía intención de agarrar al destino y llevarlo, aunque fuera a rastras, por el sendero que le permitiera seguir a salvo.

**-G&L-**

Michelle Lobster estaba frenética. Primero, su prometido salía corriendo para Crocus, como alma que lleva el diablo, tras Levy Vastia. No, no Levy Vastia, sino lady Levy Mcgarden; no una plebeya, sino una aristócrata. Michelle casi se desvanecía al pensar cómo esa mujer los había engañado. ¡Que Dios los protegiera de Levy Mcgarden; era una enferma mental que había escapado del manicomio de Torre del Paraíso!

Ahora que lord Phantom había vuelto y estaba tan sumido en un negocio secreto, apenas le dedicaba una mirada. Era frustrante. Era aterrador. Michelle estaba segura de que lo perdía por momentos, y esa mujer terrible era la causa.

_Había oído contar la historia. La doncella de su madre, Mary Hughes, era amiga de una de las sirvientas que trabajaba en el castillo de Metalicana. Para ganarse el favor de la baronesa, y por unos cuantos chelines más en la paga, Mary se dedicaba a contar los chismorreos que oía en el castillo desde el compromiso de Michelle, y hacía poco que había revelado uno bastante sabroso. _

_-No se lo va a creer, milady - contó Mary, cuyos ojos abiertos como platos recordaban los del juego de té que la baronesa tenía sobre la mesa - Fue un escándalo. La casa, plagada de policías; su Excelencia, gritando, ordenándoles que se fueran. Le dijeron que la chica era peligrosa, eso es lo que dijeron. Que había intentado matar a su prima, la hija del conde de Grimoire. Después se la llevaron a Torre del Paraíso, de vuelta al manicomio, y fue despotricando como una loca todo el rato._

Eso había sucedido hacía más de tres semanas. Esa misma noche, Gajeel se marchó a Crocus y acababa de regresar. Desde entonces, Michelle sólo lo había visto una vez y, aparte de unas cuantas palabras para asegurarle que lady Levy no era la mujer demente que se decía por ahí, se negó en rotundo a hablar de ese tema.

Y ahora había más malas noticias.

- No me lo puedo creer, mamá. Debe de haber un error. - Michelle recorría de un lado a otro la habitación donde la baronesa estaba sentada ante un escritorio francés ordenando invitaciones de boda grabadas que ya llevaban escrita la dirección, a punto para ser enviadas.

- Estoy segura de que es verdad - sostuvo su madre - Mary dijo que dos hombres fueron ayer al castillo. Le contaron al marqués que unos forajidos entraron en Torre del Paraíso y secuestraron a lady Levy. Dijeron estar preocupados por la seguridad de esa mujer en manos de unos desconocidos y le preguntaron al marqués si sabía algo que pudiera ser de ayuda o si tenía idea de dónde podían haber ido.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber el marqués algo así? ¿Y quién iba a secuestrar a una loca?

- Pues no lo sé. Pero estoy muy decepcionada. Desapruebo totalmente la implicación de su Excelencia, por pequeña que sea, en un asunto tan escandaloso. Tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga conversación al respecto esta mañana.

Michelle se detuvo ante el gran espejo dorado, situado sobre la chimenea, para comprobar su aspecto.

- ¿Y? - Se enderezó el miriñaque de ballenas bajo la falda de seda de color melocotón, que tenía la longitud exacta para dejar ver un poco las medias.

- Y tu padre está de acuerdo en investigar el asunto, con discreción por supuesto. Si el marqués tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de lady Levy...

Michelle inspiró con tal brusquedad que su madre se interrumpió a media frase.

- ¿No estarás sugiriendo...? Papá y tú no creeréis que el marqués esté detrás del secuestro de lady Levy, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

- No estoy diciendo que sea el responsable. Pero no cabe duda de que se opuso a que la encerraran.

- Te equivocas, madre. Gajeel no se involucraría en algo así - aseguró, pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura.

¿Qué sabía ella en realidad del marqués de Phantom? Aparte de que era guapo, rico y noble, que era el soltero más codiciado de Crocus y que casarse con él la convertiría en la envidia de todas las mujeres de la sociedad, apenas sabía nada de su prometido.

- Sea como sea - dijo su madre - pronto sabremos la verdad. Tu padre le ha encargado a un agente de "Lobos del Sur" que averigüe los detalles del asunto. El barón hará lo que sea necesario para proteger tu nombre y el de tu futuro marido.

Michelle se relajó un poco al oír eso. Sabía que sus padres deseaban ese matrimonio. Su padre admiraba al marqués y quería que ella gozara de los lujos que un aristócrata noble y rico le proporcionaría. Su madre anhelaba el prestigio que ganaría cuando su hija se casara con un hombre así.

Fueran cuales fueran las razones, sus padres se encargarían del problema, como siempre. Michelle podía volver a concentrarse en la lectura del libro para chicas que estaba de moda, confiando en que todo saldría bien.

**-G&L-**

Juvia Loxar bajó del carruaje particular negro y sin distintivos que se detuvo ante el pabellón de caza de Gajeel. Había dado sólo dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Levy Mcgarden se precipitó al exterior.

Juvia se limitó a abrir los brazos y, sin un momento de duda, Levy se arrojó en ellos.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de verla! - exclamó con un abrazo tan fuerte que a Juvia se le saltaron las lágrimas - Gajeel..., quiero decir, el marqués me dijo que usted vendría, pero yo no estaba segura.

- No seas tonta. Cómo no iba a venir. - Se dirigieron a la casa agarradas del brazo - Lo habría hecho antes. En realidad, todavía estoy enfadada porque mi sobrino no me contó que tenía intención de hacerte desaparecer.

Levy sonrió. Tenía un aspecto saludable, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ya no estaba pálida y lánguida por los efectos de la droga que Gajeel le había descrito.

- No olvidaré nunca lo que el marqués ha hecho por mí.

"Ni mi sobrino podrá olvidarte con facilidad", pensó Juvia recordando los esfuerzos decididos de Gajeel por ayudarla y la preocupación constante que trataba de ocultar. Siempre fue un hombre bondadoso, muy leal con quienes consideraba amigos, pero Juvia no lo había visto nunca como entonces.

En el interior del acogedor pabellón, Levy le indicó con un gesto el sofá que había delante de la chimenea.

- Desde su regreso al castillo, el marqués ha estado en contacto constante con su abogado - le contó Juvia – Gray Fullbuster es un hombre muy competente.

- ¿Lo conoce?

Juvia sintió que un calor inesperado le subía a las mejillas.

- Lo conocí cuando yo era joven. No lo había visto en años. La semana pasada vino al castillo a comentar el asunto de tu tutela.

Y seguía tan atractivo como siempre. Más aun, quizás, una vez desaparecida ya mucho tiempo antes la locura de la juventud y con ese pequeño, casi imperceptible toque plateado en los cabellos. No tenía nada de la timidez juvenil tan característica de él cuando era un muchacho. Gray Fullbuster era un hombre decidido, competente y, sin lugar a dudas, atractivo.

Tal vez fuera la forma en que él la miró lo que hizo que Juvia se diera cuenta de ello: como si todavía fuera una mujer apetecible, atractiva. La molestaba pensar que ella había respondido a esa mirada, ya que Gray estaba casado.

- Póngase cómoda, tía Juvia. Le prepararé un té. - Levy se inclinó para llenar una tetera de la olla de agua hirviendo que colgaba de un gancho sobre el fuego - Mientras tanto, puede contarme qué progresos hacen los hombres.

- No muchos, me temo - Juvia suspiró - Todas las vías legales parecen bloqueadas, o lo están en cuanto las descubren. Tu tío es un hombre muy poderoso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la complexión esbelta de Levy aunque la habitación estaba bien caldeada. Lanzó un puñado de hojas de té en la tetera de cerámica y volvió a poner la tapa para dejarlas reposar.

- El conde dispone de mi dinero a su antojo, y hay mucho. ¿Tiene idea lord Phantom de lo que podríamos hacer?

- Está frustrado, te lo aseguro. - Juvia se inclinó para tomar la taza de té humeante que Levy le había servido - Pero no va a abandonar.

Levy suspiró a su vez y se hundió junto a ella en el sofá, con una taza de té en el regazo.

- Me siento inútil. No puedo quedarme parada sin hacer nada ni puedo vivir aquí eternamente. Tarde o temprano, mi tío averiguará dónde estoy. Cuando eso suceda... -Levy no terminó la frase. Lo que hizo fue quedarse mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

Juvia lo sentía mucho por ella. No podía ni imaginar las cosas terribles que Levy habría sufrido en un lugar como Torre del Paraíso. Pero Gajeel le había contado algo de lo que vio y era más que suficiente. Dejó la taza en la mesa, frente al sofá, alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Levy.

- No desfallezcas, querida. El marqués encontrará el modo de ayudarte. No abandonará hasta lograrlo.

Levy trató de sonreír, pero su rostro había palidecido de repente.

- No sabe usted cómo era estar ahí dentro – dijo - No volveré. Nunca. Cueste lo que cueste. Haré lo que sea para protegerme.

- Gajeel encontrará la forma - aseguró Juvia con firmeza, apretándole cariñosamente la mano.

Pero, por mucho que quería creerlo, no podía estar segura.

* * *

**- Oryem:** No debes pedir disculpas por no tener cuenta pequeña mía, muchas gracias por tu review y si Gajeel es apasionado, se trata de frenar pero todas sabemos que este es un hombre ardiente xD

**- El Buen Gato: **Lo siento por no haber podido cumplir el favor que me pediste, leí tu review el día lunes en la mañana :c, espero que todo te salga bien y que puedas seguir leyendo ;)

**- Ana:** Muchas gracias por el review, el capitulo anterior tuvo algo de acción, y en ese sentido este capitulo estuvo un poco lento, pero no desesperes porque mas adelante, se viene...

**- Teme: **No tienes porque felicitarme, me sonrojas u/u yo solo estoy haciendo una adaptación, pero doy gracias por el review que dejaste y esta vez no tardare demasiado

**-Guest: **Gracias por el review, pero como ya he dicho y esta arriba, en negrito, esta es una adaptación, lamentablemente no escribo tan bien como me gustaría u.u

Ya mis pequeñas estén atentas porque esta semana subiré otro capitulo, solo para que me perdonen la demora, si las tengo mimadas :3

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	9. Capitulo 9

**L**o prometido es deuda y aquí esta lo que les prometí

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**L**evy inspeccionó los pequeños dominios del pabellón y se aseguró de que todo se encontraba en orden para la visita que estaba a punto de llegar. Esa mañana, Jet le había comunicado que Gajeel iría a cenar con ella. Sería la primera vez que lo veía desde el día en que regresó al castillo.

Se agachó y levantó la pesada tapa de acero de la olla que colgaba sobre el fuego. La sirvienta que le había enviado el marqués, una muchacha llamada Coco, que era la sobrina del ama de llaves, había preparado un estofado de cordero, fruta, queso y pan recién hecho para la ocasión. Coco se alojaba con la familia de Jet en una casita en el bosque, no muy lejos, y volvería al pabellón por la mañana.

Aunque no era nada decoroso recibir sola al marqués, Levy le dio permiso a la chica para retirarse pronto esa tarde. Había asuntos que quería comentar y quería hacerlo en privado. Además, en realidad ya no importaba. Su reputación quedó destruida el día que la recluyeron en Torre del Paraíso. La poca que aún podía haber conservado acabó por los suelos junto con el camisón sucio la noche en que Gajeel la ayudó a bañarse.

Como siempre, Levy se sonrojó al pensarlo. Y, muy en el fondo, sintió algo dulce y cálido que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Trató de convencerse de que era sólo La expectativa de recibir una visita tras tanto tiempo de reclusión, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Aunque Juvia había ido a verla y la duquesa de Hargeon le hizo una visita muy agradable e inesperada, echaba de menos la presencia del marqués más de lo que quería admitir.

Ansiaba ver a Gajeel y por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de dominar sus nervios al pensar que iba a verlo pronto. Para estar lo más bonita posible, eligió un vestido de lana amarilla que le quedaba ajustado como un guante. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto sobre la cabeza y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color, suspirando por los días en que tenía colorete.

Se colocó un mechón de pelo en su sitio mientras comprobaba que el estofado no se quemara y esperó impaciente la llegada del marqués.

**-G&L -**

Gajeel salió del castillo a última hora de la tarde para emprender el viaje de dos horas hasta el pabellón de caza. No veía a Levy Mcgarden desde hacía casi una semana, desde su vuelta al castillo de Metalicana. Juvia la había visitado, y Lucy Heartfilia fue a verla en cuanto Natsu le confesó haberla liberado de Torre del Paraíso.

Según el duque, su impulsiva esposa se puso furiosa no por el papel que Natsu había desempeñado en la fuga de Levy, sino porque había creído mejor actuar sin su ayuda.

Gajeel sonrió. Natsu tenía suerte de haber encontrado a una mujer así, alguien que encajara a la perfección con su temperamento voluble. Los gustos de Gajeel, sin embargo, iban en otra dirección. No quería una esposa obstinada, terca. Una mujer como Lucy significaba demasiados problemas. Él quería una mujer de carácter dócil, obediente y en menos de un mes tendría una. La boda estaba preparada y se habían enviado las invitaciones. Al principio, Michelle intentó convencerlo de que esperaran hasta después de primeros de año, hasta que llegara la primavera y empezara la temporada. Él se negó con educación, pero con firmeza. Quería llevar adelante el matrimonio y la cuestión de engendrar un heredero, y una vez elegida la que iba a cumplir la función de ser su esposa estaba a punto para llevarlo a cabo sin demora.

En realidad, sus necesidades físicas también pesaron en la decisión. Acostumbrado a dar rienda suelta a sus placeres tan a menudo como deseaba, ahora, con la boda tan próxima, se negaba a avergonzar a su prometida y a su familia arriesgándose a provocar habladurías con sus asuntos amorosos.

Los últimos días, tras los que había pasado en el pabellón, se hallaba más impaciente que nunca por celebrar la boda. Después de su reclusión con Levy necesitaba una mujer; tenía la sangre más caliente de lo que recordaba haber tenido nunca. Gracias a Dios que en menos de tres semanas estaría casado y el problema se solucionaría.

Una imagen de su futura esposa le vino a la cabeza y sonrió. Michelle era una muchacha dulce, como un caramelo. Nunca había sentido pasión por la chica y sin duda no sentía por ella el deseo ardiente que sentía por Levy Mcgarden, pero era joven y bonita y acostarse con ella no supondría ninguna carga, ni mucho menos.

Michelle era serena y estaba educada para ser una buena esposa. Tenía una reputación intachable y contaba con impecables antecedentes familiares. Se llevaría bien en sociedad y sería una marquesa muy adecuada. Le daría los hijos que necesitaba para asegurar el linaje de la familia, y él podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado demasiado.

Se enderezó en la silla de montar cuando una ráfaga de viento recorrió los árboles y levantó las hojas caídas del camino. Frosch resopló y agitó la cabeza, de modo que su crin negra relució con el movimiento. Gajeel se inclinó hacia delante y pasó la mano enguantada por el cuello del animal.

- Tranquilo, chico, ya falta poco.

Estaban llegando al lugar del bosque que había procurado evitar desde su regreso al castillo. La culpa lo obligaba a volver, puesto que se lo prometió a Levy.

Se había mantenido alejado por precaución.

Cada vez que pensaba en Levy Mcgarden, veía su cuerpo fino y grácil desnudo junto a la bañera. Imaginaba los senos pequeños y en punta, el tacto de la piel suave bajo sus manos cuando la metió en el agua caliente, la cintura menuda y las piernas largas y torneadas. Recordaba cómo ella respondió a su beso, la dócil plenitud de los labios carnosos, el débil gemido de placer, el peso fascinante de uno de los pechos en su mano, la rigidez del pezón.

Cada vez que pensaba en Levy, recordaba esas cosas y se excitaba.

Como en ese momento.

¡Maldición! Gajeel lanzó varios juramentos para sus adentros, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones negros intentado ignorar la ansiedad, tratando de encontrar cierta comodidad en su entrepierna, tan tensa y cargada. Era evidente que la deseaba. Por eso había permanecido alejado todo el tiempo posible.

Pero esa mañana la promesa que le hizo lo había impulsado a actuar. Rogaba que la doncella que envió al pabellón estuviera allí para que sirviera de acompañante y recordarle que no perdiera la cabeza.

Llegó al oscurecer y en las ventanas del pabellón de caza brillaba la luz tenue de unas velas. Siempre le había gustado esa casa de madera: una estructura sin pretensiones en una cañada aislada, donde podía desprenderse de la suntuosidad de su posición, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando desmontó del caballo, vio la silueta de Levy recortada en la ventana. Lo recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a entrar.

- Buenas noches, milord.

Los ojos de Gajeel la recorrieron de arriba abajo y captaron el tono sonrosado de las mejillas, el color saludable de la piel. Eso hizo surgir algunos recuerdos fastidiosos y su cuerpo se agitó, pero Gajeel los arrancó de raíz.

- Me alegro de verte, Levy. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

- Me siento muy bien, gracias a ti - aseguró ruborizándose.

Gajeel agachó la cabeza para cruzar el umbral y entró, aspiró el aroma del pan recién hecho y de la carne cocida.

- No sé qué tendrás en el fuego, pero huele delicioso. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo hambriento que estaba.

- Estofado de cordero y pan recién hecho. Una comida sencilla para lo que estás acostumbrado, pero para mí es el manjar de un rey.

Gajeel frunció el entrecejo al recordar cómo había vivido Levy en Torre del Paraíso.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras en el castillo. Pero, por ahora, me temo que tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Levy sonrió y dijo:

- No me estoy quejando. Como he dicho, incluso esta vida sencilla me parece un lujo.

- Veo que tienes preparado el ajedrez – comentó Gajeel tras echar un vistazo a la mesa y las sillas situadas cerca del fuego - Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar una partida.

- Tenía miedo que no te fuese posible quedarte hasta tan tarde.

Sabía que no debería. No, teniendo en cuenta que la encontraba sumamente atractiva. Ya sus manos ansiaban volver a acariciar esos senos pequeños y suaves, y empezó a excitarse. Se preguntó dónde estaría la doncella y se sorprendió deseando, contra todo sentido común, que hubiera terminado su jornada en la casa.

- No debería quedarme – confesó - No es muy correcto estar aquí contigo, pero supongo que a estas alturas eso es discutible, y lo cierto es que echo de menos nuestras partidas.

Ella hizo una mueca sonriente y recitó:

- "De los placeres perdidos para no volver, qué doloroso es el recuerdo."

Él se rió y comentó:

- Robert Blair. Ya veo que tus gustos abarcan obras más modernas, además de los clásicos griegos.

- Admito que leo casi de todo. Y por desgracia tengo una gran memoria para estas cosas.

- Yo diría que una memoria así debe de resultar útil con los textos médicos que tanto te interesan - Como no habría hecho en casa, se quitó la chaqueta de montar y la dejó en una silla, de modo que se quedó en camisa - Espero que no te importe. Me cuesta ser formal aquí

- No me importa en absoluto. – Sonrió - Y tienes razón, mi memoria me ha ido bien en mis estudios.

Gajeel no prosiguió con ese tema y ella pareció agradecerlo. No era una cuestión en la que estuvieran demasiado de acuerdo. En lugar de eso, él se sentó en una butaca de orejas mientras Levy se acercaba a la chimenea para servir la comida.

- Cuéntame qué pasa con mi tío - le pidió hablando por encima del hombro - ¿Has logrado algún progreso al respecto?

Al pensar en Purehito, Gajeel tuvo que contener una grosería fuerte.

- Ese hombre es indignante. Lo que haría para controlarte no tiene límites. Han venido policías a preguntarme cosas sobre tu desaparición y los jueces han advertido a mi abogado que retire nuestra solicitud para un cambio de tutela. Afirman que se opondrán a todo lo que presentemos ante los tribunales. He de admitir que no sé qué más puedo hacer.

A la luz de las llamas, vio cómo Levy fruncía el entrecejo. El cucharón de estofado se quedó a medio camino, suspendido sobre la olla de hierro.

-Tal vez debería abandonar el país, irme lejos – observó - Podría empezar una nueva vida. No tendría que preocuparme de mi tío ni del poder que tiene sobre mí.

Gajeel se levantó de la butaca y cruzó la habitación hacia donde estaba ella. Detestaba darle más malas noticias. No quería inquietarla, pero era mejor que supiera la verdad.

- No estoy seguro de que pudieras irte aunque quisieras. Tu tío tiene hombres recorriendo el país. Todos los puertos están avisados. Saben que se busca a una mujer de tu descripción que podría intentar reservar un pasaje. Puede que ni el soborno bastara para garantizarte la huida.

- ¿Ha llegado a tales extremos para encontrarme? - se sorprendió, y el color se desvaneció de sus mejillas a la vez que se le aflojaban los dedos y el cucharón caía dentro de la olla.

Gajeel le quitó el asa de las manos temblorosas y dejó la olla sobre la mesa

- No tendría que habértelo dicho. Creí que querrías saberlo.

- Me alegro de que lo hicieras -afirmó Levy tras tomar aire y enderezarse-. Tengo que saber la verdad si quiero protegerme. – Sin darse cuenta retorcía una punta del delantal que llevaba puesto sobre el bonito vestido amarillo - No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no deja que me vaya? Si me marchara del país...

- Tiene que tenerte bajo su control. Mientras seas libre, corre el riesgo de que la verdad salga a la luz, con lo que perdería el acceso a tu fortuna, por no decir nada del escándalo. Purehito tiene aspiraciones políticas. No puede permitirse correr ese tipo de riesgo.

No añadió que su edad era otro factor a tener en cuenta. Una vez alcanzara la mayoría de edad a los veinticuatro años, si demostrara estar cuerda, su herencia pasaría de las manos de Purehito a las suyas.

- Tengo que hacer algo. Tarde o temprano me encontrará. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que eso pase.

Gajeel alargó un brazo y le puso con suavidad la mano en el hombro.

- No pierdas la fe -dijo al notar que temblaba - Tengo media docena de los mejores expertos legales de Fiore trabajando en esto. He contratado hombres para que investiguen a Purehito. Averiguarán todos los detalles de su pasado y cualquier fechoría que esté cometiendo en la actualidad. Tarde o temprano, uno de ellos dará con algo que nos sirva.

- No puedo correr ese riesgo. - Levy sacudió la cabeza - Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que encontrar un modo de protegerme.

Se volvió, no sin que él captara antes el brillo de las lágrimas. Le tomó el mentón y le hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero con las pestañas, largas y tupidas, empapadas de gotitas. La preocupación que Gajeel sentía aumentó y se convirtió en una necesidad terrible de protegerla.

- Confía en mi ayuda. Si no encontramos algo pronto, veré el modo de sacarte del país.

Levy asintió con la cabeza, pero su garganta se contrajo y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro y apoyó sus gráciles dedos en la pechera de la camisa. Gajeel notaba el latido del corazón de Levy, sentía el calor y las curvas femeninas, percibía el olor a rosas del jabón que ella había usado para lavarse la cabeza. El deseo se apoderó de él, presto y ardiente, y su cuerpo se tensó.

Quería quitarle el vestido amarillo, verla desnuda como aquella otra vez. Quería quitarle las horquillas del pelo, pasar los dedos por él, enterrar la cara en los brillantes mechones azules y aspirar el aroma a rosas.

En lugar de eso, se apartó y usó el pulgar para secarle las lágrimas de las mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, bajó la mirada hacia la boca, una boca tan tierna, carnosa y sensual. Imaginó ese tono rubí oscureciéndose bajo la presión de su beso y se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada. Levy debió de percatarse porque se humedeció la comisura de los labios con la lengua, y Gajeel gimió cuando el poco control que le quedaba se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Tenía que saborear esos labios. Se moriría si no lo hacía.

Se inclinó hacia ella, ladeó la cabeza y besó a Levy sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Fue un beso cuidadoso, una exploración tierna. Entonces, esos labios cálidos y carnosos se separaron bajo los suyos y Gajeel estuvo perdido. El deseo se apoderó de él con una fuerza arrolladora. Los músculos del estómago se le contrajeron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

La besó con pasión, con fuerza. Su lengua se deslizó en el interior para saborearla más profundamente mientras movía su boca sobre la de ella, primero a un lado y después al otro. Levy emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Gajeel notó cómo se estremecía, sintió el contacto suave de los senos y un nuevo estallido de pasión le invadió la entrepierna.

Acarició las nalgas de Levy y gimió en voz queda al contacto de unas formas redondeadas y tersas, la apretó con más fuerza contra su excitación y aumentó la fuerza del beso, incapaz de saciarse, ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba.

Sólo Dios sabe qué habría pasado en los siguientes instantes de no ser porque llamaron con suavidad a la puerta. Gajeel se apartó de Levy como si se hubiera quemado y ella titubeó con los ojos medio entornados y la boca húmeda y rosada por el beso. Él la sujetó con un brazo y se maldijo por lo que había permitido que sucediera, mientras se esforzaba en recuperar el control.

- Quédate aquí. Veré quién es.

Levy no dijo nada. Su atención estaba concentrada en la puerta y el brillo del deseo se había apagado en su semblante para quedar sustituido por una expresión de terror. Gajeel avanzó hacia la ventana, echó una ojeada al exterior y, al ver que sólo se trataba de Jet, dio gracias a los dioses de la fortuna por su oportuna intervención.

Levantó el pasador y abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Jet. ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho daba vueltas, nervioso, al sombrero de fieltro marrón que tenía en las manos.

- Su tía me envió a buscarle - anunció mirando hacia donde estaba Levy, que lo escuchaba muy tensa - Unos hombres de la policía han ido a verle. Ella les dijo que estaba usted fuera, por un asunto de negocios, pero tiene miedo de que vuelvan y pensó que podría querer estar allí por si regresan.

- Ya lo creo - Gajeel se volvió hacia Levy, vibrando aún por el ardor no liberado y agradecido por la oportunidad de escapar - Como al parecer tu doncella te ha abandonado, Jet pasará la noche en los establos. No quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

Levy asintió incómoda. Aunque tenía la cabeza alta, estaba muy colorada. Sabía, como él, que lo ocurrido entre ellos dos no tendría que haber sucedido. Gajeel maldijo para sus adentros. Pensaba que debería disculparse, pero ya lo había hecho antes y eso no le impidió repetir la falta.

Maldición. En lo que se refería a esa mujer, tal vez fuera él quien estaba loco.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte - le aseguró Te haré saber si hay algún problema -forzó una sonrisa - siento perderme el estofado.

Levy no dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie, con aspecto frágil y vacilante, y Gajeel volvió a maldecirse. Decidió que se mantendría alejado del pabellón de caza.

Tendría que hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

Mientras tanto, se ocuparía de los policías.

**-G&L-**

Levy pasó una noche atormentada, llena de sueños agotadores del pasado y de terror por lo que podría depararle el futuro. Se despertaba con cada sonido, segura de que los policías la habían encontrado, deseando tener algún modo de protegerse si lo hacían. Cuando no tenía miedo, pensaba en Gajeel, dividida entre reprenderse a sí misma por lo que había hecho y lamentar que su encuentro hubiera finalizado tan pronto. El recuerdo de los besos ardientes y apasionados del marqués se sumaba a sus temores, y amaneció más tensa y consumida, más exhausta que cuando se marchó a dormir.

Hasta última hora de la tarde siguiente llegó una nota de Gajeel. Afirmaba que los policías sólo querían preguntar algunas cosas más. No tenían idea de dónde estaba ella, aunque seguían buscándola.

"_Estás a salvo, Levy_" -finalizaba la nota-. _"No tienes por qué tener miedo."_

Pero tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar asustada y ella lo sabía. Estaba más desesperada que nunca por encontrar un modo de protegerse y, después de la última y apasionada visita del marqués, se le había ocurrido un plan.

Al principio pensó que lo mejor era decírselo, rogarle que la ayudara; seguro que aceptaría. Pero cuanto más vueltas le daba más se convencía de que jamás accedería a algo así. Era demasiado arriesgado. Demasiado temerario. Demasiado insensato.

Y también era total y claramente egoísta. No podía esperar que el marqués de Phantom cancelara su boda para casarse con otra persona, aunque esa unión fuera a durar sólo un año. Y no sería un matrimonio tan simple porque, a no ser que una autoridad superior lo obligara a ello, su tío no daría nunca su permiso.

Recorrió una y otra vez la estancia de un lado a otro procurando convencerse de que era mejor olvidar esa idea. Gajeel no accedería nunca y sin su consentimiento aquello era impensable. Plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de traicionar al único hombre en quien podía confiar, un hombre que se había arriesgado por ella y que seguía haciéndolo día tras día para protegerla, resultaba de lo más despreciable.

Su conciencia le advertía que rechazara la idea, que permaneciera oculta y rogara que Gajeel descubriera un modo de ayudarla o de que no la encontraran.

Casi se había convencido a sí misma cuando Jet llegó corriendo y golpeó como un loco la puerta con los puños.

- ¡Los he visto, milady! ¡Los he visto en el pueblo!

Levy abrió de inmediato.

- Por el amor de Dios, Jet, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- De los hombres de la policía, milady. Los he visto en una tienda preguntando cosas sobre usted.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- Están insistiendo mucho para obtener información. Allí nadie sabe donde está usted, claro, pero pensé que querría saberlo.

Levy tragó saliva. Por supuesto que quería saberlo. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle bajo la falda.

Jet apretó el ala de su sombrero de fieltro marrón.

- Vigilaré bien, milady, no se preocupe. Si veo señal de que vienen hacia aquí, correré a avisarla. Podrá esconderse en el bosque hasta que traiga a su Excelencia.

- Gracias, Jet - dijo Levy tras humedecerse los labios, que tenía secos como la arena del desierto - Has hecho muy bien.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr hacia los árboles. Levy cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tembloroso. Si antes ya estaba asustada, ahora sentía terror. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oír la risa lasciva de los guardias cuando le quitaban la ropa. En cualquier momento llegarían las autoridades al pabellón. La llevarían otra vez a ese sitio horrible y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y permitir que la destruyeran. Esta vez se protegería. El plan que había medio tramado acudió a su mente con una fuerza inusitada y en ese instante supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Corría más peligro que nunca y se le acababa el tiempo. Antes de cambiar de idea, fue al aparador y abrió el cajón de abajo. Sacó pluma y tintero y varios pliegos de papel, se sentó a la mesa situada a un lado del salón y empezó a escribir la carta que había redactado mentalmente esa mañana. Le temblaba la mano y eso le hizo derramar gotas de tinta en la hoja.

Inspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y empezó de nuevo, procurando que los rasgos de su escritura fueran amplios y enérgicos, a diferencia de los suyos habituales, más delicados. Escribía a un hombre que tiempo atrás fuera amigo de su padre, el obispo Lapointe.

Aunque el obispo se creyó la historia de su tío cuando a ella la enviaron al hospital y se negó por desgracia a interceder en su favor, era un hombre de principios y una figura muy respetada en la Iglesia. Ostentaba uno de los veinticuatro asientos de los obispos en la Cámara de los Lores y tenía influencia entre todos los miembros de la nobleza.

Aparte de ser inflexible en sus creencias, el obispo era uno de los pocos hombres con poder suficiente para imponer su voluntad al duque de Grimoire. Levy terminó la misiva, devolvió la pluma al tintero y la leyó:

**_Os escribo, obispo Lapointe, porque me he enterado de que fuisteis un buen amigo del difunto conde de Tail. Si deseáis ayudar a lady Levy Mcgarden, llevad a su tío, lord Purehito,_****_ la noche del 20 de junio al bosque cerca del castillo Metallicana, se encuentra un pabellón_****_ de caza aislado, a un kilómetro de la carretera que conduce al pueblo. La encontraréis ahí a las diez en punto con el hombre responsable de su secuestro. En recuerdo de la amistad que os unía a su padre, no permitáis que Purehito vaya a buscarla solo_**.

Levy se tragó el miedo que acallaba su sentimiento de culpa. Si su plan funcionaba, el obispo viajaría a ese lugar con el conde y sus hombres. Llegarían al pabellón alrededor de las diez y encontrarían a lord Phantom en una situación comprometedora con lady Levy Mcgarden.

Esperaba que, con los esfuerzos recientes del marqués por liberarla de Torre del Paraíso, su insistencia en que no estaba loca y el hecho de que ella era pura, el obispo insistiría en que Gajeel se casara con ella.

Y si su tío se negaba a permitir la unión se vería tan acabado ante los ojos de la sociedad como lo estaría el marqués de Phantom.

Dobló la nota y la selló con una gota de lacre. Pediría a Jet que pagara a uno de los chicos del pueblo para que la entregara.

Miró la carta y un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo arriesgaba todo en la posibilidad más extrema. Si no salía bien, volvería a Torre del Paraíso o a algún sitio peor, si eso era posible.

Pero si salía bien sería libre.

Reflexionó de nuevo sobre los términos de la custodia que la habían inspirado a tomar esa iniciativa: una cláusula que la liberaba del control de su tío en el caso de contraer matrimonio. Lo hubiera hecho años atrás para escapar del conde, pero como la herencia pasaría al marido, su tío no habría dado jamás su consentimiento.

Si el plan salía bien, no tendría más remedio.

Era un esquema brillante, suponiendo que funcionara.

Gajeel era la mosca en el pastel. No quería herirlo. Era un buen hombre, el amigo más leal que había tenido nunca. No quería involucrarlo en su vida más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero tenía a los policías prácticamente en la puerta y, cada día que pasaba, su tío se encontraba más cerca de encontrarla. Y cuando así fuera, y la enviaran de nuevo al manicomio, su vida terminaría.

Su conciencia entraba en conflicto con sus sentimientos hacia Gajeel, sentimientos que, lo confesaba, eran mucho más profundos que los de una amistad; pero racionalizó su propio papel en la destrucción de la vida que el marqués se había organizado con tanto cuidado. No estaba enamorado de Michelle Lobster, al menos a ella le daba esa impresión. El beso apasionado de la noche anterior no era el de un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

De todos modos, aunque lo estuviera, en menos de un año Levy cumpliría los veintiuno, la edad legal para casarse sin el consentimiento de su tío. Gajeel podría obtener la anulación y ambos serían libres para casarse con quien quisieran. Con el atractivo de su herencia, Levy no tendría dificultad en encontrar un hombre más adecuado con el que casarse.

Aun así, era un plan complejo y podían salir mal muchas cosas. Rogaba que no.

Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Gajeel en una de sus diatribas y una punzada de miedo le recorrió la espalda. Se enfadaría; mejor dicho, se pondría furioso. Pero, una vez ejecutado el plan, seguro que ella lograría encontrar un modo de convencerlo para que la perdonara. Sin duda lo haría cuando se diera cuenta de que, más adelante, le sería posible volver a la vida que había planeado.

Mientras tanto, lo único que Levy tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo atraer al marqués al pabellón la noche del 20 de junio. Cuando estuviera ahí, encontraría la forma de seducirlo o, por lo menos, de lograr que llegara lo suficientemente lejos en ese sentido para que pareciera convincente.

Su piel se estremeció con una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Levy se dijo a sí misma que era miedo y no la expectativa de lo que la esperaba.

**-G&L-**

Tras el escritorio de su estudio, Purehito, conde de Grimoire, releyó por última vez la nota que el obispo le había entregado:

**_Os escribo, obispo Lapointe, porque me he enterado de que fuisteis un buen amigo del difunto conde de Tail. Si deseáis ayudar a lady Levy Mcgarden, llevad a su tío, lord Purehito,_****_ la noche del 20 de junio al bosque cerca del castillo Metallicana, se encuentra un pabellón_****_ de caza aislado, a un kilómetro de la carretera que conduce al pueblo. La encontraréis ahí a las diez en punto con el hombre responsable de su secuestro. En recuerdo de la amistad que os unía a su padre, no permitáis que Purehito vaya a buscarla solo_**.

Examinó la escritura enérgica, algo irregular, y se preguntó quién la habría redactado, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Por fin, su búsqueda implacable había dado frutos. En cuestión de días, recuperaría a su exasperante sobrina, desaparecida desde hacía tanto tiempo. Una vez la tuviera en su poder, lo arreglaría de tal modo que sus problemas quedarían resueltos para siempre y sus intereses volverían a estar asegurados.

- ¿Qué le parece, milord? - le preguntó el obispo Lapointe, un hombre majestuoso de cabellos plateados, que se levantó de la silla al otro lado de la mesa y apoyó en ella unas manos elegantes, con los huesos y las venas marcados bajo la piel.

Purehito sonrió.

- Creo que habéis hecho un gran servicio al traerme esta carta – contestó - Como podéis imaginar, estoy muy preocupado por la seguridad de Levy.

- Así pues, ¿desea acompañarme, como sugiere la nota?

- ¿Acompañaros? No hay ninguna necesidad de que os molestéis más. Saldré enseguida con un puñado de hombres y...

- Iré yo también, y seguiré las indicaciones del mensaje a rajatabla. Es nuestra mayor esperanza de encontrar a lady Levy. El conde de Tail fue un amigo muy querido. He sufrido muchas noches de insomnio debido a la decisión que tomó usted de enviar a esa joven a un lugar como Torre del Paraíso. Sé que tenía sus motivos y, dadas las circunstancias, no los discuto. Pero le debo a mi mejor amigo hacer todo lo posible por su hija. Haré lo que pide la nota.

Purehito apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No quería la injerencia de aquel hombre, pero quizá tenía razón en lo de seguir las instrucciones de la nota. Llegar demasiado pronto podría asustar a su presa.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera matarla.

Por desgracia, si lo hacía, la herencia pasaría a unas primas, hijas del hermano menor del difunto conde. No, tenía que encontrar a la chica y encerrarla. Mientras estuviese loca y no muerta, él controlaría su dinero.

Se apartó los cabellos de la cara y se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y situarse junto al obispo. Quizás esta vez, en lugar de enviarla a Torre del Paraíso, pudiera encerrarla en una de las torres de Fairy Tail. Antes no había querido tomarse tal mal pero, tal vez fuera la mejor solución. Con su sobrina cerca de su alcance, se aseguraría de que no se escapara y también de que siguiera con vida.

Por lo menos, durante cierto tiempo..., el suficiente para desviar el importe de su herencia sin que lo pillaran.

Sonrió al hombre alto y canoso que estaba de pie frente a él.

- Muy bien, obispo, actuaremos cómo digáis. Podéis pasar aquí la noche y saldremos por la mañana. Llegaremos al pueblo a primera hora de la noche siguiente, a punto para ir al pabellón a las diez en punto. Esperemos que quien envió la nota nos haya dado la información correcta.

- Muy bien, milord - asintió el obispo Lapointe, al parecer satisfecho con la decisión - Ahora, si me dispensa, me gustaría retirarme.

- Por supuesto - dijo Purehito - Pediré al ama de llaves que prepare una habitación, y mi hija os acompañará arriba en cuanto esté a punto.

Observó cómo el obispo se alejaba con la espalda muy erguida. Era un hombre de dignidad y honor. Se había creído la historia de Purehito y se horrorizó al pensar que la hija de su querido amigo estaba involucrada en algo que él consideraba muy cercano a la brujería.

Purehito se reía por dentro al pensar qué diría la conciencia de ese anciano si supiera que los sufrimientos de la chica se debían a los prejuicios religiosos, a la incapacidad del obispo para ver las cosas más allá del ámbito de su querida Iglesia. Lo que cegó a aquel hombre fue el interés nada adecuado de Levy por la medicina.

Y había sido lo bastante tonto para permitir que eso lo convenciera de una mentira bien inventada.

* * *

**M**uchas gracias por los review, si se dieron cuenta pasamos los 50 que emoción no? perdón por traer este capitulo que les prometí tan tarde, pero es que cada vez que me sentaba para subirlo, algo pasaba :c en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo

**Teme: **Perdón por la demora, me gusta que te guste el fic xD y no te preocupes por la cuenta, por aquí también te puedo responder, muchas gracias por el apoyo ;)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	10. Capitulo 10

**O**s quiero, os amo, os adoro 3

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

Hasta entonces, por lo que Levy podía imaginar, su plan funcionaba según lo previsto. Solicitó una cita urgente con Gajeel para la noche del día 20 y recibió una nota en la que éste aceptaba ir. Llegaría a cenar a las ocho, como le había pedido. La respuesta decía que comentarían ese asunto que ella consideraba tan importante.

Por el tono de la nota era evidente que Gajeel no deseaba ir. Accedía a regañadientes. Levy sabía que lo preocupaba que se repitiera lo sucedido con anterioridad, y con razón. Ella tenía intención de asegurarse de que fuera así.

¿Pero cómo iba a lograrlo?

¿Y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a llegar en su seducción?

"Hasta donde sea necesario", le decía una vocecita en su interior.

Era una idea incómoda, pero haría lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaba que su tío llegara mucho antes de que pasara nada.

**-G&L-**

La noche del 20 llegó como un viento lúgubre del norte que la enfrió con una gélida sensación de terror. Levy caminaba arriba y abajo por el salón, con el vestido de seda de color malva ondeando alrededor de sus tobillos. La doncella, Coco, lo había arreglado a petición suya; le bajó el escote cuadrado para dejar al descubierto más cantidad de pecho. No llevaba miriñaque, sólo la enagua y el corsé rígido de ballenas que hacía que sus senos adquirieran una tentadora forma redondeada sobre el corpiño escotado. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, sujeto a ambos lados de la cabeza con unas peinetas de concha.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, cuyo largo péndulo de metal oscilaba sin cesar a un lado y a otro. Las ocho y cuarto. Gajeel ya tendría que haber llegado; solía ser muy puntual. El marqués era un hombre de disciplina rigurosa y que se enorgullecía de una vida ordenada y precisa. Contempló el reloj, vio pasar los minutos y notó que el sudor empezaba a resbalarle entre los senos. Seguro que había pasado algo. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de la demora?

Se tiró de la cutícula del pulgar, tan nerviosa que le hacía encontrarse mal. Seguro que iría. Lo había prometido y jamás faltaba a su palabra. Trató de tranquilizarse, recordó lo importante que era que todo pareciera normal cuando él llegara, pero empezaron a temblarle las manos. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no sabía si huir del pabellón, mientras todavía tuviera esa posibilidad, o rogar que Gajeel llegara antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Diez minutos después llegó, y Levy a punto de llorar de alivio al verle entrar en la cañada y cruzar el patio para llevar a Frosch al establo. Cuando por fin se presentó en la casa, ella casi había perdido el control. Esbozó una sonrisa, inspiró a fondo para calmarse y abrió la puerta en cuanto llamó.

- Mi caballo se clavó una piedra - le explicó sin más - Cojeaba mucho. Tuve que caminar el último kilómetro y medio.

- Tenía miedo de que hubiera pasado algo. Pasa, por favor. Debes de estar muy cansado.

Gajeel entró con el entrecejo fruncido y Levy noto que su pose denotaba cierta tensión.

- Sé que estás ocupado. Te agradezco que hayas venido.

- Dijiste que era importante. Por el tono de tu nota, no podía negarme - Echó un vistazo a la habitación buscando a la doncella y Levy se sonrojó un poco - ¿Dónde está Coco?

- Le he dado la noche libre - contestó tras humedecerse los labios, que tenía rígidos y secos - Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado. Creí que era mejor que estuviéramos solos.

El marqués frunció aun más el entrecejo y apretó las mandíbulas. Levy trató de sonreír, aunque no le salió demasiado bien.

- Sé que seguramente habrías preferido no venir, pero necesitaba verte - Se acercó a la mesa, donde descansaba un jarro con cerveza junto a una jarra de peltre - Debes de tener sed después de un viaje tan difícil. Tengo brandy y jerez. La madre de Jet me envió la cerveza.

Gajeel soltó el aire con fuerza y se relajó un poco, o quizás aceptó que ya que estaba allí no podía irse sin ser un maleducado.

- Una jarra de cerveza me iría de maravilla.

Levy llenó la jarra de peltre y se sirvió una copita de jerez. Tomó un buen sorbo con la esperanza de que la ayudara a relajarse.

- La cena está lista – anunció - Podemos hablar después de comer.

Fue hacia la chimenea, donde se calentaban las empanadas de venado, pero Gajeel la detuvo a medio camino y la obligó a enfrentarse a él agarrándola por la muñeca.

- Quiero saber qué pasa. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? ¿Qué era tan importante que casi insististe en que viniera? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sintió una opresión terrible. ¿Qué podría decir para que él se lo creyera? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tratar de engañarlo? Tenía el estómago revuelto. Las cosas se estaban complicando y se le acababa el tiempo. No iba a conseguirlo, y entonces llegaría su tío y su vida habría terminado.

Unas lágrimas inesperadas le asomaron a los ojos. Parpadeó para intentar contenerlas, pero le resbalaron por las mejillas. Quiso tranquilizarse y el cuerpo empezó a temblarle sin poder impedirlo.

- Sé que no querías venir. Sé que fue una imposición terrible, pero...

- Dime qué pasa - la apremió Gajeel con más suavidad que antes, levantándole la cara por debajo del mentón y mirándola directamente a los ojos llorosos.

- Estoy muy asustada. - Levy sacudió la cabeza -. Me digo que todo saldrá bien, pero, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo creerlo. Va a venir, sé que lo hará. Me encontrará y me llevará de aquí. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero no tengo adónde ir. Me siento atrapada y confusa y tú... eres el único a quien puedo recurrir. - Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esta última frase y algo brilló en los ojos de Gajeel.

- Levy...

Una sola palabra y ya estaba en sus brazos. Gajeel la abrazó y Levy se le colgó del cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra la figura alta y esbelta del hombre. No le había dicho nada de lo que había planeado. Se había limitado a soltar la verdad.

- Lo siento, Gajeel. Sé que sólo te he causado problemas - se disculpó.

Sintió la presión suave de los labios de Gajeel en la coronilla. En el fondo de su corazón, no soportaba la idea de implicarlo en su plan.

- No es culpa tuya - la tranquilizó el marqués - nada de esto debería haberte pasado.

Levy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, al mirar a los ojos centellantes y penetrantes de Gajeel, captó el brillo rojizo alrededor de las pupilas. Vio pasión en ellos, un ansia que ya había visto con anterioridad en esa mirada.

- ¿Me das un beso, Gajeel? - pidió en voz baja - sé que está mal, pero no me importa. Te necesito, Gajeel. Te necesito tanto...

De la garganta de Gajeel escapó un sonido grave. La estrechó con una fuerza casi dolorosa y la acalló con su boca, con un beso tan ardiente que la dejó sin aliento además de sin palabras. Hundió las manos en los cabellos sueltos y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras con la lengua le saqueaba la boca y la saboreaba profundamente, de un modo que hizo que a ella le fallaran las piernas. El beso fue brusco, ardiente, apasionado. Fue salvaje, violento y, de un modo extraño, de lo más tierno. La habitación giró alrededor de Levy. Las paredes parecieron desaparecer. Se tambaleó y habría caído si él no la hubiese estado sujetando.

El beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado. Gajeel buscó con la mano un pecho, lo levantó con suavidad a través de la seda brillante y con el pulgar acarició el pezón, que enseguida adquirió rigidez, con unas pulsaciones que seguían los latidos del corazón de Levy. Ella se estremeció en su interior y sintió calor en el vientre, un calor que se extendió a las piernas y se infiltró en lo más íntimo, dejándola húmeda y ansiosa.

- Gajeel... - susurró.

Le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, sorprendida ante la ansiedad que surgía en sus entrañas. Lo necesitaba como jamás había imaginado. Entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de Gajeel y, al quitarle la cinta que los recogía en la nuca, él gimió. Tomó aire con fuerza cuando los largos dedos del marqués se deslizaron bajo el corpiño del vestido y le cubrieron un pecho mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios. Los besos ardientes y húmedos de Gajeel le quemaban en la piel, y las gentiles manos la acariciaron y la instigaron hasta que creyó que se desmayaría.

Él desabrochó los botones de la parte posterior del vestido, uno a uno, y después lo fue dejando caer desde los hombros hasta dejar al descubierto el corsé y la camisa. Besó la desnudez de los hombros y siguió hacia abajo, hizo deslizarse la camisa por los brazos y tiró de los lazos del corsé. Los aflojó lo suficiente para bajarlo y entonces atrapó un seno con la boca.

A Levy empezaron a temblarle las piernas. El suelo pareció abrirse a sus pies y tragársela. Se le escapó un sollozo bajo; no había imaginado nunca que existiera un placer tan intenso. Parecía como si unas lengüecitas cálidas la lamieran por dentro siguiendo el recorrido de los besos de Gajeel. Echó la cabeza atrás, y eso permitió a Gajeel acceder mejor primero a un seno y luego al otro para lamerlos, saborearlos, rodear las puntas rígidas y volver después a cubrirlos por completo con la boca.

Ardía en deseos por él. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y un dolor débil le brotó fulgurante entre las piernas. Había querido seducirlo y jamás sospechó que, al hacerlo, ella también acabaría seducida. Vagamente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero Gajeel volvió a besarla y el pensamiento se esfumó, sepultado bajo la apasionada destreza de la boca y las manos del marqués.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que el vestido caía al suelo, de que le quitaba la enagua, el corsé. La camisa se arremolinaba alrededor de las caderas. Apenas fue consciente de que Gajeel la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba al sofá, y sólo de un modo confuso alcanzó a ver que él también tenía el torso descubierto.

La volvió a besar y se puso encima de ella. Los senos desnudos quedaron en contacto con las franjas lisas y duras de la musculatura de Gajeel. Tenía un torso espléndido, fuerte como el suelo de piedra de debajo del sofá. Levy recorrió los tendones rígidos con los dedos y después con la lengua. Comprobó al tacto la dureza de su pecho y palpó un pezón plano, sorprendida al notar que se contraía y oír el aire que se escapaba siseante de la garganta de Gajeel.

Él la besó de nuevo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Los pezones le dolían de deseo y tenía lo más íntimo de su feminidad húmedo y caliente. En algún rincón de su mente surgió la idea de que ya era de sobra el momento de detenerlo. No formaba parte de su plan que la seducción llegara tan lejos. Tenía que terminar con ese juego peligroso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no logró reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Gajeel le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y levantándole la fina camisa, que todavía la cubría desde la cintura hasta los muslos, cuando, la puerta del pabellón de caza se abrió de golpe y su tío entró seguido de tres de sus hombres y del alto, canoso y circunspecto obispo Lapointe.

Por un instante, Gajeel se quedó inmóvil.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué rayos...? - Purehito no tuvo que acabar la pregunta. Era más que evidente lo que estaba pasando.

Gajeel soltó una grosería mientras volvía a subirle la camisa a Levy para taparle el pecho y agarraba su chaqueta y le cubría con ella el cuerpo casi desnudo. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de espaldas para abrocharse los botones de los pantalones y recuperar su camisa.

- Esperad fuera - ordenó Purehito a sus hombres, que se quedaron un momento boquiabiertos y, después, se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellos - Así que después de todo fue usted - acusó a Gajeel con una mueca - No creí que tuviera la frescura de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - quiso saber el obispo - Usted es Redfox, ¿verdad? Creo que nos conocemos.

- Soy Redfox - asintió Gajeel con frialdad. Se pasó la camisa por la cabeza pero no se molestó en apretar la cinta que cerraba la abertura del cuello - El obispo Lapointe, si no me equivoco. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí, en mi propiedad, sin permiso?

El obispo no contestó. Se limitó a sacar la nota que Levy había escrito de un bolsillo de la sotana. Gajeel la leyó y se la devolvió, con una expresión todavía más adusta.

- Recibí esto hace tres días - le explicó Lapointe - Como puede ver, no está firmada, pero, al parecer, era muy exacta.

El obispo lanzó una mirada a la joven, acurrucada bajo la chaqueta de lana y con la cara muy colorada. Levy suponía que iba a resultar difícil, pero era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. La mirada del obispo regresó a Gajeel y ya no se apartó de él.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que se trata de lady Levy Mcgarden, hija del difunto conde de Tail?

- Sí - respondió Gajeel, que apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas.

- Muy bien. Entonces también debe de saber lo que esto implica. Ha seducido a una joven pura, la hija de una familia noble y de arraigo. Lo único que puede hacer es casarse con ella.

- ¿Casarse con ella? - Purehito sacudió la cabeza al oír esas palabras y abrió unos ojos como platos, asombrado - Esperen un momento...

- Como ya he dicho, la chica es pura - se dirigió el obispo a Redfox como si el conde no hubiera hablado - Usted, sin embargo, tiene fama de libertino. Ha echado a perder la reputación de la chica. Ahora, su honor le obliga a casarse con ella.

La mirada dura de Gajeel se desvió hacia Levy y, en un sólo momento de claridad, supo exactamente lo que ésta había hecho. Supo que ella había escrito la nota, que planeó para que pasara precisamente eso. Supo que estaba atrapado sin remedio y que ella era la culpable, y aunque comprendía el porqué de su acción, estaba furioso por haber sido manejado de una forma tan perversa.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula. La cólera imprimía un color rojo oscuro a su rostro. Tal vez iba a responder algo, pero Purehito intervino justo entonces:

- No podéis pedirle a este hombre que se case con la chica. La pobre está loca.

El obispo mantenía la mirada fija, implacable, en el marqués.

- ¿Es eso lo que usted cree, milord? ¿Cree que lady Levy está loca? Ha habido rumores de que usted trataba de lograr que ella dejara el hospital de Torre del Paraíso, que estaba usted convencido de que no estaba loca en absoluto, sino totalmente cuerda. ¿No es así, milord?

Levy contuvo el aliento. Si decía las palabras adecuadas, Gajeel todavía podía escapar a su suerte. ¿Estaba tan enfadado como para abandonarla al destino que su tío tuviera reservado para ella? Se mordió el labio inferior, temblorosa, y rogó que no.

Gajeel contestó mirándola a ella fijamente:

- Lady Levy no está loca.

"Ni mucho menos" - decían sus ojos – "Es una furcia maquinadora y embustera, dispuesta a usar su cuerpo para lograr lo que quiere, pero no está loca." Levy sintió esa mirada glacial como un cuchillo que le atravesara el corazón.

El obispo dio unos pasos adelante, con la sotana flotando a su alrededor.

- Si cree que está cuerda, su deber es casarse con ella - sentenció.

- La chica es peligrosa - rebatió Purehito - Trató de envenenar a mi hija. Trató de...

- ¡No es verdad! - soltó Levy, que se arrodilló en el sofá sin dejar de cubrirse con la chaqueta de Gajeel - Intentaba ayudarla y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Tiene miedo de la chica, milord? - preguntó el obispo con calma.

- No - respondió el marqués, y un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula - No creo que lastimara a nadie adrede - pero su expresión feroz indicaba que acababa de asestarle a él un golpe mortal.

- Entonces avisaré al arzobispo por la mañana. No estamos demasiado lejos de Magnolia. El matrimonio debería celebrarse en un par de días.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! - exclamó Purehito a la vez que avanzaba con el sombrero sujeto con fuerza bajo un brazo - La muchacha no está en su sano juicio. Os digo que está...

La mirada de advertencia del obispo lo detuvo.

- Es su tutor. Su padre la dejó a su cuidado porque confiaba en usted. Su deber es hacer lo mejor para lady Levy. ¿De veras cree que casarse con el marqués de Phantom sería peor para ella que volver a Torre del Paraíso?

- Bueno, no - admitió el conde tras aclararse la garganta. Tenía la cara colorada y movía los ojos como un animal arrinconado - Claro que no, pero...

- Entonces está decidido. El matrimonio se celebrará en cuanto pueda obtenerse una licencia especial.

Purehito no dijo nada más, pero la expresión de furia de su semblante indicaba que el asesinato habría sido mucho más de su agrado.

- Mientras tanto, con el permiso de lord Phantom, lady Levy y yo lo acompañaremos a su casa, donde permaneceremos hasta que se haya celebrado la ceremonia. Tengo intención de hacer los honores en persona. Se lo debo al padre de lady Levy.

El conde apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que sus dientes emitieron un ruido áspero. Asintió con la cabeza, se volvió y salió de la sala. Levy oyó cómo gritaba órdenes a sus hombres. Después, sonó el chasquido de la correa de una silla y el tintineo de bridas y bocados, seguido del repiqueteo de los cascos que se alejaban a medida que él y sus hombres se marchaban.

- Tengo el carruaje al final del camino. Si me acompaña, lord Phantom, concederemos un momento a lady Levy para que se arregle.

Gajeel asintió sin decir nada. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando con exactitud porque se había vuelto a poner su careta de autocontrol. Pero Levy lo adivinaba con facilidad. Si la cólera pudiera embotellarse y almacenarse, el marqués habría llenado toda una bodega. Al pensar en su amistad, en los besos ardientes y apasionados que se habían dado antes de la llegada de su tío, sintió un dolor en su interior.

Se casaría con ella, pero ya no estaba segura de que llegara a perdonarla nunca. Lo había traicionado del modo más cruel y perverso, y era evidente lo resentido que él estaba.

"Sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer", decía la vocecita en su interior. Pero la culpa le oprimía el corazón y pensó, como debería haber hecho antes, que el marqués de Phantom no era un hombre que perdonara con facilidad.

**-G&L-**

Natsu Dragneel estaba sentado en el sofá del Salón Rojo, en el castillo de Metalicana, con su mujer, muy nerviosa, a su lado. Habían llegado unos minutos antes y Obra, el correctísimo mayordomo de Gajeel, los condujo de inmediato, con el rostro sombrío, a aquella habitación tan elegante.

- Estoy preocupada, Natsu - Lucy tomó la mano de su marido - Debe de pasar algo terrible.

Natsu no respondió, distraído por el sonido de las puertas de roble que se abrían. Se levantó cuando su mejor amigo entró y el mayordomo las cerró tras él. Ante la presión de las mandíbulas de Gajeel y la expresión dura de su rostro, era evidente que su esposa no se equivocaba.

- Hemos venido en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje - dijo Natsu, avanzando hacia él - Decías que era urgente. Resulta obvio que ha pasado algo. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lady Levy.

La boca de Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa que no era más que una mueca.

- Tienes razón, amigo mío. Ha pasado algo. Y tiene que ver con lady Levy Mcgarden y con nada más.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Lucy, que se levantó de golpe - ¿Averiguaron que se ocultaba en el pabellón?

- No exactamente - respondió Gajeel, cuyos rasgos se endurecieron.

Se acercó al aparador y empezó a servirse una copa con movimientos rígidos y marcados, debido a lo que Natsu comprendió de repente que era ira. Iba vestido de un modo más formal de lo habitual, sobre todo para una hora tan temprana de la tarde. La chaqueta de terciopelo azul marino, el pañuelo blanco y los pantalones de raso azules eran impecables. La puntilla que le colgaba de los puños destacaba sobre sus manos de dedos esbeltos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola y cuidadosamente peinado, algo que no era habitual en él.

- ¿Queréis tomar una copa? ¿Un brandy o un jerez, quizá? - preguntó, pero Natsu y Lucy negaron con la cabeza.

- Dinos qué pasa – le pidió su amigo.

- Lamento abusar así de vosotros - contestó con un gesto irónico a modo de sonrisa - Sé que os he avisado con poco tiempo, pero os he invitado para un acontecimiento especial. Vais a asistir a una boda.

- ¿Una boda? – repitió Lucy - ¿Quién se casa?

Gajeel torció el gesto y se tomó el brandy de un trago, como si fuera agua.

- Yo.

- Por el tono de voz, veo que no estás lo que se dice contento - comentó Natsu arqueando una ceja, sorprendido - Creía que querías casarte.

- Sí. Pero, por desgracia, la novia no es de mi elección. Voy a casarme con Levy Mcgarden a las dos en punto - consultó el reloj - Es decir, exactamente en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó ahora Lucy, en un tono más agudo de lo normal, y se llevó la mano a la cintura de su vestido de viaje, de terciopelo de color burdeos, como si le doliera el estómago - Me parece que me tomaré esa copita de jerez.

- Yo te la serviré – se ofreció Natsu - Creo que yo también necesito una.

Se acercó al aparador, quitó el tapón a una licorera y sirvió un par de copas.

- Todavía no me lo creo - aseguró Gajeel, que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - Esa arpía maquinadora y embustera me atrapó con la mayor habilidad del mundo. Me engañó como si hubiera nacido para ello, me sedujo para obligarme al matrimonio como a un muchachito imberbe, y yo nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

A continuación les explicó lo que pasó en el pabellón de caza, y Natsu imaginó acertadamente que omitía muchos detalles. Sólo contó que lady Levy y él fueron descubiertos en una situación comprometedora. La reputación de la dama estaba echada a perder y el obispo insistió en que se casaran.

- Fue todo un maldito plan, obra suya. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ayudarla, cuesta de creer.

Lucy se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

- Estaba asustada, Gajeel. El miedo de tener que volver a ese sitio terrible la tenía desesperada. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para protegerse.

- Yo la habría protegido. La habría llevado a un sitio seguro si hubiera confiado en mí. En lugar de eso, la muy idiota ha arruinado nuestras vidas.

- Tal vez no sea tan terrible - intervino Natsu - Yo no quería casarme con Lucy, por lo menos eso creía en su día. Y ahora estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

- No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes. Levy y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ni mucho menos. Y aunque quisiera casarme con ella, que no es el caso, no quiero tener nada que ver con la clase de mujer que usaría su cuerpo como un arma para conseguir lo que quiere.

Se acercó al aparador para volver a llenar de brandy la copa, y Natsu pensó que pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan a punto de perder el control.

- No eres un hombre fácil de embaucar. Seguro que tienes alguna salida, si es lo que de verdad deseas.

- Es una chica lista - aseguró Gajeel con las mandíbulas apretadas - Lo tenía todo planeado hasta el último detalle. Tuvo suerte de que su maldito tío llegara a tiempo o yo habría acabado como es debido con su virginidad. No creo que se sintiera tan satisfecha de sí misma si me hubiera dado tiempo de llegar todo lo lejos que yo quería.

Natsu lo observó con atención y vio el resentimiento que reflejaban esos ojos sombríos y furibundos.

- Aun estás a tiempo de librarte de ella - afirmó en voz baja - Si les dices que está loca, no pueden obligarte de ningún modo a casarte con ella.

- ¡Natsu! - exclamó Lucy - ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- La verdad. Podría librarse de ella para siempre. Sólo tiene que decir una palabra - Natsu examinó los rasgos de su amigo, seguro de su respuesta.

Gajeel se tomó el contenido de la copa, con los dedos oprimidos con fuerza alrededor del cristal y de un solo movimiento brusco, debido a su cólera. Le apareció un tic en la mejilla. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza.

- No puedo hacer eso. Nadie merece ese tipo de castigo. No tengo intención de que este matrimonio sea legítimo, pero me niego a permitir que Purehito le haga todavía más daño.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? - preguntó Lucy, aliviada - ¿Qué dice Levy al respecto?

- Sólo hemos hablado brevemente, lo que nos ha dejado el obispo. Dentro de un año, Levy cumplirá veintiuno y podrá casarse sin el consentimiento de su tío. Según ella, una anulación nos dará entonces a ambos la posibilidad de casarnos con quien queramos. Por desgracia, no es probable que lady Michelle espere, si tenemos en cuenta la vergüenza que sufrirán tanto ella como su familia gracias a las maquinaciones y los engaños de Levy.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era tal que la mujer se sentía aun más baja al lado del marqués.

- Si Michelle te ama, esperará. Perdonará tu indiscreción pasajera y esperará para que te cases con ella.

Gajeel la miró sombrío al decir:

- Si hubiesen encontrado a Natsu en un abrazo apasionado con una mujer medio desnuda, ¿lo habrías perdonado?

- Me habría costado - contestó Lucy desviando la mirada - Mi orgullo se negaría, pero sí que lo habría hecho si hubiera creído que era a mí a quien quería en realidad y no a ella.

- Bueno, yo no estoy enamorado de Michelle Lobster ni ella de mí - se burló Gajeel - Sin embargo, deseaba una vida larga y cómoda con ella como esposa, una vida que ahora me han arrebatado sin piedad. Levy Mcgarden es culpable de ello y no se lo perdonaré nunca.

La expresión dura de su rostro confirmaba sus palabras. El camino que Levy Mcgarden había elegido no sería fácil. Natsu pensó que quizá la chica se había equivocado al enfrentarse al marqués de Phantom. Gajeel era el mejor amigo que podía tener nadie, y el peor enemigo.

- Casi son las dos - dijo Natsu, y apuró su copa- Conociéndote como te conozco, sé que no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda.

- Al contrario - replicó su amigo con una mueca despiadada - No veo por qué tengo que darme prisa, y necesito otro brandy. Si eso significa que voy a llegar tarde, la novia tendrá que esperar.

Natsu gimió para sus adentros y sintió mayor ansiedad aun por Levy Mcgarden. Si conocía bien a su amigo, el año venidero iba a ser un infierno para la mujer que lo había traicionado.

* * *

**G**ajeel esta enojado...y quien no? hasta yo me moleste con el plan de Levy, fue un tanto egoísta de su parte pensar solo en ella y no en las repercusiones que eso implicaría, aunque no me da pena Gajeel, Levy es mejor que Michelle xD

Y bien dos capítulos seguidos, a que merezco el doble de review cierto? me harán feliz como yo las hago a ustedes? (inserte aquí ojos del gato con botas)

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	11. Capitulo 11

**N**o hubo el doble de review :I pero las amo igual 3

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

* * *

**E**n la capillita de piedra cubierta de hiedra que había detrás del castillo, las velas iluminaban un vitral secular sobre el altar del fondo. Levy oyó el viento que aullaba al otro lado de las paredes y sintió un escalofrío helado. Una contraventana suelta golpeaba sin cesar, y una rama sin hojas rascaba los montantes de los cristales y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Vestida con un elegante vestido de seda de color crema, con el cuello y las mangas ribeteados de encaje dorado, Levy esperaba la llegada del novio junto a Juvia, con el estómago tan revuelto que temía vomitar.

Se ajustó nerviosa el miriñaque, que parecía confeccionado de piedra en lugar de con ballenas y le oprimía la cintura. ¿Dónde estaba Gajeel? Tendría que haber llegado hacía ya diez minutos, pero no daba señales de vida. Intentaba no mirar hacia la puerta de roble, pero sus ojos no dejaban de tomar esa dirección una y otra vez.

- Vendrá, querida - la animó tía Juvia con unas palmaditas en la mano - No te preocupes.

Levy trató de sonreír, pero tenía la cara rígida y los labios apenas se le movieron. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud. Empezó a preguntarse si el marqués habría cambiado de parecer sobre la boda y no iría. En ese caso, ella quedaría a merced de su tío, que estaba sentado en uno de los relucientes bancos de nogal y la observaba con ojos glaciales y una expresión tal de maldad que el estómago le dio a Levy un vuelco y se notó sabor a bilis en la boca.

Sólo lord Grimoire, el obispo Lapointe, tía Juvia y los duques de Hargeon estarían presentes. El marqués no había fingido estar contento con el matrimonio, ni siquiera ante los sirvientes. No era una ocasión feliz y estaba decidido a que todos lo supieran.

Los dedos de Levy apretaron el pañuelo de encaje dorado que sujetaba con una mano húmeda. De todas las bodas imaginables, jamás había previsto un día tan triste como ése.

Suponiendo que Redfox llegara a presentarse.

Una segunda oleada de náuseas la invadió. Rogó en silencio para que el marqués apareciera, que la apoyara esa última vez.

Sabía que sería la última. Lo había traicionado y ahora estaba segura de que no la perdonaría nunca.

El obispo se aclaró la garganta.

- Parece que el novio se demora - comentó con una mirada terrible hacia la puerta - Me pregunto dónde...

Pero no tuvo que preguntarse más. Gajeel llegó detrás del duque y la duquesa, cuyas expresiones preocupadas reflejaban a la perfección la de Levy, aunque las suyas contenían algo de lástima. Los ojos de la novia se posaron en el hombre que los seguía por el pasillo, el hombre que iba a ser su marido.

Alto, elegante y guapísimo; frío, con una mirada dura y más enfadado que nunca, Gajeel avanzó hacia su posición junto al obispo y Juvia, al fondo de la iglesia.

- Ah, estás aquí, amor mío - Cada palabra rezumó sarcasmo y la mirada era afilada como una hoja de acero. De modo burlón, hizo una ligera reverencia - Espero haberte hecho esperar. Tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes.

Con lo que daba a entender que la boda no lo era. Levy volvió la cabeza al oír esas palabras dichas adrede para lastimarla, parpadeó y contuvo las lágrimas. Se lo merecía, del todo. Pero le causaba un dolor inmenso que le desgarraba el corazón.

- Cuando gustéis, obispo Lapointe - dijo Gajeel tomando la mano temblorosa de Levy y depositándola en la manga de su chaqueta de terciopelo azul marino - creo que tenéis que celebrar una boda.

El obispo asintió con la cabeza, y el cabello relució a la luz de las decenas de velas que flanqueaban ambos lados de la capilla.

- Exacto - convino el celebrante, y todos lo siguieron hasta el altar.

Estaba hecho de madera tallada y cubierto con una tela de seda de color marfil, donde reposaba una inmensa Biblia abierta. El obispo empezó a leer, pero Levy apenas lo oía. Notaba la presencia poderosa de Gajeel a su lado y sentía la fuerza de su cólera como si fuera algo tangible.

Los instantes dolorosos pasaron, pero no parecía poder concentrarse en lo que se estaba diciendo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salirle disparado del pecho. Tenía la boca tan seca que casi no fue capaz de repetir las palabras del obispo. Gajeel las pronunció con una calma mortal que se equiparaba a la expresión asesina de su rostro. La furia le destellaba en sus ojos rubíes, como un mortífero relámpago, cada vez que miraba en la dirección de Levy.

Por fin, la ceremonia, breve y carente de emotividad, llegó a su fin, pero, en lugar de besar a la novia, Redfox le hizo una envarada reverencia como confirmación de que estaba casado con ella, y se volvió para irse. El grito ahogado de horror que llegó de la puerta abierta lo detuvo en seco.

Levy casi se cayó al ver a Michelle Lobster, a la baronesa Ángel y al padre de Michelle, el barón, a la entrada de la capilla. Purehito giró la cabeza para mirarlos. Natsu los contempló y la duquesa soltó un grito ahogado de espanto. Levy se sujetó al altar con una mano temblorosa para mantener el equilibrio.

Al otro lado de la iglesia, la voz estruendosa del barón acabó con el silencio petrificado de los invitados:

- Por el amor de Dios, Redfox, ¿qué ultraje es éste? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Era un hombre macizo, de tórax fornido y pantorrillas rigidas bajo las medias blancas. Avanzó por el pasillo de la iglesia como un toro enloquecido, con la inmaculada levita de terciopelo verde ondeando a cada paso, y se detuvo frente a Gajeel, que, media cabeza más alto, tenía los hombros rígidos. El barón inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

- Dígame que los ojos me engañan. Dígame que no acabo de presenciar su matrimonio.

- Le envié una nota - contestó Gajeel - Le pedía reunirme con usted y su familia en su casa mañana a las dos. ¿No recibió mi mensaje?

- Lo recibí. Cuando se lo mostré a mi esposa, me rogó que no esperara. Ángel creía que estaba pasando algo indigno. Temía que estaba implicado usted de algún modo con esa loca de Torre del Paraíso - lanzó una mirada dura hacia el altar - Si la mujer con la que acaba de casarse es lady Levy Mcgarden, parece evidente que mi esposa estaba en lo cierto.

Michelle agarró la mano de su madre y de su garganta salió una voz trémula:

- Gajeel, milord, no se ha casado de verdad con ella, ¿no?

Observó a Redfox con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas en las mejillas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de viaje de seda azul oscuro y se la veía pálida y afectada, por lo que el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadir a Levy.

Gajeel avanzó por el pasillo, dejando a su espalda al barón, y se detuvo ante Michelle con todo el cuerpo tenso. Hizo una ligera reverencia y le tomó la mano enguantada y temblorosa.

- Lady Michelle. La he perjudicado gravemente. No fue nunca mi intención herirla de ningún modo, pero, al parecer, eso es lo que ha sucedido. No basta con decirle que lo siento. No le pido que me disculpe, pero espero que con el tiempo llegue a perdonarme.

- ¿Perdonarle? - Le retiró la mano y se llevó un pañuelo de encaje a la nariz - Me ha destrozado la vida. Me ha convertido en el hazmerreír de todo Crocus. ¡No le perdonaré nunca!

Se volvió, se sujetó la falda amplia de seda azul y salió corriendo de la capilla con el taconeo de sus zapatos azules a juego sobre el suelo de piedra.

Su madre, con la cara colorada de enojo, lanzó una mirada a Redfox y espetó:

- ¡Usted y esa..., esa mujerzuela! Sabía que pasaría algo así. Si esa furcia no hubiera venido...

- Señora - la advirtió Gajeel con calma - Comprendo que esté trastornada, pero le recuerdo que habla de mi esposa.

- Usted no es ningún caballero - soltó ella. Jadeaba con fuerza y se volvió para salir en pos de su hija, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la capilla.

El resto de los invitados permanecía sentado en un silencio fascinado y presenciaba la escena como si una excelente tragedia de Shakespeare se estuviera interpretando ante sus ojos.

El barón miró con dureza a Redfox.

- Debería retirarle la palabra por esto.

- Está en su derecho - admitió Gajeel, cuyo rostro adquirió de repente un aspecto demacrado - Por supuesto, correré con todos los gastos en los que haya incurrido en relación con la boda y permitiré que cuente lo que ha pasado del modo en que usted y su hija estimen conveniente - su pose perdió algo de tensión y la fatiga pareció asentarse en sus hombros - Lo siento, Dan, se lo aseguro. Siempre he valorado su amistad. Me duele mucho saber que la he perdido.

Por un instante, el hombre mayor no se movió, con la mandíbula apretada. Después, soltó un suspiro cansado y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de pasar junto a Redfox y salir de la iglesia con el cuello algo caído hacia delante.

El marqués lanzó una mirada a Levy, quien pudo ver la turbulencia en sus ojos, la humillación. El arrepentimiento la atravesó como un puñal. Ella no quería que pasara nada de eso. Sólo había intentado protegerse. Creyó que todo saldría bien y que, en un año, Gajeel podría casarse con quien quisiera. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los planes que tenía el marqués habían quedado destruidos para siempre. Se preguntó si el precio valía la pena.

No se percató de que estaba llorando hasta notar el brazo de Juvia alrededor de sus hombros.

- Dale tiempo, querida. El tiempo lo arreglará todo.

Pero Levy no lo creía así. Ya no. Y mientras observaba al hombre alto y atractivo con quien acababa de casarse cruzar la puerta comprendió con una claridad inesperada y dolorosa que había perdido algo más que un amigo. No sabía con exactitud lo que Michelle Lobster sentía por el marqués de Phantom, pero, en ese instante final en que contempló la cara enfadada de su marido, Levy había descubierto con horror que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

**-G&L-**

Sentado en un sofá de piel de su estudio mientras llovía con una intensidad constante, Gajeel levantó su copa de brandy y la vació, volvió a llenarla, se la tomó y la llenó otra vez.

Hacía años que no estaba tan borracho y le importaba un comino. Su desastre de boda había terminado. Por fin, era un hombre casado.

Se mofó de la idea. Sí, estaba casado, atrapado por una chiquilla que lo había embaucado con su cuerpo tentador. Levy Mcgarden era una furcia y una mentirosa, nada que ver con Michelle Lobster, y ahora era su mujer. Al pensar en la escena con Michelle en la iglesia, torció el gesto y tomó otro trago. Se sentía culpable por haberla herido, aunque lo que su ex prometida había sufrido era sobre todo decepción y vergüenza. No lo amaba, y él no estaba seguro de que fuera del tipo de mujer capaz de sentir esa clase de emoción. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

No le preocupaba el futuro de Michelle. Con su carita de ángel y su figura extraordinaria, además de la dote considerable que su padre le había concedido, no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera a estar prometida, casada y fuera de la bolsa matrimonial para siempre.

La idea le dio dentera y la cólera volvió a apoderarse de él. Se sentía enfadado con la mujer que estaba arriba, y enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. La culpable era Levy. Fue ella quien lo provocó todo. Se consoló al recordar que era su esposa sólo de nombre. Pasado un año, se libraría de ella. Encontraría otra chica como Michelle, una joven dulce y distinguida que fuera una buena madre para sus hijos.

Dejó la copa en la mesa frente al sofá, todavía enfurecido. Alargó el brazo por encima del tablero de mármol, echó mano de una cajita de rapé con incrustaciones de madreperla, levantó la tapa y tomó un pellizco. La puntilla blanca del puño le rozó la mandíbula al inhalar el tabaco fuerte y algo dulce.

Rara vez se excedía en nada. Esa noche, su noche de bodas, tenía intención de hacerlo y al diablo con Levy Mcgarden.

Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la muchacha aquella otra noche en el pabellón, su fingida pasión y la respuesta fogosa, los besos inocentes que parecían tan reales que él sucumbió al desastre.

En lugar de quedarse ahí sintiendo lástima por sí mismo, lo que debería hacer era subir y tomar lo que Levy Mcgarden le había ofrecido de modo tan convincente, aquello que le brindó a cambio de la seguridad de un nombre. Cerró con rabia la tapa de la caja de rapé y la lanzó sobre la mesa. Unos mechones de cabellos despeinados le cayeron sobre la mejilla. Se arrancó la cinta de la nuca y la tiró, y el pelo le quedó suelto alrededor de la cara.

Tomó otro trago y se recostó en el sofá de piel pensando en el cuerpo tierno de Levy, recordando la suavidad de sus labios y deseando hacérselo pagar.

**-G&L-**

Levy estaba silenciosa en el centro del mismo dormitorio azul que ocupara con anterioridad en el castillo. No la habían instalado en los aposentos de la marquesa, como le correspondería ahora que era la esposa de Phantom. Pero tampoco ella esperaba eso.

La boda había terminado y estaba casada. Bueno, casi casada. Los votos no se habían consumado ni se consumarían jamás. Nunca sería la esposa de Gajeel y, en realidad, daba lo mismo. Ella estaría enamorada de él, sí pero él jamás correspondería a su amor. El marqués quería una esposa dulce y dócil, como Michelle Lobster. Levy no era nada de eso. Gajeel desaprobaba sus estudios, no comprendía su decisión de aprender más cosas sobre las enfermedades y los tratamientos; sin embargo, esto era algo que la consumía, algo a lo que no podría renunciar nunca.

Cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana, donde escuchó el ruido de la lluvia fría, que repiqueteaba contra los cristales. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la escena terrible de la capilla, las lágrimas en los ojos de Michelle Lobster y la cólera en el rostro de Gajeel.

- Lo peor ha pasado - había dicho la duquesa cuando Levy y Juvia salían juntas de la capilla - Es una lástima que pasara así, pero lo hecho, hecho está. A partir de ahora, las cosas sólo pueden mejorar.

- Me odia - replicó Levy sacudiendo la cabeza - He arruinado sus planes para casarse con lady Michelle y lo he avergonzado delante de sus amigos. No me perdonará nunca.

- Hiciste lo que creíste que tenías que hacer. Quizá con el tiempo…

- Me equivoqué. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese podido pasarme, no debí hacer esto; y, desde luego, no debía hacérselo a él, después de todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarme.

- Gajeel no estaba enamorado de Michelle - Lucy le puso una mano en el hombro - Me lo dijo él mismo. Y no creo que ella lo amara. Dale tiempo, Levy. Siente algo por ti, desde el primer día. Tal vez con el tiempo pueda dejar todo esto atrás.

Levy sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. Le había pasado tantas veces desde la boda que casi era un dolor constante.

- Lo traicioné. No quería, pero lo hice. Ojalá tuviera alguna forma de recompensarle.

Precisamente Juvia entró en el dormitorio en ese momento y ello puso fin a las reflexiones de Levy, que se levantó. Todavía vestida con el traje malva, los cabellos azueles de Juvia brillaban a la luz de la chimenea. Cruzó la habitación con una sonrisa y una sensación de dominio que Levy agradeció. Por lo menos podía contar con Juvia.

- Vamos, querida - le dijo - Ha llegado el momento de quitarte esas ropas. Después de todo, es tu noche de bodas.

Levy sintió una sacudida bajo las costillas. Unas lágrimas inesperadas le asomaron a los ojos y resbalaron por las mejillas. Trató de ocultarlas, pero Juvia las vio.

- Vamos, vamos, niña. No debes llorar, esta noche no. Si todo va bien, mañana una parte por lo menos de la cólera de mi sobrino habrá desaparecido.

- ¿De qué me habla? - preguntó Levy levantando la cabeza.

- Hablo del lecho matrimonial. No hay mejor lugar para aplacar la ira de un hombre.- Sonrió - Ya lo verás.

- No habrá noche de bodas - aseguró Levy con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana - Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. De aquí a un año, nuestro matrimonio quedará anulado y el marqués se casará con otra.

- Tonterías, querida - la contradijo Juvia - Eres su esposa y la mujer ideal para él. Además, estás enamorada. Seguro que no desearías que se casara con otra.

A Levy de repente le fallaron las piernas. Alargó la mano para sujetarse a la columna de la cama.

- No estoy... No estoy enamorada de él y él no lo está de mí. No soporta ni verme. No vendrá a mi cama.

- Ése es el problema con mi sobrino - comentó la tía con el entrecejo fruncido. Hizo que Levy se girara y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la parte trasera del vestido de seda crema - Una nunca sabe lo que está pensando.

Pero fue cuestión de minutos que Levy lo averiguara. Llamaron a la puerta y apareció un lacayo que llevaba una bandeja plateada con una nota doblada encima, escrita con la letra enérgica de un hombre.

- ¿Qué pone? - preguntó Juvia mirando por encima del hombro de la joven.

Levy abrió nerviosa la nota y leyó las palabras de su marido:

_**"Prepárate. Esta noche reclamaré lo que me ofreciste con tanto entusiasmo en el pabellón"**_. La firmaba simplemente como **_"__Redfox_**".

- Dios mío - suspiró Levy con el corazón en un puño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. El marqués estaba furioso porque lo había engañado para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Ahora quería reclamar sus derechos matrimoniales tanto si ella quería como si no. Levantó la vista hacia Juvia Loxar - Quiere tener su noche de bodas, como usted decía.

Levy se dejó caer en el banco tapizado de terciopelo a los pies de la cama, ya que las piernas se negaban de repente a sostenerla. Pero Juvia sonrió.

- Ya lo ves. No habrá anulación y con el tiempo todo irá bien.

Pero no iría bien, no después de lo sucedido en la capilla, no cuando era evidente lo mucho que el marqués la despreciaba, no cuando sólo quería castigarla por obligarlo a contraer matrimonio.

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo que había pasado entre ellos no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Y fuera cual fuera el castigo que Gajeel le impusiera se lo merecía. Se entregaría a él, si era eso lo que quería. Le debía eso y mucho más.

Se tragó los temores y dejó que Juvia la ayudara a ponerse un camisón de seda azul cielo que sacó de su, al parecer infinito, guardarropa. Después, se sentó en el taburete tapizado frente al espejo dorado mientras Juvia le quitaba las horquillas del pelo.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites saber, querida? - preguntó la Loxar, que tomó el cepillo plateado del tocador y lo pasó por los cabellos garzos de Levy para dejarlos caer sobre los hombros.

- Estaré bien - aseguró, pero le temblaba la mano y la puso sobre su muslo para dominar el movimiento.

Juvia se agachó y la besó en la mejilla.

- Mi sobrino puede ser muy duro a veces y no perdona con facilidad. Procura no juzgarlo con demasiada severidad por lo que pueda pasar esta noche.

Levy contuvo un escalofrío. En cualquier momento llegaría Gajeel. Iba a tomar lo que quería y esa vez no habría ternura en su tacto ni besos tan apasionados que la aturdieran y la dejaran rendida. Usaría su cuerpo como quisiera, obtendría placer y se iría, y si ella intentaba detenerlo las consecuencias serían aun peor.

Luchó contra su creciente desesperación, tan inmersa en su sufrimiento que no oyó que Juvia se marchaba, sólo el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse y dejarla sola, esperando su destino.

Pasaron horas. La tensión creció hasta tal punto que Levy brincaba con cada sonido. Un ratón en las paredes, el crujido de las vigas, el roce de las ramas contra los cristales. El marqués seguía sin aparecer.

Caminó de un lado a otro durante un rato hasta que la fatiga se apoderó de ella y las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Se echó sobre la cama, pero no se atrevió a dormirse. Permaneció allí como una piedra, atenta para escuchar los pasos de Gajeel y con el estómago hecho un nudo.

Pasó otra hora. El agotamiento hizo mella en todos sus músculos y huesos. Si no había llegado aun, eso quería decir que no iría. Los párpados empezaban a cerrársele cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Gajeel.

Los ojos de Levy se abrieron de golpe y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. A la luz de la única vela que todavía ardía junto a la cama, vio que se había quitado la chaqueta y el pañuelo y llevaba la camisa blanca abierta hasta casi la cintura, dejándole al descubierto el fuerte pecho. Tenía los cabellos algo despeinados y le caían sueltos sobre los hombros.

Cerró la puerta firmemente a su espalda y el golpe sonó como un toque de difuntos.

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar, amor mío.

El modo en que dijo esas palabras, sin la menor sinceridad, hizo que Levy se encogiera por dentro. Gajeel se acercó y fue evidente por su aspecto desaliñado que había estado bebiendo. Sin embargo, no parecía borracho. Cuando se detuvo a los pies de la cama, una ligera sensación de miedo recorrió la espalda de Levy. La mirada de Gajeel examinó su cuerpo, aprovechando la transparencia del camisón de seda azul, y en un acto reflejo ella se cubrió los senos con los brazos.

- ¿La novia sonrojada? - se burló Gajeel con una ceja arqueada - No te habrás vuelto tímida de repente. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que estuvimos juntos no lo eras en absoluto - Rodeó la cama y se detuvo junto a ella. Levy evitó la mirada dura de sus ojos - Ah pero aquella noche estabas fingiendo.

Levy frunció el entrecejo, confundida por esas palabras. El marqués le pasó un dedo por la mandíbula.

- Quizás podrías repetirlo ahora - prosiguió - Quizá facilitaría las cosas.

Ella juntó las rodillas a la barbilla, acurrucada para protegerse. Deseaba reunir la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo, pero no podía. No le gustaba ese Gajeel. No lo conocía y le tenía miedo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su marido esbozó una sonrisa que no era tal, y el color blanco de sus dientes brilló a la luz de la vela.

- Estoy hablando de disfrutar del cuerpo que he pagado con mi futuro. Quítate la ropa, Levy, para que pueda ver lo que mi pacto con el diablo me ha proporcionado.

Sintió un escalofrío de terror. ¿Quién era ese hombre al que una vez consideró su amigo, ese hombre que la besaba con una ternura tan ardiente? Sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió hasta que le chocó la espalda con la cabecera de madera tallada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gajeel bajo la luz parpadeante. Tenían un aspecto frío e implacable. A Levy se le clavaron las uñas en las palmas de la mano.

- Sé que estás enfadado - se atrevió - Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Tenía tanto miedo de que mi tío me encontrara que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarme. Sé que fui egoísta. Creí que con el tiempo todo se arreglaría. Me equivoqué y lo siento. Si estuviera de nuevo en esa situación, no haría lo que hice.

- ¿Lo que hiciste? - La mirada adquirió mayor dureza - pero si no hiciste nada, querida. Sólo lo fingiste. por eso estoy aquí. Esta vez voy a tomar lo que fingiste ofrecerme.

Alargó el brazo, le agarró el camisón y retorciendo el puño lo desgarró por delante con brutalidad. Levy chilló y pensó en alejarse de allí, pero no tenía donde meterse. Trató en vano de taparse, apretó su casi desnudez contra la cabecera y lo miró, incapaz de creer que ese hombre frío e insensible fuera el mismo que la había besado con tanta pasión aquella otra noche en el pabellón.

-Voy a tomarte, Levy. Más vale que te resignes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia y temblándole todo el cuerpo. El miedo la devoraba. Había decidido someterse, pero se daba cuenta de que no era capaz. La cólera que emanaba del cuerpo tenso de Gajeel le daba pánico.

- Así no - susurró - Por favor, Gajeel, así no.

Algo cambió en la expresión del marqués. Se detuvo a medio desabrocharse la bragueta. Levy bajó la vista y, al ver la dureza tensa bajo la ajustada tela azul marino, se ruborizó.

- Fuiste tú quien hizo el trato - le recordó, con una mirada feroz - ya fingiste sentir pasión antes. Puedes volver a hacerlo.

La sorpresa la sacudió y alejó algo de su miedo.

- ¿Que yo fingí? ¿Crees que esa..., esa noche en el pabellón estaba fingiendo?

Gajeel se detuvo en otro botón y la miró.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no?

Levy tragó saliva con fuerza, a pesar de la sequedad de su garganta. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y un dolor agudo cerca del corazón.

- Mandé la carta al obispo Lapointe. Quería que pareciera que habías comprometido mi virtud, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche no fue... Yo no... No estaba fingiendo - parpadeó y desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viéndole los ojos - Cuando me besaste - susurró - cuando me tocaste... fue mágico.

Una emoción dolorosa brilló en los ojos de Gajeel. Los cerró un momento y pareció retraerse, serenarse. Cuando volvió a mirarla, su expresión había perdido algo de dureza.

- No estabas fingiendo - repitió como si necesitara estar seguro de sus palabras.

- Esa noche era distinto - le indicó Levy, que recordaba la escena con mucha claridad - Entonces me deseabas. Ahora sólo quieres castigarme.

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Gajeel reaccionara. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó pastosa y áspera:

- No hay duda de que te deseo, Levy. Lo he hecho desde el primer día en que entraste en mi estudio. Pero quizá sea mejor así - Se volvió, cruzó el dormitorio y abrió la puerta - He descubierto que, esposa o no, no me apetece tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad. Además, si te dejara embarazada, la anulación sería imposible.

Levy contempló cómo salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta. Echó un vistazo a los restos destrozados del camisón de seda, aun temblando de dolor y miedo, y pensó que, después de todo, Gajeel había logrado su objetivo.

La castigaba, que era lo que él quería. La hacía sufrir y, sin embargo, dejaba su pureza intacta. Los votos seguían sin consumarse. En un año, se anularía el matrimonio.

Levy se tumbó en la cama, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se echó a llorar por primera vez desde la llegada de su tío al pabellón

* * *

**Aj: **ajajjaa creo que a muchas les paso, espero que si hayas podido leer...muchas gracias por el review

**Guest:** de nada, jajajaja ya me imagino a tu hermana...suele ocurrir xD gracias por el apoyo

**Ana: **Yo también tenia la misma sensación, pero me molesto, fue egoísta solo pensar en ella :c ahora tiene que arreglar las cosas...muchas gracias por tu review

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	12. Capitulo 12

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente, Gajeel se levantó tarde. Le dolía la cabeza de un modo terrible. Tenía mal sabor de boca y la lengua hinchada y seca como un pliego de papel viejo. Cuando entró en el saloncito soleado de la parte trasera de la casa, donde solía servirse el desayuno, la luz le hizo daño en los ojos y torcer el gesto. Deslumbrado un momento, casi chocó con Levy, que entraba en ese momento.

Cuando la agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera, su esposa soltó un grito ahogado y palideció un poco.

- Perdón, no esperaba verte. Como sueles madrugar siempre mucho... - se disculpó Levy, que lucía ojeras y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa y algo más que no supo discernir. Levy parecía más frágil que nunca y, al pensar en la noche anterior, Gajeel apenas podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo de repente.

- Sí, bueno, no ha sido una noche muy buena – comentó -. No he dormido demasiado.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Levy en voz baja y desviando la mirada - Tal vez esta noche sea mejor.

El arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho. Estaba enfadado, era cierto, pero no quería lastimarla. Le tomó el mentón y lo inclinó hacia arriba. Le examinó el rostro las cejas bien dibujadas, los labios inocentemente sensuales y los preocupados ojos marrones que lo miraban con incertidumbre.

- Sí – afirmó - Estoy seguro de que esta noche será mejor.

Pensó que ella sonreiría al oír sus palabras tranquilizadoras, pero no fue así, y le vino a la cabeza una imagen de la Levy que vio el primer día; una Levy con el camisón sucio y andrajoso, que se enfrentaba a él con el valor y la compostura de una dama de su clase social; una Levy que le rogaba darse un baño. Torre del Paraíso no había logrado quebrarla. La noche anterior, él casi lo consiguió.

- El criado está esperando para servirnos. - Luchaba contra la necesidad de reconfortarla y a la vez quería de algún modo disipar sus temores - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y comemos algo?

Levy asintió en silencio, pero seguía pareciendo intranquila. Gajeel se maldijo. No había sido nunca cruel con una mujer, y ni siquiera la cantidad de alcohol consumida lo excusaba de su comportamiento.

Eran esos malditos deseos que aun sentía por ella. Incluso entonces, con sólo ver el movimiento de la falda sobre las caderas al cruzar el salón, empezaba a excitarse. La noche pasada, cuando la vio tumbada en la cama con el camisón azul transparente, casi había perdido el control. Él no era así. Lamentaba haberla tratado de ese modo brutal, pero por lo menos tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que lo había atormentado.

"_Cuando me besaste, cuando me tocaste... fue mágico_." Esas palabras actuaron como un bálsamo. La pasión de Levy no había sido un engaño. Su respuesta era tan real como la suya propia. Intentó seducirlo, sí, pero no era ninguna furcia y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Saber eso lo tranquilizaba, le hacía sentirse menos imbécil, aunque su matrimonio no saldría nunca bien.

Se sentaron ante una jarrita de chocolate caliente y una bandeja con bizcochos azucarados, que era todo lo que el estómago de Gajeel podía soportar en ese momento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? - le preguntó a Levy, con la esperanza de mitigar algo su culpa, aunque no iba a disculparse ni así lo mataran.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida de que deseara conversar.

- Pues... no lo sé. Leeré un rato. Lucy encontró un libro que creyó que me gustaría. Sobre las causas de las enfermedades, de un hombre llamado Morgagni. Lo encontró en la biblioteca de Hargeon Hall y tuvo la amabilidad de prestármelo.

Gajeel no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en un pasatiempo tan vulgar. Si fuera su esposa de verdad, él acabaría con eso de una vez por todas.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó ella.

La miró. Iba a ir a Crocus a ver a su amante, aunque no estaría bien que le dijera eso. Ya había sufrido bastante tiempo por desearla. Estaba decidido a desahogarse con una mujer cálida y bien dispuesta, y cuanto antes mejor.

- Tengo asuntos que atender en Crocus. No volveré hasta finales de semana. - Si a ella le sabía mal que se marchara, no lo demostró. Y, por algún motivo extraño, eso lo molestó - Estoy seguro de que sabrás distraerte mientras no esté, a no ser, claro, que quieras venir conmigo - añadió sólo para ser perverso, ya que sabía que, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se negaría.

- Sólo te estorbaría - lo excusó Levy desviando fugazmente la mirada a la ventana.

Gajeel tomó un sorbo de chocolate, notó que el estómago se le revolvía y dejó la taza en el platito.

- Tal vez tengas razón. En cualquier caso, nos veremos a mi vuelta.

Levy no dijo nada y, unos momentos después, él se disculpó y la dejó, salió del salón y fue al piso superior para indicarle a su ayuda de cámara que le preparara una maleta para el viaje. Echaría una cabezada en el carruaje para librarse así del dolor de cabeza y, cuando estuviera con Jenny, poder disfrutar de ella. Jenny Realight era tan buena amante como bella, y Gajeel tenía la intención de tomarla con ganas y varias veces hasta alejar de su mente todos sus pensamientos sobre Levy.

Estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Siempre funcionaba. El mejor modo de superar el deseo que sentía por una mujer era sustituirla por otra. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

**-G&L—**

De pie ante una aspillera a modo de ventana en el Gran Salón, su habitación favorita del castillo, Levy contempló cómo el marqués subía al carruaje de los Phantom. El corazón le latía débilmente. Cuando le vio golpear el techo con el bastón de empuñadura plateada para indicar al cochero que iniciara la marcha, sintió una dolorosa sensación de ansiedad.

Era impropio que un recién casado abandonara a su esposa el día después de su boda, pero a Gajeel no le importaba. No había disimulos respecto a este matrimonio. Si se tenía en cuenta que en menos de un año se terminaría, lo más probable es que fuera mejor así. Pero, a pesar de cómo la había tratado la noche anterior, se sentía triste y sola sin él. Ya no le tenía miedo. Aunque estaba muy enfadado, no le hizo daño. Y esa mañana había visto el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Procuró convencerse de que era mejor que se fuera, que tal vez así no sentiría ese dolor en el corazón cada vez que lo veía. Quizás así no recordaría el aspecto tan viril que tenía cuando entró en su dormitorio con el pelo suelto y la camisa abierta, ni como por un instante, antes de verle la expresión dura de la cara, deseó que le hiciera el amor.

Se acercó a la gran chimenea de piedra, donde cabrían perfectamente cinco hombres adultos. Recordó el orgullo que contenía la voz de Gajeel al hablar del castillo, cuando le contó que Eduardo III se lo regaló a sus antepasados por su valor al servir al rey.

Se preguntó qué haría en Crocus y una parte de ella lamentó no haberlo acompañado. Ya lo echaba de menos, y si hubiera viajado con él, podría haber visitado al pequeño Lily. La idea de regresar a Torre del Paraíso le provocaba náuseas, pero lo haría por el niño.

Desde su huida del manicomio pensaba muchas veces en el pequeño. En los días inmediatos a su marcha, con su propia vida en peligro, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Ahora que estaba libre, su determinación había ido aumentando.

Aunque Lily había sobrevivido en Torre del Paraíso los siete años de su vida, Levy no soportaba la idea de que tuviera que vivir en ese sitio tan horrible cuando creciera. Deseaba pedirle ayuda a Gajeel, pero después de los problemas que le había ocasionado no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Cada vez más, buscaba la forma de ayudar al niño y rogaba que estuviera bien hasta que la encontrase.

Pensó en Lily y trató de no hacerlo en Gajeel, de no imaginar si se iba a satisfacer con otra mujer el deseo que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior.

**-G&L-**

Sentado en la silla de raso azul en un rincón del recargado dormitorio púrpura y blanco de la casa que había alquilado en Crocus para Jenny Realight, Gajeel tomó un sorbo de brandy y apoyó un pie, sin quitarse la bota, en la otomana de raso azul que tenía delante.

Por un instante, Jenny frunció el entrecejo. Después volvió a sonreír.

- Ponte cómodo. Enseguida termino de cambiarme.

La mirada de Gajeel se posó en las curvas voluptuosas y en los cabellos largos y rubios que ella había soltado de las horquillas para permitir que le cayeran hasta la cintura.

- No hace falta que te des prisa - dijo mientras hacía girar el líquido de su copa - Estoy contento con sólo ver el espectáculo.

Jenny soltó una carcajada, un sonido gutural y seductor que resultaba dulce como la miel. Lo había oído antes, por supuesto. Hasta ese momento no se había dado nunca cuenta de lo falso que sonaba.

Contempló sus movimientos mientras la mujer ponía una pierna bien torneada sobre el banco a los pies de la cama para quitarse las medias de seda. La mayor parte del resto de la ropa había ya desaparecido: el sombrero y los guantes, el vestido de seda y el miriñaque de ballenas. Sólo le quedaba el corsé y la camisa, las medias y las ligas.

Cuando también se los hubiera quitado, Gajeel se deleitaría los ojos con los pechos y con la mata de vello rubio de la entrepierna. Ya estaba excitado. Mientras observaba cómo iba quedando cada vez más parte de piel suave y perfecta al descubierto, sintió aumentar la dureza que lo incomodaba bajo los pantalones.

Su cuerpo tenía necesidades y Jenny Realight se las satisfaría. Era su mente la que tenía un problema.

Vio que se quitaba las ligas de raso con puntilla y las medias, primero una y luego otra, y las lanzaba a una silla, antes de acercarse a donde él estaba sentado y darse la vuelta para que le desabrochara el corsé, que le erguía los senos blancos y voluminosos. Lo hizo con menos ganas de las que hubiera imaginado y después, esperó a que se quitara despacio la camisa bordada.

Ella estaba desnuda y él excitado. Su cuerpo quería tomarla, satisfacer sus deseos como no lo había hecho en semanas.

Su mente pensó en Levy y se rebeló ante la idea.

Maldijo en silencio; en ese instante odió a Levy Mcgarden y deseó no haberla conocido nunca. Cuando se casó con ella, ni por un momento pensó que se sentiría culpable al acostarse con otra mujer.

Ni por un momento pensó que en realidad no querría hacerlo.

Jenny sonrió con su picardía de siempre, lo que hizo moverse el lunarcito negro de la mejilla.

- Ven, deja que te ayude a desnudarte - ofreció a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano para que se levantara.

Gajeel accedió con la esperanza de que le despertara el interés igual que lo había hecho con su cuerpo, pero en cuanto Jenny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, oprimiendo los senos flácidos contra su pecho, supo que la esperanza estaba perdida. El aliento de la mujer tenía un ligero olor a cordero y a vino, y su perfume fuerte lo envolvía. Le apretó un seno, pero le resultó demasiado lleno, demasiado pesado, y pensó en otro más pequeño, más delicado, más adecuado a su mano.

Jenny deslizó su lengua en la boca de Gajeel con gran destreza y él pensó en los besos vacilantes, inocentemente seductores de Levy aquella noche en el pabellón. "_Cuando me besaste, cuando me tocaste... fue mágico_." Anna bajó la mano a la bragueta y le empezó a dar masajes, y Gajeel maldijo de nuevo en silencio y se apartó.

- ¿Milord? - se sorprendió ella.

- Lo siento, preciosa. No funcionará. Esta noche no. - Ni cualquier otra noche en el futuro, añadió para sus adentros. Al parecer, el placer que encontraba antes en Jenny Realight había desaparecido.

- Perdona si he hecho algo que te disguste. Si me das un momento... - Alargó la mano para acariciarlo de nuevo, pero él se dio media vuelta, con la entrepierna aun dura y ansiosa.

- No es nada que hayas hecho, Jenny. Ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

La mujer parecía afectada de verdad. Era la primera emoción real que mostraba desde que él llegó a la casa. Gajeel se apartó de ella, tomó el chaleco y sacó una bolsa de monedas del bolsillo y la dejó sobre el tocador.

- Cómprate algo bonito para la próxima vez que venga - le dijo.

Era mentira, porque no iba a regresar, pero les ahorraba a ambos una situación violenta. Por la mañana, avisaría a su abogado, Gray, para que le diera a Jenny una cantidad razonable y terminara con el acuerdo.

Le sorprendió sentir un ligero alivio.

Se dijo que no era por Levy. Jenny Realight había dejado de interesarle como antes y nada más. Visitaría el local de Madame Bob y encontraría otra mujer que lo motivara.

Salió al porche de la casa con las mandíbulas apretadas. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y lo sabía. La mujer que deseaba vivía bajo su mismo techo, dormía al otro lado del pasillo del dormitorio principal del castillo de Metalicana. El problema era que, una vez que se hubieran acostado juntos, cargaría con ella para siempre.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula. Levy Mcgarden era la última persona a la que quería por esposa, la clase de mujer con la que había jurado no casarse nunca. Por unas cuantas noches de placer, se enfrentaría a una vida infernal con una arpía testaruda que se dedicaba a unos pasatiempos tan escandalosos que había terminado en un manicomio.

¡Por el amor de Dios, mutilar un cuerpo humano para averiguar cómo funcionaba! ¿Qué clase de mujer intentaría una cosa tan abominable? ¿Qué clase de mujer preparaba pociones y leía libros sobre enfermedades y heridas de bala? Fuera cual fuera esa clase, no era lo que él quería.

Lo que él quería era una esposa dulce y dócil, como Michelle Lobster, un bomboncito que obedeciera sus órdenes y le diera media docena de hijos. En menos de un año estaría libre para encontrar otra mujer así. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejado de Levy y, en poco tiempo, su vida volvería a estar en orden. Sus planes para casarse y tener un heredero seguirían como había previsto.

Se juró hacerlo, por difícil que resultara resistirse a una mujer bella.

**-G&L-**

Desde la habitación de su dormitorio en el piso de arriba, Juvia Loxar observó cómo su sobrino conducía su semental negro al establo y entregaba las riendas a un mozo. Tras su breve estancia en Crocus, había vuelto al castillo más inquieto y retraído que antes. Salía a caballo cada día para inspeccionar sus propiedades, visitaba a los arrendatarios y se pasaba las noches en la taberna Quill and Sword, en el pueblo.

Por descontado, Juvia sabía el motivo. Gajeel era un hombre joven, normal y viril, casado con una mujer joven y hermosa. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella.

El problema era que él mismo se negaba.

Dejó que la cortina de terciopelo verde volviera a su sitio, se giró y cruzó la habitación. Estaba decidida a hablar con él, a intentar hacerle entrar, en razón. Salió y recorrió el pasillo. Ya casi había llegado al final de las escaleras que daban a la entrada cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entró Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia se detuvo en las escaleras para observar sus elegantes movimientos mientras se quitaba el sombrero y la capa de lana y los entregaba al mayordomo. Gray levantó la mirada, la vio y sonrió.

- Me alegro de volver a verte - la saludó.

- Tienes muy buen aspecto, Gray.

"Y estás guapísimo con esos toques plateados en tu cabello oscuro y esa mirada apreciativa", pensó. Los ojos tenían el mismo tono azul oscuro que ella recordaba, aunque ahora mostraban unas patas de gallo, producto de la risa. De joven era muy serio, y Juvia se preguntó si el hombre en quien se había convertido habría aprendido a reírse de las singularidades de la vida.

- He venido a ver a tu sobrino. He iniciado el procedimiento para obtener la herencia de lady Levy. Creo que el marqués me está esperando.

- Le vi llegar a caballo. Ordenaré a Obra que le diga que estás aquí. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no lo esperas en su estudio?

Gray hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y ella lo acompañó al fondo del vestíbulo. Una vez dentro de la sala oscura, con paneles de madera y que olía un poco a humo de vela y a piel envejecida, Juvia fue hasta el tirador de la campanilla y pidió té.

- Gajeel te recibirá de un momento a otro. Ponte cómodo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Gray la detuvo:

- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme mientras lo espero?

Juvia se sonrojó. No debería hacerlo. Gray Fullbuster era demasiado atractivo.

- Claro – se oyó decir, y se estremeció por dentro.

Gray esperó a que se sentara en el sofá y después hizo lo propio en un sillón de piel.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace, Juvia? Según mis cálculos, casi veinte años.

"Casi veintiuno", pensó Juvia. Nunca olvidaría la última vez que lo vio, el día en que su padre no le concedió su mano a Gray y decretó que se casara con Bora, un vizconde acaudalado, más adecuado a su condición de hija de un marqués.

- Parece toda una vida, ¿verdad? Entonces éramos tan jóvenes... - contestó.

- Todavía eres joven, Juvia. Pareces más una chica que la mujer en que te has convertido.

Juvia desvió la mirada e intentó no sentirse halagada por sus palabras, a la vez que se esforzaba en no parecer nerviosa. Gray no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos azules e intensos. Le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, le hacía querer salir corriendo de la habitación.

Le hacía querer quedarse donde estaba.

La miraba de un modo que le hizo recordar el pasado, los días en que era una joven ingenua que creía estar enamorada de él. Veinte años después, esos ojos azules seguían provocando un caos total, haciéndole hervir la sangre como cuando era joven.

El té llegó, pero Gajeel no. Juvia sirvió una taza y se la pasó a Gray. Luego, sirvió otra para ella.

- He estado pensando en ti - afirmó Gray en voz baja - Casi no he pensado en otra cosa desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

A Juvia se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La taza de té tintineó al dejarla en el platito.

- Como has dicho, hace muchos años que no nos vemos. Supongo que es natural que sientas curiosidad por mí - aventuró.

Gray frunció el entrecejo. Descruzó las piernas y dejó la taza en la mesa. Desde el sofá, Juvia no pudo evitar notar los músculos de las pantorrillas bajo las medias blancas de seda ni los hombros anchos debajo de la levita entallada de lana marrón.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir - aseguró él.

- ¿Qué querías decir entonces, Gray? - preguntó Juvia, ruborizada.

La conversación estaba tomando un aire muy indecoroso. Esperaba haberlo entendido mal. Cuando eran jóvenes creían estar enamorados, pero eso fue muchos años atrás. Desde entonces, él había conocido a Ultear Mikovich y se casó con ella. Tenían por lo menos tres hijos mayores, quizás incluso nietos.

- Quiero decir que me gustaría mucho verte. Sé que lo que te pido te pilla desprevenida. Estoy seguro de que habría problemas, pero...

Juvia se puso de pie, con la cara colorada de indignación.

- Te estás excediendo, Fullbuster. Sé que hubo un tiempo en que significábamos mucho el uno para el otro, pero eso fue hace mucho. - Omitió decir que antes de que él fuera el marido de otra - Si crees, que estoy interesada en cualquier tipo de relación con un...contigo, estás muy equivocado.

Gray apretó la mandíbula. Hizo un leve movimiento para asentir con la cabeza.

- Te ruego que me disculpes, milady. Perdona si te he ofendido.

Pero no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto, sino que tenía todo el aspecto de estar enojado. Juvia ignoró el modo en que esos acusadores ojos azules le hacían sentirse.

- Buenas tardes, Fullbuster. Si me dispensas, tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Salió al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta con una sensación terrible, como si tuviera un peso enorme en el pecho. Gray siempre había sido un hombre de una moral elevada. Por lo menos, ella lo recordaba así.

Tiempo atrás creyó estar enamorada de él. Tal vez todavía se imaginaba que era un héroe galante, como lo consideraba entonces, en lugar del calavera sin escrúpulos en que se había convertido.

**-G&L-**

Gajeel se encontraba en la parte trasera de los establos observando cómo Levy y un mozo de cuadra cruzaban al galope los campos hacia el bosque. En las dos últimas semanas, Levy había empezado a cabalgar a última hora de la mañana, sin importarle la humedad ni el frío. La noche anterior, una capa delgada de nieve había cubierto el paisaje, de modo que el rastro de las huellas de los caballos era claramente visible.

- Ensilla a Frosch - le indicó a Jet, que había vuelto a sus funciones de mozo de cuadra - Tengo que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Creo que tomaré el atajo por el bosque.

- Sí, milord.

El joven larguirucho se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su señor. Mientras tanto, Gajeel contempló cómo Levy desaparecía en el bosque, con el vestido de montar de terciopelo rojo oscuro destacando aquí y allá entre los árboles. Había descubierto que su esposa era una amazona excelente, y no cabía duda de que le gustaba el aire libre. No sabía qué lo impulsaba a seguirla, salvo que sentía curiosidad por saber adónde iba.

Desde que volviera de Crocus la evitaba escrupulosamente, lo que no resultaba nada fácil. Levy tenía más energía que dos mujeres corrientes. Adondequiera que él fuese se tropezaba con ella: en el comedor del desayuno, aunque él procurara llegar de lo más temprano; en la biblioteca, donde ella se escondía para leer sus malditos libros de medicina; en el invernadero, donde había plantado unas hierbas, y ahora en los establos.

Cada vez que la veía, descubría algo nuevo en ella: el modo en que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando él aparecía, el modo tan atractivo en que el viento le agitaba los cabellos alrededor de la cara, el modo en que el pecho se le movía bajo el corpiño del vestido. Cada vez que la veía, aumentaba su deseo por ella. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a ignorarlo.

Pero sentía curiosidad. Era su esposa, por lo menos de momento. Lo que ella hiciera repercutiría en él y, por lo tanto, era asunto de su incumbencia hasta que se separaran. Había varios muchachos atractivos en el pueblo y él había experimentado de primera mano el carácter apasionado de Levy. No iba a permitir de ningún modo que tonteara con alguno de ellos.

Siguió su rastro entre los árboles y a campo abierto. En lugar de dirigirse al pueblo como él creía, se desviaba al oeste, hacia un pequeño terreno ocupado por uno de sus arrendatarios. Al llegar a lo alto de la loma, vio el caballo de Levy delante de la cabaña, encalada y con tejado de paja, y al mozo sujetando las riendas mientras ella entraba.

Desde un grupo de árboles, vio salir a su esposa de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios y un saco de tela, que ató tras la silla de montar. Después de que el mozo la ayudara a montar de nuevo en la yegua de color alazán, le dijo algo e hizo dar media vuelta al caballo, lo espoleó y salió a toda velocidad colina arriba, con el joven desgarbado tratando de alcanzarla.

Cuando pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de él, Gajeel comprendió que echaban una carrera y le entraron ganas de sonreír. Oyó la risa de su esposa, que resonaba entre los árboles, y era evidente que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Por un instante deseó ser él quien aceptara el reto que le había lanzado al mozo y correr con ella. En cambio, puso de nuevo al semental en marcha y bajó hacia la casa para descubrir qué se llevaba Levy entre manos.

Cuando llamó, le abrió la puerta Hilda con una niña rubia pegada a las faldas. Gajeel le hizo el correspondiente saludo y preguntó por Levy.

- Su Excelencia me trajo una poción para el niño - respondió Hilda - El pequeño Nadal tenía un cólico desde hacía casi una semana cuando me encontré por casualidad a su esposa en el camino del pueblo. Fue tan amable que me ofreció ayuda.

- Si el niño necesitaba un remedio, hay un boticario en el pueblo - soltó Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Por qué no fue a verlo?

- Oh, ya lo hice, milord. No parecía servir de nada y costaba tres chelines el pote. - Sonrió y dejó al descubierto el agujero donde le faltaba un colmillo - La poción de su Excelencia le fue de maravilla. Dijo que estaba hecha de semillas de angélica, miel y agua. Hoy me trajo un poco más, por si volvía a darle.

Gajeel no hizo ningún comentario. Gracias a Dios que la maldita poción había tenido mejores resultados con el niño que la que preparó para Laki. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás en el porche.

- Gracias, señora Hilda. Dígale a Terence que si necesita ayuda para reparar el cobertizo le enviaré a mi tonelero con mucho gusto.

- Se lo diré, milord - agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa.

Gajeel se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y montó en su caballo para subir por la colina de vuelta al castillo. El sol le calentaba la espalda al cruzar los campos, pero hacía más fresco a la sombra de los árboles. El semental se adentraba en el bosque por el camino serpenteante cuando su vista captó algo rojo más adelante, en el suelo.

Inquieto, apremió al caballo para que galopara con rapidez por el sendero irregular y vio a Levy, que yacía en el suelo rodeada de terciopelo rojo, y su vistoso sombrerito a unos metros de distancia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no había rastro de la yegua ni del mozo.

El corazón de Gajeel se saltó otro latido. Desmontó del semental antes de que se detuviera y corrió hacia su mujer, tumbada junto a un árbol caído. Su capa la cubría, pero el suelo estaba tan frío que la hacía tiritar. Abrió los ojos al oír pasos rápidos sobre la fina capa de nieve.

- ¡Levy! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Ha sido culpa mía - respondió con una sonrisa animosa -. Estábamos echando una carrera y no vi una rama. Perdí el conocimiento y le di un susto de muerte al pobre Uosuke. Lo envié al castillo a pedir ayuda.

Gajeel se quitó los guantes de cabritilla y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Maldita sea. Eres lo bastante lista como para saber que no hay que echar carreras en un sitio como éste. Es demasiado peligroso.

Las mejillas de Levy perdieron algo de su palidez al sonrojarse.

- Ya lo sé. Pero nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien...

Gajeel sintió una punzada de irritación. Se lo pasaba bien cabalgando con un mozo de cuadra en lugar de con él. Era su marido y aun así no disfrutaba de ninguno de los placeres que acompañaban al dudoso título. Sofocó ese sentimiento.

- Veamos si hay algo roto.

- No creo, pero me he magullado las costillas. Y me debo de haber torcido el tobillo.

Gajeel le palpó con suavidad los dos brazos buscando magulladuras o fracturas. Después, siguió con la caja torácica, lo que motivó una inspiración brusca de su esposa.

- Puede que tengas una costilla rota. Más vale que esperemos a que llegue el carro antes de intentar moverte.

- Quizá sólo estén magulladas. No me duelen lo bastante como para estar rotas.

Él movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, confiando en que tuviera razón y considerando que no había demasiadas mujeres que supieran tanto sobre costillas. Pensó en lo fino que ese cuerpo le resultaba al tacto y lo dificil que le resultaba dejar de tocarla, hasta que llegó a los pechos pequeños, atractivos y en forma de cono.

- Echemos un vistazo a ese tobillo - dijo.

Le levantó hasta las rodillas la capa, la falda de montar de terciopelo y las sucesivas enaguas, intentado no prestar atención a la muestra femenina de ligas de encaje y medias de seda blanca.

- Es el izquierdo - indicó Levy sin mostrar la vergüenza virginal que habría mostrado otra mujer.

Le desató la bota de montar de cuero, se la quitó con cuidado y no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de aquel pie.

- Está muy hinchado. - Movió el tobillo con suavidad para comprobar su estado, pero procurando no hacerle daño - No creo que esté roto.

Oyeron que se acercaba el carro con tía Juvia en el asiento junto a Jet, mientras que el joven Uosuke, el mozo de Levy, cabalgaba detrás.

- ¡Gajeel! - Juvia se puso de pie tan deprisa que casi se cayó del carro - Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

El carro se detuvo y Gajeel acudió para ayudarla a bajar.

- Se ha lastimado las costillas y se ha torcido un tobillo. Llamaremos al doctor Martam en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Levy trató de sentarse y, ante la punzada de dolor en el costillar, volvió a echarse.

- No necesito ningún médico. Si me envolvéis el tobillo con algo de nieve y no lo apoyo, estaré bien en un par de días. Podemos vendar esa parte cuando estemos en casa.

- ¿Médico cúrate tú mismo? - Gajeel fruncía el entrecejo - Si eso es lo que estás pensando, señora mía, más vale que lo olvides.

- Dios cura y el médico cobra los honorarios - le replicó ella - Te digo que estaré bien.

- Eres mi esposa - insistió Gajeel con el gesto torcido. No podía evitarlo. Era demasiado - Y mientras lo seas eres responsabilidad mía. Por lo tanto, harás lo que yo diga.

Levy no se lo rebatió, aunque hizo un mohín testarudo mientras dejaba que la levantara del suelo. Rodeó el cuello de Gajeel con los brazos y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Algo pasó entre los dos, algo ardiente e intenso que no tenía nada que ver con las heridas de Levy, sino con la última vez que Gajeel la había llevado así hasta el sofá del pabellón, donde él tenía intención de saborearle a ella, muy despacio y a conciencia, su precioso cuerpo.

Levy desvió de inmediato la vista mientras Gajeel, excitado, maldecía en silencio. Apretó la quijada para olvidar la tensión que sentía bajo los pantalones, depositó con cuidado a su esposa sobre el montón de mantas de la parte trasera del carro y partieron hacia la casa.

Gajeel estaba impaciente por llegar. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más cumplir su promesa de ignorar a Levy Mcgarden. Echó una última mirada al carro, agarró sombrío las riendas y montó a lomos de su caballo.

* * *

**P**erdón, perdón pero al parecer se me esta haciendo costumbre atrasarme, la semana pasada fue ajetreada para mi y apenas y tenia tiempo para entrar a ff asi que disculpas y hoy también estoy apurada pero no podía dejar pasar el día sin si quiera subir uno, tenia la intención de subir tres así que si me da el tiempo puede que de aquí a mas tarde les suba los otros

**T**ambien perdonen por no responder los review...pero tengan por seguro que lo hare durante esta semana, asi que hay dos compromisos de mi parte subirles dos capitulos esta semana y responder los review

se cuidan mis regalonas

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	13. Capitulo 13

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**A las que no le gustan las escenas con lemon...este capitulo contiene algo (este aviso es un spoiler del cap xD)**

* * *

**N**atsu Dragneel se detuvo ante el enorme castillo de piedra, situado a sólo cinco kilómetros al oeste de Hargeon Hall. Desmontó de la silla y entregó las riendas de su caballo negro al lacayo alto y delgado que se acercó enseguida a él desde el porche.

- Buenas noches, Excelencia - lo saludó el joven, con cuidado de no acercarse a los cascos inquietos de Happy.

- No te preocupes, chico, se calmará en un minuto. Ha sido una buena galopada campo a través, pero nunca parece tener bastante. Cuídalo bien, por favor.

- Sí, señor.

El lacayo se llevó el caballo hacia los establos en la parte trasera de la casa y Natsu subió la escalinata de piedra que conducía a la entrada, ansioso ante su partida nocturna con Gajeel.

Siempre que podían, los dos hombres se reunían para jugar al ajedrez, a veces en Hargeon Hall, esa noche en el castillo Metalicana. Ocupado con unos documentos importantes que tenía que terminar, Natsu había avisado de que no cenaría con el marqués, como tenía por costumbre, pero sí iría para la partida. Aunque el aire era frío, el cielo estaba despejado, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, con lo que el atajo que tomó por los campos fue fácil de recorrer.

Primero pensó en posponer la partida, ya que llegaría tarde a casa, pero Lucy estaba preocupada por Gajeel y angustiada por Levy, así que decidió que Natsu averiguara cómo iban las cosas entre la pareja.

Tras un breve movimiento de cabeza al mayordomo, Natsu cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el estudio de Gajeel. La puerta se encontraba abierta y el marqués tomaba una copa de brandy, sentado ante su escritorio.

Estaba claro que no era la primera.

- Para ser un hombre que suele beber con moderación, te estás convirtiendo en un borrachín - se burló Natsu, sonriente - Aunque, bien mirado, quizá debería servirte otra; te va a costar mucho ganarme al ajedrez.

Gajeel gruñó algo y dejó la copa medio llena en el escritorio.

- Sólo es la segunda. No se me ha subido a la cabeza y esta noche voy a darte una buena paliza.

Natsu echó un vistazo al ajedrez, con las bellas figuras talladas en ébano y marfil esperando sobre un tablero negro e incrustado de madreperlas en la mesa situada frente a la chimenea.

- Muy bien, vamos. Empecemos. Aunque creo que antes tomaré una copa contigo.

Se acercó al aparador mientras Gajeel se instalaba en un sillón cómodo de piel a un lado del tablero.

- ¿Cómo está Lucy? - preguntó éste.

- Ocupada con los preparativos de las fiestas. A los niños les encantan las Navidades, y también es la época del año favorita de mi esposa. Su abuelo nos ha estado obsequiando con relatos de anteriores vacaciones familiares. Es sorprendente cómo el conde recuerda lo que pasó hace veinte años, pero no lo que sucedió en la cena de la noche anterior.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza. Siempre le había gustado el conde de Konzern, el abuelo de Lucy, aunque estuviera cada vez más olvidadizo.

- Mi tía ha estado refunfuñando por mi falta de espíritu navideño. Ahora que mi boda con Michelle es cosa del pasado, a Juvia le apetecen las celebraciones. Supongo que tendré que ceder a su persistencia y permitirle planear algunas festividades.

- Parece una buena idea.

- Últimamente ha estado un poco alicaída - comentó Gajeel tras tomar un sorbo - Imagino que se debe a las vacaciones y quizás a la falta de su difunto marido. Es su primera Navidad aquí, en el castillo. Quizás se animaría si lo decoráramos un poco, si le diéramos un toque de alegría.

Natsu sonrió y dijo:

- Estoy seguro de que sí, y a tu esposa también le gustaría.

La mano de Gajeel se detuvo a medio levantar un peón de ébano que iba a mover, y el encaje blanco del puño cayó con gracia sobre la figura que sostenía a unos centímetros del tablero.

- Levy es mi esposa sólo de nombre. Lo que le guste o deje de gustarle no es cosa mía.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Natsu, ignorando con habilidad el comentario.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero su pose denotaba cierta tensión.

- Tuvo una caída fuerte mientras cabalgaba la semana pasada. Se torció un tobillo y se magulló las costillas. Por suerte, ya casi está recuperada. - Sus labios empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa - No hay quien pueda con ella. Es una amazona muy buena. Se cayó al disputar una carrera con su mozo de cuadra por el bosque. Lo que es una buena estupidez, y puedes estar seguro de que se lo dije. Aun así, era todo un espectáculo verla con la falda roja ondeante y el muchacho galopando detrás.

- Por lo que he visto, esa dama tiene varias cualidades interesantes - observó sonriente Natsu, que dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Supongo que sí.

- Pero, aun así, sigues decidido a terminar con el matrimonio.

Gajeel movió otro peón dos escaques.

- No congeniamos en absoluto.

Natsu contrarrestó el movimiento con uno de su caballo de marfil.

- La deseas - comentó como sin darle importancia - Te lo veo en los ojos cada vez que la miras.

El marqués miró a su amigo desde el otro lado del tablero. Su mirada se había vuelto dura como el acero.

- Esa mujer me engañó. Me dejó como un imbécil delante de medio Fiore. ¿Crees que voy a olvidarlo así como así?

- Estaba desesperada. Tal vez tú habrías hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Gajeel no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus dedos aferraron el alfil al avanzarlo por la apertura que había creado en el tablero.

- Cuando me casé con Lucy y me negaba a consumar el matrimonio me dijiste que era un idiota. Afirmaste que si fuera tuya pasaría las noches en tu cama. Bueno, pues ahora yo te digo lo mismo.

Su amigo apretó los labios para decir:

- Esa mujer me traicionó, maldita sea. Hasta donde yo sé, está loca. ¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre, si se escapó de un manicomio!

Un grito ahogado sonó desde la puerta y ambos hombres se giraron al unísono y vieron a Levy en el umbral, vestida con una bata azul y los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros. Le temblaban las manos y tenía la cara tan pálida como la vela que llevaba.

- ¡Levy!

Gajeel se levantó tan deprisa que tumbó el tablero y las figuras se desparramaron por el entarimado del suelo. Soltó un taco, pero no dejó de caminar con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó, Levy ya no estaba. Sus pasos sonaban por el vestíbulo, con una cadencia irregular debido al tobillo lastimado.

- ¡Levy! - repitió Gajeel acelerando la marcha decidido a atraparla, y sus pisadas, más fuertes, retumbaron tras las de ella.

A medida que los sonidos empezaron a desvanecerse, Natsu suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Era evidente que la partida de ajedrez había terminado. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar la expresión de horror en el precioso rostro de Levy y se imaginó el encuentro que iba a tener lugar entre los dos. Salió del estudio y se dirigió a la entrada, donde el alto y estoico Obra le entregó el sombrero y la capa.

Desde el pasillo de arriba llegaban ruidos, pero Obra los ignoró como era su obligación. Lo último que Natsu oyó cuando salió a buscar el caballo fue el golpe del hombro de su amigo contra la puerta cerrada de Levy.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y siguió hacia los establos.

-¡Maldita sea, Levy, déjame entrar!

Gajeel soltó una grosería brutal, pero no le sirvió de nada. La puerta siguió cerrada y eso aumentó su empeño. Golpeó el hombro contra la madera una última vez y el pasador de hierro cedió, se arrancó por el otro lado y Gajeel apareció de golpe en la habitación.

Levy soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y retrocedió un paso, con sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos en medio de la palidez de su cara. Como si el pestillo, cuyas piezas colgaban sin utilidad, no estuviera roto, Gajeel se detuvo para cerrar la puerta y siguió avanzando hacia su presa, que lo miraba a unos pasos de distancia con el mentón alto y los hombros rígidos. Bajo la luz parpadeante de la vela, vio que Levy tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

Sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior y resopló entre dientes. Pensó en todo lo que Levy había sufrido y se odió por haberla lastimado otra vez.

- Lo siento - se disculpó en un tono suave y con ternura, avanzando como si ella fuese un animalito herido que pudiera decidir salir corriendo, lo que se correspondía a la perfección con su aspecto - No quería decir eso, Levy. Ya sabes que no. Estaba enfadado. Lo estoy desde aquella noche en el pabellón. Me engañaste y te guardo rencor por ello. Pero no quería decir lo que dije. No estás loca ni mucho menos.

- Sólo que no estás seguro, ¿verdad? - Levy sacudió la cabeza mientras se secaba las mejillas - No lo sabes con certeza.

Se la veía frágil y vulnerable, y el arrepentimiento oprimió el pecho de Gajeel.

- Claro que lo sé, maldita sea. Si creyera que estás loca, nadie en el mundo me habría obligado a casarme contigo.

Pero no pareció convencerla y volvió a lamentar esas palabras tan desconsideradas.

- Si pudiera volver atrás... - dijo ella mirándolo a la cara con sus grandes ojos cafés - No te haría caer en esa trampa. Estaba tan desesperada... Y de verdad que creía que todo se arreglaría.

Él se acercó despacio y ella no echó a correr, sino que dejó que la atrajera y la rodeara con los brazos. Apoyó la cara en su hombro y, retorciendo los dedos sobre la solapa de su chaqueta, comenzó a sollozar, temblándole todo el cuerpo.

- No llores - susurró Gajeel acariciándole el pelo - Lo hecho, hecho está. Llorar no solucionará nada.

- No quería herirte. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.

Pero Redfox pensó que no era sólo un amigo, sino su marido. Y el contacto del cuerpo de la esbelta mujer y la fragancia de su perfume suave le recordaron cuánto la deseaba. Los cabellos parecían de seda en sus manos y, bajo la bata, los senos le rozaban la pechera de la camisa blanca.

Le levantó la cara y secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

- Vamos, cariño, no llores más.

Vio que el labio inferior de Levy temblaba y que tenía las pestañas mojadas y los ojos luminosos. Estaba excitado y ansioso. El deseo le hervía en la sangre y empezó a crecer como una bestia en su interior. Acarició la mandíbula de la peliazul con el pulgar y sintió la suavidad de la piel. Vio aquellos labios carnosos algo separados y recordó lo dulces que sabían aquella noche en el pabellón, lo bien que se amoldaron a los suyos. Recordó también cómo ella se fundió con él y cómo los dos cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, igual que piezas que faltaran en un rompecabezas.

Se inclinó, ladeó la cabeza y la besó como deseaba hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo. Fue un beso dulce, nada exigente. Pasada la sorpresa, que duró sólo un instante, Levy cerró los ojos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó contra él su esbelto cuerpo.

Gajeel gimió. Ardía en su interior. El deseo lo consumía. Se dijo que debía poner fin al beso, que eso sólo traería consigo el desastre; pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció. La sangre le martilleaba en los oídos y se le agolpó en la entrepierna. La necesidad se apoderó de él, ardiente e insoportablemente intensa. Los pequeños y firmes senos de Levy se apoyaban contra su pecho. Pensó en lo erótico que era aquel contacto y su control se erosionó aún más.

Intensificó el beso y de la garganta de Levy escapó un suave sollozo de rendición. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, profundamente, y sintió la respuesta de su lengua sedosa. Notaba sus pezones erguidos bajo la bata y ansiaba con desesperación tocarlos. Tiró de la cinta de la bata, desabrochó los botones de la parte delantera uno a uno y dejó resbalar la prenda por encima de los hombros para que cayera al suelo. Llevaba un camisón debajo, una fina barrera blanca que le recordó su pureza y a él le hizo enardecerse aún más en su pasión.

Se preguntó vagamente si se habrían aprovechado de ella en Torre del Paraíso, pero su reacción dulce ante la pasión desencadenada en él le indicó que ella no tenía miedo, y el pensamiento desapareció bajo una oleada de ardor.

Le besó un lado del cuello y regresó a su boca, inclinando la cabeza primero a un lado y luego al otro, deseando más, incapaz de saciarse. Notó como si se ahogara, apenas capaz de respirar, pero se negó a tomar aire. Metió un muslo entre sus piernas y Levy emitió un grito ahogado y le oprimió los hombros con sus dedos al notar la dureza en el cuerpo excitado.

La pasión devoraba a Gajeel. Volvió a besarla, de un modo casi salvaje, y ella devolvió el beso. Le tomó un pecho con la mano por encima del camisón de algodón, pero no era suficiente. Tiró de la cinta del camisón y se lo deslizó por los hombros, rasgándolo un poco con la prisa por librarse de él. La besó cuello abajo hasta llegar al pezón, erguido y tembloroso, lo lamió y después cubrió el seno con la boca.

Sentía un calor terrible en la entrepierna. Hizo resbalar el camisón de Levy de las caderas al suelo, levantó el cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y lo transportó a la cama.

- La puerta... - susurró Levy, que echó un vistazo inquieto al pasador roto.

- Nadie se atreverá - replicó él, y tenía razón.

Volvió a besarla y se detuvo para quitarse la camisa. No quería esperar. Deseaba desabrocharse los pantalones, liberarse y hundirse en ese interior, penetrarla hasta el fondo y satisfacer la necesidad dolorosa que sentía. Pero se sentó y se quitó las botas, se desabrochó y quitó los pantalones y se acostó con ella en la cama. Cuando empezó a besarla otra vez, Levy le apoyó una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Gajeel? ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? Si hacemos el amor, la anulación... No podremos...

La acalló con un beso largo y esmerado, siguió por un lado del cuello y, después, una oreja.

- Eres mi mujer - dijo en voz baja - Te deseo y nada más importa.

Alguna parte remota de él le advertía que eso no era cierto, que lo que pasara esa noche importaba mucho, pero en aquel momento le daba lo mismo. Así que la besó, le acarició los pechos, pequeños y exquisitos, deslizó la palma de la mano por la zona lisa bajo el ombligo y le introdujo un dedo.

Levy se puso tensa y cerró las piernas alrededor de su mano.

- Confía en mí. Deja que haga que nos guste a los dos.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, pues se relajó un poco y Gajeel pudo situarse entre sus piernas. La acarició con suavidad primero y después más profundamente, de un modo rítmico que le hacía a Levy retorcerse en el colchón con sus dedos clavados en la espalda del hombre.

- Gajeel, por favor, no puedo... No... No puedo más.

- Relájate, cariño. Tranquila. - Estaba dolorosamente excitado. Cambió de posición y oprimió la dureza rígida de su entrepierna contra la carne cálida y húmeda en la entrada del conducto - Confía en mí y relájate.

La penetró con cuidado, procurando no lastimarla. Estaba húmeda y caliente, y era tan estrecha que Gajeel apretó las mandíbulas ante el placer insoportable que amenazaba con hacerle perder por completo el control. Cuando llegó al himen, cerró un instante los ojos aliviado. Se contuvo unos momentos más para permitir que Levy se amoldara a él.

- Gajeel... - susurró ella vacilante y, aun así, movía impaciente el cuerpo bajo el de su marido.

Un beso ardiente y apasionado, y la penetró hasta el fondo. Levy soltó el aliento con fuerza y después le devolvió el beso, a la vez que lo tentaba con las manos, acariciaba las costillas, palpaba los músculos y los tendones, como si quisiera aprendérselo centímetro a centímetro.

- Dios mío, enana...

La respuesta inocentemente apasionada de Levy lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía contenerse más. Se había abstenido durante mucho tiempo y la deseaba demasiado. Retrocedió y volvió a penetrarla; afuera y adentro de nuevo, una y otra vez, tomándola profundamente, con embates sucesivos mientras sentía su propio ardor en la piel. Le faltaba poco para llegar al momento culminante y lo reprimió como pudo, conteniéndose a fuerza de voluntad, decidido a proporcionarle placer a ella.

Cuando Levy se arqueó, de modo que él entonces pudo penetrarla más profundamente aún, le vino el estallido. Unos cuantos empujes más y el cuerpo de la Mcgarden se apretó contra él, se curvo debajo de él y alcanzó su propio clímax, tensada como un arco.

Aunque la intención de Gajeel era precisamente darle placer, la sensación de sorpresa lo abrumó. Levy era virgen, pura e ingenua y, aun así, respondía con la pasión de una amante experta. Con lo franca que era, quizás él tendría que haber sospechado que ella disfrutaría con los placeres de la carne. Sin embargo, eso le recordó lo distinta que era del tipo de mujer con la que hubiera querido casarse.

Cuando las sensaciones ardientes menguaron y empezó a recuperar poco a poco los sentidos, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su noche de bodas con Michelle Lobster.

En las últimas horas de la noche, Levy yacía despierta en la cama de columnas contemplando la moldura de yeso del techo. Le dolía el cuerpo en sitios donde no le había dolido nunca, y el dolor suave que sentía entre las piernas le recordaba que ya no era virgen.

Gajeel le había hecho el amor. Le había hecho sentir un placer inimaginable. Había sido salvaje en su deseo y al mismo tiempo, tierno. Después, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó, desorientada al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de que el hombre a su lado era su marido, también despierto y observándola con esos feroces ojos rojos, apretado contra su cuerpo, deseando volver a estar dentro de ella.

Levy se dio la vuelta y lo acogió, contenta de que la hubiera hecho su esposa, ansiosa por experimentar la increíble pasión que había conocido con él. Lo amaba. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, compensarlo por los problemas que le había causado.

Pero él se apartó, le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Duérmete - le aconsejó en voz baja - Por la mañana estarás adolorida.

En aquel momento creyó que procuraba no hacerle daño. Ahora, al ver el espacio vacío en la cama, recordó la ligera tensión en la mandíbula, el brillo de algo que no supo discernir en esos ojos rojos con motitas plateadas.

Su marido se había ido y la inquietud se apoderó de su pecho. Durante horas, Levy permaneció bajo las sábanas deseando que llegara el alba, deseando que no llegara. Deseando verlo, saber qué pensaba. Deseando no tener que enfrentarse a él y recordar las cosas íntimas que habían hecho juntos.

Por fin, la luz del día se coló por las ventanas y Levy, con los músculos doloridos, salió con lentitud de la cama. Eligió un sencillo vestido de lana de color burdeos, llamó a la criada para que la ayudara con los botones, se hizo un moño, que se sujetó en lo alto de la cabeza, y bajó. Tenía que enfrentarse a los problemas que su conducta de la noche anterior hubiera podido provocar, y cuanto antes mejor.

Entró en el comedor de la parte trasera de la casa con la esperanza de que Gajeel estuviera ahí, pero sólo encontró a Juvia. La esbelta mujer peliazul estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión pensativa, tal vez incluso melancólica, y la Mcgarden se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo. Juvia la vio y el momento se desvaneció.

- Pareces exhausta, querida - dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación. Después sonrió - Ah, pero supongo que era de esperar. Satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre viril como mi sobrino pondría a prueba a cualquier mujer

- ¿Cómo ...? ¿Cómo se enteró? - preguntó Levy ruborizada hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

¿Acaso tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Podía Juvia sospechar las cosas íntimas que el marqués le había hecho, lo que ella le había hecho a él?

Juvia soltó una carcajada.

- Dios mío, querida, cuando un hombre derriba la puerta del dormitorio de una mujer, es lógico pensar que no tiene sólo intención de conversar.

Tal vez sí, pero al recordar que luego la abandonó, tuvo la terrible sospecha de que quizás él no hubiese logrado su objetivo. Sin duda, si le hubiera gustado, habría querido hacerle el amor otra vez.

Levy se sentó a la mesa frente a Juvia y el criado le sirvió un plato que no sería capaz de terminar: huevos con mantequilla, faisán asado, un trozo de queso de Gloucester y un poco de pan recién hecho. Tomó un bocado, vacilante, pero la comida le sabía a papel. La movió por el plato con el tenedor.

- ¿Sabe adónde ha ido el marqués? - preguntó de un modo que esperaba que sonara despreocupado.

- Vaya, suponía que estaba contigo - respondió Juvia con el entrecejo fruncido - Por lo menos hasta que llegaste. ¿Quieres decir que no ha pasado toda la noche contigo?

- No, él... No - susurró, apenas capaz de pronunciar la palabra.

- Vaya por Dios. - Juvia esbozó una sonrisa demasiado radiante, que no engañó a Levy ni por un instante - Bueno, seguramente será por algún asunto importante. Quizá tenía una cita a primera hora con uno de los arrendatarios. Ya sabes cómo es. Todo según lo planeado.

Pero su «noche de bodas» no había sido planeada y era evidente que lamentaba que hubiera tenido lugar. Levy procuró tragar un poco más de huevo, pero le pareció frío y grasiento. Empujó el plato casi intacto y dejó la servilleta de nuevo en la mesa.

- Espero que no le importe, tía Juvia. Creo que no me encuentro muy bien. Seguro que no es nada, quizá demasiada... agitación.

- Por supuesto, querida. - la Loxar sonrió comprensiva - ¿Por qué no subes a tu dormitorio y descansas? Haré que te manden un baño. Después podrías dormir un rato. Le pediré a la criada que te suba algo de comer un poco más tarde.

Levy asintió en silencio. Sentía un dolor sordo en el corazón y una opresión en el pecho. Estaba más triste que antes. Parecía que cada vez que trataba de mejorar las cosas sólo lograba empeorarlas.

"Aunque estés casada con un hombre que no te quiere, por lo menos estás a salvo de Purehito."

Las palabras surgieron de la nada, unas palabras reconfortantes que sabía que eran ciertas. La idea la animó un poco. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba, pero ella era joven y ahora estaba libre y contaba con toda la vida por delante. Tenía su propio futuro, sus propios sueños. Se negó a gastar su tiempo languideciendo por un hombre que no la quería.

Aunque le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad, enderezó la espalda. No necesitaba a Gajeel Redfox para ser feliz. Tenía sus estudios, el reto de su trabajo, y ya había empezado a ayudar a otras personas en el pueblo. Aparte de eso, debía pensar en el pequeño Lily. De un modo u otro, su intención era liberarlo de Torre del Paraíso.

Se irguió decidida. Había cuidado de sí misma desde la muerte de su padre. Salvo para protegerse de su tío, no necesitaba un marido. No quiso nunca tenerlo. Y, si después de la noche pasada no estaba embarazada, aún podían conseguir la anulación.

Si Gajeel no la quería, no pasaba nada. Estaba cansada de rogar su perdón, cansada de intentar compensar el error que había cometido al obligarlo a casarse con ella. A partir de ese mismo día, se mantendría alejada del marques de Phantom, Gajeel Redfox. Si por ella fuera, el tipo podía irse directamente al infierno.

* * *

**O**tro mas, todavia me queda uno, pero ya esta en camino ;)

**AJ:** si, estoy continuando, solo me atrase xD así que tu lee con confianza ;)

Levy ya tuvo su noche de bodas...ahora la pregunta es donde andará Gajeel? y por que se fue?

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	14. Capitulo 14

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**L**a nieve, o más bien el aguanieve, flotaba en el aire y se derretía en cuanto llegaba al suelo. Aun así, entre los árboles soplaba un viento frío que se filtraba por las ventanas de la taberna Quill and Sword.

Sentado ante una mesa de madera en un rincón, Gajeel sorbía distraídamente una jarra de cerveza. El bar era oscuro y estaba lleno de humo, con paredes gruesas de piedra y techo bajo de madera. Olía a cerveza agria y a tabaco viejo.

A pesar de todo ello, era su escondrijo secreto, un lugar adonde iba cuando quería escapar de sus tareas en el castillo Metallicana, como esa noche. Echó un vistazo alrededor del bar y observó un poco a sus ocupantes: un par de soldados uniformados, de permiso en casa y ya medio borrachos de ron; el herrero de los establos, que jugaba una partida de cartas; la tabernera bien dotada, que siempre le hacía saber que estaría dispuesta a darse un revolcón con él si se le ocurría la idea, y sin compromiso ninguno.

No había aceptado nunca la oferta. Con lo caliente que estaba desde que se acostó con su esposa, en ese momento llegó a planteárselo fugazmente.

Suspiró en aquel interior lleno de humo y mal iluminado. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en ese aprieto? Era un buen imbécil. Aunque no estaba de humor para beber, dio un sorbo de cerveza por hacer algo. Recostó la silla contra la pared de atrás, estiró las piernas y pensó en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde que conoció a Levy Mcgarden.

Su suspiro se perdió en medio del ruido del bar. ¿por qué todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía tan alegre, mientras que él se sentía tan triste? Estuvo un rato allí, en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar una corriente de aire frío. Gajeel levantó la vista y vio que una conocida figura musculosa se agachaba para entrar en la taberna.

A la luz de la chimenea vieja de piedra, Natsu Dragneel repasó a los ocupantes del bar, sonrió y se fue hacia él. Acercó una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas.

- He ido a verte - le informó - Como nadie parecía saber adónde habías ido, me imaginé que estarías aquí.

Gajeel se enderezó, puso bien la silla, se recostó en ella y dejó la jarra casi llena de cerveza en la mesa.

- Bueno, me has encontrado. Éste es el único sitio al que se me ocurriría ir para mantenerme cuerdo.

- ¿Problemas en casa? - Natsu arqueó una ceja

- Ni que lo digas.

- ¿Peor que la noche que fui a jugar al ajedrez? Te oí golpeando la puerta de Levy. Imagino que entraste - Su amigo no contestó y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Natsu - Me hubiera gustado estar ahí - añadió, sonriendo - Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu mujer cuando entraste arremetiendo contra la puerta como un toro furioso.

Gajeel gruñó recordando muy bien la escena.

- Baste con decir que Levy es ahora mi mujer de verdad. No habrá anulación.

La tabernera, Eclair, llegó en ese momento, interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Qué le pongo, Excelencia? - le preguntó a Natsu, que también era conocido en el local. Se trataba de una muchacha bonita de un modo empalagoso, con los cabellos castaños y las caderas anchas, pero redondeadas,firmes y atractivas al andar.

- Ponme una jarra de lo que está tomando mi amigo - pidió él con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Gajeel.

- Muy bien, enseguida - asintió Eclair, que se alejó seductora por el bar, seguida por la mirada de Gajeel. Observó que Natsu no la miraba. Era evidente que su amigo, a diferencia del marqués, estaba bien servido en casa. Eso le resultó inquietante.

- Has dicho que me buscabas. ¿Querías algo, o viniste sólo a ver cómo me iba con mi esposa? - ironizó Gajeel.

- De hecho, Lucy me pidió que viniera. Espera que pueda convencerte de que tú y Levy, y tu tía, claro, os unáis a nosotros en una pequeña fiesta familiar en Nochebuena. Ya sé que debes de tener planes ahora que tienes familia propia, pero...

- ¿Familia? Yo no lo llamaría así.

La tabernera apareció, dejó la jarra de cerveza en la mesa, le sonrió a Gajeel y se marchó discretamente.

- Bueno, ahora tienes esposa, por lo menos. Por ahí se empieza.

- La atracción fisica no ha sido nunca parte del problema.

- Entonces, ¿qué rayos es? - preguntó Natsu con el entrecejo fruncido.

Gajeel se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se apartó del rostro algunos mechones sueltos.

- No lo sé. Cada vez que la miro, la deseo. No es en absoluto como había imaginado que fuera una esposa pero la deseo igual. Lo extraño es que, cuanto más la deseo, más me mantengo alejado.

Natsu reflexionó sobre eso, tomó un trago largo de cerveza, se secó la espuma de los labios con el dorso de la mano y volvió a dejar la jarra en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso? Te da miedo. Es inteligente, culta y de carácter muy apasionado. Te hace sentir cosas que no quieres sentir y te mueres de miedo.

- Eso es ridículo. Apenas es una mujer, poco más que una chiquilla.

- Es valiente y entusiasta. Es terca y decidida y no le da miedo plantarte cara. No esperabas eso en la mujer con quien te casaras. Querías alguien como Michelle Lobster, una mujer a la que pudieras darle palmaditas en la cabeza e ignorarla. No puedes hacer eso con Levy

- Estás tan loco como ella.

- No está loca y lo sabes. - Natsu sonrió - Estoy de acuerdo en que tu esposa tal vez sea un poco excéntrica, pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

- ¿Excéntrica? - Gajeel arqueó una ceja - Ayer vino a mi estudio y me preguntó que si podía montar su laboratorio en la cabaña de piedra que hay junto al río. ¡Su laboratorio, por el amor de Dios! Es la marquesa de Phantom y quiere ser una especie de maldita curandera.

Natsu se rió entre dientes.

- No cabe duda de que no es la señorita tímida y retraída que a ti te gustaría - se burló.

- Una mujer tiene que estar en casa cuidando de su marido y sus hijos, no andar vagando por el campo y proporcionando hierbas, la mitad de las cuales tienen los efectos opuestos a los que ella pretende.

- ¿Le permitiste usar la cabaña? - preguntó Natsu, que tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

- No.

- Ella cuenta que su madre y su hermana murieron y nadie pudo hacer nada por ayudarlas. Es evidente que esas muertes la afectaron mucho.

- Levy ha sufrido mucho en su vida - reconoció Gajeel, recostado de nuevo en la silla - No necesita sufrir más. Y eso es lo que pasará si sigue intentando ayudar a todos los vagabundos de Fiore. Espero que con el tiempo entrará en razón y dejará esta idea ridícula de que tiene algún tipo de misión.

- Te deseo suerte, amigo mío - afirmó, Natsu con la jarra levantada hacia Gajeel - Vas a necesitarla.

Gajeel no dijo nada más. Por lo que a él respectaba, el tema de Levy Mcgarden de Redfox estaba cerrado. Quizá si seguía sus órdenes y, a partir de ahí, cumplía sus deseos empezarían a tener un matrimonio que pudiera parecer normal.

Lo esperaba de todo corazón. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo resistiría lejos de la cama de su linda esposa.

- ¿Lo has visto? - Marlo Vanish estaba en la penumbra, al otro lado de la ventana de la taberna Quill and Sword. Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de lana raída para protegerse del frío.

- Sí. Lo he visto. Está hablando con ese duque amigo suyo.

- Madre de Dios, Nastor. No podemos encargarnos de esos tipos son enorme. Lo más seguro es que nos maten entre los dos.

Marlo, un hombre bajo y fornido, se golpeó el cuerpo con los brazos para entrar en calor. Nastor Vanish siguió vigilando por la ventana.

- No tendremos que hacerlo. El duque se larga. Parece que el dichoso marqués se queda.

- Entonces, es hombre muerto - soltó Marlo can una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto el hueco entre sus dos incisivos.

Nastor gruñó. Era más alto que Marlo. Había sido conductor de carro y tenía brazos fornidos y piernas fuertes, y una vena mezquina que le mantenía los bolsillos siempre llenos de monedas. Hizo un movimiento oblicuo con la cabeza al decir:

- Venga. Lo esperaremos ahí detrás. Tarde o temprano tendrá que ir a buscar el caballo.

**-G&L-**

Marlo se frotó las manos para calentarlas. Llevaba puestos unos mitones que no le servían de mucho contra el frío. Siguió a Nastor hacia la parte trasera de la taberna y tomaron posiciones entre las sombras.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. El sonido de unas pisadas de bota en la tierra helada los advirtió de la presencia de alguien.

- ¡Es él! - susurró Marlo, y las palabras le salieron siseantes por el hueco de los dientes.

- Cállate - ordenó Nastor -. ¿Quieres que sepa que estamos aquí?

Esperaron hasta que el marqués se acercó, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se metió en la penumbra. Entonces, Nastor avanzó y lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda con un madero.

Redfox era un hombre alto, fornido y fuerte. Recibió el impacto y se desequilibró, sacudió la cabeza, se revolvió y su puño conectó como un martillo en la mandíbula de Nastor. Este soltó un taco y se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta aterrizar sentado en el suelo nevado. Marlo aprovechó ese momento para atacar, y la hoja de su navaja brilló a la luz de la luna.

- ¡Joder!

El marqués esquivó el arma con mucha más agilidad de la que Nastor hubiera esperado, retrocediendo justo a tiempo y pareciendo volverse más alto cuando se enderezó para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. De pie, con las piernas separadas para lograr un mayor equilibrio, Redfox se quitó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y se envolvió con ella el brazo para protegerlo de la navaja.

- ¡Agárralo! - gritó Marlo, que intentó acuchillarlo de nuevo.

El marqués evitó sin problemas la navaja, pero Nastor se le acercó por detrás y lo empujó hacia la hoja afilada de acero. Nastor lanzó el arma hacia arriba, a lo largo del pecho del marqués, y le hizo un corte a través de la chaqueta de lana y la camisa de batista blanca, rasgando además la carne musculosa.

Gajeel gruñó de dolor y se giró para pelear con Nastor. Ambos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, primero uno arriba, luego el otro. Lanzó varios golpes fuertes a la cara de Nastor y después se incorporó y se volvió para enfrentarse a Marlo, que en ese momento lo atacó de nuevo con la navaja y le clavó la hoja en el brazo. Un siseo agudo de dolor rasgó la noche y, acto seguido, Redfox lanzó la pierna hacia delante y golpeó con la bota la muñeca de Marlo, cuya navaja salió disparada en medio de la penumbra.

Nastor tenía los labios hinchados y sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza. Le salía sangre por la nariz y la boca. Jadeante, buscó a Marlo, pero el muy cobarde había huido.

El marqués retrocedió para reunir fuerzas con vistas al siguiente ataque.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene - advirtió a Nastor con un tono durísimo - seguirás los pasos de tu amigo.

- ¡Y una mierda! - soltó él con desdén. No iba a salir corriendo y dejar que un aristócrata lo dejara en ridículo. Describió un círculo, con los ojos en su presa, y detectó el cuchillo que Marlo había perdido. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo levantó como un trofeo - Voy a rajarte esa cara tan bonita. Y voy a disfrutarlo.

A la luz de la luna que asomaba entre las nubes, las líneas de la cara de Gajeel parecían talladas en piedra. Nastor se humedeció los labios. La mano con la que sujetaba la navaja le sudaba. Cuando aceptó el trabajo, no esperaba que el marqués fuera un contrincante tan temible. Había creído que ya tenía en el bolsillo la otra media libra que cobraría por matar a ese cabronazo.

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Todavía puedes irte con vida - le aconsejó Gajeel con un suave tono de amenaza, como si, en caso de quedarse, Nastor tuviera la muerte garantizada.

El tipo se echó para atrás el pelo grasiento que le había caído sobre los ojos y siguió describiendo un círculo alrededor de su presa.

- Estás sangrando como un cerdo - se envalentonó - No tienes fuerzas para luchar conmigo. Te mataré y me iré.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - replicó Redfox, casi sin mover los labios.

Nastor notó cómo el sudor le bajaba por el tórax. Observó que el marqués tenía cuidado con el brazo herido y vio la sangre que le bajaba por la manga de la chaqueta azul de montar. Aun así, había algo en los ojos rojos de ese hombre, algo que indicaba que ni siquiera la navaja bastaría para detenerlo.

Un sonido de voces llegó a sus oídos. ¡Alguien se acercaba! Fue el incentivo que Nastor necesitaba para mover las piernas. Se volvió, salió a toda velocidad hacia el establo y lo rodeó para llegar a donde tenía atado el caballo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, seguro de que el marqués le pisaba los talones. No perdió tiempo: se montó a lomos del caballo, le giró la cabeza con las riendas y clavó los tacones en el huesudo costillar del animal.

No miró atrás, sino que siguió cabalgando hasta llegar a la seguridad de los árboles. Allí se detuvo, pero sólo un instante. Al volver la vista hacia la silueta de la taberna, lanzó un taco rabioso por haber fracasado.

Pero el dinero todavía no estaba perdido. Seguía esperándolo. La siguiente vez que se encontrara con ese cabrón de la nobleza, estaría mejor preparado.

**-G&L-**

Levy se inclinó sobre la barandilla en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Un alboroto en la planta baja la había arrancado de la soledad de su dormitorio. Vio a una mujer de pechos generosos que, vestida con una falda, la típica blusa escotada de una campesina y el peto de una tabernera, entraba en el vestíbulo. Tras ella, dos hombres llevaban casi a cuestas entre los dos a un tercero, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada uno.

Levy gritó para sí horrorizada al percatarse de quién era el herido:

- ¡Gajeel! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se levantó la punta de las faldas para bajar las escaleras corriendo, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar abajo que casi tropezó, y resbaló al detenerse frente a ellos.

- Pero, por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Está muy herido? ¿Podrían llevarlo arriba? –Se volvió hacia el mayordomo - Obra, avise enseguida al médico, por favor.

- Ya lo he hecho, milady.

En ese momento, Gajeel gruñó y abrió despacio los ojos. Tenía uno hinchado y casi cerrado por completo, y el labio, partido, le sangraba.

- Estoy bien - se esforzó en decir, con un tono de dolor en la voz - He tenido un ligero problema al salir de la taberna.

- Boze y yo lo encontramos inconsciente cerca de los establos - explicó la castaña bien dotada - Ha perdido mucha sangre, milady. Lo mejor sería meterlo en la cama.

- Sí, sí, claro. Síganme, por favor.

La siguieron por las escaleras. Aunque Gajeel trataba de orientar sus pasos, los hombres tuvieron que cargarlo hasta el piso de arriba. La sangre le goteaba de la chaqueta. Tenía el puño colorado, y Levy contuvo una oleada de miedo.

El hombre llamado Boze, un joven larguirucho y de piel morena, habló:

- Lo acuchillaron. Tiene cortes en el brazo y en el pecho. Los muy cabrones - Se sonrojó - Perdone, milady.

Levy tenía el corazón en un puño. Ocultó su preocupación con el enfado:

- No pasa nada. Eso es exactamente lo que son.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud mientras conducían a Gajeel por el pasillo y lo dejaban bajo el dosel azul de su cama. Con manos temblorosas, Levy le abrió la chaqueta de montar sucia y rota, rasgó la camisa de batista blanca y dejó el torso al descubierto. Después, procuró tranquilizarse para examinarle el corte que tenía en el pecho.

- ¿Es muy grave, milady? - preguntó la muchacha bien dotada desde los pies de la cama.

- La herida del pecho es sólo un rasguño.

Al ver la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la manga, decidió que la otra herida era más preocupante. Quitó el vendaje improvisado que le habían puesto en el brazo para detener la hemorragia y rasgó la manga de la destrozada chaqueta lo suficiente para observar el corte profundo en la piel.

- La herida del brazo es importante. Tendré que cosérsela.

- ¿Está segura de que no sería mejor esperar al médico? - insinuó la tabernera, con una ceja arqueada.

- El doctor Martam está por lo menos a dos horas de camino. Hay que detener la hemorragia y yo sé coser una herida tan bien como él.

La mujer castaña no dijo nada más, pero miró a Levy con cierto respeto.

- ¡Oh, Gajeel! - Con un grito aterrorizado, Juvia entró en el dormitorio como una exhalación, apretándose los labios con sus esbeltas manos - ¿No estará...? ¿No estará...?

Gajeel abrió de golpe el ojo sano y se mostró sarcástico:

- Te aseguro que todavía no estoy muerto. Puede que lo esté después de que mi esposa intente practicar en mi maltrecho cuerpo su técnica de sutura.

- No digas eso - le advirtió Levy - Y no te atrevas a enfrentarte conmigo en esto, Gajeel. Tenemos que detener la hemorragia y soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Podría haber discutido la cuestión si no hubiese detectado el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer.

- Si esa preocupación que veo es por mí, supongo que tendré que consentir - aceptó Gajeel con una levísima sonrisa.

Violenta, Levy parpadeó y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

- Muy bien - dijo, y se dirigió a los demás - Juvia, necesitaré mi maletín. Lo encontrará en mi dormitorio, debajo de la cama. Necesitaré agua caliente para limpiar la herida y tiras de tela limpia para vendarla. Y también una licorera con brandy - Intentó esbozar una sonrisa y añadió a quienes habían acompañado a Gajeel - Los demás tendrán que marcharse. Les estoy muy agradecida por haberse ocupado de mi marido. Con mucho gusto les pagaré las molestias...

- No, milady - le interrumpió la mujer - Su Excelencia ha hecho mucho por la gente del pueblo. Procure que se recupere.

- Lo haré - asintió Levy - Y gracias otra vez.

Los dejaron solos y, unos segundos después, Juvia volvió con el maletín que contenía los preciados objetos médicos. Levy rebuscó entre su contenido y sacó un frasco, que contenía vulneraria para detener la hemorragia, y también aguja e hilo para los puntos. Encontró después un bálsamo de cinoglosa, digital y ortiga blanca para evitar que la herida se pudriera.

En aquel instante apareció un criado con una jofaina con agua humeante mientras otro llegaba con una licorera con brandy y una bandeja con vendas.

- Quizá debería usted sujetarlo, Juvia.

- Oh, vaya.

La voz de Gajeel les llegó desde la cama:

- No voy a moverme. No necesito la ayuda de mi tía ni de nadie. - Le dedicó una sonrisa agotada a la tía - Lo mejor será que esperes abajo hasta que Levy haya terminado.

Juvia parecía tan aliviada que Levy no lo contradijo. Supuso que no todo el mundo estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas.

- Váyase - estuvo de acuerdo - No tardaré mucho.

- Bueno, está bien. Si estás segura de que no me necesitas...

Levy asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto la mujer salió de la habitación, tomó el brandy, sirvió un poco en una copa y se la dio a Gajeel, que se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Volvió a llenar la copa y se la tendió, pero su marido sacudió la cabeza.

- Te juro que no había tomado nunca tanto alcohol como desde que te conozco.

- Te ayudará con el dolor - le explicó Levy sin prestar atención a la pulla, pero él siguió sin querer beber más.

- Lo aguantaré.

Esperando que fuese verdad, Levy dispuso las cosas que necesitaba en una bandeja cubierta con tela, junto a la cama. Acto seguido, colocó la jofaina de agua caliente al lado.

- Primero tendremos que quitarte esta ropa sucia.

La primera chispa de interés brilló en aquellos ojos rojos y negros.

- Si no supiera que me iba a doler a rabiar, me encantaría que me ayudaras a desnudarme.

Levy notó una sensación cálida al recordar la noche en que hicieron el amor. Esas palabras eran la primera referencia de tipo sexual que él hacía desde que se acostaron juntos. Como la peliazul estaba segura de que ella había sido una decepción total en ese sentido, decidió pasarlas por alto.

- Quizá debería llamar a tu ayuda de cámara, podría ayudarme a levantarte.

- No estoy inválido, enana. Tengo un corte sin importancia en el brazo. Puedo quitarme esta dichosa chaqueta yo solo.

No lo contradijo, no respondió al apodo que lo había escuchado decir la noche anterior ni mencionó que la herida no era sin importancia. Ya era bastante que le dejara curarlo. Se inclinó, desató la venda que había vuelto a colocarle en el brazo y le pasó una mano por la espalda para incorporarlo mientras él intentaba desvestirse. Costó un poco, pero, por fin, pudo ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta ensangrentada y la camisa rasgada y sucia. Con el torso desnudo, Gajeel volvió a echarse en la cama, con la herida del brazo sangrándole mucho otra vez.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior para tranquilizarse. No solía ponerse nerviosa, pero de algún modo esta vez era distinto. La sangre que manchaba las sábanas pertenecía a Gajeel y ella no soportaba ver que sufría. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía que esforzarse para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Tomó la tela, la hundió en el agua de la jofaina y limpió la herida. Después se sentó junto a su marido con la aguja y el hilo que había preparado.

- Como tú has dicho, va a dolerte.

- Adelante - la animó él.

Levy inspiró a fondo y concentró su atención en la tarea que la esperaba. Aunque Gajeel no se estremecía ni movía un solo músculo, cada vez que empujaba la aguja a través de la piel, ella sentía el dolor como si fuera propio.

- Ya casi estoy - le anunció.

- Pues no sabes cómo me alegro - dijo él.

Le entraron ganas de sonreír.

- Un punto más y habré terminado.

Tiró del hilo, lo anudó y, por último, lo cortó de un mordisco. Limpió la herida del pecho, aplicó el bálsamo medicinal a ambos cortes, colocó una hoja de vulneraria en el brazo y se lo vendó.

Cuando hubo acabado, le sonrió con el corazón lleno de preocupación y de amor. Había intentado luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero, al verlo así esa noche, supo que lo amaba más incluso de lo que había pensado. Lo amaba a pesar de que eran tan poco adecuados el uno para el otro. Se maldijo por ser tan imbécil, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Has sido muy valiente - le comentó, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara - Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Una vez atendidas las heridas, se desplazó a los pies de la cama y le quitó las botas y las medias. Los pantalones eran harina de otro costal. Con sólo pensar en lo que había bajo la tela se acordaba de cuando hicieron el amor, en lo que experimentó cuando Gajeel estaba dentro de ella, y sintió un cosquilleo cálido por todo el cuerpo.

Se humedeció los labios, que de repente parecía tener tan secos como los polvos que usaba para el ungüento curativo.

- Me parece que el resto se lo dejaré a tu ayuda recamara. - Intentaba no pensar en Gajeel desnudo e ignorar el calor que le descendía hasta el vientre.

- Lo llamaré en un minuto - dijo Redfox cuando ella volvió al lado de la cama. Movió el brazo bueno y le tocó la mejilla con la mano - Pareces casi tan cansada como yo. ¿Por qué no te echas un rato a mi lado?

- No debería. - Y era extraño cómo deseaba hacerlo - Tenemos que desnudarte para que puedas dormir un poco. Por la mañana podrás contarme cómo sucedió todo.

"Y tal vez reúna el valor para preguntarte por la rubia", pensó.

- Dormiré mejor si te quedas... sólo un rato.

- Muy bien - accedió en voz baja. Le acarició los cabellos - Me quedaré. Sólo un rato.

Se echó en la cama a su lado y Gajeel la atrajo hacia sí. Descansó la cabeza en su hombro y notó que la rodeaba con el brazo. Debería irse, llamar al criado y encargarle que lo acostara cómodamente. En lugar de eso, permaneció junto a él absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo impregnándose del ligero olor a tabaco y a piel, observando cómo los músculos se movían sobre las costillas cada vez que inspiraba y espiraba.

Estaba enamorada de él. Una sola noche de pasión no cambiaba las cosas. En menos de un año, su matrimonio habría terminado. Era lo correcto, lo adecuado para ambos.

Levy sintió una angustia que le oprimía el corazón. Sólo esperaba que, llegado el momento, tuviera el valor para dejarle ir.

* * *

**Y**a esta, perdón por no responder review, pero mañana tengo que trabajar temprano...mejor dicho hoy ya que son las 1am y debo levantarme a las 5:30 u.u trabajo, trabajo, trabajo...pero no me podía ir a dormir sabiendo que les debia algo y no teniendo la seguridad de que si tendria tiempo antes de que terminara la semana

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	15. Capitulo 15

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

Las Navidades casi estaban encima. La noche de la fiesta del duque de Hargeon, la preocupación de Levy por Gajeel había desaparecido. Aunque tenía un ojo entre morado y amarillento, una parte del labio inferior cubierta de costras y el brazo en cabestrillo, se encontraba casi recuperado.

Le había preguntado por lo sucedido en la taberna y él le explicó que unos forajidos lo atacaron al salir del edificio y dirigirse a los establos.

- Supongo que querían mi monedero. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo sabe que soy el marqués de Phantom. Mis agresores debieron de suponer que, como miembro de la nobleza, llevaría una cantidad importante de dinero.

Sentada junto a su cama, Levy le limpiaba con habilidad las heridas para poner después un vendaje limpio en el brazo. Gajeel no llevaba puesto nada y la sábana le caía sobre las caderas. El pecho musculoso del marques se exhibía libremente y, cada vez que Levy miraba a su marido, sentía un calor desmesurado.

- La mujer que te trajo a casa... - se atrevió a decir, con cuidado de no levantar la vista de su trabajo - Parecía tenerte en mucha estima.

- ¿De veras?

- Vas con regularidad a la taberna. Supongo que la conoces bastante bien.

- ¿A cómo de bien te refieres? - preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

- No es asunto mío. - Se había ruborizado - pero pensé... Es que parecía muy preocupada y, bueno, me preguntaba...

Los labios de Gajeel adoptaron un gesto divertido.

- Si quieres saber si me he acostado con esa muchacha, la respuesta es que no.

Levy desvió la mirada, más avergonzada que antes. Le hubiera gustado que la noticia no le hiciera sentirse tan aliviada.

- Como digo, no es asunto mío. Después de todo, tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo y...

- ¿Un acuerdo? - Un brillo apareció en esos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

- Sí, bueno, es algo de lo que quería hablarte hace tiempo. Me doy cuenta de que... después de lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche... podrías pensar que estás obligado a seguir atrapado en nuestro matrimonio. El caso es que estoy segura de que no concebí. Por lo tanto, podemos obtener la anulación, como teníamos planeado.

- ¿Sigue siendo ése tu deseo? - En lugar de parecer contento, Gajeel parecía enojado.

Levy suponía que sí. Era lo correcto. Lo había obligado a casarse con ella. No la amaba. Tenía que dejarlo libre.

- Por supuesto - Pero la idea le clavó una punzada en el pecho.

- Si es eso lo que quieres, así será - aseguró Gajeel con una expresión adusta.

Levy asintió en silencio. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Era ridículo sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras ella le cambiaba la venda por una limpia en el brazo y salía del dormitorio.

Los siguientes días, el médico de la familia, el doctor Martam, se presentó varias veces para examinar al paciente y supervisar los cuidados de Levy pero parecía contento con ellos y le rogó que siguiera dándolos. Sugirió sangrar al marqués una o dos veces y Gajeel se negó de plano, algo de lo que Levy se alegró en secreto. Natsu y Lucy lo visitaron en cuanto las habladurías sobre la agresión llegaron a Hargeon Hall. Los alivió ver que el marqués se recuperaba y pronto se levantaría.

**-G&L-**

Aunque estaba mejorando y ella le cuidaba las heridas, su marido no fue a buscarla hasta la mañana del día de Nochebuena.

- No habrás olvidado nuestros planes de pasar la velada con Lucy y Natsu, ¿verdad?

Días atrás, él le había comentado la invitación del duque y la duquesa para que acudieran a una reunión de amigos a encender la chimenea que daría inicio a las fiestas navideñas.

- No lo he olvidado. No creía que te sintieras lo bastante bien como para ir.

"_Y tras nuestra última conversación no tenía ni idea de lo que podrías pensar_", añadió en su interior.

- Me encuentro bien. Quizá no esté muy guapo, pero si tú y Juvia soportáis verme me encantaría asistir - Gajeel sonrió y ni siquiera las magulladuras del rostro lograron ocultar la belleza de sus rasgos fuertes y marcados - No hemos tenido demasiado espíritu navideño hasta ahora en la casa. Con los pequeños Dragneel correteando por ahí, quizá se nos pegue algo de alegría.

- Me gustaría mucho - aseguró Levy, que le devolvió la sonrisa con el corazón un poco más acelerado de lo normal.

Hacía años que no disfrutaba como era debido de las fiestas navideñas, desde la muerte de su madre y su hermana. Sin ellas, la Navidad contenía tantos recuerdos tristes que su padre y ella no la celebraban. Después de que su padre muriera y su tío y su prima se trasladaran a Fairy Park, las fastuosas fiestas de Purehito no hicieron sino aumentar la sensación de soledad y desesperación de Levy.

- No es demasiado lejos - estaba diciendo el marqués - pero tendríamos que salir temprano si queremos llegar antes de que los niños se hayan acostado.

- Muy bien. Me aseguraré de que Juvia conozca a qué hora quieres salir.

El sonrió otra vez y dijo:

- Nos veremos un poco después de las seis, entonces.

Levy asintió. Observó a Gajeel alejarse con pasos elegantes por el vestíbulo y notó una sensación dulce y suave en la zona cercana al corazón. Parecía distinto, menos hostil, más el hombre que era antes de casarse. En cuanto se metió en el estudio, Levy se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Juvia y decidir qué se pondría.

Ambas estaban animadas. Levy no había estado nunca en la mansión lujosa que constituía el hogar palaciego de los duques de Hargeon. Y, después de todo, era Navidad. Ahora su vida era diferente. Tenía intención de pasárselo bien.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez. Sobre el miriñaque llevaba un vestido de terciopelo rojo, de escote elegante y con las mangas ajustadas hasta el codo, que caía después en capas de encaje ribeteado de terciopelo hasta más abajo de las muñecas. Se retocó los rizos que la criada le había peinado a un lado del cuello, se apretó la manchita de color que, en forma de corazón, se había puesto junto a la boca y bajó por las escaleras.

El marqués estaba esperando abajo. Levantó la vista cuando la oyó, y algo oscuro y ardiente le brilló en los ojos. Era una mirada que Levy había detectado desde hacía poco tiempo en más de una ocasión, pero se decía a sí misma que estaba equivocada.

Si la deseara, habría vuelto a su dormitorio. Le hubiese hecho el amor otra vez. Y no se mostraría de acuerdo en lo de la anulación. Aun así, cuando bajó los últimos peldaños y aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía, no había confusión posible en el deseo que expresaban los ojos, evaluándola de arriba abajo, ni en la calidez del beso cuando le levantó la mano y se llevó el dorso de su guante blanco a los labios.

- Estás preciosa.

Ella se humedeció los labios, turbada por ese brillo bermellón en los ojos, que parecía abrasarla bajo la ropa.

- Gracias.

La siguió mirando, con una media sonrisa perezosa, y Levy no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Gajeel se volvió para fijar su atención otra vez en las escaleras.

Con un vestido azul cielo, ribeteado de piel, y los tirabuzones azules que le caían de lo alto de la cabeza, Juvia Loxar; vizcondesa de Bozu parecía sólo un poco mayor que Levy. Gajeel le sonrió con evidente orgullo y verdadero cariño.

- Esta noche soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo; me acompañan las dos mujeres más hermosas de Fiore.

Juvia se sonrojó un poco. Dejó un instante de mirar a su sobrino para echar un vistazo al aspecto de Levy y se sintió satisfecha con lo que vio.

- Me parece que somos nosotras las afortunadas. ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Levy sonrió, alegre de repente. Levantó la vista hacia Gajeel y percibió la atracción de esos intensos ojos rubís.

- Sí, por supuesto. Ir acompañadas de un hombre tan atractivo... La fortuna nos ha sonreído esta noche.

Gajeel parecía dichoso. Su esposa se preguntó de nuevo a qué se debería el cambio de actitud, pero decidió limitarse a disfrutarlo. Aceptó su brazo, mientras Juvia tomaba el otro, y dejó que las guiara hacia el carruaje y las ayudara a subir. Llegaron, bajo la luz de una luna temprana que iluminaba un camino largo y flanqueado de árboles, ante la entrada principal de la casa.

Hargeon Hall, una mansión elegante y rodeada de un paisaje, al parecer infinito, de campos abiertos y bosques, era todavía más espléndida de lo que Levy había imaginado. Del estilo de Palladio y construida con piedra de Portland, en sus preciosas balaustradas y ventanas con frontón brillaban decenas de velas.

Un par de lacayos con librea roja permanecían en las puertas de acceso a la casa, dos hombres de igual altura y complexión y con idénticas pelucas plateadas. Levy llegó a la entrada al lado de Gajeel y se detuvo bajo los techos pintados para saludar a los anfitriones.

- Estamos muy contentos de que hayan podido venir - los recibió Lucy, que se inclinó hacia la mejilla de Levy - Estás preciosa.

- Gracias, Excelencia - correspondió Levy con una reverencia, pero Lucy sacudió la mano, sonriendo, para rechazar el saludo formal.

- Nada de eso. Esta noche no. Esta noche somos una familia y nos hemos reunido para celebrar las fiestas.

Conmovida, Levy sintió unas inesperadas ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía familia. Hasta ese instante no se había percatado de lo sola que se sentía. Recordó las Navidades del año anterior, encerrada en el manicomio, donde cenó patatas hervidas, una rebanada de pan basto de centeno y una tajada finísima de cordero; sin duda, un trato especial comparado con las gachas que componían su comida habitual. Se vio sentada en la paja sucia del suelo de su celda, añorando a sus padres, llorando por la familia que no volvería a ver nunca.

- Levy - la llamó Gajeel en voz baja - ¿Estás bien?

Al parpadear, notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y vio que Lucy y Gajeel la contemplaban con una expresión preocupada.

- Lo siento. Por un momento me acordé de... - Trató de sonreír, titubeó - No era un recuerdo agradable.

Gajeel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

- Ahora ya estás libre de esos recuerdos. Esta noche crearemos otros nuevos. Recuerdos felices.

- Gajeel tiene razón - Lucy estuvo de acuerdo - Esta noche será el principio de los recuerdos felices que supondrán las Navidades a partir de ahora.

Estaba preciosa, con los cabellos rubios en un moño alto sobre la cabeza y su figura menuda y fantástica realzada por un vestido de seda ámbar, cuyo ribete de oro hacía juego con las motitas doradas de sus profundos ojos castaños.

- Eres una amiga maravillosa, Lucy Heartfilia - afirmó Levy, a la vez que se secaba discretamente una lágrima.

- Tenemos suerte de tenernos la una a la otra - aseguró Lucy, apretándole cariñosamente una mano - Ve a reunirte con los demás invitados. Los niños estaban deseando conocer a la esposa de su tío Gajeel. Igual que Levy a ellos.

Con una sonrisa, Lucy volvió a sus deberes de anfitriona y se unió a su marido para saludar a los recién llegados mientras Gajeel conducía a Levy al Salón de Roble, un salón oscuro y con paneles de madera en la parte posterior de la casa. Las alfombras persas que cubrían los suelos brillaban a la luz de las velas. El techo lucía un entramado de maderas talladas de roble y las paredes aparecían cubiertas de un exquisito papel con relieve de terciopelo rojo.

La sala, elegida sin duda por su ambiente cálido y alegre, estaba decorada desde el suelo hasta el techo con acebo, cubierto de bayas rojas, y muérdago. Unas ramas de hoja perenne envolvían la chimenea de roble, donde esperaba el gran tronco que iba a marcar el inicio de las fiestas navideñas.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, un niño pequeño, vestido con una versión en miniatura del habit á la francaise de moda, que incluía pantalones de terciopelo azul hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta de terciopelo azul a juego, corrió hacia ellos. Haru Dragneel, una copia diminuta de su alto y atractivo padre, con una mata tupida de cabellos plateados, como los del abuelo de Lucy y ojos azules, hizo una perfecta reverencia formal. Después, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Tío Gajeel! Esperaba que vinieras.

Gajeel hincó una rodilla en el suelo y el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Es Navidad, ¿no? No podía faltar.

La pequeña Elie, con un vestido de seda rosa claro sobre un minúsculo miriñaque, avanzó con pasitos tambaleantes. Tenía los cabellos de un castaño intenso y ojos marrones, muchos mas brillantes que los de su madre. Se sacó el dedo de la boca, miró a Gajeel, soltó una risita y esbozó una sonrisa irresistible. Gajeel la besó en la mejilla e hizo las presentaciones:

- Haru y Elie, ella es vuestra nueva tía, Levy.

La Mcgarden volvió la cabeza hacia su marido con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Una cosa era que él, un viejo amigo de la familia, usara el cariñoso título fingido de un familiar y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera ella. En menos de un año se iría del castillo Metalicana. No era justo permitir que los niños establecieran lazos afectivos.

El marqués la animó sonriente:

- Di algo, cariño. Vas a asustarlos si te quedas ahí con la boca abierta.

La expresión afectuosa la envolvió y casi volvió a titubear, pero se agachó y tomó las manitas de ambos niños.

- Estoy encantada de conoceros. Vuestro tío Gajeel me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos.

Haru soltó una risilla y la miró con sus adorables ojos azules, que la cautivaron al instante.

- Igual que su padre - bromeó Gajeel, que captó correctamente la expresión fascinada de su esposa - Con sólo cuatro años roba el corazón a todas las mujeres que conoce.

"_Igual que tú"_, pensó Levy al observar que varias de las invitadas miraban al marqués como si fuera un sabroso pedazo de carne. Con disimulo, analizó el perfil atractivo y admiró las líneas bien marcadas. Sí, había algo distinto esa noche, lo hubo desde el momento en que lo vio a los pies de la escalera.

Quizá fueran sólo las fiestas navideñas y no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo, los ojos de Gajeel se volvían para contemplarla una y otra vez, y ella no podía evitar el cosquilleo frenético que eso le provocaba en el estómago.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la falda y bajó la mirada.

- Casi tengo tres años - le informó Elie levantando dos deditos regordetes.

Levy se echó a reír y la abrazó.

- Sí, cielo. Pero no tengas demasiada prisa por crecer. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido ya de por sí.

Elie sonrió y se marchó corriendo a buscar a su hermano. Levy siguió sus movimientos mientras sorteaba a los invitados y la imagen le trajo el recuerdo de otro niño, éste un poco mayor, de pelo negro y de ojos oscuros, que compartía unas Navidades solitarias con los pacientes de Torre del Paraíso.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba hablarle a Gajeel del niño y pedirle su ayuda, pero tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si se la negaba.

- Ya vuelves a hacerlo, cariño. Estás mucho más bonita cuando no frunces el entrecejo - Gajeel le tocó el mentón con una mano - Olvídalo, Levy. Esta noche pertenece al futuro, no al pasado.

Levy tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, pues su esposo tenía razón. Al día siguiente se enfrentaría a sus problemas, pero esa noche era Nochebuena e iba a pasárselo bien.

Gajeel observaba a su nueva esposa mientras la presentaba al pequeño grupo de amigos que Natsu había invitado: lord y lady Balkan, Jason, famoso reportero de Fiore, y media docena más.

Levy había conocido al abogado Gray Fullbuster en el castillo Metalicana y ya parecía caerle muy bien.

El conde de Heartfilia, abuelo de la duquesa, le provocó la risa con sus relatos de las desventuras de Lucy y la hizo sentirse de inmediato cómoda. Después de eso, pareció relajarse y pasárselo bien, adoptando una vez más el papel de dama para el que había nacido.

Situado junto a Natsu, Gajeel vio que charlaba con Juvia y el anciano conde mientras se servía un plato del gran surtido de comida dispuesto en una mesa tallada, de roble, que casi crujía bajo el peso de la carga que sostenía: un ganso asado y muy bien dorado, mollejas de ternera, estofado de pollo, salmón con salsa de gambas, y conejo a la florentina. Había pasteles de crema y empanadas de carne, nabos, chirivías y zanahorias guisados con mantequilla, pasteles de carne picada, pan, de jengibre, frutas confitadas y natillas.

Levy no había dejado de comer, como si no lograra llenarse, desde que él la dejara en la mesa. Lo inquietaba pensar en los días que pasó sin alimentarse casi nada en el infierno de Torre del Paraíso. Inconscientemente, se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula.

- Es una mujer hermosa - comentó Natsu, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

- Sí que lo es.

En especial, esa noche. Con el pelo recogido arriba y los rizos azules a un lado del cuello, estaba más bonita que nunca. El vestido de terciopelo rojo destacaba las mechas del cabello, y los senos formaban dos delicados montículos que suplicaban ser tocados.

A Gajeel se le tensó dolorosamente el cuerpo, lo que le recordó lo mucho que la deseaba. Se obligó a desviar la vista.

- Desde que vive en el castillo ha recuperado parte del peso que había perdido. Y antes sus mejillas no tenían el brillo de ahora.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió al pensar que él había tenido algo que ver en esa transformación, y al volverse vio que su amigo lo miraba de un modo extraño.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa? Te he estado observando toda la noche. Ha pasado algo en ese cerebro insondable que tienes. Dime qué es.

- Supongo que podría decirse que ha pasado algo - concedió Gajeel con una ligera sonrisa - Por fin he aceptado mi situación. Lo que sucedió en el pabellón es agua pasada. El caso es que estoy casado. Ha llegado la hora de seguir con mi vida y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

- ¿Y qué significa eso?

- En pocas palabras: he decidido quedarme con ella. Levy cree que vamos a pedir la anulación, pero yo he decidido que no.

Natsu sonrió abiertamente.

- De modo que por fin has entrado en razón.

- Puede que sí. Mientras me recuperaba de esa pequeña refriega que tuve en la taberna, tuve tiempo de reflexionar. Necesito una esposa y no es ningún secreto que me siento atraído por Levy. He llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer con la que estoy casado me irá tan bien como cualquier otra, quizá mejor que la mayoría. Como tú dijiste, es inteligente y fuerte. Procede de una familia noble. En resumen, me dará buenos hijos y creo que será una madre excelente para ellos. Al verla hoy con Haru y Elie estoy todavía más convencido. .

- ¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de que se interese por temas que tú no apruebas?

- Tendrá que renunciar a ellos, por supuesto - respondió Gajeel encogiéndose de hombros - En cualquier caso, cuando esté embarazada se olvidará de todas esas tonterías, sentará la cabeza y se portará como debe hacerlo una verdadera esposa. Ha llegado el momento de tener un heredero y me aseguraré de que sea lo antes posible.

Natsu parecía tener sus dudas, pero no las expuso.

- Si Levy todavía quiere la anulación, ¿cómo tienes pensado convencerla? - preguntó.

La mirada de Gajeel volvió a fijarse en Levy, que se reía de algo que había dicho lord Heartfilia.

- No lo haré. Voy a seducirla.

Natsu soltó una fuerte carcajada que casi le hizo derramar el vaso de ponche caliente.

- Amigo mío - soltó - no dejarás nunca de sorprenderme. ¿No sería más fácil decirle que no quieres terminar con vuestro matrimonio?

- Puede ser... si estuviera del todo seguro de que iba a aceptar. Pero como no lo estoy, tendré que lograrlo de otro modo.

- Tal vez tengas razón - admitió Natsu, cuya mirada se desvió hacia Levy, ahora junto a su esposa y sus hijos - No vale la pena correr riesgos.

"_No, por supuesto que no"_, pensó Gajeel. Levy iba a ser suya y pronto. La quería en su cama. Quería empezar por donde lo dejaron la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Cada vez que la miraba, recordaba lo que sintió cuando ella se movía bajo su cuerpo, cómo su estrecho conducto se ajustaba a él como un guante.

Y, una vez tomada la decisión, quería dejarla embarazada. Lo sorprendió lo mucho que ansiaba que eso sucediera.

**-G&L-**

Juvia Loxar sorbía licor de frutas, de una copita de cristal que sostenía en la mano, y trataba de parecer indiferente, pero tenía los ojos puestos con disimulo en el espejo de encima de la chimenea. En el interior del marco dorado, un hombre atractivo y de cabellos oscuros, cubiertos por algunas canas, y con ojos azul oscuro, al que reconocía como Gray Fullbuster, la contemplaba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una intensidad tal que casi la asustaba.

Era una sensación extraña: observar cómo Gray la observaba. Por el ángulo en que ella se encontraba, él no se daba cuenta de que podía verlo, y el modo en que la miraba le traía imágenes ardientes e íntimas a la mente; recuerdos que Juvia creía olvidados, como la primera vez que se besaron, o el día en que se reunieron en secreto junto al río y él le pidió que se casaran; recuerdos de cómo una mirada del muchacho tímido y larguirucho que él era entonces lograba que su corazón ardiera en deseos.

Surgieron otras impresiones y no de Gray como un muchacho, sino de Gray ya como hombre; visiones de cómo ese beso habría cambiado, de cómo esos labios tan bellamente formados se moverían sobre los suyos para besarla de un modo distinto al de entonces, de qué sentiría ella si le tocara los senos, si se los acariciara con la lengua, de cómo sería yacer desnuda a su lado.

Retiró la vista del espejo y se ruborizó. Se obligó a sí misma a borrar esas imágenes, pero no podía negar que le habían pasado por la cabeza y eso la avergonzó.

- Vaya... lady Loxar. Me preguntaba si estarías aquí esta noche.

Juvia volvió a la realidad. No le había oído acercarse. Ahora parecía distinto, más severo, más inalcanzable que en el espejo. Levantó el mentón y trató de mirarlo por encima del hombro, lo que no resultaba nada fácil porque él era mucho más alto que ella.

- Hola, Fulbuster - fue lo único que logró que saliera de sus labios. Cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía culpable por haber tenido pensamientos depravados.

La mirada de Gray se deslizó por sus hombros hacia las suaves formas que dejaba al descubierto el escote del vestido. Permaneció allí un momento y después volvió a fijarse en el rostro.

- Espero que te lo estés pasando bien - añadió él. Juvia se llevó nerviosa una mano a la garganta. No se le había pasado por alto el tono burlón de la voz ni la mirada dura que le había lanzado.

- Sí..., claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a pasármelo bien? - Pero no era cierto. No lo había sido desde el momento en que vio a Gray Fullbuster charlando con Gajeel en el pequeño salón que daba al Salón de Roble.

- Pues no lo sé - dijo él en tono arisco - Cuando hablabas con lord Silver hace un rato, parecías divertirte bastante. Está en la bolsa matrimonial, según tengo entendido. Un conde, nada menos. Y muy rico. Son cualidades que una mujer con tanto criterio como tú seguro que encuentra atractivas. - Sus labios adoptaron la forma de una sonrisa que no era tal - El conde es cliente mío. Si quieres, tal vez podría recomendarte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - exclamó Juvia, más enfurecida aún que antes - No tengo el menor interés en Silver ni en ningún otro. Y me ofende que insinúes que yo vaya detrás de su Excelencia por su título y su fortuna.

- Discúlpame - se excusó con una ceja arqueada, aunque no dejó de mirarla con dureza - Pero no me dio la impresión de que fuera a ofenderte que su Excelencia deseara iniciar una relación contigo, como cuando yo te hice esa sugerencia.

- ¡No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes! - explotó Juvia, sorprendida ante el descaro de Gray.

- No, por supuesto que no - concluyó Gray, con la boca contraída - Te ruego que me disculpes, lady Loxar.

Tras una reverencia altiva, se giró y cruzó la habitación sin mirar una sola vez atrás. No cabía duda de que todavía estaba enfadado por el último encuentro. Y ahora Juvia también lo estaba.

"_¡Qué frescura!"_ - pensó - "_¿Acaso esperaba realmente que aceptara algún tipo de relación ilícita?"_ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enojada estaba.

Como de costumbre, no iba con su esposa, ni siquiera en Navidades. Se preguntó cómo la pobre mujer soportaba que la tratara tan mal.

Vio que Gray se unía a un pequeño grupo de gente junto a una mesa situada en el fondo del salón y hablaba y reía con una bonita mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, la hija de lord Balsámico. Le resultaba imposible imaginar que el hombre frío y desapasionado con el que acababa de hablar era el mismo joven de quien una vez creyó estar enamorada.

Aun así, tenía algo que la atraía, algo que hacía que su corazón se desbocara cada vez que se le acercaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello, pero parecía no poder evitarlo.

Durante el resto de la noche, procuró no prestarle atención, pero una y otra vez sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde él estaba, o escuchaba su bonita voz de barítono cuando se reía con alguna de las mujeres. Cada vez que eso sucedía, sentía unos celos irrazonables. Cuando por fin se encendió el tronco navideño y los pequeños Dragneel se acostaron, vio a Gray despedirse de los duques con un breve buenas noches antes de salir por la puerta.

Agitada, Juvia cruzó la habitación, que parecía vacía sin él, y salió a la terraza para que el frío de diciembre la serenara. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor, aunque agradecía la sensación gélida. Todavía se notaba el cuerpo acalorado y los nervios a flor de piel, debido a su encuentro anterior. No era más que un bribón, un calavera sin principios ni escrúpulos y que sólo tenía en cuenta sus intereses egoístas.

Pero cuánto lo deseaba. No se había considerado nunca una mujer de fuertes pasiones. Bora fue un marido considerado, que acudía a ella en la oscuridad, que se marchaba en cuanto satisfacía sus necesidades y que dejó de acercarse por completo a su cama cuando se supo que no podría darle un hijo.

Jamás pensó en Bora del modo en que lo hacía antes en Gray, del modo en que pensaba en él ahora, con una ansiedad dulce y cálida que le ardía en las entrañas. Ella era tan depravada y tan pecadora como él.

Se estremeció. Quizás estuviera enfadada con Gray Fullbuster, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba mucho más consigo misma.

* * *

**U**n Gajeel decidido en seguir con el matrimonio y una Juvia con sentimientos encontrados...interesante no?

Ahora estoy triste, si que me castigaron, sus review bajaron y a mi que me encanta leerlos y reírme con ustedes :c pero de verdad, no volveré a atrasarme no se enojen u.u **Hoy fui puntual**, ese es un gran paso para la rehabilitación xD

**AJ:** A mi también me pasa cuando leo adaptaciones, así que te entiendo

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	16. Capitulo 16

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**SPOILER...ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON (ya están advertidas)**

* * *

**L**as Navidades pasaron. Fueron días felices, cálidos, animados y alegres, como los que Levy viviera de niña. Le regaló a Juvia un chal de cachemir, precioso, y a Gajeel una bonita caja de rapé plateada, con sus iniciales grabadas en oro en la tapa. Gajeel la sorprendió con un exquisito collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, tan bonito que se quedó sin aliento.

- Oh, no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado valioso. En menos de un año me iré y...

- Eso será entonces. Esto es ahora. Te regalo el collar como amigo y quiero que lo aceptes.

Pero no la miraba como un amigo. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y ardientes y le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sin darse cuenta, Levy se humedeció los labios y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar acariciarlo. Cuando Gajeel le sonrió, la boca le pareció tan sensual que, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir esos labios deslizándose sobre los suyos, mordisqueándole las comisuras y besándole el cuello como la noche en que hicieron el amor. Sintió un calor intenso que se apoderó de sus entrañas.

Al día siguiente, él la llevó a pasear en trineo sobre la nieve recién caída. Bajo la gruesa manta de viaje, Levy estaba caliente y feliz, y Gajeel sonreía. Además, fueran a donde fueran, la observaba con sus ardientes ojos rojos.

Se mostraba tan maravilloso, tan solícito que Levy empezó a sentirse culpable por engañarlo desde hacía varias semanas, cuando le negó el permiso para usar la cabaña de piedra del bosque junto al río. Aunque su marido se lo había prohibido terminantemente, ella ignoró sus órdenes y se puso a trabajar en la cabaña. Al fin y al cabo estaban casados, por lo menos de momento. Eso le daba cierto derecho a usar lo que le pertenecía a él.

Sabía que la única razón que lo impulsaba a negarle el uso de la cabaña era que desaprobaba que, siendo mujer, se interesara por lo que él calificaba de "la práctica vulgar de la curación". Dedicarse a las hierbas y las pociones para intentar curar enfermos ya era bastante malo, pero interesarse por la anatomía resultaba inaceptable incluso entre los hombres más avezados. Se producían auténticos disturbios cuando la gente averiguaba que se impartían clases que incluían la disección de un cadáver humano. Se toleraba a los médicos. En cambio, se consideraba que los cirujanos, hombres que se dedicaban a cortar la carne humana, formaban parte de los peores elementos de la sociedad.

Gajeel le había dicho con firmeza que esos intereses no eran nada adecuados para la marquesa de Phantom.

Sin embargo, se trataba del trabajo de su vida, lo único en lo que Levy se interesaba de verdad. No era ella de esa clase de mujer que se sentaba a tejer o bordar o que manejaba acuarelas en un intento inútil de pintar. Sabía tocar el clavicémbalo bastante bien y hacerlo solía relajarla, pero su amor, su pasión era el estudio de las doctrinas ancestrales de las hierbas medicinales y su uso para curar enfermos.

Le encantaba aprender cosas sobre el cuerpo humano, tratar de entender cómo funcionaba. Quería saber cómo se soldaban los huesos, cómo corría la sangre bajo la piel, cuál era el mejor modo de curar las heridas, cómo tratar, o quizá prevenir incluso, las enfermedades.

Pero el marqués no era capaz de entenderlo. Quizá nadie lo fuese. No se trataba de un asunto que estuviera bien visto en una dama.

A Levy no le importaba. Había encontrado su vocación y se había comprometido con ella. Incluso antes de montar su pequeño laboratorio secreto en la cabaña, administraba ya hierbas y pociones a algunas de las personas del pueblo. Al contar con un lugar propio, se corrió deprisa la voz de que podía ayudar, y varios campesinos locales habían ido a verla para recibir tratamiento.

Solía trabajar en la cabaña por la tarde, cuando el marqués se iba a supervisar los campos, trabajaba con los arrendatarios o repasaba con atención los libros de contabilidad.

Por supuesto, Juvia sabía dónde estaba y, sorprendentemente, parecía aprobarlo.

- Aveces Gajeel es de lo más retrógrado. Siempre quiso tener una esposa dócil y obediente, pero una mujer así lo aburriría hasta decir basta. Haz lo que te diga la conciencia, Levy. Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ti. Con el tiempo, él aprenderá a aceptarte como eres.

Pero Levy no lo creía. Por eso estaba convencida de que lo mejor seguía siendo la anulación, a pesar de que el corazón se le partía cada vez que pensaba en irse del castillo Metalicana, cada vez que se imaginaba casada con un hombre que no fuera el marqués de Phantom, lo que tendría que hacer si quería mantenerse fuera del alcance de su tío. Sería lo bastante mayor para casarse sin su consentimiento, pero hasta que no cumpliera veinticuatro años, si estaba soltera, seguiría siendo su tutor.

Pensó en el conde y se preguntó qué haría cuando la gestión de su fortuna pasara a manos del marqués y de su abogado, Gray Fullbuster. Ya se estaban preparando los documentos y, en el fondo, esperaba que su tío estuviera rabiando frenético, lleno de preocupación y de rabia. Si sus limitados fondos lo dejaban en la miseria, mala suerte. Sólo la preocupaba su prima, Laki, un títere en las manos autoritarias de su padre.

Tal vez hablaría con Gajeel sobre eso, para que la joven recibiera algún tipo de estipendio mensual y lo bastante para una dote apropiada.

Aparte de eso, no sentía lástima por el duque de Grimoire. Estaba segura de que algún día ese hombre ardería en el infierno.

**-G&L-**

Purehito Olietta, conde de Grimoire, estaba sentado ante el escritorio de su muy bien amueblado estudio de Tail Park. Con los años, había llegado a considerar suya esa habitación masculina y con paneles de roble que perteneció al difunto conde de Tail. De hecho, en su apreciación todo Tail Park le pertenecía. Durante años se imaginó viviendo entre el lujo y las comodidades de aquel entorno parecido a un parque y que había dado nombre al lugar.

En cambio, gracias a su terca y maquinadora sobrina, pronto lo echarían de la casa como si fuera basura. Se vería obligado a valerse por sí mismo y a cuidar de su hija. Como ya se había gastado la mayor parte del dinero que había desviado del fideicomiso, para mantener su lujoso estilo de vida, no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus dedos aferraron el documento que había estado leyendo, de modo que arrugó el borde de las páginas. Se juró que no lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que esa mujerzuela embustera arruinara sus planes.

Cuando la visita que esperaba llamó a la puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir. El hombre del vestíbulo hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo, entró en la habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio mientras Purehito volvía a tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

- Bueno, ya sabe lo que quiero oír - dijo Purehito sin preámbulos - ¿Qué ha hecho al respecto?

El administrador de sus bienes, Racer, un hombre delgado y de nariz afilada y pelo rubio, se recostó en la silla.

- Podría decirse que he hecho un pacto con el diablo.

Racer llevaba años siendo empleado de Purehito y había probado ser muy valioso en el manejo de sus propiedades, las propiedades de Levy, como corrigió mentalmente, y en varias cuestiones de carácter más personal.

Y era leal hasta la exageración. Si se tenía en cuenta el dinero que Purehito le pagaba y el hecho de que vivía en la comodidad de una casa solariega bien equipada, en un extremo de la finca, eso no era sorprendente.

- Así que un pacto con el diablo. ¿Y que tipo de pacto es ése?

- He ofrecido una recompensa, si se puede llamar así, por el fallecimiento accidental del marqués de Phantom - explicó Racer, con las manos estiradas ante sí y los dedos de una mano pegados a los de la otra.

Purehito se levantó de golpe.

- Dios mío, ¿te has vuelto loco? La mitad de Fiore intentará matarlo. Si relacionan ese asunto conmigo...

- No lo harán - aseguró Racer con calma y autoridad - Y sólo hay dos hombres implicados. Uno ya lo ha intentado. Unos "forajidos" atacaron a su presa al salir de la taberna Quill and Sword, en el pueblo cercano al castillo Metalicana. Por desgracia, el intentó falló. El segundo hombre está convenientemente al servicio del marqués. Me ha asegurado que puede efectuar el trabajo sin levantar sospechas.

- Supongo que la recompensa será para el que lo logre de entre estos dos hombres - comentó Purehito, frotándose el mentón mientras reflexionaba al respecto.

- Exacto.

Purehito volvió a sentarse y, con aire ausente, se puso a tamborilear sobre el documento.

- Muy bien. Tal vez sea buena idea. Veremos si ese pacto con el diablo da resultado.

- Lo dará, se lo aseguro. Los dos hombres son muy competentes a su manera. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que uno lo consiga.

- Espero que no sea demasiado tiempo. Me han pedido que abandone la casa en los próximos treinta días - le informó Purehito con una ligera sonrisa - No tengo intención de mudarme.

Racer se levantó, al interpretar correctamente esas palabras como una despedida.

- Yo tampoco, milord.

Purehito se quedó mirándolo mientras salía. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, tomó los papeles que había recibido de Gray Fullbuster esa misma mañana. Con los dientes apretados los rompió por la mitad y, después, otra vez por la mitad. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando los tiró a la reluciente papelera de metal.

**-G&L-**

Gajeel estaba preocupado por Juvia. Durante todas las fiestas navideñas se había mostrado retraída y eso no era normal en ella. Supuso que, una vez pasada la Navidad, recuperaría el buen humor habitual, y en gran parte así fue, sólo que, de un modo extraño, seguía pareciendo distante y un poco triste. Levy también lo había notado, y la preocupación de su esposa, añadida a la suya propia, lo impulsó a averiguar el motivo.

Ver a Juvia era el motivo por el que había vuelto temprano esa tarde tras reunirse con uno de los arrendatarios. Todavía vestido con la ropa de montar, hizo llamar a su tía al Salón Rojo, un saloncito acogedor de la parte posterior de la casa y que parecía gustarle a Juvia.

- Buenas tardes - lo saludó ella al aparecer en la puerta con un vestido de lana azul cielo - Obra me dijo que querías verme.

Gajeel le pidió que entrara y se sentara en un sofá ante el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Él se sentó en una butaca de orejas frente a su tía y le indicó con un gesto la bandeja con té de la mesa.

- Hace frío fuera. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría tomar una taza conmigo. ¿Te importa servirlo?

- Encantada.

Sonriente, Juvia se inclinó para realizar la tarea. Llenó dos tazas de porcelana y les añadió un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar, como les gustaba a ambos. Le dio a él una de las tazas, tomó la otra y se acomodó bien en el sofá.

- Me temo que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar - dijo Gajeel.

Juvia sonrió.

- Lo mejor suele ser ir directo al grano.

- De acuerdo. Déjame empezar diciendo que Levy y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

Pareció sorprenderse. Arqueó las cejas y la taza de borde dorado se quedó a medio camino hacia sus labios.

- Dios mío, ¿y por qué estáis preocupados?

- Te pasa algo, Juvia - contestó Gajeel mientras removía el té . Puedo verlo en tus ojos, y Levy también lo ha notado. Quiero que me digas qué es.

- Pero eso es... - La taza le tembló un poco en la mano - Es ridículo. No me pasa nada.

Gajeel le tomó la taza y la depositó en el platito.

- Por favor, no me mientas, Juvia. Como cabeza de esta familia, sobrino y amigo tuyo, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Confía en mí para decirme qué anda mal.

- Te lo diría si pudiera - confesó, con lágrimas en los ojos - Pero no sería justo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque está relacionado con alguien que trabaja para ti. Si te digo lo que sucedió, podrías opinar distinto de él y no me gustaría que eso pasara.

- ¿Ha hecho algo ese hombre que te haya lastimado? - quiso saber Gajeel, alertado por esas palabras - Si te ha hecho daño de cualquier modo...

- No, no. No es nada de eso. En realidad es una tontería. Los hombres hacen insinuaciones a las mujeres sin parar. Debería sentirme halagada. Si fuera otro hombre, quizás habría sido así, pero... Bueno, supongo que yo creía que este hombre era distinto. Quizá lo que me ha molestado tanto es que no lo sea.

- Muchos hombres te encontrarían atractiva, tía Juvia. Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias.

- Quizás este hombre - siguió Gajeel, sonriendo débilmente - quienquiera que sea, no pudo controlarse.

Juvia desvió la mirada. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los pliegues de su bonito vestido azul.

- Está casado, Gajeel.

- ¿Casado? - El marqués frunció el entrecejo - por un momento creí que se trataba de Gray Fullbuster, ya que es evidente lo que siente por ti. Pero, como Fullbuster no está casado...

- Por supuesto que lo está - soltó Juvia, con la espalda muy rígida y el enfado visible en la cara - Gray se casó con Ultear Milkovich dos años después de que él y yo... Es decir, Gray lleva casado con su esposa casi veinte años.

Gajeel sonrió con dulzura al empezar a comprender la situación.

- Ultear murió hace dos años, Juvia. Creí que lo sabías. Estoy seguro de que Gray también lo creía. Ya sé que estás viviendo en el castillo desde hace sólo seis meses, pero como tú y Gray se conocían de antes supuse que te habría llegado la noticia de la muerte de Ultear.

- ¿Ul está...? ¿Ultear está muerta? - Se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, ni se acordaba de su taza de té.

- Sí. Lo siento.

Juvia se giró hacia el jardín, aunque en realidad no lo veía. Se agarró la falda con las manos, que también le temblaban.

- Si Ultear está muerta, entonces Gray está viudo.

- Eso es. Perder a Ultear le resultó bastante doloroso, pero en estos dos años se ha recuperado.

- Gray dijo... - Tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirar al jardín - Gray manifestó su interés por mí..., por iniciar una relación, quiero decir. Creí que me hacía insinuaciones indecorosas. Creí... - Se volvió hacia él y Gajeel vio lágrimas en sus ojos - Lo rechacé de un modo bastante grosero. Gray pensaría que lo hice por... Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Se dirigió a la puerta y casi había llegado a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Gajeel la seguía con la vista.

- Lo siento - se disculpó con su sobrino - pero debo irme. Tengo que resolver un asunto importante en la ciudad.

- Sí, ya lo entiendo - Gajeel dejó la taza de té y se levantó - Haré los preparativos necesarios. Tú y tu doncella podréis iros a primera hora de la mañana.

Se acercó a su tía, ya en la puerta, y ella se secó con rabia las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Preferiría salir hoy, si no te importa. Puedo tener el equipaje listo en una hora.

- No es buena idea, Juvia. Cuando llegues a Crocus será de noche. Me gustaría más que esperaras...

- Por favor, Gajeel - le rogó, apretándole la mano - Tengo que ir. Te ruego que no me detengas.

No la había visto nunca tan descompuesta. Era evidente que había detalles del asunto que desconocía, pero, fueran cuales fueran, quizás ese viaje a Crocus serviría para corregir la situación y su tía volvería a ser la de antes. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Enviaré contigo a un par de lacayos. Puedes partir cuando quieras.

- Gracias. - Juvia le apretó de nuevo la mano, se volvió y salió con prisas de la habitación.

Gajeel se quedó mirándola, todavía algo preocupado, aunque feliz de haber participado en deshacer cualquier malentendido que hubiera surgido entre su tía y Gray Fullbuster. Ordenó que el carruaje acudiera a la puerta principal y no la vio ya hasta que ella estuvo en la entrada, a medio bajar la escalinata exterior.

- Que tengas buen viaje - le deseó Gajeel, que salió al porche a despedirla - Nos veremos a finales de semana.

Juvia le sonrió, lo saludó con la mano y siguió bajando los peldaños. Se detuvo al llegar abajo, cuando Gajeel preguntó:

- Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido mi esposa esta tarde? Nadie parece saber dónde está. La he buscado por todas partes y no la he encontrado.

Las mejillas de Juvia perdieron color. Durante un momento fugaz, desvió la mirada hacia el río que serpenteaba entre el bosque.

- Pues no lo sé - contestó sin mirarlo a la cara - Quizás haya ido al pueblo.

- Será eso - convino Gajeel, pero no lo creyó. Ni por un instante.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula. Su tía estaba mintiendo y no lo hacía demasiado bien, sobre todo ahora que tenía la cabeza puesta en Crocus. Encubría a Levy, pero ¿por qué?

Juvia subió al estribo de hierro del carruaje y se instaló junto a su doncella. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, saludó con la mano por la ventanilla, pero su mirada se desvió otra vez hacia el río.

Y entonces Gajeel supo con exactitud adónde había ido su mujer y una punzada de incredulidad y cólera le hizo sentir un repentino calor en la nuca.

- ¡Joder! - Volvió a la casa y se detuvo un momento en la entrada - ¡Obra! Tráigame la capa, deprisa.

- Sí, milord.

El mayordomo regresó con la prenda de lana, que Gajeel se colocó sobre los hombros. Furioso con Levy y maldiciéndose por ser tan imbécil, se fue a los establos a por su caballo.

No tardó en llegar a la cabaña de piedra que sirviera en otro tiempo de casa del encargado de la finca, y, en cuanto llegó a lo alto del montículo, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La yegua de Levy estaba a resguardo en el cobertizo de detrás y una columna de humo gris se elevaba de la chimenea.

Soltó una palabrota y descendió la colina.

- Espero que le vaya bien, señora Finch. Los furúnculos pueden ser muy peligrosos, por no decir nada de lo dolorosos que son.

- Ya lo creo, bonita - corroboró la mujer menuda y huesuda, con una sonrisa que le dejó al descubierto unas encías oscuras y las puntas de unos dientes medio podridos - Ya no me duele tanto el trasero.

Levy ya suponía que no. Le había aplicado un ungüento preparado sobre todo con trifolia y grasa de cerdo, un bálsamo que descubrió en el diario de un médico que había servido con el ejército en India. Les fue de maravilla a los soldados con los que empleó el ungüento, y Levy esperaba que le fuera bien a la señora Finch.

Con su brazo huesudo, la mujer revolvió en la cesta que llevaba y localizó por fin una pequeña vasija tapada y se la entregó.

- Tenga, bonita. Le dejo una confitura de ciruela que hago yo misma. Y gracias otra vez.

- De nada, señora Finch. Adiós.

Levy cerró la puerta con un suspiro de satisfacción y volvió al libro que estaba leyendo, una obra de remedios populares medievales de Sussex que la duquesa había encontrado en Hargeon Hall y le envió como regalo de Navidad.

Acababa de sentarse en la cómoda butaca de orejas frente a la chimenea cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y entrar el marqués como una exhalación. Levy se levantó tan deprisa que el libro se le cayó del regazo y aterrizó a sus pies. Por un instante se quedó mirando las páginas dobladas del viejo manuscrito, pero no se agachó a recogerlo, sino que echó la cabeza atrás y miró directamente a los airados ojos rojos de su marido.

Gajeel movía los músculos de la mandíbula y tenía los labios contraídos en un gesto sombrío. Su mirada se desvió del rostro de Levy a los frascos y los cubiletes de la mesa estrecha que recorría la pared hasta las macetas de arcilla del alféizar de la ventana, donde unos brotes verdes de varias hierbas crecían en la tierra margosa. Levy se encontró una mesa desvencijada y de madera en el desván y le pidió al tonelero que la apuntalara y le cortara un poco las patas para que quedara más baja. Le servía de mesa de reconocimiento.

Aunque la cabaña estaba limpia y caldeada con alfombras compradas a un vendedor ambulante en el pueblo, las pilas de libros cubrían casi todas las superficies disponibles, muchos de ellos trasladados desde la biblioteca del castillo. Levy se estremeció cuando el marqués reconoció algunos libros suyos. Después, volvió a mirarla a ella.

- Quizás empiece a fallarme la memoria, pero, si no recuerdo mal, cuando me pediste permiso para usar este sitio te dije que no.

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

- Me doy cuenta de que he actuado en contra de tus deseos, pero...

- ¿Actuado en contra de mis deseos? ¿Es una forma fina de decir que desobedeciste mis órdenes por completo e hiciste exactamente lo que quisiste?

Levy se mordió el labio inferior para evitar temblar. El marqués era un hombre temible cuando estaba enfadado y en ese momento el adjetivo se quedaba corto.

- La cabaña no se usaba y yo necesitaba un sitio para trabajar. Esperaba que lo aprobaras. Como no lo hiciste, no me quedó otra solución.

- ¿Es así como tú lo ves? ¿Que no te quedó otra solución que desobedecer mis deseos?

Apretó tanto la mandíbula que se le marcó un músculo en la mejilla. Levy necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo. Pero lo que hizo fue levantar el mentón y decir:

- Soy tu esposa, por lo menos de momento. Me pareció que eso me daba cierta libertad.

Los ojos de Gajeel la recorrieron, unos ojos ardientes que parecían abrasarla.

- Por lo menos en eso tienes razón. Eres efectivamente mi esposa. - Dio un paso inquietante hacia ella, de modo que quedaron a unos centímetros - Mi error ha sido no asegurarme de que lo comprendieras del todo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que ponga remedio a esa situación.

Levy soltó un grito ahogado cuando Gajeel la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Le aplastó los labios con los suyos y, por un momento, ella se quedó quieta, sintiendo el calor de aquella boca, la humedad cálida de la lengua al deslizarse entre sus dientes. Los brazos de su marido la rodearon con fuerza para acercarla aún más a él, y Levy notó la dureza de su excitación.

La sorpresa se convirtió en sentimiento cuando algo cambió en la actitud de Gajeel, que subió las manos para acariciarle la cara y gimió. El beso se volvió dulce, empezó a seducir, además de exigir, y el deseo surgió de la nada como una brisa cálida. Cuando Gajeel le saboreó las comisuras de los labios y le deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior, Levy sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y un calor intenso la envolvió y se le concentró en el bajo vientre. El beso lento, lánguido, se convirtió de nuevo en apasionado y ella lo devolvió con una impaciencia fogosa, mientras su propio deseo crecía con cada latido de su corazón.

Inconscientemente, subió las manos por la solapa de Gajeel, las entrelazó alrededor del cuello y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Él debió de notarlo, porque la empujó suavemente hasta hacerle tocar la pared con las caderas, lo que le sirvió de apoyo. Otro beso húmedo, ardiente, y Levy gimió en voz baja. Su marido le besó un lado del cuello, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la parte posterior de su sencillo vestido de lana gris. Sin apartar esos abrasadores ojos escarlatas de ella, le quitó una a una las horquillas del pelo y Levy oyó el ruido que hacían al llegar al suelo de piedra y sintió el peso de la copiosa melena cayéndole sobre los hombros.

- Dios mío, Levy.

Gajeel enredó los dedos entre los mechones ondulados, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó, violándole la boca, tomándola con la lengua. Levy le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión ardiente. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza, acalorada, aturdida y debilitada.

Con movimientos diestros y decididos, Gajeel le bajó el vestido por los brazos, desabrochó las presillas de las enaguas y dejó deslizarse las prendas hasta el suelo. Con sólo la camisa, las medias y las ligas, ella se aferró a él cuando bajó la cabeza hacia sus senos y los besó a través de la tela, empapando el fino algodón con la lengua y observando cómo los pezones se erguían como si cobraran vida.

- Eres mía, enana - le susurró mientras le retiraba de un hombro el tirante de la camisa - Eres mi esposa y lo seguirás siendo.

- Pero..., ¿pero qué hay de...?

La acalló con un beso apasionado y ansioso que le arrancó unos ruiditos lastimeros de la garganta. Después le acarició los senos desnudos, paseó la lengua alrededor de los pezones, y a Levy le fallaron las piernas. Si no se cayó fue sólo porque él la sujetaba con fuerza. Cuando introdujo una rodilla entre las piernas para dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su muslo, Levy sintió un dolor cálido y ardiente en su parte más íntima.

Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Por Dios, estaba a punto, caliente y húmeda del modo más embarazoso, con la cabeza tan confusa que no podía pensar. Gajeel le aplastó los senos con las manos, los acarició, los tanteó, los saboreó. Levy deslizó unos dedos temblorosos por los cabellos que su marido llevaba recogidos en la nuca, los soltó de la cinta y unos mechones sedosos le cubrieron las palmas de las manos.

Gajeel la besó mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la bragueta y, una vez liberada de los pantalones, oprimió la dureza rígida de su excitación contra el cuerpo de la mujer. Se abrió paso entre el vello rizado de la entrepierna y empezó a frotarse, primero con suavidad y después más intensamente. Sabía muy bien cómo tocarla, cómo darle placer. Unas sacudidas de deseo recorrieron el cuerpo de Levy, que se oyó a sí misma exclamando el nombre de su marido. Gajeel la acariciaba con pericia.

- Soy tu marido - susurró mientras con sus manos expertas aumentaba la necesidad de su esposa - Dilo.

Levy gimoteó.

- Dilo - insistió él en voz baja.

- Eres mi... marido.

Le separó las piernas y la penetró con un solo impulso que la levantó del suelo. Levy se aferró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Gajeel se salió con suavidad, la penetró de nuevo y Levy sintió que un placer intenso la invadía. Afuera y adentro, despacio, con intención; los músculos de él se flexionaban, se contraían, y los de Levy seguían el ritmo de las pulsaciones. Redfox la levantó en vilo, se colocó las piernas de Levy alrededor de la cintura y volvió a penetrarla.

- ¡Enana, te he deseado durante tanto tiempo!

La tomó profundamente, penetrándola despacio y con exquisito cuidado. Levy intentaba pensar, pero no podía; a duras penas se acordaba de respirar.

Oyó la voz de Gajeel desde lejos, grave, pastosa y áspera:

- Me gustas tanto... Me encantas...

Esas palabras la aturdieron más aún. Se aferró al cuello de su esposo, con todo el cuerpo temblando de deseo y necesidad y los músculos del estómago contrayéndose. Dos fuertes acometidas más y arañó los hombros de Gajeel sollozando su nombre. Se le tensó el cuerpo y se le relajó a continuación con una explosión de placer tan intenso que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Gajeel la penetró un poco más y, después, su cuerpo se contrajo alcanzando a su vez el clímax, vertiendo su simiente en ella mientras le agarraba las nalgas con las manos. Tras el éxtasis, Levy siguió aferrada a él pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo bien que se sentía estando con él de ese modo. Y pensó también en lo mucho que había deseado que pasara exactamente eso.

* * *

**M**artes y otra vez fui puntual, soy una buena chica xD aps se me escapaba, ya van 97 review! yo pensaba alcanzaremos los 100? tendré que hacerles algo especial cuando hayan 100? etc etc, pero no me decidí xD si tienen alguna idea dénmela, en una de esas salgo con alguna sorpresa

**Y **que les pareció mis pequeñas, las que me preguntaban por la relación de Juvia y Gray, ya se aclaro, gracias a Gajeel, que Gray es viudo al igual que Juvia...ahora que pasara cuando ella se presente ante él sabiendo la verdad? el mal entendido se podrá arreglar tan fácil?

Gajeel y Levy que les puedo decir, ya vieron como se calma el enojo xD...ahora a esperar cual sera la reacción, Redfox dijo un par de cosillas interesantes, Levy las habrá escuchado bien? porque con semejante distracción...y Gajeel se arrepentirá?

**Ana:** Te entiendo, la U de vez en cuando nos deja sin vida, muchas gracias por el review

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	17. Capitulo 17

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**P**asaron los minutos. Gajeel besó con ternura a Levy en el cuello y la dejó en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba saciado y satisfecho como nunca desde hacía semanas. Percibía el aroma del perfume suave de su esposa, notaba aún el sabor de sus labios. Le gustaba la sensación de ese cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos.

Le dio un último beso, se agachó, recuperó la camisa de ella y se la dio. Levy se la pasó por la cabeza mientras él se abrochaba los botones de la bragueta.

No era su intención haberla tomado, todavía no. Fue a la cabaña para encararse con ella, pero la cólera lo espoleó y el deseo lo impulsó a actuar. Al recordar lo increíble que era la sensación de estar dentro de ella, no lo lamentó en absoluto.

Le acarició la mejilla mientras su mente retrocedía hacia otros momentos, otras mujeres. Aunque no era un amante egoísta, con las otras se limitaba a obtener placer, las usaba como ellas a él, y no dejaba nada de sí mismo una vez que terminaba.

Con Levy era distinto. Cada vez que la miraba, la deseaba. Cuando le hacía el amor, se perdía dentro de ella como no le había ocurrido nunca. Quería darle placer, quería absorberla en su piel, fundirse con ella hasta que no se supiera dónde terminaba él y empezaba ella. Levy alimentaba en él una necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, y esa necesidad parecía aumentar cada vez que hacían el amor.

Lo asustaba pensar que una mujer pudiera afectarlo tanto, pero, a pesar de eso, quería hacer el amor con ella de nuevo.

Se abrochó el último botón de los pantalones y vio que ella lo observaba con unos enormes ojos inquisitivos. La confusión había reemplazado la satisfacción perezosa de unos momentos antes.

- ¿Y la anulación, Gajeel? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. Es lo que ambos queríamos.

- ¿Lo es? Puede ser que alguna vez pensara que era lo mejor, pero ya no. No va a haber ninguna anulación, Levy. Estamos casados y lo seguiremos estando.

- Pero yo creía... Si querías que el matrimonio fuera de verdad, ¿por qué no volviste a mi dormitorio? Ya sé que esa noche fue algo..., que no te gusté..., pero esperaba que con el tiempo...

- ¿Era eso lo que creías? ¿Que no me gustaste? Por el amor de Dios, Levy, desde el día en que entraste en mi estudio no he pensado en otra cosa que no fuera en acostarme contigo. - E incluso entonces, al verla con los cabellos azules sueltos y los labios hinchados por los besos, la deseaba de nuevo.

- Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no volviste a mi dormitorio?

- ¿Querías que lo hiciera? - preguntó él, pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula, lo que hizo que se estremeciera otra vez.

- Sí - afirmó Levy, que desvió la mirada, algo ruborizada - Me gustó cómo me tocaste, cómo me hiciste sentir. Sé que la mayoría de la gente cree que una mujer no debería desear a un hombre, pero yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Gajeel no iba a discutir eso. Era distinta a todas las mujeres que él había conocido. Y precisamente esa diferencia lo inquietaba.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de reconocer:

- Tal vez por eso me mantuve alejado. Quería aclararme las ideas. Una vez lo hice, me di cuenta de que lo mejor era que siguiéramos casados.

- ¿Por qué? Puede ser que me desees, pero no me amas. ¿Por qué quieres seguir casado con una mujer a la que no amas?

Incómodo con el tema, Gajeel se agachó y recuperó del suelo el vestido de lana.

- Levanta los brazos - le ordenó.

Levy obedeció en silencio y él le pasó el vestido por la cabeza, se lo colocó bien en la cintura y se puso a abrocharle los botones, mientras decía:

- El amor es para los inocentes y los tontos, Levy. Yo no soy ninguna de esas dos cosas. Compañerismo, objetivos comunes, paternidad. Ésos son los aspectos importantes a tener en cuenta en un matrimonio.

Ella no lo contradijo, pero había algo en sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Gajeel se volvió, frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que lo rodeaba y empezó a recorrer el interior de la cabaña. El desagrado que sintiera antes regresó con una fuerza perturbadora.

- Sé que crees que lo que haces es importante, Levy, pero sabes que no lo apruebo. - Levantó un plato de peltre que contenía un jarabe pegajoso - ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un remedio que estoy preparando para la tos.

Gajeel se lo llevó a la nariz y, al olerlo, inhaló un aroma a regaliz y a algo dulce.

- ¿De qué está hecho?

- Vino blanco, regaliz en polvo, azúcar cande, polvos de árnica y media docena de higos.

El marqués frunció el entrecejo y dejó el plato en la mesa.

- Eres la marquesa de Phantom - dijo mientras proseguía la inspección levantando una botella medio llena aquí, un cubilete allá, y se dirigía por fin adonde ella estaba - Preparar pociones y elixires no es lo que debe hacer una dama de tu posición.

- Ayudo a la gente. ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo?

- Tienes suerte de que no digan que eres una bruja, y todavía está por ver si ayudas o no a alguien. Velveno contó que su mujer estuvo en cama tres días después de tomar una de tus pociones. Sólo Dios sabe el daño que podrías provocar en otra alma desafortunada.

- Aceto guardó cama como excusa para evitar sus deberes matrimoniales. Al parecer, su marido es bastante inepto a la hora de hacer el amor.

Se produjo un momento divertido, pero un nuevo vistazo de Gajeel a los cubiletes y los frascos que llenaban la habitación lo sofocó con rapidez.

- Me importan un comino Velveno, Aceto o cualquier otra persona. Quiero que dejes esta tontería de inmediato.

- Es el trabajo de mi vida. Pedirme que lo deje es como pedirme que no respire.

- Pues ya puedes empezar a contener el aliento. Eres mi esposa y lo prohíbo. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien instigó este matrimonio.

- Y eres tú quien está decidido ahora a que los dos sigamos atrapados en él de un modo lamentable.

La miró con una expresión dura. Después, le levantó la barbilla con la mano, agachó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso lento, prolongado y maravilloso que impulsó a Levy a aferrarse de nuevo a los hombros de su marido.

- Me parece que estar casada conmigo no te va a resultar demasiado desagradable - comentó él con un toque de arrogancia que no le pasó desapercibido a Levy, cuyo rostro adoptó la expresión terca que el marqués había observado en ella más de una vez.

- Muy bien. Quieres que lo deje, pues lo dejaré. Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Hay un niño pequeño en Torre del Paraíso. Te hablé de él en una ocasión, quizá lo recuerdes.

Gajeel hizo memoria y se acordó de la noche en que la despertó de una pesadilla en la biblioteca.

- Sí, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste algo sobre él.

- Se llama Phanterlily y no está loco en absoluto, antes al contrario. Es inteligente y vital, y da gusto estar con él. Tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en ese lugar, es hijo de una mujer que sufrió una brutalidad de la que no llegó a recuperarse mentalmente.

Levy le habló de Lily, le contó que la madre murió justo después de nacer él. Le dijo que no soportaba pensar que el niño creciera en un lugar tan horrible como Torre del Paraíso.

- Es huérfano, Gajeel. No tiene adonde ir ni ningún futuro posible. Con lo terrible que es aquello, es un milagro que se hayan quedado con él en lugar de echarlo a la calle. Si lo hubieran hecho, ahora estaría muerto.

Gajeel estudió su rostro y vio en él ansiedad y la esperanza desesperada de que aceptara. No entraba en sus planes asumir la carga de educar a un huérfano, pero siempre le gustaron los niños, podía permitírselo sin problemas y, si a cambio obtenía la cooperación de Levy, no era un intercambio tan malo.

- De acuerdo - asintió moviendo la cabeza - Yo lo arreglaré para que suelten al niño y tú te mantendrás alejada de esta maldita cabaña y de todo lo que eso implica.

- Como desees - prometió Levy. Aunque parte de la tensión había abandonado su semblante, permanecía en sus hombros. Era evidente que no le gustaba nada acatar esa orden, e igualmente obvio que se preocupaba mucho por el niño - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará?

- No lo sé. Supongo que no mucho. Mandaré una nota a Gray Fullbuster para que ultime este asunto lo más rápido posible. - Recorrió a su esposa con la mirada y captó sus cabellos sueltos y brillantes, la ropa desarreglada, el rubor que cubría aún sus mejillas. El deseo que acababa de saciar reapareció con una fuerza sorprendente - Mientras tanto, haré que trasladen tus cosas a los aposentos de la marquesa.

El rubor de Levy se intensificó. Quizás ella no fuera de la clase de esposa que había imaginado, pero la deseaba y, puesto que el matrimonio era ya de verdad, tenía intención de poseerla. Fue a la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que se uniera a él. Al cruzar la sala, Levy lanzó una mirada nostálgica alrededor de la acogedora cabaña. Por un instante, algo insondable le brilló en los ojos.

"¡Por Dios, no puede estar ya planeando volver!", pensó Gajeel apretando con fuerza la mandíbula ante la idea. Se juró que no se lo permitiría y al día siguiente se aseguraría de ello. Ordenaría que vaciaran y volvieran a poner en orden la cabaña, que desmontaran y eliminaran el llamado laboratorio de Levy. Mientras tanto, la mantendría ocupada en su cama.

Ya era hora de tener un heredero. Gajeel iba a encargarse de lograrlo y cuanto antes mejor. Contempló a Levy, sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba y pensó que tal vez esa misma tarde no sería demasiado pronto para volver a intentarlo.

**-G&L-**

Juvia daba vueltas y más vueltas en aquella cama grande y con cuatro columnas, incapaz de dormir y deseando que se hiciera de día para ir a ver a Gray. El viaje a Crocus había transcurrido sin incidentes. Tendría que haber esperado hasta la mañana, como le sugirió su sobrino, pero quería estar allí cuando Gray llegara al despacho. De todos modos, y aunque llegó a la ciudad muy tarde, la casa capitalina de Phantom contaba siempre con el servicio completo y su habitación estaba preparada.

Gracias a Dios que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Gray, porque podría haberse deshonrado presentándose en su casa como cualquier mujer de la calle. En cambio, se retiró a su habitación con la esperanza de dormir un poco, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. A medida que las horas pasaban, yacía despierta mirando al techo, imaginando lo que Gray debió de pensar cuando lo rechazó de un modo tan rotundo.

Tal y como ya había sucedido antes.

Sus pensamientos retrocedieron más de veinte años, hasta una mañana en el castillo Metalicana cuando ella era una joven de dieciocho años, el día en que Gray fue a ver a su tío que desempeño el papel de padre, luego de que el suyo muriese; para pedir la mano de su hija. Juvia esperaba la noticia arriba, rogando que su tío aceptara, sabiendo en el fondo que no lo haría.

- Eres la sobrina del marqués de Phantom - la amonestó cuando la llamó a su estudio - Gray Fullbuster es plebeyo. Sé que su familia es rica; su padre y yo somos amigos o no lo habrías conocido nunca. Personalmente, el muchacho me gusta. Es inteligente y decidido. Estoy seguro de que hará muy feliz a alguna joven. Pero no pertenece a la nobleza y eso no va a cambiar. Tú eres una dama, la única familiar mujer del marqués de Phantom, y Gray no es el hombre con quien te casarás.

Juvia se pasó días llorando, pero su padre no cedió. Todo lo contrario, le eligió por marido al vizconde de Bozu y, aunque ella amaba a Gray, las cosas eran así en la aristocracia y con el tiempo llegó a resignarse y hasta a convencerse incluso de que su amor por Gray tan sólo había sido un capricho de juventud.

Pero nunca lo olvidó.

Cerró los ojos recordando a Gray sentado en el salón del castillo Metalicana unas semanas antes, con ese aspecto suyo tan atractivo. "He estado pensando en ti, Juvia. Me gustaría mucho verte."

¡Por Dios, cómo lo había tratado! Sin duda, creyó que todavía no lo consideraba lo bastante bueno para ella. Lo cierto era que Juvia nunca compartió esa opinión con su padre, pero, si no se lo explicaba, Gray no lo sabría.

**.**

Por fin llegó el alba y Juvia se levantó de la cama más exhausta que cuando llegó a Crocus la noche anterior. Aun así, se lavó como todas las mañanas y se vistió con cuidado. Eligió un vestido de tafetán azul oscuro con las enaguas festoneadas, varias capas de volantes en las mangas y cintas de terciopelo malva intercaladas en el peto. Un miriñaque ancho hacía que la cintura pareciera tan menuda como la de una joven.

Su doncella, le recogió los rizos azules en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Está preciosa, milady. - la doncella, una mujer cuarentona de cara delgada y ojos amables, estaba al servicio de Juvia desde que tenía dieciséis años.

- Gracias.

Se dio unos retoques ante el espejo de cuerpo entero. Esperaba que Gray no notara las ligeras ojeras que lucía en el rostro, el rastro de la hinchazón provocada por las lágrimas.

La doncella le cubrió los hombros con una capa ribeteada de piel que la envolvió con sus pliegues cálidos y suaves.

- Va muy arreglada, milady - comentó - El hombre afortunado que la tiene tan alterada seguro que se da cuenta.

Juvia notó que se ruborizaba. Desconocía cómo ella adivinaba que había un hombre implicado, pero ésa era la verdad y no se molestó en negarla. Esperaba que ella tuviera razón y Gray se diera cuenta. Más que eso, esperaba que la perdonara.

- ¿Crees que ya habrá llegado el carruaje?

- Sí, estoy segura. - sonrió comprensiva - He despertado al pobre antes del alba para asegurarme de que estuviera a punto.

- Dile que se lo agradezco, por favor - le pidió Juvia, con una débil sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aunque era demasiado temprano y no estaba segura de que Gray hubiera llegado, subió al carruaje y recorrió las calles adoquinadas hacia el despacho del Fullbuter en Fairy Street. No tardó mucho. No había demasiado tráfico a esa hora de la mañana; en su mayoría, vendedores y comerciantes, carros de carga y coches de alquiler que llevaban a sus pasajeros al trabajo.

El edificio estrecho de ladrillo parecía aletargado y deshabitado. Tras ordenar al cochero que la esperara, se dirigió a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Levantó la aldaba, que era pesada y de latón, y llamó de todos modos, con la esperanza de que Gray hubiera ido temprano.

Para su alivio, él mismo abrió la puerta. Al ver quién era la visita, retrocedió sorprendido y la precaución le hizo adoptar un semblante inexpresivo.

- Lady Loxar. Te has levantado temprano esta mañana.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Gray - dijo ella, con los dedos aferrados a la parte delantera de la capa para sujetarla - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto. - Gray abrió más la puerta y una expresión de preocupación sustituyó a su frialdad indiferente - Espero que no haya pasado nada malo. ¿No se encuentra bien lord Phantom? ¿Ha habido algún tipo de accidente?

- No, no es nada de eso. - Lo observó de soslayo mientras la conducía a su despacho privado y cerraba la puerta. Lo encontró más atractivo todavía que la última vez que lo había visto, con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros - No es una visita de negocios. Es totalmente personal. Necesitaba verte, Gray, yo...

Dejó la frase en el aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y deseó haber sido capaz de encontrarlas durante las largas horas de la noche. Pero no lo logró entonces, y ahora parecían aún más esquivas.

- Quizá quieras tomar asiento, lady Loxar - sugirió Gray con una enorme formalidad, y la severidad de esa actitud desgarró el corazón de Juvia.

- Prefiero decir lo que tengo que decir de pie, si no te importa. - Enderezó la espalda, decidida a dejar las cosas claras - He venido a pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas? - La sonrisa de Gray se volvió algo burlona - ¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme disculpas? Si te refieres a las conversaciones que hemos mantenido últimamente, soy yo quien debería disculparse. Dije cosas fuera de lugar y me pusiste en mi sitio. Yo soy plebeyo mientras que tú, después de todo, eres la vizcondesa de Bozu.

Aunque habría quien le hubiera creído sincero, el sarcasmo de sus palabras no se le escapó a Juvia. No había nada en Gray Fullbuster que diera la menor indicación de que se consideraba algo menos que su igual, y así era como Juvia deseaba que fuese. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Me temo que no lo entiendes. Verás..., cuando te dije esas cosas... no sabía que..., no tenía ni idea de que... Cometí un error terrible, Gray.

- ¿Un error? ¿Significa eso que de repente te sientes sola? ¿Has venido por eso, Juvia? ¿Decidiste que necesitas un hombre en la cama, siempre y cuando nadie sepa quién es...?

- ¡Basta! Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no pertenezcas a la nobleza, nada en absoluto. Lo cierto es que no sabía que Ur estaba muerta. No me enteré hasta ayer por la noche, cuando mi sobrino lo mencionó por casualidad. Hasta entonces, creía que estabas casado. Pensé que me estabas proponiendo... una relación sórdida y estaba..., estaba indignada. No creía... - Bajó la mirada - No creía que fueras de esa clase de hombres y me dolió mucho pensar que lo eras.

Gray la miraba como si no acabara de creerla.

- ¿Creías que estaba casado?

- Siento lo de Urtear. - Juvia se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas - En esa época me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el campo. Debió de ocurrir justo antes de que Bora enfermase. Puede que él se enterara, pero, si fue así, nunca me lo dijo. Me parece que siempre estuvo un poco celoso de ti.

- Y pensaste que yo quería tener una aventura.

- Sí.

- Juvia... - Le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas - Dios mío, lo siento. Las cosas terribles que te he dicho. Las cosas terribles que he pensado.

- No es culpa tuya, Gray - Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla - La culpa es mía. No debí sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Puede que fuera porque me hacías sentirme mujer. No me sentía así desde hace años y me asusté. Me despreciaba a mí misma por querer estar contigo cuando creía que pertenecías a otra persona.

No supo cómo sucedió. Lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos y, de repente, se encontró entre sus brazos.

- Me volví medio loco en cuanto te vi en el castillo de Metalicana - le confesó él al oído - Era como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido, como si el tiempo retrocediese y fueras la misma chica de quien una vez me enamoré.

Juvia se aferró a él, absorbiendo su calor, su fuerza.

- Yo sentí lo mismo, Gray. Quería verte y eso me hacía sentirme muy culpable.

- Di que me permitirás visitarte - le pidió apartándose para mirarla - Sé que podría acarrearnos problemas a ambos. Trabajo para tu sobrino y es muy posible que él no lo apruebe. Es seguro de que otros de tu clase no lo harán. Tal vez podríamos adoptar medidas, alguna forma de facilitar las cosas.

- Soy una mujer adulta, Gray. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Nunca me importó.

Gray le acarició la mejilla y ella se dio cuenta de que no le creía. Con el tiempo lo convencería. Observó sus ojos oscuros cuando Gray agachó la cabeza para besarla con mucha ternura. Notó que la envolvía por completo, que invadía sus sentidos lo mismo que antaño y, sin embargo, era totalmente distinto.

Gray terminó el beso antes de lo que ella hubiese querido y Juvia supo que el hombre se contenía porque había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- Te iré a ver por la noche - propuso Gray - Hay una posada muy tranquila en las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie nos verá...

- No - se negó Juvia con firmeza, con tanta alegría en el corazón que casi le dolía - Aunque me gustaría muchísimo tenerte para mí sola, esta noche me apetecería más ir al teatro, si te parece bien.

Gray comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras: a ella no le importaba que los vieran juntos. Esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante que Juvia casi se derritió.

- Iremos al teatro entonces - convino, aceptando por fin que carecía de importancia que fuera plebeyo - Y después cenaremos en algún sitio tranquilo y nos pondremos al día de tantos años.

- Sí - asintió Juvia, con la mano todavía en la de él - Eso me gustaría, Gray. Me gustaría mucho.

"Más de lo que te imaginas" - pensó Juvia - "Mucho más."

Por fin tendrían la oportunidad que les fue arrebatada tanto tiempo atrás. Y esta vez nadie iba a interponerse entre ellos.

**-G&L-**

- ¡Ay!

Levy se chupó la gota de sangre de la punta del dedo y contempló la funda de almohada que estaba bordando. Las puntadas eran pequeñas y regulares, como las que empleó para suturar el corte en el brazo de Gajeel. Pero trabajar en un paciente era distinto a coser flores de colores en un pedazo de tela. No le gustaba bordar. No le había gustado nunca, lo encontraba pesado y aburrido.

Suspiró y dejó la funda de almohada a un lado. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la ventana y su mirada se dirigió hacia el río, que serpenteaba entre el bosque. Desde el día en que el marqués se enfrentó a ella en la cabaña de piedra, vivían en una frágil tregua. De día, Gajeel trabajaba en la gestión de sus propiedades y, mientras, Levy no paraba quieta, aburrida y deseando volver sus estudios.

De noche, Gajeel iba a su dormitorio y ella se olvidaba de su trabajo, de su necesidad de aprender. Un beso largo y ardiente, una caricia de esas manos diestras y hábiles, y Levy pensaba ya sólo en él, en el placer que le daba, en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Hasta que no la dejaba al despuntar el día, ella no pensaba en absoluto en tanto amor al que Gajeel no correspondía, y Levy sentía un dolor desgarrador en su interior.

Durante el día, no la buscaba nunca. No había miradas dulces ni ninguna expresión de cariño. Era como ella había temido: la deseaba, pero, aparte de eso, apenas existía para él.

Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en ello. Quería que la amara, que compartiera su vida con ella y compartir la suya con él. La entristecía pensar en los años sin amor que le esperaban. El matrimonio, que era ya un hecho, lo había instigado ella y no se podía negar que tenía la protección que tanto y de un modo tan desesperado necesitó. Se había librado de su tío, del manicomio; si tuviera su trabajo, podría soportarlo.

Con la ayuda de Beletokia, su doncella, averiguó los planes del marqués de desmantelar el laboratorio y consiguió así frustrar los esfuerzos de Gajeel en ese sentido. Como había ayudado a algunos miembros del servicio con sus remedios, ellos se arriesgaron a la cólera de Phantom empaquetando y almacenando con cuidado los objetos en lugar de deshacerse de ellos.

No había día en que no pensara en las hierbas que había plantado con tanto esmero, llenándose de polvo y marchitándose, y en las pociones que preparó de forma tan meticulosa y que no servían de ayuda a nadie. Había renunciado al trabajo de su vida para salvar al pequeño Lily, y saber que pronto estaría a salvo hacía que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

Se juró que no sería para siempre. Gracias a los esfuerzos del marqués, el niño llegaría al día siguiente de Crocus. Una vez Lily estuviera en el castillo y a salvo, ella encontraría un modo de volver a sus estudios.

Junto a la ventana, contempló el río y su mirada siguió un palito de madera que viajaba arrastrado por la corriente, hasta perderse de vista cuando el río desaparecía entre los árboles. Añoraba la serenidad que encontraba en los libros que leía en la cabaña, la emoción de ayudar a alguien necesitado que fuera a verla. No podía vivir toda una vida clavando una aguja en un bordado o arrancando notas de un clavicémbalo.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que adoraba al pequeño Lily, ni siquiera la presencia del niño en la casa le bastaría para seguir adelante. Necesitaba su trabajo tanto como el marqués el suyo. Levy se juró, como había hecho desde que sus padres murieron, que pasara lo que pasase lograría ese objetivo.

* * *

**M**artes, martes, martes, aqui son las 3:34 am, esta ve fui suuuper puntual

Juvia soluciono su problema con Gray :3 es hermoso y Lily pronto aparecerá en escena ;)

**keidybloom: **como fuiste el review 100 y el único pidiendo algo, pues te daré lo que has pedido, wii! y muchas gracias por el review ;)

**Guest:** gracias por el review

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	18. Capitulo 18

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a keydibloom que fue la unica que pidio algo por los 100 review y su peticion fue doble capitulo, asi que por ella tienen este cap**

* * *

**G**ajeel se apoyó en la barandilla en lo alto de las escaleras de piedra que daban al vestíbulo. Abajo, Levy estaba junto al niño pelinegro, Phanterlily. El pequeño la agarraba de la mano, aferrado como si fuera a perderse para siempre en las entrañas del castillo si se soltaba.

Había llegado en carruaje la noche anterior, acompañado de un lacayo de la casa de Gajeel en Crocus. Gray Fullbuster se encargó de todo; por un módico esfuerzo, y una cantidad nada desdeñable de monedas, el pequeño abandonaba Torre del Paraíso para pasar al cuidado del marqués.

Gajeel lo observó. Era un chiquillo menudo, delgado y pelinegro, y tenía unos enormes ojos café oscuros, que abría sorprendido ante el cristal elegante, el mármol reluciente y los dorados brillantes que decoraban la casa. Levy le contó que el niño apenas salía de Torre del Paraíso, sólo alguna que otra vez cuando una de las matronas lo llevaba con ella a buscar provisiones. Al mirarlo era evidente lo poco que había visto del mundo.

- ¡Dibujos! - exclamó señalando el techo pintado - No había visto nunca dibujos en el techo. ¿Cómo crees que el tipo se subió ahí a pintarlos?

Levy se rió y Gajeel tuvo ganas de sonreír. Mientras su esposa explicaba que el pintor había ido al castillo desde Italia hacía cien años, bajó las escaleras para reunirse con ellos. Cuando se acercó, ambos se volvieron.

- Buenos días, Phanterlily.

Ya lo había conocido la noche anterior, pero el pequeño no dijo gran cosa, agarrado a la mano de Levy mientras miraba a su alrededor como si hubiese llegado a la Luna.

- Buenos días, señor - contestó esta vez, levantando los ojos hacia Gajeel con casi el mismo asombro que le causaba el techo pintado.

- Tienes que llamar al marqués "Excelencia" - le explicó Levy - Deberías decir "buenos días, su Excelencia" o "buenos días, milord".

- Buenos días, Excelencia - repitió con la espalda muy recta.

Gajeel sonrió.

- Espero que hayas dormido bien, Phanterily.

Los dientecitos blancos del pequeño brillaron en una sonrisa que mostraba algo más de seguridad.

- Casi me ahogué, milord, con tanta pluma. Pero estuvo muy bien cuando me acostumbré.

- ¿Habéis desayunado? - preguntó Gajeel, que tuvo que contener una carcajada - Creo que la cocinera se ha superado hoy porque sabía que tenemos un recién llegado a la casa.

Levy apretó la mano de Lily, levantó la vista hacia Gajeel y le sonrió con tanta gratitud que él sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho.

- De hecho, ahora nos dirigíamos al comedor - respondió Levy - Quizá quieras desayunar con nosotros.

- Sí, buena idea.

Esperó a que Levy guiara al niño, pero antes de que llegaran a dar un paso Phanterlily se soltó y se acercó a los pies de la escalera, adonde estaba él. Con timidez, la manita del pequeño le tocó el ribete de terciopelo de la levita de color burdeos.

- ¿De qué es? No había tocado nunca nada tan suave.

Gajeel echó un vistazo al niño, a los burdos pantalones marrones y la camisa blanca que Gray le había proporcionado; sencillos, pero sin duda mucho mejores que los trapos sucios que debía de llevar en Torre del Paraíso.

- El ribete es de terciopelo. Los pantalones están confeccionados con una tela que se llama raso.

Phanterlily tocó la prenda que cubría el muslo para sentir el tacto del tejido suave y brillante.

- Son las ropas más bonitas que he visto.

- A veces las cambiaría por algo más sencillo, pero supongo que tienes razón, son bastante bonitas - comentó Gajeel con una sonrisa.

- Cuando sea mayor, quiero llevar unas como éstas.

- Seguro que sí, Lily - lo alentó Levy, que se agachó y lo abrazó.

Gajeel tomó nota mentalmente de llamar a su sastre. Había que vestir al niño como era debido, y pronto; él mismo se encargaría de ello.

- Muy bien, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? - Levy alargó el brazo y el pequeño se aferró a su mano.

- Espero que no sean gachas - murmuró.

Gajeel volvió a sonreír y le aseguró:

- Hoy no hay gachas. Veamos si te gusta el faisán asado.

**.**

A Phanterlily le encantó. Y también la salchicha y los huevos cocidos, el queso Wilton y los pastelitos de manzana; pero, sobre todo, el chocolate a la taza, bien caliente y los kiwis que habian sobre la mesa. Gajeel no había visto nunca a nadie tan pequeño comer tanto. Pensó que quizá debería detener al pequeño antes de que se atiborrara hasta que le sentara mal, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Con el tiempo, el niño se daría cuenta de que habría comida abundante cada vez que se sentaran a la mesa. En cuanto a ese primer día, un poco de dolor de barriga sería un precio pequeño a pagar por deleitarse con tal banquete.

- He pensado que podría enseñarle a Lily el resto de la casa - dijo Levy desde la silla situada a su lado, tras secarse los labios con una servilleta blanca de lino y volver a depositarla en su regazo.

El pequeño la observó con atención e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Gajeel tomó un sorbo de café.

- Buena idea. Hoy tengo que terminar unos asuntos, pero quizá mañana podríamos ir a los establos. Imagino que a Phanterlily le gustará ver los caballos.

El crío lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos cafés oscuros.

- ¿Tiene caballos? - preguntó.

- Sí - asintió el marqués - Todo un establo lleno.

- Me gustan los caballos. Los he visto muy bonitos tirando de coches elegantes cuando la gente viene a ver a los locos. ¿Cree que podré montar en uno? - Había tal ansiedad en la expresión del chiquillo que Gajeel sintió una punzada inesperada en el corazón.

- Imagino que podría arreglarse.

- ¡Una casa tan elegante y también caballos! - Sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía el semblante iluminado por la emoción - ¡Dios mío, Levy, no sabía que eras tan ricachona!

Gajeel casi se atragantó con el café y Levy tuvo que contener la risa.

- _Sí, Dios mío_ - pensó el marqués - _¿Cómo he acabado con este par tan estrafalario?_.

Sin embargo, cuando vio al niño levantarse de la mesa, alargar el brazo hacia atrás creyendo que nadie lo miraba, echarle mano a unos kiwis y escondérselo bajo la camisa, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que ya no estuviera en Torre del Paraíso.

**-G&L-**

Como el marqués había prometido, a la mañana siguiente Levy fue con él y con Phanterlily a los establos. Los tres habían pasado la tarde juntos. Lily comentaba sin cesar las cosas bonitas que veía en el castillo, movía los brazos y señalaba para describir cada elemento increíble. Le encantó la galería de retratos y su larga fila de cuadros de los nobles Phantom, pero lo que más le gustó fue el Gran Salón, con sus armaduras medievales, espadas antiguas, escudos y hachas de aspecto temible.

Compartieron después una cena tranquila, lo que no harían a menudo cuando el niño estuviera instalado y encontrasen una institutriz adecuada. Tras un día tan apasionante, al crío se le cerraban los párpados durante la cena y se quedó dormido en cuanto se tragó el último bocado posible de alimento. Gajeel lo subió a su cama, en el segundo piso, en un dormitorio próximo al cuarto de los niños.

**-G&L-**

Por la mañana, cuando Levy bajó se encontró a Lily con Gajeel en su estudio, de pie junto al escritorio. Los observó desde la puerta abierta.

- Estaba pensando, milord... ¿Cree que cuando yo sea mayor podré aprender a ser un señor elegante como usted?

Gajeel sonrió.

- Podrás ser lo que tú quieras, Phanterlily. Sólo se necesita voluntad.

- ¿Me enseñará?

- ¿Enseñarte?

- Sí. ¿Me enseñará a hablar bien, como un caballero?

Gajeel dejó su trabajo y observó al niño con más atención.

- Supongo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

Phanterlily le sonrió encantado y Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, en la puerta, y el aire pareció caldearse entre los dos. Levy sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

El marqués empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

- Buenos días - la saludó con una mirada larga y penetrante, como si recordara cómo la había dejado esa mañana, sobre un montón de sábanas revueltas, desnuda y adormilada tras su temprano encuentro amoroso.

- ¿Podemos ir ya a los establos, milord? - preguntó Lily, tirando de la chaqueta de Gajeel -. Dijo que iríamos cuando Levy "venía".

- No es venía, Phanterlily. Es viniera. Esa será tu primera lección. Tendrás que practicar un poco los tiempos verbales.

- Cuando Lily viniera. Dijo que iríamos cuando Lily viniera - se corrigió el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa.

- Y después de comer algo - le aclaró Gajeel. La comida no fallaba nunca para convencerlo de algo.

- No serán gachas, ¿verdad?

- Dudo que tengas que volver a tomarlas nunca - lo tranquilizó el marqués con el brillo de la risa en sus ojos.

- ¡Hurra! - Lily levantó los brazos en el aire, dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo, corrió feliz hacia Levy y se detuvo a su lado en la puerta. Al principio, ella temió que los guardias le hubiesen hecho daño durante esas semanas en que ella no estuvo en Torre del Paraíso, pero el temperamento alegre del chiquillo le indicaba que no había sido así - ¡Se acabaron las gachas, Levy! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho el señor, esto..., su Excelencia? ¡No tendremos que comer más esa bazofia asquerosa!

Levy se mordió un labio para evitar reírse y miró de reojo a Gajeel, convencida de que habría fruncido el entrecejo, pero hubiese jurado que lo que vio en su cara fue diversión.

- La segunda lección de hoy será que un niño de tu edad no debe dirigirse a las personas mayores por su nombre de pila. A partir de ahora llamarás a Levy "milady" o "Excelencia" - lo reprendió suavemente él.

Levy se estremeció por dentro. No había tenido el valor de corregir al niño, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. En el manicomio no importaba, pero ahí... Ahí la vida era totalmente distinta. Tendría que aprender a seguir las normas si quería abrirse paso en el mundo de la nobleza.

Lily levantó los ojos hacia ella, muy serio, y recuperó de inmediato su optimismo:

- Los guardias siempre decían que eras una dama. Seguro que no me cuesta nada.

Levy se agachó y lo abrazó. Era un niño adorable.

Desayunaron juntos y, después, se dirigieron a los establos.

- ¡Mira, Levy! ¡Caballos! - Se soltó de su mano y salió disparado hacia el cercado junto al edificio de piedra de dos pisos, donde se guardaban los caballos. Un mozo de cuadra ejercitaba a uno de los sementales, que describía círculos al final de una cuerda - ¿Podría montarlo?

- Ése no. - Gajeel se rió entre dientes - Por lo menos, de momento. Es joven y engreído. Para empezar, necesitarás un animal más fácil de manejar.

Se dirigieron al interior sombreado del establo, donde percibieron el olor a heno y a caballos. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas estaban cargados de motitas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Por encima de sus cabezas, unos hombres trabajaban con un gran cabestrante de metal para levantar sacos pesados de grano y depositarlos en el altillo.

- Creo que Sword será un buen caballo para empezar.

- ¿Se llama Sword?

- Su nombre completo es Musica Sword.

Mientras se acercaban al compartimiento, Lily observaba al pequeño caballo pinto con veneración.

- Musica Sword. Es muy bonito, milord.

El caballo relinchó y Gajeel sonrió.

- Sólo mide catorce palmos y es manso como un perrito. Será un buen caballo para ti mientras aprendes a montar. - Se volvió hacia uno de los mozos de cuadra y Levy vio que era Jet - Phanterlily, te presento a Jet. Sabe mucho de caballos. El te enseñará a montar.

- Buenos días, chaval - lo saludó Jet, que se agachó para darle la mano. Después, dirigió la mirada al caballo pinto y añadió - Su Excelencia te eligió un buen caballo para cuando "venía".

Phanterlily abrió la boca para corregir el tiempo verbal, pero Gajeel sacudió con sutileza la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? - preguntó entonces el crío.

Jet miró a Gajeel, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ahora mismo si quieres.

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Lily dando brincos. Levy observó al niño mientras se marchaba con Jet como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Lily no había sido nunca tímido. Nació entre desconocidos y, en sus siete años de vida, ellos habían sido su vida, su familia.

- Has estado maravilloso con Lily - Le agradeció a Gajeel - Quería sacarlo de ese sitio y que estuviera a salvo, pero no esperaba que lo acogieras hasta este punto.

- Se hace querer - se quitó importancia él, siguiendo al pequeño con la mirada - Mañana, dispondré que venga un tutor para que pueda empezar a estudiar.

Levy sonriendo dijo:

- Aunque no lo creas, estará encantado. Tiene ansia por aprender. Lo fascinan todas las cosas nuevas que ve.

- Me he dado cuenta.

Se giraron y echaron a andar. Gajeel le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras salían de debajo del altillo. En cuanto llegaron al extremo del saliente, Levy oyó el grito agudo de Lily:

- ¡Milord! ¡Cuidado!

El niño corría como un loco para intentar alcanzarlos y eso hizo que Gajeel levantara la vista. El cabestrante de hierro se había soltado de la cuerda y le iba directo a la cabeza. Empujó a Levy para quitarla de en medio y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Milord! ¡Milord! - Lily llegó junto a ellos con Jet pegado a los talones - ¡Casi le da! ¡Madre mía, casi le mata!

El pequeño temblaba, y Levy también. Gajeel se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra y la paja de la chaqueta y los pantalones.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a su mujer mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí. Sólo ha sido el susto, nada más.

Pero seguía temblando, lo mismo que Phanterlily. Gajeel se agachó, lo subió en brazos y lo estrechó con suavidad contra su pecho.

- Estamos bien. Gracias a ti, Phanterlily, los dos estamos bien.

El niño le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Nunca había tenido un padre y era evidente que ya había adoptado a Gajeel. Levy sintió que un dolor le oprimía el pecho.

- No pasa nada, muchacho - lo tranquilizó el marqués - Ha sido un accidente. Estas cosas pasan a veces.

Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y Levy lo atrajo hacia sí mientras el marqués se daba la vuelta para inspeccionar el cabestrante caído. Era grande y pesado y, si le hubiera alcanzado, seguro que lo habría matado. Levy se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Gajeel mirando con dureza a los hombres que habían estado trabajando en el altillo y rodeaban ahora al cabestrante.

Uno de ellos avanzó con la cara tan pálida como la de Levy:

- No lo sé seguro, milord. Hemos estado trabajando aquí toda la mañana sin ningún problema. Supongo que la cuerda se habrá gastado. Pero si fue así no nos dimos cuenta. - Se enderezó con la cabeza alta, aunque su semblante reflejaba una gran tensión - Supongo que querrá despedirnos a todos.

Gajeel observó las caras afectadas de los hombres. Casi todos ellos tenían una familia que alimentar.

- Fue un accidente - los tranquilizó - Como ya he dicho, estas cosas pasan. Asegúrense de que no vuelva a pasar.

- Gracias, milord. A partir de ahora iremos con más cuidado. No se arrepentirá de dejarnos quedar - afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa de alivio que suavizó sus rasgos curtidos.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y sólo dijo:

- Eso espero. - Se volvió hacia Levy, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo de un modo más íntimo del habitual y sonrió al niño - Ve con Jet, Phanterlily. Sword te está esperando.

Como suele ocurrir con los niños, Lily había olvidado ya el incidente. Enseñó su sonrisa, movió la cabeza arriba y abajo varias veces y se marchó muy contento con Jet mientras Gajeel guiaba a Levy por el camino que conducía a la casa.

- Lily tenía razón - dijo ella - Podía haberte matado.

- Podía, pero no lo hizo - se mostró bromista Gajeel echando un último vistazo al cabestrante. Esbozó una sonrisa - Pero siento una necesidad irresistible de procrear. Quizá podríamos ir arriba a echar una cabezadita.

- ¿Cómo? ¿En pleno día?

El marqués sonrió.

- Ven, cariño. Tengo planes para ti que no incluyen a un niño de siete años.

Levy se sonrojó un poco. El corazón se le aceleró al empezar a acudirle a la cabeza imágenes de fuertes músculos viriles y manos hábiles y expertas. Pero mientras su marido se la llevaba volvió la cabeza hacia el cabestrante caído y al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaba. En las últimas semanas el marqués había estado a punto de morir un par de veces. Seguro que no era pura coincidencia.

La asaltó una sensación de inquietud que la acompañó todo el trecho hasta la casa.

**-G&L-**

El doctor Yajima tiró de las riendas de su faetón negro para que el caballo se detuviera frente al inmenso castillo de piedra. Había enviado una carta para avisar a Levy Mcgarden de Redfox, ahora marquesa de Phantom, de su próxima llegada, pero no estaba seguro del tipo de recibimiento que ella le dispensaría.

En vista de que le había fallado a esa mujer, a quien consideraba una querida amiga y, de un modo extraño, incluso una colega, no sabía lo que se merecía.

Echó el freno, inspiró para darse fuerzas, saltó del faetón y le entregó las riendas a uno de los mozos de cuadra, que acudió en cuanto le vio llegar. Todavía no había alcanzado la escalinata de entrada cuando la puerta se abrió y Levy apareció en el umbral.

- ¡Doctor Yajima! - Sonrió de esa forma cálida y sencilla que se granjeara el cariño del doctor desde el momento en que éste la conoció - ¡He estado tan nerviosa desde que recibí su carta! No puedo creer que esté usted aquí. Pase, por favor.

Yajima se relajó un poco. Se quitó el sombrero, se enderezó y subió por las escaleras y entró en la casa. El mayordomo le tomó el sombrero y el sobretodo, y Lvy lo condujo a un salón suntuoso con adornos dorados y marfil.

- Siento que mi marido no esté - se disculpó Levy mientras llamaba para pedir té - Me hubiera gustado mucho que lo conociera. Por desgracia, surgió algún tipo de asunto en la ciudad y tuvo que irse un par de días.

Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto lozano y encantador de siempre, sin huellas de su terrible experiencia en el manicomio. Su sonrisa era radiante y acogedora, el cabello azul le brillaba y el color de las mejillas hacía juego con el tono de su vestido de seda rosa.

- Se preguntará cómo he logrado encontrarla después de tanto tiempo. De hecho, supe de su paradero hace unas semanas a través del abogado de su marido, Gray Fullbuster. Por entonces, el señor Fullbuster intentaba junto con el marqués que la liberaran de Torre del Paraíso. Vino para preguntarme sobre los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar cuando su tío la recluyó. Le conté la verdad, que todo aquello fue mentira, aunque con pocas esperanzas de que eso sirviera para que le permitieran abandonar el hospital. Le pedí, sin embargo, que me informara de sus progresos. Cuando volví a tener noticias del señor Fullbuster, me comunicó su matrimonio con lord Phantom y que podría encontrarla aquí.

Yajima examinó los muebles caros, el sofá de brocado dorado y las colgaduras de terciopelo, muy distinto a la celda desnuda que debió de ocupar en Torre del Paraíso.

Levy lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hacia una cómoda butaca mientras decía:

- Que esté aquí ahora es un milagro y una historia muy larga. - Se sentó frente a él y un sirviente apareció con una bandeja de plata con el té y la dejó en la mesa que había entre ambos. Levy le sirvió una taza y le puso leche y azúcar - Baste decir que, gracias a los esfuerzos de mi marido, estoy fuera del control de mi tío y libre de Torre del Paraíso para siempre.

- Lo que sucedió fue terrible - aseguró Yajima sacudiendo la cabeza - Sé que le fallé de manera lamentable. Ése es uno de los motivos de mi visita. Espero que pueda perdonarme.

- Estoy al tanto de que mi tío amenazó con arruinarle, Yajima - lo excusó Levy mientras removía el té meticulosamente y dejaba después la cucharilla con mucho cuidado en el platito - Sé que tenía que pensar en su familia. No tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

- Fue mucho peor que eso. Lord Grimoire amenazó a mi esposa y a los niños. Exigió que me fuera del pueblo. Insinuó que, si la defendía a usted de cualquier modo, yo no volvería a ver a mi familia.

- Mi tío es de lo más despiadado. - A Levy le temblaron las manos sobre el encaje de la falda - Me alegro de que no intentara oponerse. - Sonrió, pero pareció forzado, como si el tema todavía le resultara doloroso - En cualquier caso, todo eso ya pasó. Hábleme de usted. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

- Ésa, querida amiga, es la segunda razón de mi visita. Hace poco he aceptado un puesto de profesor en una pequeña escuela de medicina, en Oshibana.

- Eso es fantástico, Yamija. Oshibana no está demasiado lejos. Quizá podría venir de vez en cuando a vernos.

- Me gustaría mucho. - Tomó un sorbo de té - Ya sabe lo difícil que resulta investigar en el campo de la anatomía humana, dada la opinión pública al respecto. Es uno de los motivos por los que he aceptado el puesto. La escuela es pequeña y muy discreta. Hasta ahora, los vecinos sólo han expresado algunas leves protestas por los temas que enseñamos, y es una de las pocas instituciones que tolera la disección humana como método de aprendizaje.

En épocas medievales, la Iglesia había prohibido la disección de cadáveres humanos. Incluso en esos días, cientos de años después, se seguía estando muy en contra del estudio del cuerpo humano. Los médicos recibían sólo la información más somera. La mayoría de los cirujanos se formaba en el ejército más que en las aulas, y su posición social no era mucho más elevada que la de un barbero, profesión que muchos de ellos desempeñaban también. Pero algunos médicos, hombres como Yamija, creían que las respuestas a la curación se encontraban en un mayor conocimiento del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano.

- Me alegro de que haya encontrado por fin un sitio donde proseguir con sus estudios - afirmó Levy.

- Hasta la fecha, ha resultado muy productivo. Pensaba que, si todavía le interesan esas cosas, quizá le gustaría venir a Oshibana y echar un vistazo a parte del trabajo que hacemos allí.

Levy levantó la cabeza con tanta velocidad que casi derramó el té.

- ¡Oh, doctor Yamija, me encantaría! No puede imaginarse hasta qué punto he echado de menos nuestras sesiones.

- Tendría que ser fuera de horas, por supuesto. Sería muy impropio que una mujer, en especial una de su posición social, fuera descubierta en tales circunstancias. Pero imaginé que le gustaría venir, y es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarla por todo lo que ha sufrido.

- ¡Oh, sí, Yamija! Yo también he estado trabajando en varias cosas, en su mayoría remedios preparados con hierbas, pero algunos tienen posibilidades evidentes. He leído todo lo que he podido, aunque es difícil encontrar textos modernos y hay pocos sobre anatomía humana.

El cambio en su actitud hizo que Yamija sonriera para sus adentros. Ya no era la dama digna de la casa, sino la joven vibrante que él conocía, desbordante de entusiasmo, dispuesta y ansiosa por aprender.

Le describió algunos de los proyectos en los que participaban. La investigación, por ejemplo, para desarrollar inoculaciones inocuas contra la viruela, pues en esa época, aunque podía salvarse al paciente, la persona inoculada era tan contagiosa que quienes la rodeaban solían caer enfermos y morir. Y sobre todo querían profundizar más en el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, en la búsqueda de un método para evitar el dolor cuando era precisa la cirugía y en el estudio de cómo prevenir la putrefacción.

- Es muy interesante - concluyó Yamija - aunque no puede negarse que los progresos son lentos.

- Tengo muchas ganas de ir - aseguró Levy.

- ¿Y su marido? ¿Vendrá también el marqués?

Por primera vez, Levy pareció inquieta.

- Me temo que mi marido desaprueba mi interés por la medicina casi tanto como mi tío. - Sonrió, al parecer de Yamija con algo de tristeza - Sin embargo, no es probable que me recluya si descubre que he ido a visitar a un viejo amigo que resulta ser médico.

- Me alegra oír eso. - Yamija le devolvió la sonrisa. Dejó la taza de té sobre el tablero de mármol de la mesa situada junto a su butaca - Y como no hay duda de que ahora está en buenas manos debería marcharme ya. Mándeme una nota para indicarme cuándo le va mejor venir. - Se levantó y Levy hizo lo mismo - Tenemos una casa bonita y espaciosa a la salida del pueblo. Hay sitio de sobra y sé que mi esposa estará encantada de recibirla.

Levy le tomó el brazo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Yamija casi podía sentir el funcionamiento vertiginoso del cerebro de aquella joven. No había visto nunca un alumno más interesado por aprender ni más decidido a ello. Era una lástima que fuera mujer. Aun así, él deseaba darle algo a cambio del dolor que le había causado sin querer, y sabía que la educación era lo que ella más apreciaba.

- Adiós - le dijo - Espero volver a verla.

- Yo también, doctor. Quizá tarde algo, pero lo dispondré todo a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

La dejó en la entrada y volvió a su faetón, se subió y se dirigió hacia la carretera que llevaba a Oshibana. Sabía que volvería a verla, y pronto. Levy Mcgarden de Redfox era una mujer apasionada en todos los aspectos de la vida, y sus estudios figuraban entre ellos.

Pensó en el marido y confió en que él fuera consciente de la joya que tenía en casa. Pocas veces se encontraba uno con una mujer con tanta fuerza y valor. Ni siquiera las crueldades a que la sometía su tío lograban quebrantarle el ánimo.

Sonrió al recordar los estudios que estaban efectuando en la escuela y le entraron ganas de compartir con su antigua alumna parte de los conocimientos que había adquirido en los meses transcurridos.

* * *

**L**ily llego! asi que Anju ya puedes estar tranquila...aunque Gajeel casi y se nos va :c aunque las ganas de procrear no se le van xD

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	19. Capitulo 19

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

**Spoiler: Lemon**

* * *

**F**ue pasando el tiempo. Aunque Levy esperaba que surgiera la ocasión de visitar al doctor Yajima, no pudo ser así. Se consolaba ocupando las horas con el pequeño Lily, que se había acostumbrado a la vida del castillo como si hubiera nacido en él. Tenía un tutor y una institutriz y, por deseo de Gajeel, vestía como si fuera el hijo de un lord en lugar de un huérfano sin hogar que el marqués había rescatado de Torre del Paraíso.

Resultaba sorprendente el vínculo formado entre ambos. Al verlos juntos, Levy se daba cuenta de lo mucho que a su marido le gustaban los niños y el maravilloso padre que sería. Sabía que eso era lo que Gajeel más deseaba en el mundo, y tal vez más después de que Lily le hubiese mostrado lo que significaría tener un hijo propio. Quería un hijo y un heredero, y se dispuso con ímpetu a lograr ese objetivo. Algunas veces, Levy se sentía molesta por ello cuando, ya muy tarde por la noche, se abría la puerta de su dormitorio y entraba Gajeel.

Pero él la tocaba, la besaba, le susurraba palabras eróticas y ya estaba perdida. En esos momentos, olvidaba que sólo la usaba para tener un hijo y que, aparte de la pasión que compartían, ella no ocupaba ningún lugar especial en su vida, en su corazón. En realidad, durante la mayor parte del tiempo parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitarla, por protegerse de algún modo siempre que ella estaba cerca.

Afligida por ser incapaz de salvar la distancia que los separaba, buscó a Juvia cuando ésta volvió de Crocus. La encontró en el invernadero, sentada en un banco de hierro forjado y delante de un estanque con el fondo cubierto de musgo. Cuando Juvia levantó la vista le sonrió, y Levy vio en su semblante una dulzura, una serenidad, que no poseía la última vez que estuvieron juntas.

- Buenos días, querida. - Juvia dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío a su lado en el banco de hierro - Apenas hemos tenido ocasión de hablar. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?

- De hecho, la estaba buscando, Juvia. Obra supuso que la encontraría aquí.

- Preferiría estar en el jardín - se lamentó la mujer de cabellos ensortijados - pero todavía hace bastante fresco. Además, me gusta mirar los peces.

Levy se sentó en el banco, y la falda color melocotón se extendió a su alrededor.

- Parece distinta desde su vuelta. Más radiante que cuando se marchó. ¿Era mucho más feliz en la ciudad que cuando estaba aquí, en el campo?

- No seas tonta, querida, no tiene nada que ver con eso - negó Juvia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para desechar la idea.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

Por un momento, la vizcondesa dudó. Tiró un poco de la puntilla de la manga de su vestido de seda azul.

- Tengo algo que contarte. No estoy segura de lo que dirá mi sobrino al respecto, pero no creo que tú me censures.

- ¿Censurarla? Por el amor de Dios, Juvia, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Me he enamorado, querida - respondió sonriente y su mirada volvió a llenarse de ternura - Loca y perdidamente y sin la menor reserva. Estoy enamorada de Gray Fullbuster y él también me ama.

Levy sintió sorpresa, felicidad y una punzada sorda de dolor. Estaba encantada por Juvia y, sin embargo, la alegría en su rostro hacía parecer aún peor el vacío sin amor en el que ella misma vivía.

Se inclinó y abrazó a la mujer que se había convertido en una amiga tan querida.

- Eso es maravilloso, Juvia. No sabe, cómo me alegro por usted.

- Habrá quien dirá que estoy loca. Dirán que Gray es un cazafortunas, a pesar de que tiene dinero propio. Y pensarán que me caso con alguien inferior a mí.

- Pues yo digo que tiene suerte de haber encontrado una persona como Gray y que él todavía es más afortunado al haberla encontrado a usted - aseguró Levy, que apretó con fuerza la mano de Juvia.

- Es un tipo maravilloso, Levy. Es amable y atento. Es generoso y bueno hasta la saciedad. Me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado. Desea hablar con Gajeel de ello, pero le he pedido que me deje comentárselo a mí primero.

- No creerá que vaya a oponerse a ese matrimonio, supongo.

Juvia bajó la mirada hacia el agua y observó cómo uno de los peces desaparecía de su vista bajo un puentecito de cerámica.

- No estoy segura. Da lo mismo, porque voy a casarme con Gray diga lo que diga quien sea, pero Gajeel es mi familia y me gustaría mucho contar con su aprobación.

- Sé que aprecia mucho a Gray. Estoy convencida de que se alegrará.

- Me gustaría estar yo tan segura. Tengo una fortuna bastante considerable. Gajeel podría pensar, como mi padre hizo en su día, que debería casarme con un hombre de mi propia clase.

Levy desvió la mirada al sentir que su propia situación cobraba una fuerza dolorosa.

- Gajeel no sabe lo que es el amor, usted misma me lo dijo. No sabe que no hay nada más importante en este mundo que amar a alguien y ser correspondido. - Parpadeó para contener unas repentinas lágrimas - Lo amo tanto, Juvia... Daría lo que fuera para que él me amara.

- Vamos, querida, no desesperes - la consoló Juvia, que la rodeó con los brazos - Mi sobrino es un buen hombre y creo que siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Jamás. le había visto mirar a una mujer como te mira a ti. - Sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba palabras para describirlo - Su cara refleja un ansia terrible.

- ¿Qué podría ansiar? - se burló Levy - Soy su esposa. Viene a mi cama siempre que quiere. Aparte de un heredero, no quiere nada de mí.

- Quizá quiere tu amor, querida. Mira, puede que mi sobrino no sepa lo que es el amor, pero eso no significa que no lo necesite, como todo el mundo. No sé lo que sabes de nuestra familia, pero Gajeel perdió a su madre cuando tenía doce años y su padre murió poco después.

Levy se miró las manos, que descansaban en su regazo.

- Los sirvientes comentan cosas. He oído algunas habladurías. Su madre se fugó con otro hombre y eso destrozó el corazón de su padre. Al parecer, la amaba mucho.

- Jackal la amaba, o por lo menos así lo creía él. En realidad, se trataba más bien de una obsesión. Ikaruga era hermosa y testaruda, y mi primo estaba decidido a tenerla. Pero ella no fue nunca de la clase de mujer es feliz con un sólo hombre. Después de que se fuera, Jackal se deprimió tanto que empezó a tomar opio. Murió un día que tomó demasiado.

Levy sintió una oleada de pesar. Ella también había perdido a sus padres. Sabía lo que era sentirse tan solo.

- Debió de ser terrible para Gajeel. Ya había perdido a su madre. Perder a su padre tuvo que afectarlo muchísimo.

- Estoy segura de ello, pero nunca lo demostró. Mi tío, el abuelo de Gajeel, lo crió como a mi, tras la muerte de mi primo. Mi tío consideraba que la obsesión de Jackal por Ikaruga era una debilidad, y estaba decidido a que su nieto no se convirtiera en un hombre débil, como lo había sido su hijo, por el amor de una mujer. Gajeel fue educado para proteger sus emociones, para no revelar nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos, para ser totalmente independiente.

- Pues no cabe duda de que lo logró.

- Sí, es cierto. Demasiado para su propio bien. Ikaruga era una mujer decidida, franca y resuelta. Creo que mi sobrino ve en ti algunas de esas cualidades y eso lo aterroriza. La diferencia es que, salvo por tu fortaleza, no te pareces en nada a Ikaruga. Tal vez con el tiempo se dará cuenta de ello. - Juvia tomó una mano de Levy - Mi sobrino habrá aprendido a ocultarlo, pero sé que a veces se siente solo, y siempre ha necesitado desesperadamente el amor.

- Quiere a Lily. Es de lo más protector con él.

- El pequeño es encantador y a Gajeel siempre le han gustado los niños. El corazón de mi sobrino rebosa amor. Pero no sabe como entregárselo a una mujer.

- ¿Cree usted entonces que quizá con el tiempo...

- Tienes que creerlo. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Esperanza. Se había aferrado a esa palabra durante años. En lo referente a su marido, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría creer en esa posibilidad. Alejó ese pensamiento doloroso y devolvió su atención a Juvia y a su inmediato matrimonio:

- Puede que mi marido no sepa lo que significa enamorarse, pero respeta a Gray Fullbuster y sé que quiere que sea usted feliz.

Unos pasos sonaron a su espalda en ese momento.

- ¿Feliz? - Gajeel se acercó con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si mi tía favorita me abandona para vivir en la ciudad?

Había ido a cazar perdices con el duque y todavía llevaba la chaqueta de caza y las altas botas negras de montar. Estaba guapísimo, con los cabellos oscuros algo revueltos por el viento.

Juvia se tocó nerviosa un mechón de pelo azulado que se le había soltado de los rizos que llevaba recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Soy tu tía favorita porque no tienes otra, y espero que te sientas feliz por mí porque..., porque voy a casarme pronto.

- ¡Vas a casarte! - Sus ojos se dirigieron a Levy y, por un instante, hubo algo íntimo y perturbador en su mirada - ¿Quién es el hombre afortunado? Más vale que sea Fullbuster.

Juvia soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se puso de pie con una sonrisa radiante en lugar de la expresión solemne que mostraba un momento antes.

- Entonces, ¿no lo desapruebas?

- Claro que no. No se me ocurre ningún hombre que pudiera ser mejor marido que él, y sé lo mucho que significas para Gray.

Juvia rodeó a su sobrino con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

- Gracias, Gajeel. Lo amo tanto y estaba tan preocupada... - Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas. - Gray quería hablar contigo, pero yo no podía soportar la idea de que no aprobaras el matrimonio. Mi tío lo alejó de mí cuando éramos jóvenes. No soportaba la idea de que volviera a hacérsele daño.

- Estoy contento de recibir a Fullbuster en la familia. Espero que se lo digas.

- Sí. Oh, sí, lo haré - aseguró mientras extraía un pañuelo de encaje del bolsillo del vestido y se secaba las mejillas - No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Levy sonrió y dijo:

- Mereces ser feliz, Juvia.

Por un instante, su mirada se desvió hacia los ojos singulares de su marido y vio en ellos algo insondable, que desapareció de inmediato. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, si habría la menor posibilidad de que un día la amara como Gray Fullbuster amaba a Juvia Loxar.

Conociéndolo como ya lo conocía, no creía que eso ocurriera nunca. Siguió sonriendo, pero el corazón le dolía de un modo insoportable.

**-G&L-**

Gajeel clavó sus tacones en los flancos del semental negro para que galopara más deprisa por los campos. Se sentía inquieto, perturbado de una forma extraña. No estaba seguro de lo que era. Sólo sabía que Levy era la causa.

Esos últimos días, desde que su tía volviera a Crocus, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Levy se mostraba apática y algo distante, encerrada en sí misma y ni siquiera pasaba apenas tiempo con el pequeño Phanterlily. Como había notado su retraimiento, aunque sin saber el origen, la había dejado tranquila y se alejó incluso del dormitorio por la noche.

Por mucho que su cuerpo ansiara la satisfacción que estaba acostumbrado a obtener, se obligaba a no acudir ella, con la esperanza de que recuperara su animo habitual. Hasta entonces eso no había ocurrido. Por la noche, cuando yacía solo en su cama, su cuerpo se resentía del deseo frustrado, pero era algo más que eso. Quería estar con ella, tenerla a su lado y abrazarla mientras dormía.

Le aterrorizaba pensar que quería de su esposa, algo más que la compañía esporádica y el uso de su cuerpo, pero empezaba a creer que ése era el caso. Sin darse cuenta, trataba de oír su voz, el sonido cálido de su risa cuando recorría el vestíbulo. De día, se quedaba junto a una ventana que daba al jardín sólo para verla un momento y observar cómo el sol le destacaba el tono azul del pelo.

Dos días antes le había comprado un librito encuadernado en piel con los sonetos de Shakespeare, confiando en que su lectura la sacara de la melancolía en que parecía estar sumida.

- ¿Lo has comprado para mí?

Daba la impresión de no creerse que su marido pudiera hacer una cosa tan sencilla e insignificante por ella, y la idea le resultó de lo más perturbadora.

- Creí... Esperaba que te gustara - dijo él, tras aclararse la garganta - Últimamente pareces no estar demasiado bien. - Por un instante habría jurado ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias. Lo conservaré siempre. - Tomó el libro y lo estrechó contra su pecho, como si fuera de oro en lugar de simple papel, y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que él sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

Gajeel condujo el caballo negro hacia campo abierto y aumentó la velocidad, de modo que pudiera saltar el muro de piedra que había un poco más adelante. El caballo era un saltador excelente y lo superó con facilidad, y Gajeel le hizo girar hacia un seto alto que bordeaba el río. El animal ejecutó el salto como el campeón que era; su amo le dio unas palmadas en el cuello, como recompensa, antes de dirigirlo hacia la casa.

Quedaban dos saltos más por el camino. Era agradable estar al aire cálido de la primavera, libre de sus pensamientos perturbadores sobre Levy. El semental se acercó al obstáculo, una valla de piedra más alta que las demás y que suponía un reto que otro caballo podría haberse negado a salvar. Gajeel sabía que ése no era el caso de Frosch. Cuando se acercaron a la valla, el animal se preparó, el jinete se inclinó sobre su cuello en el instante exacto y ambos volaron juntos por encima y, cuando ya casi estaban en el otro lado, se oyó un chasquido fatídico. La silla resbaló, cayó al suelo y Gajeel fue lanzado por los aires.

El caballo aterrizó con fuerza y algo desacompasado, de modo que casi se cayó a su vez. Gajeel chocó con el hombro contra el muro alto de piedra y sintió un ramalazo de dolor. Después, se dio con la cabeza en el suelo. Luchó contra la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, su visión se hizo borrosa y el mundo se volvió negro.

No estaba seguro de cuánto rato había permanecido inconsciente, sólo un minuto o dos, nada más. Se levantó tambaleante, sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y se apoyó en la piedra gris. La cabeza le dolía de un modo brutal. Se le estaba formando un cardenal en el hombro y tenía rasguños en los nudillos, pero, aparte de eso, no se había hecho daño. La camisa blanca le colgaba abierta hasta casi la cintura, y la chaqueta y los pantalones estaban cubiertos de tierra y hojas. Un relincho atrajo su atención hacia Frosch, que se estremecía y resoplaba a unos metros de distancia con las riendas colgando. La silla estaba en el suelo, cerca del animal.

Sin hacer caso del mareo que sentía, Gajeel se acercó al caballo. Le habló en voz baja, le pasó la mano por los flancos y le dio palmadas en el cuello, además de comprobar si tenía heridas. Por suerte, no encontró ninguna y se agachó a examinar la silla. De inmediato vio el motivo de la caída: se había roto la cincha. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para examinarla más de cerca.

Al principio parecía que se trataba de una mera rotura de la piel, pero la silla no era vieja y siempre se había conservado bien. Comprobó los extremos partidos de la cincha de nuevo y esta vez observó unas pequeñas marcas circulares por donde se había roto. Una buena galopada, un momento de tensión al dar varios saltos, como había hecho ese día, y la cincha se rompería.

Maldijo en voz baja. No se trataba de una caída accidental. Y era la tercera vez en pocos meses que había estado a punto de morir. joder! Tomó las riendas del caballo, procurando sofocar la cólera que lo invadía, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

**-G&L-**

Los sirvientes murmuraban. Al recorrer el vestíbulo camino de la cocina, Levy oyó a un grupo que estaba tras la puerta. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Land salió a toda velocidad, tan deprisa que casi chocó con ella.

- ¡Milady! ¡Perdone! No la había visto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Land? ¿Qué sucede?

La ama de llaves echó un vistazo a su alrededor y llevó a Levy hacia un rincón donde nadie pudiera oírlas.

- Es su Excelencia, milady. La cincha de su silla se rompió y tuvo una caída muy fuerte. Les dijo a los mozos del establo que no la inquietaran, pero todos creímos que debería saberlo.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Levy con el pulso acelerado - ¿Se ha hecho mucho daño?

- Jet dice que está bien, que sólo fue el susto. Y en cuanto a dónde está no lo sé seguro. Quizá siga en los establos.

Levy no esperó a oír más, se remangó el vestido y salió disparada por la puerta de atrás. Cuando llegó al establo, encontró a Jet cuidando de Frosch, quitándole el sudor de la piel enjabonada. Pero no había rastro de Gajeel.

- ¿Sabes dónde está su Excelencia, Jet? Me han dicho que tuvo un accidente a caballo.

- Fue a la casa, milady. Pero estaba bien, sólo un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave.

Nada grave. Levy sabía por experiencia que esas palabras eran la respuesta habitual que daban todos los hombres, independientemente de lo grave que fuera la herida. Se volvió para dirigirse a la casa, pero, al lado mismo de la puerta del establo, vio la silla de Gajeel y una sospecha desagradable empezó a tomar forma. Cambió de dirección y, al agacharse para examinar el equipo, vio que la cincha se había roto.

Al principio parecía que se trataba sólo de eso, de una rotura. Los bordes eran irregulares, no rectos como sería el caso si alguien hubiese cortado la piel. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces detectó algo extraño en el modo en que los bordes estaban desgastados. No habían cortado la cincha, pero era posible que se hubieran hecho unos agujeritos en la piel para debilitarla. Cuando se rompiera, si nadie la examinaba con atención, el extremo parecería gastado, como si la rotura hubiese sido fortuita.

Un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espalda. La sensación de pánico se apoderó de su garganta hasta el punto de que le costaba respirar. Se remangó el vestido y corrió hacia la casa, subió a toda velocidad por la escalera posterior, recorrió el pasillo y abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Gajeel sin molestarse en llamar.

El marqués, con las botas y los pantalones todavía puestos, se encontraba delante del espejo oval del tocador con el torso desnudo. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y unas gotas brillantes le bajaron por el cuello y por el pecho. Los músculos se relajaban y contraían con cada movimiento, tensos en el vientre liso.

Por un momento, Levy se dedicó a admirar la piel fuerte y masculina de su marido, deseando tocarlo. Hacía casi dos semanas que no la visitaba en su habitación, y lo echaba de menos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que lo vio allí, medio desnudo.

Gajeel se secó la cara con una toalla y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Es evidente que te has enterado de que me caí. Te aseguro que estoy bien. He sobrevivido a varias caídas parecidas y ésta no ha sido más grave que las demás. Si has venido a fastidiarme con tus pociones y remedios, lamento tener que decepcionarte.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Quizá debería echarte un vistazo.

- Estoy bien. - Su expresión se suavizó al ver la preocupación en el semblante de Levy - Me he magullado un hombro y me he golpeado la cabeza, pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, Levy avanzó hacia él. Pensaba en la silla que había examinado y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

- Supongo que la cincha de la silla se rompió.

- Las noticias vuelan - comentó Gajeel algo tenso, mientras dejaba la toalla junto a la palangana y la jarra sobre el tocador.

- Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño.

- Supongo que sí. Estas cosas pasan.

- He visto la silla, Gajeel. No creo que fuera un accidente. Y me parece que tú tampoco lo crees.

- Levy...

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para impedir que le saltaran las lágrimas. Gajeel corría peligro y era culpa suya, otra vez.

- Lo siento - dijo - No sabía que pasaría esto. Jamás se me ocurrió que ese hombre llegaría tan lejos. - A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en evitarlo, se le humedecieron los ojos y se le nubló la vista - No me habría casado contigo. Sin importar lo que me hubiera pasado, no te habría puesto en este tipo de peligro.

Gajeel cruzó la habitación con pasos firmes y rápidos hacia donde ella estaba y la rodeó con los brazos.

- Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada. No sabemos con certeza quién está detrás de esto y, en cualquier caso, la culpa no es tuya.

- Sí es culpa mía - insistió, apoyada en su pecho y deseando con toda su alma que no lo fuera.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - le preguntó Gajeel, que se había separado un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara.

- Por el testamento de mi padre. - La invadió una sensación terrible de tristeza - Contiene una cláusula a la que no presté nunca demasiada atención. Dice que, si mi marido muriera antes de que yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad, volvería a estar bajo la tutela de mi tío. Aunque, me quedara aquí en el castillo, él controlaría mi dinero hasta que volviera a casarme o cumpliera veinticuatro años. - Levantó la vista y lo miró entre lágrimas - Está intentando matarte, Gajeel. Dios mío, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, esta vez con más fuerza, y reconoció:

- Ya suponía que era cosa de Purehito, pero no veía qué podía ganar con eso. En cuanto a lo que voy a hacer, todavía no estoy seguro. Pero te prometo que no voy a permitir que me mate - finalizó con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Levy tomó aliento con fuerza y asintió en silencio. Su temor empezaba a desaparecer. De momento, Gajeel estaba a salvo. Habían descubierto el plan de su tío y lo que lo inducía. Encontrarían la forma de detenerlo.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Gajeel, levantándole el mentón con un dedo.

Asintió de nuevo y trató de sonreír, pero lo cierto era que no estaba mejor. Se sentía mal por lo que casi había ocurrido y culpable de ser la causa.

- Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma - la tranquilizó Gajeel. La soltó y se alejó un paso, como si quisiera poner cierta distancia entre ambos - Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no descansas un poco antes de cenar?

Pero de repente Levy no quería descansar. Quería estar con él. Quería tocarlo, besarlo, asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Se acercó, alargó una mano y se la puso en el pecho. Sintió cómo esos músculos fuertes se tensaban.

- Preferiría quedarme aquí - dijo en voz baja - Ya sé que no eres de esa clase de hombre que necesita a una mujer, pero a veces yo te necesito. Ahora te necesito, Gajeel.

Se puso de puntillas, le deslizó una mano por la nuca y acerco la boca de su marido a la suya para besarla. Cuando Gajeel separó los labios, sorprendido, ella le introdujo la lengua en la boca y le oyó gemir.

Él la estrechó en sus brazos de un modo casi doloroso.

- Levy...

- Te deseo, Gajeel. Te necesito.

Volvió a besarlo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su marido, que le devolvió un beso rabioso. Profundo, húmedo, fogoso, apasionado. Después, las manos del hombre se movieron frenéticas por la ropa de la mujer desabrochando botones y presillas, quitando prendas y hasta desgarrando un poco la camisa en su prisa por deshacerse de ella.

La necesidad de Gajeel aumentó la de Levy, que sintió un calor y un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo y se puso a jadear. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba mucho. Posó una mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y notó su dureza, la rigidez de su cuerpo, y empezó a desabrochar los botones que lo mantenían prisionero.

Su miembro quedó libre, henchido, caliente y palpitante. Con manos temblorosas, Levy lo acarició con suavidad y un sonido áspero escapó de la garganta de Gajeel, que la besó con fuerza y ansiedad; pero ella quería más. Le recorrió con besos tiernos el cuello, se detuvo un momento en el torso desnudo, donde dio unos besos dulces y húmedos, y descendió hacia el estómago. El cuerpo de Gajeel sabía salado, debido a su galopada matinal, y la piel estaba suave y caliente. Levy le rodeo el ombligo con la lengua y su marido se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que ella se estremecía.

El susurró su nombre mientras le quitaba las horquillas del pelo y dejaba que la melena cayera por la espalda.

Levy se puso de rodillas y le besó más abajo, lo que hizo que Gajeel aspirara el aire con fuerza. Quería saborear su masculinidad, conocer esa parte íntima que usaba con tanta destreza. Besó la carne suave, que exhibía una excitación tan dura como el acero, y se la metió en la boca.

Notó que a Gajeel se le tensaba todo el cuerpo. Su voz sonó sorda y áspera:

- Enana..., por el amor de Dios...

Pero se negó a ceder. Por primera vez era ella quien ostentaba el poder, un poder que acababa de descubrir. Notó cómo su marido se esforzaba desesperadamente por mantener el control mientras ella lo saboreaba, lo acariciaba y jugueteaba con él hasta que un gemido feroz y grave se escapó de su garganta.

Entonces, Gajeel la levantó del suelo, la llevó hasta la cama de plumas y la depositó en el centro. Se detuvo sólo lo suficiente para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acostó junto a ella. Levy abrió los ojos como platos cuando la subió encima de él y la sentó a horcajadas; la tomó luego por los cabellos y le bajó la cara para darle un beso devastador que la dejó sin aliento.

- Dime qué necesitas - le pidió en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarle los senos y de tirar con suavidad de los pezones.

Levy trató de mostrárselo con el cuerpo, se movió impaciente sobre él y sintió todo su calor al situarse de forma más completa sobre su excitación.

- Dímelo - le ordenó él, decidido a oír lo que quería oír. La miraba con esos ojos hambrientos que parecían devorarla - Dime qué necesitas.

A ella le temblaban los dedos de las manos cuando acarició la hermosa boca de su marido y dijo:

- Te necesito a ti, Gajeel.

Con un gruñido, él la penetró hasta el fondo, y el calor recorrió las venas de Levy como si fuera fuego.

- Haz lo que desees, mi amor - se sometió Gajeel - Toma lo que necesites.

Esas palabras la excitaron todavía más de lo que ya estaba. La sensación de poder regresó a ella y con más fuerza que antes. Desnuda, empezó a montarlo.

El músculo poderoso se fortaleció en su interior. Levy sentía la tensión de ese cuerpo delgado y robusto debajo de ella, el control que él ejercía para lograr proporcionarle placer. Una sensación calurosa le cubrió la piel y su parte más íntima se llenó de humedad. Se abandonó al placer creciente, lo absorbió, lo sintió en cada músculo y cada fibra. Cabalgó sin clemencia, tomando y tomando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer se volvió más intenso y todo su cuerpo se le tensó envolviendo el de su marido.

Gajeel le acarició los senos con las manos, la agarró por las caderas y empezó a moverse con ella, de modo que la penetró más profundamente aún. Levy exclamó su nombre cuando alcanzó un clímax intensísimo, con el placer, la pasión y la necesidad fundidos en uno solo. Gajeel la sujetó y siguió penetrándola una y otra vez, profundamente, hasta llevarla a un segundo clímax desgarrador. Otro empuje fuerte y él alcanzó el suyo propio, temblando los dos debido a la intensidad lograda.

Ella se fue derrumbando sobre él y Gajeel la separó con delicadeza, la acostó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. Levy cerró los ojos, agradecida por el sosiego que se desprendía del cuerpo varonil. No se sentía tan unida a él desde hacía semanas. En eso no había barreras ente ellos, sólo el deseo de proporcionarse placer el uno al otro. Con amor, una atracción física tan fuerte daría como resultado un matrimonio sólido y duradero.

Sin amor, la pasión acabaría por menguar y desaparecer. No pudo evitar Levy preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría ese vínculo, el único real que los unía. ¿Se rompería cuando estuviera embarazada? Le dolía pensar en ello; saber que, cuando perdiera la figura al llevar dentro un hijo, Gajeel se echaría una amante, como hacían otros hombres de su posición.

Aunque todavía sentía el cosquilleo del placer en el cuerpo, un dolor sordo le atravesó el corazón.

* * *

**Y **como siempre, Gajeel tiene un accidente y les dan ganas de procrear xD, asi cualquiera

Perdónenme por no subir cap ayer, pero tuve cosas que hacer u.u

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	20. Capitulo 20

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**D**e pie ante el escritorio del despacho de Gray Fullbuster en Iron Street, Gajeel firmó el documento y se lo devolvió a su abogado, quien le echó cuidadosamente polvo secante, lo dobló y lo selló con una gota de lacre.

- Está firmado, atestiguado por mí y fechado - dijo Gray - Lo depositaré en mi caja fuerte junto con la cincha y los demás documentos que me has proporcionado. Si te pasa algo, me encargaré de entregarlo todo en el juzgado. - Levantó la vista del montón de papeles y rasco sus cabellos incomodo - Por el amor de Dios, Gajeel. Intentó matarte. Deberían colgarlo del árbol más cercano por lo que ha hecho.

Gajeel se pasó una mano por la cara deseando que fuera tan sencillo.

- Nada me gustaría más, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenemos pocas pruebas de que fuera Purehito quien pagó a alguien para que me matara. Los hombres que me atacaron en la taberna Quill and Sword desaparecieron hace tiempo. No se creerán el testimonio de un mozo de cuadra antes que el de un conde, y menos de uno tan poderoso como Purehito.

El testimonio jurado era el segundo documento sellado que Gajeel le había entregado a Gray. Se lo sacaron a la fuerza a un hombre llamado Guttman Kubrick, un mozo que trabajaba desde hacía poco para él. Jet lo ayudó a descubrir la identidad del hombre. Guttman figuraba en el grupo que trabajaba en el altillo cuando el cabestrante cayó y casi lo mató. Jet recordó haberlo visto también manejando la silla de montar de Gajeel. En aquel momento pensó que estaba simplemente ocupándose de ella.

Capturado y obligado a admitir la verdad, confesó los intentos para acabar con la vida de Gajeel y nombró a su jefe: Racer, el administrador de Purehito. Pero no había pruebas suficientes para acusar al conde, ni tan siquiera a Racer.

- Estos documentos sólo serán útiles si muero de forma sospechosa - reconoció Gajeel - Si eso pasara, Purehito sería acusado de asesinato.

- Pero seguirías estando muerto.

- Por desgracia, eso es cierto. - Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa - Pero no va a pasar, y menos cuando Purehito se entere de la amenaza que suponen los documentos.

- ¿Y cómo tienes previsto informarle?

- Mañana salgo para Fairy Park. Purehito debe abandonar la casa a final de mes, es decir, de aquí a unos cuantos días. Desde mi matrimonio con Levy soy el propietario de esa casa y estoy decidido a hacer que se marche.

- Ve con cuidado, Gajeel. Ese hombre no tiene conciencia. No le importaría nada matarte. Mira lo que le hizo a su sobrina, que es de su propia sangre.

- Iré con cuidado. Y llevaré un amigo, por si acaso - Gray se detuvo a medio ordenar los papeles en la mesa.

- ¿Un amigo?

Gajeel sonrió.

- Sí. El duque de Hargeon. Con Natsu seguro que no correré ningún peligro

- Tienes razón - estuvo de acuerdo Gray, ya más tranquilo - Dragneel es perfecto para guardarle a uno las espaldas. - Rodeó la mesa y se situó junto a Gajeel - pero sigue siendo peligroso. Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré, créeme. - Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta - Y otra vez felicidades. Espero que sepas lo contento que estoy de que mi tía y tú os caséis.

-He estado enamorado de Juvia Loxar desde que era un muchacho - afirmó Gay con una sonrisa.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza, pero esa frase, dicha con tanta naturalidad, lo inquietó. ¿Por qué hombres como Gray y Natsu parecían aceptar estar enamorados sin el menor reparo? Era ridículo que un hombre adulto creyera en tal fantasía, y sin embargo... Cuando pensaba en Natsu y Lucy, tenía que admitir que había algo en su relación que era distinto.

Y Gray con Juvia también compartían algo especial.

Gajeel pensó sin querer en Levy. En lo bien que se sentía al hacerle el amor, en el instinto de protección que ella le despertaba, en lo mucho que le gustaba estar simplemente con ella.

¿Era eso amor?

Seguro que no. Él no era de los que se enamoran.

Pero la idea lo acompañó todo el viaje hasta el castillo de Metalicana.

**-G&L-**

El día era tempestuoso y frío, y un viento gélido sacudía los brotes de las hojas en las ramas de los árboles. El carruaje con el blasón de los Phantom esperaba frente a la puerta principal. Sus cuatro caballos negros desprendían vaho al respirar, piafaban y sacudían la cabeza haciendo tintinear los arneses tachonados de plata.

Bajo la araña de cristal de la entrada, Levy se colocó la capa ribeteada con piel de zorro alrededor de los hombros, con un manguito a juego en una mano y una bolsa de viaje en el suelo, a sus pies. Al otro lado del vestíbulo, Gajeel y Natsu salieron del estudio, y Levy tomó fuerzas para la batalla que iba a librar.

Los ojos rojos de su marido se abrieron de sorpresa en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Levy! ¿Qué diablos haces levantada a estas horas?

Era muy temprano. Ella sabía que tendrían que salir pronto para emprender el viaje de dos días a Fairy Park. Se obligó a sonreír.

- Os esperaba.

Al ver la bolsa en el suelo, Gajeel se plantó delante de ella y frunció el entrecejo.

- Vas vestida para salir. Espero que no pienses que vas a venir conmigo.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pienso - afirmó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Unos pasos más allá, Natsu ocultó una sonrisa burlona.

- Es imposible - aseguró Gajeel, sombrío - Ya sabes por qué viajamos a Fairy. Tu tío estará furioso cuando se entere de que hemos frustrado sus planes. Quiero que estés lo más lejos posible de él.

-Quiero ver a mi prima Laki. Necesito saber que está bien.

-No - se negó Gajeel con rotundidad. Después, se giró para que Obra le pusiera el sobretodo en los hombros - Esta vez no.

- Puede que no haya otra ocasión - argumentó Levy sin ceder un ápice - Mi tío se va de Fairy. Necesito asegurarme de que Laki está bien. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, debería haber ido a verla hace mucho.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Comprobaré por ti que tu prima esté bien. - El sobretodo ondeó cuando se volvió para irse. Ya de espaldas, le dijo por encima del hombro, con el duque a su lado - Nos vemos de aquí a cuatro días.

Las siguientes palabras de Levy los detuvieron en lo alto de la escalinata de entrada:

- Conozco el camino a Fairy. Si no me llevas contigo, iré por mi cuenta. De un modo u otro veré a mi prima y no podrás detenerme.

- Si me amenazas, te encerraré en tu cuarto - soltó Gajeel, con la furia reflejada en el semblante y una mirada fulminante - Si no quieres estar encerrada los cuatro próximos días, haz lo que te digo.

Sin prestar atención al tic de cólera en la mejilla de su marido, Levy le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que haré si no estoy contigo? Recuerda: "Quien no se fía no sufre engaños". - La cita de Thomas Fuller casi hizo sonreír a Gajeel, pero su expresión de enojo no se suavizó. Levy se acercó a él y lo agarró de un brazo - No me acercaré a Purehito, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero ver a mi prima. Si tú estás conmigo, no corro peligro. - Era cierto lo que había dicho de que tendría que haber comprobado antes la situación de su prima. Pero ver a Laki era sólo parte del motivo que la impulsaba a acompañarlos. No se fiaba de su tío y, a pesar de que lo acompañaba el duque, temía por Gajeel - Por favor, te ruego que me dejes ir contigo.

Gajeel gruñó algo entre dientes y se doblegó:

- El señor Fuller tiene razón. Si tuviera la certeza de que te ibas a quedar aquí, no me plantearía ni un segundo que nos acompañaras. Por desgracia, sabiendo lo testaruda y obstinada que eres, no tengo más remedio que llevarte conmigo.

Levy se sintió aliviada.

- Gracias - correspondió con prudencia, como si no acabara de chantajearlo para lograr lo que quería.

El duque seguía esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- Para ya - le advirtió Gajeel - Tú tienes una igual en casa.

- Touché - soltó Natsu, y lo acompañó de una carcajada.

Aunque Levy no estaba segura de lo que ese intercambio de alusiones significaba, sí lo estaba de que iba a ir a Fairy, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Gajeel la ayudó a subir al carruaje y a acomodarse las enaguas de abrigo y se sentó a su lado, le cubrió las rodillas con una manta de viaje y se recostó en el asiento de piel. Cuando el duque estuvo instalado en el asiento opuesto del vehículo, hizo una señal al cochero para que iniciara la marcha.

**-G&L-**

Tras pasar la noche en una posada llamada The Dove, llegaron a Fairy Park al día siguiente. Aunque el marqués esperaba encontrar al conde efectuando los preparativos de su marcha, no parecía existir tal actividad.

De hecho, Fairy Park tenía un aspecto tan encantador y sereno como cuando Levy salió de allí hacía más de un año. Siempre le había gustado aquella casa de ladrillo con su entorno exuberante, parecido a un parque. De niña se pasaba horas vagando por el bosque y merendando con su familia junto al río.

Pero la muerte de sus padres y la llegada de Purehito acabaron con la tranquilidad apacible de la casa. Mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de su tío, su único deseo fue huir de ese sitio y de los recuerdos desagradables que le traía.

Ahora volvía como la marquesa de Phantom y la casa parecía de nuevo la imagen de sus sueños de cuento de hadas.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio y un lacayo abrió la puerta. Gajeel la ayudó a bajar y subieron la escalinata. Los llevaron al Salón Azul, con sus techos altos de molduras pintadas que recordaban un cielo encapotado. Purehito los recibió con frialdad, y una tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas delataba su enfado. También tenía la nariz roja y algo venosa, pero Levy recordó que siempre había sido así.

- De modo que han venido a ver si ya había abandonado su propiedad.

- Entre otras cosas - asintió Gajeel - Supongo que conoce al duque de Hargeon.

- Excelencia - lo saludó Purehito con una reverencia envarada.

- Mi esposa ha venido a ver a su prima. Imagino que está en casa.

- Pediré al mayordomo que anuncie tu llegada, Levy. Puedes esperarla en el Salón Rosa.

- Muy bien.

Preferiría no verse obligada a dejar a los hombres hasta que Gajeel hablara con su tío y le detallara las pruebas que tenía en su contra, pero por lo menos estaba allí si pasaba algo malo. Se dirigió al salón del otro lado del vestíbulo y esperó a Laki, que, para su sorpresa, apareció sólo unos minutos después.

Levy la recibió sonriente.

- Prima Laki. Me alegro de ver que tienes tan buen aspecto.

Durante el año que ella llevaba fuera, la chica había empezado a crecer hasta adquirir una complexión larguirucha. Era más alta que Levy, con curvas mas prominentes y cabello lavandas y de rizos en las puntas. Tenía unos bonitos ojos castaño, ya no era desgarbada y su figura lucía unas bonitas formas. Levy le veía muchas posibilidades. Esperaba que Laki también las viera.

- Mi padre dice que querías verme. ¿Qué deseas?

Su recibimiento fue todavía menos cordial de lo que Levy esperaba. El aspecto de Laki había cambiado, pero, al parecer, su temperamento no.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. Pronto te irás de Fairy. Quiero asegurarme de que tengas lo que necesitas para que todo te resulte más fácil.

- Mi padre dice que no tendremos que irnos - replicó mirando a Levy con desdén.

- Tu padre se equivoca. Mi marido y yo somos ahora los propietarios de Fairy. Tendréis que volver a Grimoire Manor o vivir en otro sitio.

- No me gusta esa casa - soltó con una mueca desagradable - Hay corrientes de aire y hace frío. No es adecuada para un pobre, y mucho menos para la familia de un conde.

- Eso es culpa de tu padre. Heredó mucho dinero cuando el viejo conde murió. Se lo gastó jugando y viviendo a lo grande. Ahora pagaréis los dos las consecuencias.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y de quién fue la culpa que me enviaran a un manicomio, Laki? Tú y tu padre tuvisteis que ver en eso. A nadie le importó lo que me pasaría. En realidad, no debería importarme en absoluto lo que te pase a ti.

- No tengo por qué escucharte - la rechazó Laki con los puños cerrados - Mi padre se ocupará de ti, como hizo antes.

Se dio la vuelta y los rizos lavandas se movieron sobre sus mejillas. La voz de Levy la detuvo en la puerta:

- Escúchame, Laki. He venido porque estaba preocupada por ti. Ya sé que no te caigo bien. Pero eres mi prima, uno de los pocos parientes que me quedan, y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Con la mirada fija al frente, Laki abrió la puerta como si Levy no hubiese dicho nada, salió al vestíbulo y cerró.

Levy soltó el aliento que tenía contenido. La escena con Laki había resultado más perturbadora de lo que imaginaba. La chica le tenía una rabia terrible que Levy no había comprendido nunca. Parecía envidiarla por el mero hecho de proceder de una familia cariñosa mientras que ella se había criado con su padre, que no le mostraba el menor afecto.

Con un suspiro de pesar porque las cosas no fuesen distintas entre las dos, se acercó a la ventana. Deseaba reunirse con los hombres, enterarse de qué sucedía en el Salón Azul; pero Gajeel se pondría furioso si les interrumpía, y ya lo había molestado hasta donde se atrevía. Entrelazó las manos y se puso a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

**-G&L-****  
**

- ¡Esto es un atropello! ¿Ha venido para acusarme de intentar asesinarle? ¡Menudo disparate! ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar...?

- Voy mucho más lejos aún, Purehito. - Gajeel lo miró con una aversión que iba más allá del odio - Le estoy avisando. Si sigue adelante con sus intentos, usted y su administrador, el señor Racer, serán acusados ante la ley. Y, si alguno de los dos, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, lograra provocar mi defunción, las autoridades vendrían a buscarlos de inmediato. Con la prueba que he depositado en lugar seguro, si me pasara algo, los condenarían a la horca por asesinato.

- Está loco - farfulló Purehito con la cara colorada como un tomate.

- Sabe muy bien que estoy totalmente cuerdo, igual que sabía que lo estaba su sobrina. Pero Levy no tenía entonces quien la protegiera y fue víctima de sus planes despiadados. A mí no me pasará lo mismo.

De pie junto a Gajeel, Natsu lanzó a Purehito una dura mirada de advertencia y dijo:

- Será mejor que rece para que lord Phantom tenga una vida larga y próspera. - Curvó los labios en una expresión de desagrado - Como acaba de decirle, si le pasara algo, usted, amigo mío, iría directo a la horca.

Purehito guardó silencio, pero sus ojos iban de uno a otro hombre.

- Haga caso de mis palabras - le aconsejó Gajeel -. Será mejor que detenga a sus secuaces, y deprisa. Cualquier otro intento de matarme hará que presente las pruebas que tengo ante los jueces. Aunque no fuera usted a la cárcel, quedaría desacreditado a los ojos de la sociedad.

Purehito adoptó una postura beligerante, con las mandíbulas apretadas y los pies algo separados, pero no dijo nada más y Gajeel se dispuso a irse.

- Espero que haya abandonado esta casa a finales de la semana que viene. En caso contrario, la policía vendrá a echarle - le advirtió y esbozó una leve sonrisa - Imagino que eso le resultaría un poco embarazoso. - y tras girar el pomo plateado para abrir la puerta salió al vestíbulo y dejó a Purehito contemplando cómo se iba. Natsu lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Creo que ya te has librado de lord Grimoire.

- Lo he dicho en serio y él lo sabe - afirmó Gajeel, con un músculo de la mandíbula tenso - Creo que nos dejará en paz.

Sus botas resonaron por el pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada con Natsu a su lado. Se detuvo en la puerta principal y habló con el mayordomo, un hombre bajo y rechoncho y con muy poco pelo.

- Puede informar a mi esposa de que estamos listos para partir.

- Me temo que no sé dónde está. Estaba hablando con lady Laki en el Salón Rosa, pero creo que la vi salir de ahí.

- Encuéntrela, y deprisa.

- Sí, milord - acató con una reverencia formal.

Pero no regresó deprisa. En realidad, tardó un buen rato. Gajeel empezó a fruncir el entrecejo a medida que pasaban los minutos y Levy seguía sin aparecer. Por fin, oyó unos pasos femeninos y la vio acercarse con una sonrisa radiante que le iluminaba su linda cara.

- Perdona. He dado una vuelta por la casa. Había olvidado lo bonita que es.

Al mirarla, Gajeel se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo.

- Vamos, cariño - le dijo. Le tomó una mano y la posó en su brazo - Ya regresaremos para visitar la casa cuando vuelva a ser tuya.

Levy echó un último vistazo al único hogar que había conocido en realidad, asintió en silencio y dejó que él la guiara al exterior en dirección al carruaje que esperaba a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu prima? - le preguntó Gajeel una vez estuvieron dentro, ya de camino hacia casa.

- No tan bien como esperaba - contestó Levy con el entrecejo algo fruncido. Después suspiró - Laki está molesta conmigo por algún motivo. Tal vez porque yo tuve una familia que me amaba. Mi prima no la ha tenido nunca.

- Tiene que soportar a un padre que sólo se interesa por sí mismo - opinó Natsu - No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

- La mayor parte del tiempo su padre la ignora - les explicó Levy - Laki desea ardientemente llamar su atención, pero cuando mi tío la busca suele ser para reprenderla. Es cruel y dominante. Lo extraño es que creo que, en el fondo, ella sabe la clase de hombre que es su padre en realidad.

- No la perderemos de vista - prometió Gajeel - Ahora es de la familia, le guste o no. Quizá con el tiempo encontremos algún modo de ayudarla.

- Gracias - dijo Levy y le dedicó una mirada llena de gratitud.

Gajeel se reclinó en el asiento del coche y se acomodó para el largo viaje a casa. Levy contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana y, mientras las ruedas trepidaban sobre los baches del camino, la mirada de Gajeel se dirigía a ella una y otra vez.

Lo cierto era que estaba contento de haberla llevado con él. Disfrutaba con su compañía, y disfrutaba teniéndola cerca. Y la noche anterior, en la posada, en lugar de dormir solo en una habitación fría, compartió con ella su calidez y su cuerpo, y le gustaba la sensación de despertarse a su lado.

Al contemplarla ahora, con la luz del sol reflejada en sus hermosos rasgos y en las formas suaves de su pecho, empezó a excitarse. La deseaba, como le ocurría siempre, pero se sentía contento con sólo estar sentado junto a ella.

Se le ocurrió que, si eso era amor, quizá no fuera tan terrible como él creía. Quizá podría incluso acostumbrarse a la idea.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando a Levy con una sonrisa en los labios. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio una expresión burlona en el rostro de Natsu.

* * *

**N**o odien a Laki, la pobre no tiene la culpa de tener un papá como Purehito

Ahora el tío esta acorralado, pero lamento informarles que esto no es mas que la calma antes de la tormenta y que de a partir de aquí quedan solo seis capítulos.

Si no respondí algún review, sorry, es que ando apurada y puede que se me haya pasado, también perdonen porque la semana pasada no respondí sus hermosos review, me gusta leerlos y responderlos, pero me falto tiempo :c

**Guest:** Como que Gajeel no puede procrear xD ajksjasdjkasj que risa me dio leer ese comentario...muchas gracias (Y)

**Shigure**: Muchas gracias por los review, espero que tus ojos esten bien xD, el libro tiene el mismo nombre que el fic

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


	21. Capitulo 21

Decir que los personajes que aquí se nombran son de Hiro Mashima, si, si ese que nos trolea cada vez que puede y esta historia es una **adaptación** del libro de **Kat Martin**

* * *

**T**ras semanas de espera, por fin llegó la ocasión. Levy dobló otro camisón y lo metió en el pequeño baúl de piel. Ansiosa por emprender el viaje, se detuvo unto a la ventana para ver qué tiempo hacía. Aunque era muy temprano, una capa de nubes se desplazaba ya por el cielo. El viento aplastaba la hierba recién crecida que brotaba de la tierra, y el aire estaba cargado, como si la tormenta que se avecinaba estuviera impaciente por llegar.

Aun así, su marido se había ido a Crocus y ella, por fin, saldría para Oshibana. Echó un vistazo al patio y sonrió al ver a Lily corriendo hacia el establo. La amenaza de lluvia no preocupaba al pequeño, que se apresuraba para acudir a su lección de montar con Jet. Lily estaba más entusiasmado que nunca desde el último regalo de Gajeel. Su marido malcriaba al niño sin mesura, pero Levy no se lo recriminaba. Lily estaba siempre tan encantado, tan agradecido, tan contento...

Y el día anterior había ocurrido lo mismo.

- ¡Levy! ¡Levy! - gritaba el crío, tan animado que olvidaba que debería llamarla milady - ¡Ven, rápido! Ven a ver la silla que me ha comprado su Excelencia. ¡La han traído desde Crocus para mí! Por favor, Lev..., milady. - Le tiró de la mano para sacarla del salón y llevarla sin tregua hasta el establo - Rápido, tienes que venir a verla.

Se dejó conducir con una carcajada y, de camino, vio a su marido, cuya expresión de placer le hizo sonreír. Cuando se percató de ello, Gajeel se sonrojó, avergonzado de que volviera a pillarlo mimando al pequeño una vez más.

- A un niño de este tamaño le cuesta dominar una silla normal - le explicó con brusquedad y un tono rosado en las mejillas - Es importante que tenga el equipo adecuado.

- Por supuesto - aceptó Levy la explicación, conteniéndose las ganas de echarse a reír.

Lily se había ganado el cariño del marqués por completo. Gajeel lo adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Así que ensillaron a Frosch para Gajeel y colocaron la nueva silla de Phanterlily a lomos del pequeño caballo pinto, al cual el niño idolatraba cada vez más, y ambos salieron a dar un paseo. De pie junto a la ventana, Levy recordó sus caras sonrientes, una blanca y la otra mas morena, y sintió un amor tan grande que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En las últimas semanas, Gajeel parecía distinto, menos distante, más abierto. Tal vez era por Lily, que de algún modo lo conmovía y derribaba el muro que el marqués se había levantado con tanto cuidado a su alrededor para aislar sus emociones.

Si no estuviera tan inquieta, tan ansiosa por reiniciar sus estudios, por seguir el rumbo que volvería a enfrentarlos, Levy se habría permitido creer que las cosas podrían funcionar entre ellos.

Pero no le era posible seguir el rumbo actual, sintiéndose tan enjaulada, tan inútil, tan reprimida. La vida de esposa mimada de un noble la ahogaba y la aburría.

Necesitaba sus estudios, su interés por la medicina y la curación, lo que fuera su razón de vivir durante tantos años. Necesitaba el trabajo que había estado haciendo en la cabaña junto al río y, aunque no deseaba convertirse en médico, quería utilizar de alguna forma los conocimientos que tanto le había costado adquirir.

Así pues, se alejó de la ventana y regresó junto a la cama para terminar de empacar las últimas cosas que quería llevarse. Ya le había escrito a Yajima Shito contándole la intención de Gajeel de viajar a Crocus, y todo estaba preparado. El marqués le había explicado que todos los años, por esas fechas, pasaba una semana con su abogado para repasar los recibos, los éxitos y los fracasos del año anterior y las previsiones para el ejercicio siguiente.

- Puedes venir conmigo si quieres - le dijo - De hecho, me alegrará que me acompañes. Por desgracia estaré ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tendremos pocas oportunidades de divertirnos. Tal vez sería mejor que volviéramos los dos en un par de semanas y nos quedáramos allí parte de la temporada. Las habladurías nos hubieran causado problemas al principio, pero ahora que eres la marquesa de Phantom no tardarán mucho en aceptarte en el redil.

Su marido estaría ausente. Levy vio la oportunidad que andaba buscando y se aferró a ella con júbilo:

- Preferiría ir para la temporada, si no te importa. Ya es hora de dejar de esconderme y acabar de una vez por todas con el escándalo. Tarde o temprano tendremos hijos. Tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para ellos.

Como Levy había imaginado, la idea de tener hijos hizo sonreír a Gajeel.

- Entonces, mientras esté allí haré los preparativos para nuestra estancia.

Le tomó la mano y le besó la palma. Por un instante, cuando miró a los ojos rubís y ardientes de su esposo, ella deseó acompañarlo.

Mientras terminaba de empacar la ropa, cerraba,el baúl y llamaba a un criado para que lo bajara, Levy pensó en su marido. Se marchaba con emociones encontradas. Por una parte, estaba eufórica ante la perspectiva de estudiar de nuevo con el médico; por la otra, afligida por lo mucho que su marido desaprobaría lo que iba a hacer si lo descubriera.

Ojalá hubiera algún modo de hacerle comprender.

Pero Levy sabía que no.

El ruido sordo de un trueno resonó en la entrada y la araña de cristal tintineó en el techo. El leve resplandor de un relámpago iluminó el cielo, aunque estaba a kilómetros de distancia y no llovió. El viaje a Oshibana le llevaría casi todo el día, pero las carreteras estaban despejadas y viajarían por delante de la tormenta.

- El coche la está esperando, como usted lo pidió, milady. - Obra la observó con un aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que ella no le había hablado de ese viaje a su marido, ya que él lo hubiera mencionado, y, aunque tenía a Levy en buena estima, el mayordomo era muy leal a su señor - Si llegara su Excelencia, ¿cuándo debo decirle que espere su regreso?

- Estaré de vuelta antes de que él llegue.

- ¿Y si necesitara ponerse en contacto con usted?

Levy se mordió un labio. Pensó en mentir, pero su conciencia se negó al instante. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo visitaba a un viejo amigo y a su esposa durante un par de días.

- Estaré en Oshibana. Tengo ahí un conocido, un médico llamado Yajima Shito. Estaré con él y con su esposa.

- Que tenga buen viaje, milady - le deseó Obra, asintiendo con la cabeza y algo menos tenso.

- Gracias, Obra.

Esperó a que le colocara la capa de lana sobre los hombros y, luego, bajó hacia el coche que la esperaba ante la casa. Era un vehículo cómodo, no tan lujoso como el carruaje de viaje del marqués, pero sí cerrado y acogedor y bastaría para llevarla a Oshibana.

Tardó casi todo un día en llegar al pueblo concurrido, pero sencillo, y situado en la carretera que conducía al norte de Crocus. Según había indicado el doctor Yajima, cruzaron la población hacia la zona norte, donde Shito y su esposa vivían en una bonita casa solariega de piedra con dos pisos.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante la puerta, sus dos amigos salieron al porche a recibirla: Yajima, con su habitual sonrisa, se abrochaba los botones del chaleco, mientras que su esposa, más baja que él, pero de complexión igual de delgada, llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño. Los niños estaban en el internado, donde como era de esperar destacaban ambos en sus estudios.

Con un gran despliegue de entusiasmo, acompañaron a Levy al interior de la casa y a su dormitorio, una habitación sencilla, aunque inmaculada, en el piso superior y con una colcha azul cielo en la cama y unas cortinas también azules que colgaban de la buhardilla.

Tras la cena, consistente en estofado de liebre y empanadas de venado, tuvo la primera ocasión real de hablar con Yajima sobre su trabajo. Su esposa sonreía comprensiva mientras ambos charlaban de temas que significaban poco para ella, pero que cautivaban a su invitada y a su marido.

- Mañana no podrá venir a la escuela hasta que las clases hayan acabado - le indicó Yajima - Mientras tanto, tengo algunos textos que la mantendrán ocupada. Puede reunirse conmigo cuando los alumnos se hay ido y le enseñaré parte de nuestro trabajo.

- Me apetecía mucho venir - aseguró Levy, entusiasmada - No se imagina lo que supone verse obligado ignorar aquello que más lo apasiona a uno.

- Creo que puedo imaginarlo - asintió sombrío Yajima - Sus ansias de aprender son como una llama que arde en su interior y no puede apagarse.

Levy sonrió ante la descripción, agradecida de que hubiera por fin alguien que parecía comprenderla.

- He traído una lista de preguntas. Espero que en los próximos días podamos ahondar un poco en ellas.

Yajima movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, aparentemente satisfecho con tanto entusiasmo. La conversación se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche. La mujer de Yajima escuchaba con educación, sin oír nada en realidad, mientras sus dedos delgados trabajaban con destreza en labor de punto que tenía en el regazo.

Al día siguiente, Yajima se fue a la escuela de medicina de Oshibana a cumplir con su trabajo y Levy se quedó en casa con los libros. Después, se reunió con él y se dirigieron al laboratorio, situado en el sótano debajo de una de las aulas.

- No se quede ahí boquiabierta - dijo él, cuando Levy titubeó un momento en el umbral al ver la mesa cubierta con una tela en el centro de la sala - Ya ha visto antes un cadáver. Si quiere aprender anatomía, no hay mejor modo de hacerlo que éste.

Levy inspiró a fondo. Su mente retrocedió veloz a la última vez que participó en esa clase de estudio que se consideraba poco respetable. Después, se enderezó y entró, decidida a aprender todo lo que pudiera en el breve tiempo que permanecería allí.

**-G&L-**

Gajeel tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien. Durante dos días, había tratado de librarse de ella, pero cada vez era más fuerte. Como su sexto sentido rara vez le fallaba, decidió abreviar sus reuniones con Gray Fullbuster y volver al castillo de Metalicana.

Tras un viaje tenso desde Crocus, llegó a casa de noche y sólo se sorprendió a medias, aunque se enojó mucho, al descubrir que su mujer no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó al mayordomo, que, responsable como siempre, había tenido el sentido común de averiguar adónde había ido.

- Su Excelencia ha ido a Oshibana. Está visitando a un conocido, un médico y su esposa, un hombre llamado Yajima Shito.

Yajima. Gajeel reconoció el nombre de inmediato y supo con exactitud quién era. También supo por qué su esposa había ido a verlo y que volvía a dedicarse otra vez a sus malditos estudios de medicina. Desafiando su prohibición expresa.

Si las carreteras no hubieran estado tan embarradas y él no se encontrara tan cansado del viaje, saldría a buscarla en ese mismo instante. En cambio, se dirigió furioso a su estudio y se sirvió una copa de brandy con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a dormir. A continuación, subió a su dormitorio.

Por la mañana iría a Oshibana a buscar a su errante esposa. Levy sabría lo que era su cólera y tendría que abandonar de una vez por todas esa ridícula obsesión por un tema que no era nada adecuado para una dama de su posición.

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula. Se juró acabar para siempre con ese asunto, le gustara o no a Levy

**-G&L-**

El alba tiñó de gris el cielo. Incapaz de dormir Levy encendió las velas que tenía junto a la cama echó encima la bata para protegerse del frío de la mañana y se puso a trabajar enfrascada en otro libro grueso de anatomía que le había prestado Gajeel, Le gustaría que las obras fueran más completas que se conociera mejor el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano Tal vez se lograría si no hubiera tanta gente anclada en la Alta Edad Media, que consideraba que cualquier tipo de manipulación de los muertos era un sacrilegio y equivalía a un acto satánico.

Suspiró al pensar que su marido no era mucho mejor. Su idea de la corrección era tan estricta que jamás le hubiese permitido ir a Oshibana de haber sabido el motivo de su viaje. Se estremeció al pensar lo que diría si la viera trabajando con Droy, el nombre que le habían puesto al cadáver del sótano de la escuela.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, donde un sirviente estaba colocando una nueva capa de carbón en el fuego. Había llegado el momento de arreglarse. Era domingo. Asistirían al servicio matinal en la pequeña iglesia parroquial y después se irían a la escuela a trabajar.

Al día siguiente regresaría al castillo de Metalicana.

Frunció el entrecejo porque sabía que lo haría con emociones encontradas. Había extrañado a su marido todos los días desde su marcha, pero, cuando volviera, echaría de menos los estudios. Volvería a quedar relegada a una vida de costura, acuarelas y jardinería, una vida que encontraba aburrida e inútil.

Apagó las velas de un soplo, puesto que el sol ya había salido, y se puso un vestido de lana amarilla, decidida a no pensar en problemas que carecían de solución. Según lo previsto, asistieron al servicio en la iglesia local de Oshibana, pero a Levy le costaba concentrarse. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas preparando preguntas sobre cosas que esperaba que Yajima supiera explicarle mientras trabajaban en el laboratorio.

Tras los saludos obligados se volvió a la casa mientras salieron por fin, Levy y Yajima se iban directamente al laboratorio del sótano.

Con un delantal atado sobre el vestido de lana, Levy examinó el cuerpo que yacía sin vida en la mesa. Yajima le había contado que el hombre murió de un disparo accidental desde corta distancia y le mostró la parte del costado que la bala le había arrancado. El disparo había fracturado las costillas de la víctima y abrió orificios en las cavidades del tórax y el abdomen. El diafragma se hallaba lacerado y la cavidad del estómago estaba perforada.

- Era un caso sin esperanza desde el momento en que se produjo el accidente - comentó Yajima - Aunque el hombre vivió milagrosamente varios días.

Levy no preguntó de qué modo logró la escuela obtener el cadáver; no quería saberlo. Como Gajeel dijo en su momento, había hombres sin escrúpulos que se dedicaban a proporcionar cadáveres a la comunidad científica. Los ladrones de cadáveres no eran mejores que los saqueadores de tumbas. Pero Levy respetaba a Yajima Shito y confiaba en que habría seguido los canales legales. Y estaba convencida de que esos estudios eran vitales para lograr que la medicina avanzara.

El doctor Shito se ajustó los anteojos que llevaba en la punta de la nariz.

- Mire cómo los alimentos del estómago habían empezado a entrar en el intestino - indicó, inclinado sobre la mesa. Levy tragó saliva ante el fuerte olor del líquido que se usaba para conservar el cadáver y concentró su atención en la ruta que le señalaba él con el escalpelo - Mire el...

El doctor Yajima se interrumpió en ese momento y ella siguió su mirada hacia la puerta. Su cara adquirió el mismo tono pálido del hombre que yacía en la mesa al ver a su marido a los pies de la escalera que conducía al sótano.

- Recoge tus cosas - le ordenó Gajeel con una voz tan tensa y grave que era más terrorífica que si hubiera gritado. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos y fríos, y ni siquiera la cólera que lo invadía lograba darles calor - Te vas de Oshibana ahora mismo.

- Te presento a mi amigo, el doctor Shito - se arriesgó Levy tras humedecerse los labios - Esperaba que tuvieras la ocasión de conocerlo. Me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de...

- Puedo ver qué habéis estado haciendo. Te he dicho que recogieras tus cosas. Ya he ido a casa del doctor y me he llevado el resto. Te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo, a no ser que quieras que te saque de aquí a rastras.

La humillación de Levy se unió a su enfado. Empezó a discutir, a decirle que se negaba a recibir órdenes, pero Yajima le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Vaya con su marido - le aconsejó con tacto.

- Pero no voy a...

- Quizá con el tiempo vea las cosas de otro modo. De momento, es mejor que haga lo que le pide.

Gajeel se mantuvo callado, sólo la miraba con una expresión de gran control. Levy se volvió para no ver la acusación de esos fríos ojos escarlata, tomó la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

- Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Yajima. Por favor, dé las gracias a su esposa de mi parte - se despidió.

Fue a la puerta y Gajeel se la abrió y la siguió por las escaleras de piedra hasta salir a la calle. El coche esperaba delante de la escuela. Él la detuvo antes de llegar.

- Creía que tenías más sentido común. ¿Tienes la memoria tan corta que no recuerdas las consecuencias de la última vez que tuviste que ver con este tipo de comportamientos?

- Claro que no, pero quería...

- Ya sé lo que quieres, o por lo menos lo que crees que quieres. Te lo he advertido, Levy, una y otra vez. Y, aparte de eso, me diste tu palabra.

- Te dije que no volvería a la cabaña del río y no lo hice - replicó con el mentón en alto.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso de este asunto. Esperaste a que me fuera porque sabías que no lo aprobaría.

- Es parte de mi vida, Gajeel. No puedes pedirme que renuncie a ello.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, Levy. Te lo estoy ordenando. - Su mirada, dura y sombría, se desvió hacia el sótano - Eres mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. No volverás a participar nunca en esa clase de abominación. ¿Me has entendido?

Levy no contestó y su marido la agarró por los hombros y le clavó unos ojos furiosos.

- ¿Me has entendido? - repitió.

Levy asintió sin decir nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar.

- Sí - susurró por fin - Te he entendido perfectamente.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en todo el viaje hasta el castillo de Metalicana.

Incluso después siguió existiendo una gran tensión entre ambos. Aunque Levy solía notar los ojos de su marido fijos en ella, el marqués hablaba poco y todavía no había vuelto a ir a su cama. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Lo que más quería Gajeel en el mundo era un heredero y, si ella interpretaba el papel de marquesa cómo él creía que debía, llegaría a perdonarla.

Pero a Levy le costaba perdonarlo. Su vida era un caos y se sentía sola y desesperada. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba, un hombre que desaprobaba la mujer que era y que sólo deseaba usar su cuerpo. Esa noche, Gajeel había salido sin decir adónde iba. Mientras yacía en su cama vacía mirando al techo, Levy se preguntó cómo la vida que llevaba podía ser tan distinta al futuro que había imaginado.

**-G&L-**

Envueltos en el humo que llenaba la estancia, Gajeel estaba sentado frente a Natsu en la taberna Quill and Sword, adonde habían acudido para disfrutar de una tranquila noche de evasión.

- De algún modo me siento como el peor de los villanos - afirmó Gajeel pasándose una mano por la cara - Al mirarla, cualquiera diría que le he robado la razón de vivir.

- Puede que, desde su punto de vista, lo hayas hecho.

- Levy es muy despierta y decidida. He conocido pocos hombres con tantas ganas de aprender.

- Pero sigues negándote a consentir su interés por la medicina.

- Es una mujer. No tiene que dedicarse a ese tipo de pasatiempo.

- Y sospecho que eso es lo que le dijiste cuando llegaste a Oshibana.

Gajeel no contestó, lo que hablaba por sí solo.

- Imagino que no la has perdonado aún - prosiguió Natsu.

- Levy cree que todavía estoy enfadado - dijo Gajeel, tras soltar el aire con aspecto cansado - Quizá lo esté, pero sólo un poco. Es difícil estar enfadado con ella mucho tiempo. - Sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa - Puede que no apruebe sus estudios, pero tengo que admitir que, en cierto sentido, la admiro. Y la deseo como no había deseado nunca a ninguna otra mujer.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Su amigo desvió la mirada. No podía imaginarse diciéndole esas palabras a Levy, aunque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

- Admítelo. - Natsu sonrió - Estás más que contento de haberte casado con ella.

- Siempre quise una esposa dócil - contestó Gajeel, reclinado en su silla - Michelle Lobster lo habría sido, pero tengo que admitir que Levy me interesa mucho más de lo que Michelle lo habría hecho nunca. No puedo decir que lamente cómo han ido las cosas.

Natsu le hizo un gesto a la tabernera para que les sirviera otra cerveza.

- Parece ser que tu esposa no es de las que se conforman con coser y tocar un instrumento. No será feliz si no encuentra otro tema que le interese, algo que la desafíe.

Gajeel reflexionó sobre las palabras de Natsu; era algo que él había pensado en más de una ocasión. Miró a los clientes del bar: los marineros que jugaban en el rincón; el nieto de Makarov, Laxus, que se reía de la broma subida de tono de un amigo; uno de los jóvenes del pueblo, que flirteaba con Mirajane Strauss.

- Esperaba que a estas alturas ya estaría embarazada - confesó - pero hasta donde yo sé no es así. Tal vez Lucy podría echar una mano.

- Se lo preguntaré si quieres.

- Te lo agradecería. Puede ser que Levy le ha mencionado algo que le resultara interesante.

- A Levy le encantan los niños. Como has dicho un bebé iría muy bien. - Natsu tomó un sorbo de cerveza mirando a Gajeel por encima de la jarra - Imagino que seguirás intentándolo.

Gajeel pensó en la boca suave y las curvas femeninas de Levy, en cómo le gustaba abrazarla.

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Pero esa noche volvió demasiado tarde y Levy ya dormía. Se dijo que al día siguiente. Sólo que, por desgracia, iba a ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

**D**eshonor, deshonor sobre toda tu familia, deshonrada tu, deshonrada tu vaca...ok era para darle mas emoción al asunto. Como ven se cercan nubes de tormenta y según el reporte del clima en el próximo capitulo habrá lluvia :c

**Shigure**: No te preocupes, eso no pasara, pero si que sufrirá :D ñakañaka

******Muchas gracias por sus review, me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz :D**

**P**or su atención muchas gracias :3


End file.
